La Dernière Porte
by Zoubi
Summary: Dans le cadre de la coopération internationale, une vingtaine de jeunes françaises rejoint l'expédition Atlantis. L'une d'entre elles est soupçonnée de meurtres... Aujourd'hui, épisode 12 : La voisine du dessus 1/2 .
1. Episode pilote : Partie 1

**Note : Site des créations de la websérie : http://evenstar-gallery.fr.nf**

**La Dernière Porte**

**Saison 1 – Episode pilote**

Là où tout commença…

_Base du SG-C, Etats-Unis._  
L'homme qui toquait à la porte du général O'Neill était très satisfait. Il avait enfin réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué. Il savait ! Oui, il savait enfin qui piratait les bases de données de la CIA et du FBI. Ainsi que celle de l'ex KGB. Oui, il savait, et il était heureux : il serait sans doute récompensé pour l'excellence de son travail. Il serait peut-être même invité à participer à l'expédition Atlantis qui partait deux mois plus tard ? L'informaticien en jubilait par avance. Il était le meilleur dans son domaine au SG-C. C'était comme si il avait déjà fait ses bagages pour le départ…

Pendant ce temps, en France, très loin de là…

_Perpignan._  
L'avion se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage. Le luxueux jet privé alla se positionner sur son emplacement. La rampe se déploya, et une jeune femme en descendit, talons claquant sur le sol. Elle rejeta avec arrogance ses longs cheveux noirs sur son épaule et se dirigea vers les bâtiments de l'aéroport, sacoche sous le bras.

_Limoges._  
Un crépitement irritant de touches de clavier stoppa net. La silhouette penchée sur l'ordinateur marmonna, stupéfaite, puis coupa immédiatement la machine.  
« Mince… Ils m'ont repérée… »  
Flamboiement d'une chevelure de feu.

_Lille._  
Une jeune étudiante blonde se préparait à entrer dans l'amphi où son cours d'archéologie se déroulait.

_Bordeaux._  
La fac de droit. Une grande jeune femme brune traversait le campus en courant.

_Orléans._  
Une clé à molette dégringola avec bruit. Une jeune femme se mordait les lèvres, contrariée.

_Toulouse._  
Une jeune femme baragouinait des mots sans suite. Du japonais ? Du chinois ? De l'arabe ?

_Issoudun._  
Encore une jeune femme. Elle s'entraînait sans relâche, sportive et musclée.

_La Rochelle._  
Un visage rêveur… « Que ce doit être bien d'être un fantôme… »

_Grenoble._  
Une magnifique brune aux longs cheveux brillants penchée sur une table graphique. Les flashs des photographes… mais dans sa tête seulement. 

_Villeurbanne._  
Un mal de tête épouvantable… « Pourquoi ai-je voulu être diplomate, déjà ? »

_Strasbourg._  
Un podium. Défilé de mode. Et une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux soyeux… 

_Amiens._  
Une bibliothèque s'effondrant sur sa propriétaire. Nuage de poussière…

_Montpellier._  
« Non mademoiselle… vous êtes claustrophobe, c'est trop handicapant… Vous ne pouvez pas être admise dans l'armée, je suis désolé… »

_Tours._  
Un salon de coiffure : une jeune femme se faisant faire une coloration… orange vif.

_Nice._  
Un magasin de vêtements, et une jeune femme exubérante en train de relooker une de ses amies. « Non non, pas en gris… c'est moche le gris. »

_Brest._  
Faculté de médecine. Une jeune diplômée venant chercher le petit rectangle de papier qui lui donnait le droit d'exercer…

_Ailleurs…_  
Un lycée. Deux adolescentes qui se côtoyaient mais ne se connaissaient pas… Les mêmes mèches blondes. Une adolescente brune qui écumait les magazines sur le paranormal. Une autre jeune fille au front couronné de deux mèches blanches jumelles sermonnant patiemment ses cadets… Une jeune femme blonde qui se donnait à fond pour ceux en difficulté qu'elle aide de son mieux, si vive et si dynamique. Une agence de paysagistes, une jeune indienne au visage d'ange.

L'histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement…

**GENERIQUE  
STARGATE ATLANTIS – LA DERNIERE PORTE  
WEBSERIE DE ZOUBI**

_Base du SG-C, Etats-Unis._  
O'Neill : Vous avez parfaitement compris, monsieur le président… Nous avons déjà des russes, des japonais, des chinois, des anglais, des écossais, des irlandais, des gallois, des allemands, des suisses, des néo-zélandais, des australiens, des brésiliens, des algériens, des africains de toute l'Afrique, des espagnols, des italiens, des tchèques même ! Mais pas de français. (…) Oui c'est ça, une vingtaine de personnes… (…) Non, pas des soldats, des jeunes qui puissent faire le lien entre deux générations, vous voyez le principe… (…) Non c'est une idée de Carter. (…) Géniale, hum, je sais. (…) Des adolescentes, oui, des jeunes femmes… (…) Une vingtaine oui c'est ça. (…) Un chef charismatique, on l'a trouvée… (…) Non c'est la jeune pirate qui a cracké les bases de données des services secrets… (…) Oui c'est une jeune française de 17 ans à peine… C'est elle qui choisira ses coéquipières, sur dossier… (…) Réparties dans toute l'Alliance, oui, les Nox, les Tok'ra, les Asguards, les Jaffa et Atlantis… (…) Oui le docteur Weir est enchantée. Thor aussi. (…) Bien monsieur le président. Merci monsieur le président. (…) Au revoir.

Le général reposa le combiné sur son socle. Il sortit de son bureau, contacta l'aéroport. Il devait aller en Antarctique pour savoir où en étaient les préparatifs. Auparavant, il rédigea un courrier.   
Destiné au président français.

Plusieurs jours plus tard…

_Limoges._  
Le bus s'arrêta. Un troupeau d'étudiants en émergea, direction le campus universitaire de la Faculté des Lettres et des Sciences Humaines. Parmi eux, une jeune femme rousse aux longues mèches bouclées, grelottante sous son parapluie. Le mois d'octobre était là, avec son cortège de nuages et la pluie fine qui s'infiltrait partout.

La jeune femme entra dans les bâtiments, secoua son parapluie, le replia. Elle se dirigea vers les distributeurs, commanda un chocolat chaud et se réchauffa les doigts sur le gobelet en plastique en attendant le début de son cours. Elle finit sa boisson, jeta son gobelet, entra dans l'amphi et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Tout en haut, histoire de suivre le cours d'une oreille en élaborant ses algorithmes de recherche tranquillement.

Seule.

Kim avait toujours été seule, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle avait grandi seule auprès de parents qui ne l'aimaient pas. Elle avait étudié seule, avait eu son Bac seule. Pas d'amis. Kim était trop secrète pour ça. Plutôt méfiante. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'elle savait s'introduire dans les systèmes les mieux gardés du monde. Et elle n'en profitait pas. Non, elle traquait les erreurs, les bugs informatiques, les disfonctionnements qui pouvaient mettre en péril la pérennité du système. Et, accessoirement, elle panachait les infos de tous les services secrets les uns avec les autres, histoire que tout le monde soit sur un pied d'égalité. Comme ça, pas de conflits.

Kim n'agissait pas pour le profit ou pour la gloire. Elle donnait un sens à sa vie, quelque chose qui pourrait combler ce vide en elle, ce manque criant de quelque chose qu'elle cherchait de toutes ses forces.  
Elle ne savait pas encore, ce matin-là, seule dans l'amphi bondé, que sa vie allait être bouleversée du jour au lendemain. 

_Extrait des archives secrètes françaises.  
Lettre du Général Jack O'Neill des USA au président français.  
2005_

…_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une expédition intergalactique se prépare. Dans le cadre de la coopération internationale, et en l'absence de représentant français parmi les membres de cette expédition, nous avons le projet de sélectionner un groupe d'une vingtaine de françaises dont l'âge doit être compris entre 15 et 25 ans. La nation française, garante de la paix sur le territoire mondial, verrait ainsi sa mission projetée jusqu'à l'Alliance Galactique au sein de laquelle ces jeunes ressortissantes françaises se trouveraient réparties. Il va de soi que ces jeunes femmes sont libres d'accepter de participer ou non au projet, mais sont tout de même soumises à la clause de non divulgation des secrets d'Etat… _

_Limoges._  
Kim soupira. L'algorithme était plus compliqué à élaborer qu'elle ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. Elle ratura une ligne aberrante et chercha d'où pouvait provenir son erreur. Peut-être aurait-elle dû spécifier une variable de plus ? Perdue dans ses calculs, elle ne vit pas la porte de l'amphithéâtre se rouvrir.

…_En conséquence, monsieur le président, nous vous serions reconnaissants d'autoriser l'émancipation légale de cette jeune femme et de toutes celles qu'elle choisira pour composer le détachement français au sein de l'Alliance. Ces jeunes appelées seront sélectionnées par cette jeune informaticienne que nous avons choisie pour siéger au conseil directeur de l'Alliance. Son acceptation ne saurait poser de problèmes, nous avons étudié son dossier et elle a le profil requis pour participer à l'expédition de son plein gré, n'ayant aucune attache sur Terre. Nous allons donc faire disparaître cette jeune femme de tous les fichiers. Elle n'existera plus officiellement. Sa sécurité en dépend…_

_Limoges._  
« Miss Montcalfe ? »  
L'appel résonna dans l'amphi. Kim sursauta, leva les yeux. Deux hommes en costume-cravate, l'air sévère, se tenaient à côté du professeur. L'un d'eux escalada les marches pour venir se planter près d'elle.  
« Miss, veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît. »  
Il s'exprimait avec un accent américain prononcé.

Kim se leva dans les murmures qui parcouraient la salle. Elle rassembla ses affaires, passa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, prit son blouson sur le bras. Tout ça très calmement. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, cela arriverait. Qu'elle finirait par être repérée et interpellée. Que la belle aventure ait déjà duré trois ans, c'était inespéré.

Elle sortit de la salle, encadrée par les deux hommes, sans un regard en arrière vers ce monde qu'elle savait quitter à jamais. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le monde carcéral n'était pas fait pour elle. C'était un monde bien différent qui l'attendait.

_A suivre..._


	2. Episode pilote : Partie 2

**La Dernière Porte**

**Episode pilote – Partie 2**

_**Note** : Le pilote est rédigé dans son intégralité et n'attend que queleus reviews pour que la publication continue ! Merci de penser à engueuler-féliciter-trucider l'auteur (rayer la mention inutile)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Un mois plus tard…_

Jack : Kim ?

La jeune femme sursauta et la pile de dossiers qu'elle transbahutait d'un bureau à l'autre termina par terre, pêle-mêle.

Jack : Oh je suis… désolé, vraiment. Je peux vous aider ?

Kim : Oh c'est pas grave ce sont les dossiers éliminés ! Je voulais les rendre à l'ambassadeur… Mais bon…

Elle entassa les feuilles éparses en vrac dans un carton déjà rempli à ras bord.

Kim : Vous vouliez me parler ?

Jack : Oui. Vous savez que l'expédition Atlantis part dans un mois. Il faudrait savoir rapidement qui va y participer.

Kim : La liste est prête. J'ai 19 personnes. J'ai mis deux dossiers supplémentaires de côté au cas où l'une de ces 19 ne voudrait pas partir. Tenez, voilà.

Elle extirpa une feuille froissée de son carton et la tendit triomphalement à Jack.

Jack : « Lessive, shampooing, mouchoirs » ?

Kim ? Oh pardon c'est ma liste de choses à ne pas oublier hihi. (Elle récupéra sa feuille et en tendit une autre, qui si elle n'était pas froissée comportait quand même des ratures dans tous les sens) Voilà la liste définitive.

Il jeta un œil sur la feuille. 19 noms s'y étalaient, en plusieurs couleurs, raturés, réécrits, soulignés, entourés. Deux autres noms étaient inscrits entre parenthèses dans la marge, tout aussi raturés et illisibles que le reste.

Jack : Voyons… Tessa Saldana ! Vous en êtes sûre ?

Kim : Je sais que son dossier fait état de son… insubordination… mais elle a une excellente formation et son expérience serait utile.

Jack : Après tout c'est vous qui décidez… Teli Arnoldi, Christelle Moore… Marine Keene… Kate Johnson, Kate Ravna, tiens deux Kate… Coralie March, Morjana Helleni, bon choix ça ! Idril Jamison… Malia Indiraï, Hestia Vega, Sydney Smith, Angie Marshell… Louise Five, moui… Lisa Jones, Virginia Unas… Julie Dennison et Juliana Alemara ? Elles ne sont pas un peu jeunes ?

Kim : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait la présélection des dossiers…

Jack : Et… Kalys Cosmo. Vous êtes sûre d'elle ?

Kim : Elle est claustrophobe, pas débile.

Jack : Et en remplacement… Joanna Miles !! Elle est encore plus jeune !

Kim : Elle a le même âge que Juliana Alemara. Si j'en crois ces informations, elles habitent d'ailleurs à 10km l'une de l'autre. Et elles fréquentent le même établissement scolaire…

Jack : Elles se connaissent, alors ?

Kim : Non.

Jack : Non ?

Kim : Cette école de scientifiques fait la taille de deux campus universitaires standard… Et elles ne suivent pas du tout le même cursus. J'ai privilégié Juliana parce qu'elle fait partie de l'équipe de recherche. Joanna, elle, est rédactrice en chef de la gazette scientifique locale…

Jack : Ho. D'accord... je vois. Et l'autre joker, c'est qui ? (Bruit de papier froissé) Je ne m'y retrouve pas dans toutes ces ratures…

Kim : Alley Everett.

Jack : La nièce du colonel ?

Kim : Oui, mais elle ne le sait pas… et lui non plus. Le colonel est fâché avec sa sœur depuis trente ans. Il ne sait pas qu'il a une nièce, et elle ne sait pas qu'elle a un oncle… Il ne sait même pas que sa sœur a épousé un Français et a changé de nationalité.

Jack : Et vous, comment VOUS savez ça ?

Kim esquissa un sourire amusé et agita malicieusement ses longs doigts comme si elle tapait sur un clavier. Jack leva les yeux au ciel, puis la sermonna.

Jack : Vous jouez avec le feu !

Kim : Holàlà, méchaaaaaaaaaante moi !

Incapable de garder son sérieux devant cette jeune fille au moins aussi insolente que lui, le général rendit les armes et éclata de rire.

Kim : Il fallait quand même que j'aie un minimum d'infos sur mes futures esclav-collègues.

Elle avait l'air tellement sérieuse que Jack commença à se poser des questions, avant de voir le sourire espiègle que la jeune fille tentait de dissimuler. Haussant les épaules, il choisit la plus sage des options, confronté à cette diablesse rousse : la retraite, en sûreté dans son bureau.

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Daniel (passant la tête par la porte) : Kim ? Elles sont toutes là…

Un bruit de chute de papier se fit entendre dans la pièce. Se dévissant le cou, l'égyptologue aperçut les deux pieds de Kim qui dépassaient de derrière le bureau.

Kim : Oh mince ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait, pffffffff.

Daniel : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kim : J'ai voulu me retourner pour vous répondre, et vlan, tout est tombé. Ah là là… Deux cents pages de rapport à reclasser… Ca va vous prendre du temps.

Daniel mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

Daniel : Qu.. pardon ?

Kim : Vous venez de dire que tout le monde était arrivé. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais faire attendre Brata'c, Lya, Thor et Anise ? Ca a été assez dur de tous les faire venir en même temps ! Vous allez me classer ça, agrafer les rapports et poser le tout sur mon

bureau, merci !

Daniel voulut répliquer, mais la jeune informaticienne avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir. Subjugué par son assurance, il se pencha et commença à ramasser les feuillets épars.

Daniel : Elle promet, cette petite…

Kim observa soigneusement la vingtaine de jeunes femmes qui attendaient de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée de la salle de réunion. Elles étaient assises en rond autour de la table, mais ne parlaient pas. Les regards étaient tournés vers la Porte que l'on pouvait apercevoir par la vitre, ainsi que vers les représentants des membres de l'Alliance. Elle passa en revue les visages, notant les attitudes et les réactions. Dix-neuf jeunes femmes, âgées de 15 à 25 ans environ, qui allaient voir leur avenir bouleversé parce qu'elle, Kim, les avait choisies parmi plus de mille dossiers.

Lorsque Kim entra dans la pièce, Jack se tourna vers elle.

Jack : Où est Daniel ?

Kim : Il est occupé, il nous rejoindra plus tard.

Jack : On n'attendait plus que vous.

Kim jeta un œil vers les alliés présents, salua d'un signe de tête Anise qu'elle n'aimait pas trop, adressa un sourire à Brata'c et Lya qui avaient été très accommodants, et se dirigea vers Thor pour lui adresser quelques mots de remerciement. Enfin, elle se tourna vers le groupe. Certaines des jeunes femmes la regardaient avec curiosité, d'autres avec méfiance, d'autres encore, les plus jeunes, avec anxiété, et, enfin, elle sentit _quelque chose_ passer entre elle-même et une des jeunes femmes.

_A suivre..._

_Tite review ?_


	3. Episode pilote : Partie 3

La Dernière Porte 

**Episode pilote – Partie 3**

_Un grand merci aux personnes qui reviewent régulièrement._

_J'ai gagné un lecteur depuis le dernier chapitre ! Merci Syd._

_Bonne lecture !_

Kim : Mesdemoiselles, bonjour. Je suis Kimberly Montcalfe, et je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Je conçois sans peine votre méfiance et vos doutes, ayant eu moi-même quelque peine à y croire…

La mémoire de Kim se manifesta sans avoir été consultée. La jeune pirate revit sa sortie de l'amphi, entre deux soldats, puis le moment où elle était montée dans une voiture aux vitres fumées. Suivit son transfert à l'ambassade américaine, une rencontre éclair avec le président français qui lui avait fait signer une clause de non-divulgation des secrets d'Etat, clause internationale, ce qui avait étonné Kim. Puis il la remit aux mains d'une équipe de sécurité qui la convoya aux Etats-Unis. Elle était arrivée à Washington, avait été reçue par un certain George Hammond. C'était là que tout s'était mis en place dans sa tête… Le projet Stargate. Elle en avait trouvé trace dans les archives juste avant d'être arrêtée, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir ses recherches. C'était donc ça… Les mots que l'homme lui avait dits ce jour-là étaient restés gravés dans sa tête.  
Hammond : Vous avez fait un travail remarquable, miss Montcalfe. En l'espace de deux jours, vous avez plongé toute notre équipe de sécurité dans le désespoir le plus profond. Je me suis laissé dire que notre protection la plus performante et inviolable ne vous avait résisté que deux heures… Une fois que nous avions repérée, il ne nous restait que deux options : vous arrêter… ou vous embaucher.

La réaction de Kim avait été un intense soulagement, suivi d'une excitation toute aussi intense. Elle avait accepté dans la minute, signé tout ce qu'on lui demandait, puis s'était installée dans un bureau adjacent de celui de l'ancien directeur de la base de Cheyenne Moutain pour dévorer les rapports de mission. Elle en avait émergé deux jours plus tard, des valises sous les yeux, mais une lueur passionnée dans le regard. Avant même qu'on lui explique ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle avait demandé à rejoindre l'expédition Atlantis. L'accord donné par les hautes autorités, le président américain l'avait félicitée, puis envoyée rejoindre le complexe, où l'attendait une pile de dossiers proprement effarante, parmi laquelle elle était censée sélectionner dix-neuf personnes à répartir dans toute l'Alliance. 

Et ce jour était enfin arrivé… Elle regarda à nouveau le groupe qui lui faisait face. Des jeunes femmes, des jeunes filles parfois, à l'avenir prometteur. Une scientifique surdouée, une diplomate passionnée, des juristes, des artistes, des journalistes… Toute une nouvelle génération, destinée à renforcer les liens entre les peuples, à construire un futur meilleur pour l'univers. Le poids de cette responsabilité pesait lourd sur les frêles épaules de Kim, mais sa détermination la poussait en avant. Elle secoua la tête, s'éclaircit les idées, et poursuivit.

Kim : Mais tout cela est vrai. Ceci (elle désigna la Porte, tout le monde se dévissant le cou pour regarder) est la Porte des Etoiles. Elle a été découverte en Egypte. Elle permet de voyager de planète en planète instantanément… Elle a été créée par un peuple que nous nommons les Anciens. Une expédition intergalactique va être lancée d'ici deux semaines pour rejoindre la cité perdue d'Atlantis, ou ce que nous supposons être la cité perdue d'Atlantis, d'où venaient ces Anciens. C'est là l'une des destinations qui s'offre à vous, mais attention : il est probable que ce voyage soit sans retour… Vous pouvez également rejoindre un des autres peuples de l'Alliance (elle fit un geste de la main vers les quatre ambassadeurs) ou encore rester ici, sur Terre, et travailler avec les équipes de recherche. Le commandant suprême Thor des forces Asguardes est l'un de nos alliés les plus appréciés. Les Asgards sont un peuple très concerné par l'avenir de la Terre et il nous arrive fréquemment de travailler en collaboration avec eux. Les Nox, représentés par Lya que voici, sont totalement pacifistes. Ils ne prennent aucune part à quelque combat que ce soit, mais sont passés maître dans l'art de guérir… Maître Brata'c, lui, représente les Jaffa émancipés. Les Jaffa ont longtemps vécu sous la tutelle des Goaul'ds, qui ont usurpé la place des Dieux de la mythologie dans toute la galaxie. Quant aux Tok'ra, représentés ici par Anise, ce sont en quelque sorte des Goaul'ds renégats, qui se sont élevés contre la tyrannie… Vous aurez du temps pour étudier ce que sont les Goaul'ds, bien évidemment. Si vous restez sur Terre, vous serez sous la tutelle du docteur Jackson et du colonel Carter. Bien. Vous avez des questions ?

Silence de mort dans la salle.  
Kim : Je vais vous appeler une par une. Vous me direz si les informations que j'ai sur vous sont correctes, puis la destination que vous choisiriez. Compris ?

Dix-neuf têtes hochèrent vigoureusement. 

Kim : Bien, commençons. (Elle sortit la liste de noms au propre de son porte-documents, ainsi qu'une liasse de feuilles agrafées). Juliana Alemara ?  
Une jeune fille blonde, la benjamine du groupe certainement, se leva de son siège et se tint droite comme un i, crispée.  
Kim : Tu as 15 ans, et tu es scientifique ?  
Juliana : Ou… oui…  
Kim : Et tu voudrais aller travailler dans quel groupe ?  
Juliana : Atlantis !  
Kim : Tu en es sûre ?  
La jeune scientifique se redressa encore plus, et elle sembla retrouver quelque assurance.  
Juliana : Certaine !  
Kim : D'accord. Tu peux te rasseoir, merci.

Elle inscrivit quelque chose sur sa liste, puis passa au nom suivant.  
Kim : Teli Arnoldi ?  
Une grande femme brune aux longs cheveux soyeux se leva à son tour.  
Kim : 19 ans, ingénieur graphiste ?  
Teli : Oui.  
Kim : Ton groupe ?  
Teli : Euuuuuh… Je sais pas moi… (Son regard tomba sur Lya) Ben les Nox tiens.  
Kim : D'accord.

Elle cocha à nouveau sa liste.  
Kim : Kalys Oren Cosmo ?  
Une grande blonde sauta sur ses pieds.  
Kim : 18 ans, tu voudrais entrer dans l'armée de l'air ?  
Kalys : Moué.  
Kim : Tu es claustrophobe.  
Kalys : Je sais !  
Kim : Tu voudrais aller où ?  
Kalys : Là où je serai pas enfermée…  
Thor : Que signifie « claustrophobe » ?  
Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent.  
Thor : De quoi s'agit-il ? C'est une maladie terrienne ?  
Kim : Pas exactement, c'est une phobie, une peur irraisonnée. C'est un trouble mental, comme…  
Elle s'arrêta net devant l'air courroucé de Kalys.  
Thor : Intéressant, peut-être pouvons-nous guérir cela…  
Kalys : Ah ? (A Kim ) Je veux aller avec eux.  
Kim : OK.

Elle nota la mention sur sa liste, puis passa au nom suivant.  
Kim : Julie Dennison.  
La jeune fille aux mèches blanches se leva.  
Kim : Tu as 15 ans, et tu voudrais être pédagogue ?  
Julie : Oui madame.  
Kim : Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Kim comme tout le monde ! (Elle sourit) Tu veux rejoindre quel groupe ?  
Julie : J'aimerais bien aller chez les Nox. Ca m'intéresse de savoir guérir les gens.  
Kim : D'accord !

Elle consulta sa liste et appela la suivante.  
Kim : Louise Five ?  
Un bruit de chaise retentit et une grande femme blonde chuta lourdement sur le sol.  
Kim : Euh Louise ?  
Louise : Me suis pris les pieds dans la chaise désolée !  
Kim : … Tu as 19 ans, et tu es archéologue ?  
Louise : (se massant la tête) Oui je crois.  
Kim : Et tu veux aller dans quel groupe… ?  
A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Daniel entra.  
Louise : … Qui c'est ?  
Kim : Le docteur Jackson qui s'occ…  
Louise : Terre ! Le groupe Terre.  
Kim : D'accord…. 

Louise se rassit avec un sourire niais sur le visage, et Kim biffa à nouveau sa liste.  
Kim : Morjana Priyanka Helleni.  
Une jeune femme aux traits délicats se leva. Kim scruta attentivement la diplomate.  
Kim : 21 ans, diplomate ?  
Morjana : Et le groupe Jaffa.  
Kim : Ah ?  
Morjana : Ils se battent non ? Et une guerre a besoin de négociateurs…  
Kim jeta un œil vers Brata'c et nota son assentiment.  
Kim : C'est d'accord.

Elle écrivit quelques mots, et passa au nom suivant.  
Kim : Malia Elysea Indiraï ?  
Une jeune femme blonde à l'air sérieux se leva.  
Kim : 16 ans, linguiste ?  
Malia : Oui.  
Kim : Quel groupe t'intéresse le plus ?  
Malia : Le groupe Atlantis. Je voudrais rejoindre l'expédition…  
Kim : Bienvenue dans ce cas.

Elle sourit à sa future collègue, puis vérifia sa liste.  
Kim : Idril Jamison ?  
La jeune femme brune qui se tenait à la droite de Kim se leva.  
Kim : Tu as 21 ans, tu es avocate ?  
Idril : Exact !  
Kim : Tu veux rejoindre quel groupe ?   
Idril : Celui des Tok'ra.  
Kim : C'est noté.

Idril se rassit et Kim griffonna sur sa feuille.  
Kim : Kate Susan Johnson ?  
Une jeune femme blonde se leva. Pour une raison inconnue, Kim ressentit une sensation d'animosité contenue.  
Kim : 17 ans, tu veux être pilote de chasse ?   
Kate : C'est ça.  
Kim : Ton groupe ?  
Kate : Atlantis.  
Un sourire étrange étira ses lèvres.  
Kim : D'accord.

Elle fit une croix en face du nom de Kate, puis appela la suivante.  
Kim : Lisa Jones ?  
Une jeune femme blonde leva la tête et se leva.  
Kim : Tu as 18 ans, tu es éducatrice spécialisée.  
Lisa : C'est tout à fait ça.  
Kim : Quel groupe te tente le plus ?  
Lisa : Le groupe des Nox. (Elle sourit) Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup à m'apprendre.  
Kim : C'est d'accord.

Elle nota « nox » sur sa liste.  
Kim : Marine Keene ?  
Une jeune femme blonde au charme diffus se leva. Kim sentit à nouveau cette impression de connivence passer entre elles et se promit de creuser la question. Très peu de gens possédaient la sensibilité requise pour l'affecter de la sorte… Intéressant.  
Kim : Alors, Marine, tu as… 18 ans, et tu es archéologue.  
Marine : Exactement !  
Kim : Un groupe qui te convient ?  
Marine : Tok'ra ! Je suis sûre de trouver plein de vieux trucs chez eux.  
Kim pouffa, tentant d'ignorer l'air soudain renfrogné d'Anise.  
Kim : OK aucun problème ! Amuse-toi bien…

Marine lui fit un clin d'œil et se rassit.  
Kim : Coralie Gwenaëlle March ?  
Une jeune fille brune se leva.  
Kim : Tu as 17 ans, tu es archéologue ?  
Marine : Encore ? Décidément !  
Coralie gloussa.  
Coralie : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Kimberly, je voudrais rejoindre les Tok'ra aussi !  
Marine : Ah ouais ce serait cool !  
La bonne humeur de Marine était communicative.  
Idril : Bienvenue parmi nous alors.  
Les trois jeunes femmes échangèrent moult sourires. Kim se réjouit intérieurement, le groupe commençait déjà à se souder !  
Kim : Parfait !

Elle fit plusieurs flèches sur sa feuille et appela la suivante pendant que Coralie déménageait sa chaise pour s'installer près de Marine, vite imitée par Idril.  
Kim : Angie Beverly Marshell ?  
Une adolescente brune sursauta et tomba de sa chaise en voulant se lever.  
Kim : Et de deux…  
La jeune fille voulut se relever, rouge de honte, mais se cogna la tête contre la table. Kim contourna l'obstacle et la prit par le bras pour l'aider.  
Kim : Ca va ?  
Angie : … Oui…  
Kim : Donc tu es Angie Beverly Marshell, tu as 16 ans, et tu te destines au journalisme ?  
Angie : Oui oui. Ce serait possible d'aller dans le groupe Atlantis ?  
Kim : Tout à fait possible. Rassieds-toi…

Un bruit de chute accompagna le retour de Kim à sa place et elle leva les yeux au ciel, priant pour éviter la maladresse apparemment congénitale de sa future collègue.  
Kim : Christelle Moore ?  
Une grande femme brune se leva avec une grâce exagérée.  
Kim : Tu as 22 ans, tu es.. mannequin…  
Christelle : Oui, c'est ça !  
Kim : Ton groupe ?  
Christelle : Oh, je vais rester sur Terre… je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre en valeur mes tenues ailleurs… (Elle jeta un regard désapprobateur sur l'amure de Brata'c et les vêtements fleuris de Lya, secoua la tête devant Thor, et pour finir renifla avec dégoût devant la tenue de Anise).  
Kim : Je vois…

Elle ratura sa feuille et appela la suivante.  
Kim : Kate Ravna ?  
Une jeune femme brune aux traits typés se leva avec une grâce, innée cette fois.  
Kim : Kate, tu as 16 ans et tu as des dons de paysagiste… ?  
Kate : C'est ça. (Elle sourit paisiblement). J'aimerais rejoindre le groupe Jaffa.  
Kim se tourna à nouveau vers Brata'c, qui avait haussé un sourcil. Elle lui adressa une prière muette, et il finit par hocher brièvement la tête, une fois.  
Kim : D'accord.

Elle fit un signe incompréhensible devant le nom de Kate. Inutile d'être devin pour comprendre que la jeune femme souhaitait rejoindre Morjana avec qui elle semblait partager des origines indiennes.  
Kim : Tessa Olivia Saldana.  
Jack retint son souffle. Il avait tellement entendu parler de cette jeune fille-là qu'il s'attendait à tout. En effet, la jeune femme dont le nom venait d'être appelé se leva en roulant des hanches, ce que Jack ignorait même être possible, et toisa Kim avec insolence.  
Kim : 17 ans, journaliste ?  
Tessa sourit avec morgue.  
Tessa : C'est exact. Je vais rejoindre le groupe des Asgards.  
Kim sentit sans même se retourner les réticences de Thor. Dues peut-être au regard navré que venait de lui adresser son grand ami le général O'Neill…  
Kim : C'est d'accord !

Soulagée de ne pas devoir supporter Son Altesse Tessa Saldana, elle se hâta de noter « asgard » en face de son nom, puis d'appeler la suivante avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.  
Kim : Sydney Justine Smith ?  
Une jeune fille au regard doux se leva à son tour. Le cœur de Kim se serra en la voyant. Pourquoi donc avait-elle cet étrange sentiment de perte ? Bizarre. Un bien étrange pressentiment…  
Kim : Tu as 16 ans, tu es journaliste ?  
Sydney : Oui.  
Kim : Un groupe te tente ?  
Sydney : je voudrais rejoindre l'expédition Atlantis.  
Kim : Ah oui ?  
Sydney : Ce sera sans doute passionnant.  
Kim : D'accord.

Et comme ça je pourrai garder un œil sur elle, se dit Kim. Elle cocha le nom de Sydney et approcha de la fin de la liste.  
Kim : Virginia April Unas ?  
L'adolescente aux cheveux rouges se leva et lui adressa un grand sourire communicatif.  
Kim : Alors, Virginia, tu as 16 ans, et tu veux être cinéaste ?  
Virginia : T'as tout bon !  
Kim : Super. Tu veux aller où ?  
Virginia : Oh j'crois que j'vais rester ici. Doit y avoir plein de trucs à faire ! Ca va être cool.  
Kim : Je n'en doute pas…

Elle nota « terre » à côté du nom de Virginia et appela la dernière personne de la salle.  
Kim : Hestia Roxana Vega ?  
La dernière fille se leva. Kim remarqua qu'elle avait l'air plutôt excentrique… sans doute à cause des copeaux de bois dans ses cheveux, décida-t-elle.  
Kim : 17 ans, écrivain ?  
Hestia : Ah non alors, mécanicienne !  
Kim : Excuse-moi, mécano donc ! (elle rectifia un des feuilles de sa liasse) Tu veux aller dans quel groupe ?  
Hestia : Atlantis !  
Kim : Sûre ?  
Hestia : Va y avoir plein de trucs à bricoler, je m'en réjouis d'avance.  
Kim : Bon bah d'accord alors ! Bienvenue dans le groupe !

Elle cocha le dernier nom, remplit les marges de signes cabalistiques, puis classa ses feuilles.  
Kim : Bien, je vais vous demander de vous rassembler groupe par groupe à l'appel de vos noms, près de la personne responsable. Vos bagages et vos dossiers seront transférés sur vos planètes d'accueil en même temps que vous… Je suis moi-même la personne référente pour le groupe Atlantis. Je commence… Tout le monde debout. A suivre… 


	4. Episode pilote : Partie 4

**La Dernière Porte**

**Episode pilote – Partie 4**

_**Note : **Merci à mes trois fidèles lecteurs ! Atchoum, Lt Cadman, Tiphaine, merci merci de votre fidélité (auteur z'émue). _

Une vingtaine de chaises raclèrent le sol dans un vacarme désagréable. Juliana attrapa le coude d'Angie qui vacillait dangereusement, un pied coincé dans celui de sa chaise.

Kim : Le groupe Asgard d'abord. Vous partez immédiatement ! Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit compter deux personnes… Tessa et Kalys. C'est ça ?

Les deux jeunes filles opinèrent, Tessa serrant sa sacoche d'ordinateur portable contre elle.

Kalys : Je peux emmener mon chien ?

Kim : Oh je suis désolée, mais les animaux de compagnie ne sont pas autorisés…

Kalys : Tant pis.

Tessa : Pfff, comme si moi je voulais emmener mon pékinois…

Kim choisit d'ignorer ce commentaire désobligeant et fit un signe d'au revoir à Kalys alors que le rayon de téléportation Asgard emmenait Thor et ses invités.

Kim : Bien ! Le groupe Tok'ra !

Marine : Oui c'est bon, on est là !

Les trois jeunes femmes se placèrent de part et d'autre de Anise, attendant visiblement une hypothétique téléportation. Anise leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit.

Kim : Vous partirez par la Porte dès qu'on vous aura donné les dossiers que vous étudierez… Bon. Le groupe Nox ! Lisa, Teli et… Julie. C'est ça ? Bon, suivez Lya. Vos dossiers sont prêts, avec vos bagages… Quant au groupe Jaffa, Morjana et Kate, vous suivrez Maître Brata'c. Vous resterez ici deux jours, le temps pour lui de mettre à jour les problèmes de l'Alliance avec le général O'Neill. Vous partirez après, ce qui vous laisse le temps d'assister au briefing sur les Goaul'ds en attendant. Les autres, on part sur Atlantis dans deux semaines. Pour finir, Virginia, Christelle et Louise, le docteur Jackson va vous affecter à un groupe de travail. Des questions ?

Aucune question. Kim secoua la tête, un peu déçue. Il allait falloir que cette bande de cruches se dégourdisse un peu ! A part les trois futures Tok'ra, aucune ne parlait. Elle cala ses dossiers sous son bras, escorta Lisa, Teli, Julie, Marine, Idril et Coralie jusqu'à la Porte des Etoiles et savoura leur expression sidérée à l'ouverture du vortex. Dans la salle de briefing, ce qui serait prochainement le groupe SG-C, le groupe Jaffa et le groupe Atlantis ouvrait des yeux effarés. Lya fut la première à partir avec son groupe. Les trois jeunes Terriennes avaient l'air plutôt vertes et Kim pria pour que ce soit un effet de l'éclairage. En effet, elle n'osait même pas ne serait-ce que _penser_ à l'image de la Terre que pourraient bien donner trois jeunes femmes malades dès leur premier voyage interplanétaire… Le groupe suivant, lui, bien que tout aussi verdâtre, semblait plus enthousiaste que traumatisé. Idril et Coralie franchirent la Porte cramponnées l'une à l'autre, mais babillant tranquillement. Marine, elle, se retourna pour faire un signe aux jeunes filles massées près de la vitre d'observation, puis son regard rencontra celui de Kim et un choc ébranla simultanément leurs deux consciences. Kim ne fléchit pas devant le contact, forte et fière, mais Marine, elle, ne le supporta pas et se jeta dans la Porte comme on se jette à la mer. Un peu perplexe, Kim se promit d'investiguer sérieusement, puis retourna chaperonner ses subordonnées.

Deux semaines plus tard…

Kimberly frôlait la crise de nerfs. Le départ était prévu pour dans moins de dix minutes, et elle avait perdu Juliana au détour d'un couloir.  
Résistant très fort à l'envie de hurler, elle parqua le reste du petit groupe français dans un coin de la salle d'embarquement et repartit chercher Juliana.   
Qu'elle trouva occupée à rattacher son lacet.  
Kim : Magne !  
Juliana : Quoi, y'a pas le feu au lac.  
Kim : Les autres sont déjà prêtes, dépêche-toi ! Ils vont partir sans nous sinon.

Kim repartit au pas de course et percuta Teal'c de plein fouet.  
Teal'c : Kimberly Montcalfe. Je vous cherchais.

Kim, sonnée, le regarda sans rien dire, l'air interrogateur.  
Teal'c : Le général O'Neill et le docteur Weir veulent vous voir.

Elle le suivit en massant son épaule endolorie.  
Kim : Mon général ? Vous vouliez me voir ?  
Jack : Ah, miss Montcalfe. Voici le docteur Weir, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrées, non ?  
Kim : Oui, hier soir, quand le groupe a été constitué. (Elle salua Elizabeth). Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
Elizabeth : Tout va très bien, je voulais juste vous parler en privé. Kimberly, vous allez être responsable de ce groupe. D'un point de vue pratique, cela vous place au même rang que les chefs des équipes médicales et scientifiques. Vous aurez place au conseil et vous aurez certains... privilèges.  
Kim : Privilèges ?  
Elizabeth : Le droit de choisir les gens avec qui vous allez travailler, par exemple.  
Kim : Oh. Super. Je croyais que je travaillerais avec les membres de mon groupe ?  
Elizabeth : Oui, dans un premier temps. Plus tard, vous pourrez intégrer une équipe de techniciens ou...  
Kim : Plus tard ? Docteur Weir, nous n'avons même pas franchi la Porte...  
Jack : Très juste. D'ailleurs, il est temps... 

Kim rejoignit ses compagnes dans la salle de la Porte et sentit son cœur battre à coups redoublés alors que la séquence d'activation de la Porte était lancée. Une décharge d'adrénaline courut dans ses veines lorsque le vortex apparut. Une page de sa vie était sur le point de se tourner. Sans même les regarder, elle savait que les personnes qui l'entouraient partageaient le même enthousiasme. Après le départ de Morjana et Kate pour la base Jaffa, elle avait passé quelques temps avec son groupe et les trois autres qui resteraient sur Terre, et elle avait découvert en elle la même soif d'aventure qui la poussait en avant.

Kim fut tirée de ses pensées par Elizabeth se faufilant dans la foule pour rattraper le colonel Sumner. Sur une impulsion, elle se lança en avant à sa suite et se campa à ses côtés, menton relevé, bien décidée à être dans les premiers à traverser. Un sourire indulgent apparut sur le visage de la diplomate, et elle lui tapota l'épaule avant d'inspirer profondément, puis de disparaître dans le vortex.

Kim resta immobile quelques instants, lorsqu'une autre main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux, rencontra ceux gris clair d'un militaire qui avait l'air plutôt nerveux, mais dans le genre décontracté. Elle reconnut le major Sheppard pour l'avoir rencontré à la réunion de la veille.

John : Première traversée ?

Kim : Oui.

John : Pareil. Je suppose que personne de votre groupe n'a jamais traversé ?

Kim se retourna pour regarder son groupe qui se mettait à la file entre deux scientifiques.

Kim : Vous supposez bien.

John : Allez, on y va. Quand vous serez de l'autre côté, allumez votre lampe, et regroupez vos collaboratrices loin du passage.

Kim : D'accord.

Le militaire lui adressa un léger signe de tête puis avança bravement à la suite d'un certain lieutenant Ford. Kim carra les épaules et avança à son tour. Au moment même où elle allait traverser la Porte, elle ressentit un choc mental plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. La certitude absolue, et irrévocable, que quoi qu'elle puisse trouver de l'autre côté de la Porte, elle y trouverait aussi la mort… Des images sans queue ni tête défilèrent devant ses yeux en une fraction de seconde. Le sang, et la douleur… Kim avait toujours scrupuleusement écouté son instinct, ayant rapidement découvert qu'elle possédait un don certain et très peu commun. Là, son corps décida pour elle. Une impulsion inexplicable la fit avancer sans qu'elle puisse s'en défendre, et elle se retrouva de l'autre côté de la Porte, un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

De l'autre côté.

Sur Atlantis.

Et, plus très loin de la cité mais pas si près, un vaisseau Furling avançait dans l'hyperespace.

_A suivre..._

_Tite review ? _


	5. Episode pilote : Partie 5

**La Dernière Porte**

**Episode pilote, partie 5**

Un mois avait passé depuis l'arrivée des terriens dans la cité. Les Athosiens étaient partis sur le continent, et l'équipe du major Sheppard avait été formée. Elle comprenait Teyla Emmagan, Aiden Ford, Rodney MacKay, et Kate Johnson, qui avait tellement insisté qu'on l'avait laissée venir, pour les missions non dangereuses.  
Kim et Malia exploraient l'ordinateur de la cité. Kim piratait les contrôles, que Malia lui traduisait au fur et à mesure. Par un effet d'habitude, Malia devenait vraiment bonne en informatique, et Kim baragouinait l'Ancien à peu près convenablement. Angie et Sydney faisaient équipe pour écrire un livre sur Atlantis. Hestia démontait et remontait tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main, consoles de contrôle et Jumpers y compris. Juliana, elle, campait dans les labos. Une petite vie bien tranquille, jusqu'à ce que les ordinateurs de la cité détectent un vaisseau approchant dans l'hyperespace.

Le petit groupe s'agglutina derrière Peter Grodin qui commençait à avoir l'habitude.  
Elizabeth : Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?   
Grodin : Un vaisseau, madame. Il est à une journée de voyage dans l'hyperespace.  
Elizabeth : C'est Wraith ?  
Grodin : Non, madame... La signature ne correspond à rien de connu !  
Kim : Vous permettez ?

Elle chassa Peter de son siège et s'installa.  
Kim : Alors...  
Malia : Prête !  
Kim : C'est parti.

Kimberly et Malia fouillèrent la banque de données de la cité, jusqu'à ce que...  
Kim & Malia, en chœur : Aha !  
Malia : C'est furling.  
Angie : C'est QUOI ?  
Kim : Furling...  
Elizabeth : La race des Furlings ?   
Kim : Oui. Apparemment ils étaient copains avec les Atlantes et le code émis par le vaisseau est un code furling.   
Elizabeth : Mais ils ont disparu !  
Kim : j'ai pas dit que c'était des Furling, j'ai dit que le code était furling, ...  
Malia : ...nuance !

Angie se pencha vers Juliana.  
Angie, chuchote : Elles me font peur quand elles font ça.  
Juliana : Ouais, c'est bizarre. Elles finissent chacune les phrases de l'autre, c'est flippant.  
Angie : Ca doit être à force de passer leurs journées sur cet ordi de malheur.  
Les deux filles se turent et observèrent la scène.

Kim : Je crois que...  
Malia : Là ! Regarde...  
Kim : Oui, c'est...  
Malia : Tu penses que...  
Kim : Oui si j'arrive à...  
Malia : Essaie là...

Hestia haussa un sourcil et Kate se racla la gorge.  
Sydney : Y'aurait moyen de nous expliquer ?  
Grodin : Oui parce que là, même moi je suis plus.  
Kim : Malia et moi essayons de trouver l'identité du vaisseau dans la base de données.

La jeune pirate frémit. Quelque chose s'agitait aux confins de sa mémoire, quelque chose d'important… Elle tenta de ramener le souvenir, s'y accrocha, l'attira à elle, mais sous la pression, le souvenir se délita et disparut. C'était prévisible… bah, ça finirait bien par lui revenir. Kim se concentra sur la base de données de l'ordinateur central.

Kim : Le voilà ! J'ai sa fiche technique…  
Malia : Tiens, c'est le plus petit de la flotte...  
Kim : Mais l'un des plus rapides.  
Malia : J'aime bien son nom.  
Elizabeth : Alors ?  
Kim : C'est l'Evenstar.  
Elizabeth : Et...?  
Kim : On n'en sait pas plus.  
Malia : Faut attendre qu'il se pose.  
Elizabeth : Evidemment... Et il se pose quand ?  
Kim : Demain matin.  
Elizabeth : Je compte sur vous pour éclaircir la raison de sa présence si longtemps après la disparition de la race !  
Kim : On fera ce qu'on peut.

Le lendemain matin…

Kate : Il arrive !

Les senseurs bipèrent.  
Hestia : OK, je l'ai en visuel.  
Juliana : Emissions gravifiques normales.  
Kate : Oh là, il a l'air un peu abîmé...

Tous les regards se portèrent sur l'hologramme de la console d'Hestia.  
Sydney : Plutôt, oui.  
Malia : Il ouvre un canal !

Un salmigondis incompréhensible retentit de la console des communications devant laquelle étaient assises Malia et Angie.  
La jeune traductrice leva les yeux vers Kimberly qui prit la parole en Ancien.  
Kim : Ici Kimberly Montcalfe, sous les ordres du docteur Weir, dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis pour la planète Terre. Qui êtes-vous ?

Un rayon lumineux apparut et aveugla tout le monde. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Kim, et Angie qui se trouvait près d'elle, avaient disparu.

Sydney : Mais elles sont OU ?  
Kate : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
Malia : Elles étaient là !  
Juliana : Téléportation !

Tout le monde la regarda.  
Juliana : J'ai un relevé d'énergie formidable. Elles sont dans le vaisseau !  
Hestia : Il repart !  
Elizabeth : Quoi !

Tout le monde se massa derrière Hestia. L'Evenstar venait de sauter dans l'hyperespace.  
Kate : C'est quoi ce délire !  
Sydney : C'est la cata !  
Malia : C'est de ma faute.

Tout le monde la fixa.  
Malia : Bah quoi, fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise !

Pendant ce temps, à bord de l'Evenstar, Angie et Kim étaient enfermées. Une pièce relativement petite, sans fenêtre, ou plutôt sans hublot. Kim se leva, s'approcha de la vitre, et fit une grimace.  
Kim : On est dans le vaisseau. Et on a sauté dans l'hyperespace.  
Angie : On va mourir.  
Kim : Mais non !  
Angie : On est enfermées sans personne pour nous aider !  
Kim : Relax ! On va sortir d'ici !  
Angie : Mais comment ?

Elle était au bord des larmes. Kim s'en aperçut.  
Kim : Je te dis qu'on va s'en sortir.  
Angie : Il faudrait un miracle !

Kim hésita. Devait-elle le lui dire ? Elle pesa le pour et le contre, puis se décida.  
Kim : Ecoute, Angie...  
Angie : Quoi ?  
Kim : Je vais nous faire sortir d'ici.  
Angie : D'accord, mais comment ?  
Kim : Tu vas voir des ... choses... bizarres. Mais tu ne devras en parler à personne. Personne, compris ?  
Angie : Euh... OK...

Kimberly se concentra intensément. Elle fixa la porte, comme si elle voulait la transpercer du regard. Angie sentit comme une vague de chaleur rayonner autour d'elle, puis, soudain, sous ses yeux ébahis, la porte s'effaça peu à peu, devint transparente et puis disparut totalement.  
Kim tomba à genoux.  
Angie : Que...qu...  
Kim : Il faut... y aller...  
Angie : Wow. Comment tu...

Elle s'aperçut que Kim n'allait pas bien.  
Angie : Kim, ça va ?  
Kim : Suis épuisée... Très dur de faire ça...

Angie aida son amie à se relever et la soutint alors qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir.   
Angie : Comment tu as fait ?  
Kim : T'expliquerai plus tard.

Une porte s'ouvrit devant elles. La passerelle ! Des consoles clignotaient doucement. Les yeux de Kim, toute fatiguée qu'elle puisse être, se mirent à briller de curiosité. Au centre de la salle, un hologramme crépitait. Un visage humain ? La chose tourna les yeux vers elles. Angie recula, mais Kim se dégagea et avança vers la chose.  
Kim : Je suis Kimberly Montcalfe. Qui êtes-vous ?  
Hologramme : Mon préfixe est AK. Donnez-moi 3 lettres d'identification de plus...

Kim se souvint de sa BD favorite.  
Kim : HAR. Akhar.  
Hologramme : Empreinte vocale enregistrée. Nom d'identification : Akhar. Commandant de l'Evenstar : Kimberly Montcalfe d'Atlantis, pour la planète Terre.

Un rayon lumineux scanna Kim et enregistra son profil génétique, pendant que le visage devenait net dans le globe de verre.  
Akhar : Bienvenue à bord, commandant Montcalfe.  
Kim : Quoi ! Eh, non, stop !  
Akhar : Nouvel équipage : Angie Marshell d'Atlantis, sous l'autorité du commandant Montcalfe.

Le rayon scanna Angie.  
Angie : Mais c'est quoi ce délire !  
Akhar : Empreinte vocale enregistrée.  
Kim : Hé ho ! Si on pouvait avoir une explication ?  
Akhar : Je suis Akhar, l'intelligence artificielle de l'Evenstar. Mon équipage est décédé. Il m'en fallait un nouveau avant de pouvoir me poser. J'ai intégré votre langage. Dois-je retourner vers la cité maintenant ?  
Kim : Euh, oui, je suppose.  
Akhar : Bien, commandant !

Le vaisseau se posa sur l'aire d'atterrissage sud.

_Deux heures plus tard..._  
Akhar : Membre d'équipage : Kate Johnson. Empreinte vocale enregistrée. Profil génétique confirmé. Membre d'équipage : Sydney Smith. Empreinte vocale enregistrée. Profil génétique confirmé. Membre d'équipage : Juliana Alemara. Empreinte vocale enregistrée. Profil génétique confirmé. Membre d'équipage : Hestia Vega. Empreinte vocale enregistrée. Profil génétique confirmé. Membre d'équipage : Malia Indiraï. Empreinte vocale enregistrée. Profil génétique confirmé. Equipage complet.  
Kim : Merci, Akhar !  
Akhar : Prêt au service, commandant.  
Kim : On va sur le continent. Euh... Kate, tu pilotes ! Malia, communications ! Juliana, contrôle des statuts ! C'est parti !

L'Evenstar décolla et mit le cap sur le continent sous les yeux admiratifs des membres de l'expédition. John Sheppard sourit. Diable, cette gamine avait du talent !

Elizabeth, elle, restait pensivement accoudée au balcon d'où elle avait observé le départ du nouveau membre de la flotte atlante. Kimberly Montcalfe. Qui donc pouvait-elle être ? Il suffisait qu'elle fasse un pas dans une pièce pour que toutes les consoles clignotent furieusement, comme autant de sapins de Noël pris de folie. Elle savait se diriger dans la cité sans se servir de plan, pouvait démonter et remonter les cristaux des panneaux de contrôle les yeux fermés ou presque... Oui, Kim était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange.

Mais, de toute façon, toutes les françaises l'étaient. Entre la gamine, Juliana, qui pouvait faire exploser toute la cité rien qu'en levant le petit doigt en passant près d'un labo, Hestia qui avait couplé un réfrigérateur avec un moteur de Jumper en gelant près de la moitié des circuits de chauffage d'Atlantis, Malia qui parlait tchèque avec Radek Zelencka, Kate qui pilotait avec folie ou génie, personne ne pouvait vraiment le dire avec certitude, Angie qui était capable d'écrire 4 articles en même temps et Sydney qui les traduisait simultanément, ça faisait beaucoup...

_A suivre !_


	6. Episode pilote : Partie 6

**La Dernière Porte**

**Episode pilote - Partie 6**_  
_

_Extrait des archives secrètes françaises_

_Rapport du docteur Kate Heightmayer sur l'expédition Atlantis._

_2007_

_... Il est indéniable que ces jeunes femmes ont beaucoup apporté à l'expédition. Le groupe initial, bien que réduit au fil du temps, et complété par d'autres membres, a effectué un travail de cohésion crucial. Leur chef en particulier, miss Montcalfe, bien que présentant certains symptômes d'instabilité mentale, s'est comportée comme un véritable dirigeant, en pleine acceptation de ses droits et surtout de ses devoirs. Elle a considérablement facilité la tâche des différentes sections en intégrant à chacune d'elle un ou plusieurs membres de son équipe. Miss Alemara a vite pris une place importante au niveau scientifique, travaillant à égalité avec le docteur McKay qui, je crois, la jalousait même un peu. Miss Vega a rejoint le staff technique, où elle a apporté de nouvelles techniques totalement inédites et une fraîcheur d'âme reposante. Miss Marshell, bien que journaliste, a souvent travaillé en collaboration avec le docteur Beckett, et ce même après l'arrivée sur Atlantis de consœurs mieux formées_

_qu'elle. Ne parlons pas du travail considérable de Miss Indiraï et Miss Smith aux côtés du docteur Weir. Citons enfin l'implication de Miss Johnson auprès des responsables militaires, même si sa conduite postérieure jette un voile sur sa contribution. Ces sept jeunes femmes ont beaucoup donné pour Atlantis. Leur dévouement s'est vu récompensé par douleur et mort. Les dirigeants n'ont pas reconnu leur travail à leur juste valeur. De même en ce qui concerne les jeunes femmes du groupe ayant passé un an auprès des peuples de l'Alliance et venues rejoindre Atlantis plus tard..._

Sur la base Tok'ra, la vie avait beaucoup changé pour les trois françaises. Idril avait accepté de se mêler avec un symbiote, et Marine avait suivi son exemple. Coralie ne reconnaissait plus ses compatriotes ! Elles n'arrêtaient pas de s'enfuir en la voyant arriver, elles paraissaient constamment fâchées ou complices. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Coralie désespérait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être ainsi tenue à l'écart, puis finit par saisir le fin mot de l'histoire alors qu'elle débarquait dans les quartiers de Marine à l'improviste.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, tendrement enlacées, Idril et Marine s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Coralie poussa un hoquet de surprise et lâcha ce qu'elle tenait, en l'occurrence un cristal que Marine lui avait réclamé, et qui termina sa carrière en petits débris sur le sol de pierre.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent instantanément. Le choc, l'incrédulité qu'elles pouvaient lire sur le visage de Coralie les figea net. Idril allait ouvrir la bouche, parler, se justifier, mais Coralie ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Reculant de deux pas, l'air profondément blessé, elle fit demi-tour, et s'enfuit en courant hors de la chambre.

Trahie, c'était comme ça qu'elle la vivait, cette révélation. Elle qui croyait être leur amie... Une belle claque dans la figure. Prends ça, Coralie. T'es trop conne. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule minute que deux personnes comme Idril et Marine pourraient bien s'intéresser à elle ? Après tout, même si elle était archéologue comme Marine, elle ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville. Elles étaient tellement plus belles, tellement plus intelligentes, plus... plus tout.

C'est ruminant ces sombres pensées, assise seule dans un coin reculé, que Marine et Idril, inquiètes et parties à sa recherche, la trouvèrent. La longue chevelure brune d'Idril bruissa subrepticement alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de sa consœur, Marine s'agenouillant devant elle. Un long silence suivit, que ni l'une ni l'autre ne rompit. Coralie finit par relever la tête. Les deux femmes la fixaient avec le même air ennuyé, mêlé d'un peu de honte qui dégoûta Coralie encore plus. Elles n'avaient même pas le courage d'assumer leurs actes ! Révoltée, elle se leva en les bousculant et fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que les deux femmes parvinrent à la coincer. Elles l'enfermèrent dans une sorte de placard et lui racontèrent toute l'histoire en style télégraphique. Puis, elles la laissèrent sortir.

Coralie : Vos symbiotes ? Ils sont un COUPLE ?!!

Idril : On nous l'avait pas dit...

Marine : On a conclu un marché.

Idril : Ils ne nous font rien faire de, heu, privé quand on est pas seules.

Coralie : Et quand vous êtes seules ?

Idril vira au rouge cerise et Marine s'empressa de s'exclamer :

Marine : Oh il est taaaaaaard ! Si on allait manger j'ai une faim de loup !

Coralie : Mais... il est 10 heures du matin...

Peine perdue. Ses deux camarades avaient déjà filé.

_Extrait des archives secrètes françaises_

_Rapport du docteur Kate Heightmayer sur l'expédition Atlantis._

_2007_

_... Miss Keene, Miss Jamison et Miss March ont, selon les dignitaires Tok'ra responsables d'elles pendant leur séjour, une « personnalité peu commune ». Le fait que deux des jeunes femmes aient accepté un symbiote pour en savoir plus sur leurs hôtes et leur style de vie révèle beaucoup sur leur profondeur de caractère. Ces qualités ajoutées au sérieux exemplaire de Miss March ont fait de ce groupe l'un des plus efficaces sur le plan politique. En effet, elles ont convaincu la Tok'ra de rallier l'Alliance, ce qui ne représente pas un mince exploit. La conscience professionnelle et la passion dont ont fait preuve ces trois jeunes femmes est un exemple de ce que le groupe des françaises a apporté au projet tout entier..._

Sur la planète Nox, une crise avait bien manqué faire échouer le projet. Julie Dennison et Lisa Jones étaient ravies de leur séjour, mais Teli Arnoldi n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle qui suivait la mode de très, très près ne supportait plus les tuniques informes des Nox et leurs coiffures très... naturelles.

Lya lui avait gentiment reproché son manque de coopération, mais Teli n'en faisait qu'à sa très jolie tête et refusait tout contact trop rapproché avec les autochtones. Lisa et Julie l'en excusaient de leur mieux, mais sans trop de succès. Teli n'avait qu'une envie, c'était partir le plus loin possible et de préférence dans un monde sans fleurs.

Un jour, elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir Lya pour en parler. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Elle allait poliment mais fermement lui demander de bien vouloir la laisser repartir sur Terre, pour intégrer un autre groupe du projet. Lisa et Julie la confortèrent dans cette idée, persuadées au fond d'elles que Lya saurait bien faire entendre raison à leur entêtée camarade.

Et elles avaient raison. Lya, sans rien dire face à la demande de Teli, l'invita à la suivre dans la serre immense qui s'étalait près du village. Là, elle désigna un petit paravent.

Lya : Ce qui se trouve derrière a été spécialement préparé pour vous.

Teli tira le paravent, risqua un regard... Lorsqu'elle sortit de la serre pour rejoindre ses collègues, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lisa et Julie retinrent un énorme éclat de rire. Lya avait eu raison. Teli aimait bien trop ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire ! Et l'appât des Nox était irrésistible. En effet, la belle brune ne l'était plus. Dans sa magnifique chevelure, elle avait accroché un tout aussi magnifique bonsaï.

Un magnifique bonsaï entouré d'un nuage de pucerons bourdonnants.

_A suivre..._

_Tite reiew ? _


	7. Episode pilote : Partie 7

**La Dernière Porte**

**Episode pilote – Partie 7**

_**Eh bien ? Où sont passés tous mes lecteurs ? **_

_Extrait des archives secrètes françaises_

_Rapport du docteur Kate Heightmayer sur l'expédition Atlantis._

_2007_

_... Il est vrai également que le travail des jeunes filles envoyées chez les Nox a bien failli être un fiasco total. Miss Arnoldi a bien manqué faire échouer les petites manipulations politiques secrètes du SG-C. Il est évident que le départ d'un des membres du groupe soi-disant sérieux pour des raisons on ne peut plus futiles aurait passablement terni l'aura de la Terre auprès des Nox, compromettant ainsi toute chance de conclure une éventuelle alliance. Mais par chance, Miss Arnoldi n'est pas partie, et a continué sa mission aux côtés de Miss Dennison et Miss Jones... _

Maître Brata'c commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait eu raison d'accepter la requête de la Terre. Les deux jeunes femmes qui lui avaient été confiées, outre le fait qu'elles ne faisaient pas grand-chose de leurs journées, présentaient en plus l'inconvénient majeur d'attirer sur elles beaucoup trop de regards, notamment masculins.

En plus, elles étaient toujours à rôder quelque part. Kate Ravna, et Morjana Helleni. Même si on voyait plus souvent Morjana que Kate. En effet, la paysagiste passait la plupart de son temps libre, c'est-à-dire les moments où elle ne dormait ou mangeait pas, à refaire la déco des quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir faire un tour de temps en temps pour suggérer quelques améliorations pour le reste du complexe.

Morjana, elle, suivait les évènements avec attention. Elle prenait une montagne de notes. Brata'c la soupçonnait de préparer quelque chose... mais quoi ? La jeune femme n'était pas diplomate pour rien. Elle savait effacer les questions et les doutes d'un sourire si innocent que même un homme aussi rusé que lui s'y serait laissé prendre.

Brata'c appréciait particulièrement Morjana, un peu comme un vieil oncle excentrique trop indulgent envers sa nièce préférée. La jeune femme était vive et intelligente, elle savait raisonner clairement et rapidement, et surtout parsemait son discours de quelques pointes d'ironie qui enchantaient le vieux Maître.

Mais la façade de diplomatie cachait bien une nature de guerrière. Depuis qu'elle avait assisté à un des entraînements matinaux des Jaffa, Morjana les suivait régulièrement chaque jour. Et elle faisait des progrès rapides. C'était sans doute en rapport avec le nombre croissant de guerriers qui lui donnaient des cours particuliers... D'ailleurs, elle était en train de traverser la salle, Morjana, un essaim d'admirateurs bourdonnant autour d'elle, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer un sourire amical au Maître au passage.

Brata'c se leva d'un coup. Il avait pris une décision.

_Extrait des archives secrètes françaises_

_Rapport du docteur Kate Heightmayer sur l'expédition Atlantis._

_2007_

_... Il est devenu évident que la participation de ces jeunes femmes au projet a apporté beaucoup plus que huit années de négociations. En l'espace d'un an à peine, Miss Helleni a réussi le tour de force d'unifier tous les Jaffa au sein de la même nation, et simultanément, à amener leur dirigeant à signer avec la Terre un traité de collaboration. Avec l'aide de Miss Ravna, elle est même parvenue à structurer la hiérarchie de la nation Jaffa pour lui donner l'autonomie et l'organisation nécessaire à sa survie. Peu de personnes le savent aujourd'hui, mais ce peuple doit beaucoup à l'action des deux Françaises. Encore une fois, je me dois de déplorer le manque de gratitude du gouvernement..._

« Je veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! »

Tessa soupira en tapant du pied.

Tessa : Kalys, tu te décides.

Kalys : Je veux paaaaas.

Tessa : Bon d'accord, dans ce cas, tu restes là dehors toute seule pendant que je rejoins Heimdall dans son laboratoire. Si tu te sens prête à passer deux semaines dehors dans le froid toute seule, y'a pas de problème.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la plaque qu'Heimdall avait installée à l'usage des deux Françaises pour déclencher le système de téléportation dans la base souterraine de Cimerria. Elle appuya sur la commande.

Kalys : Euh attends ! Finalement je viens.

Les deux jeunes filles se matérialisèrent dans le complexe scientifique, et découvrirent une scène plutôt inquiétante. Heimdall était là, mais pas seule. Un autre Asgard était là aussi, et pointait sur elle un étrange objet. Les deux filles se cachèrent dans l'ombre et écoutèrent.  
Heimdall : Loki. Arrête.

Tessa chuchota l'oreille de Kalys.  
Tessa : Loki ? C'est un Asgard renégat ! Je pensais qu'il était enfermé...  
Kalys : Bah apparemment non !  
Loki : Il faudra bien que le Conseil m'écoute si je prends les Terriennes en otage. S'il devait leur arriver quelque chose, nos relations avec la Terre se dégraderaient...  
Heimdall : Laisse-les, elles n'y sont pour rien.  
Loki : C'est donc toi qui va venir avec moi.

Il leva son arme, prêt à tirer. D'un même mouvement, Tessa et Kalys se jetèrent en avant. Tessa percuta Loki de plein fouet et ils boulèrent au sol, pendant que Kalys escamotait Heimdall derrière son dos. Le Asgard se releva, arme à la main, et la pointa vers Tessa, affalée par terre.  
Loki : Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mettre en travers de mon chemin !

Kalys lui fit sauter l'arme des mains d'un coup de pied bien ajusté. Tessa se releva et saisit le Asgard par les poignets.  
Loki : Lâchez-moi !  
Tessa : Pas tant que Thor ne sera pas arrivé !  
Heimdall : Il arrive, je l'ai prévenu.

Au même moment, le commandant suprême se matérialisa.  
Thor : Loki. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Loki se débattait pour se dégager mais Tessa tenait bon.  
Thor : Nous allons devoir te punir sévèrement.

Il adressa un signe de tête aux filles, s'assura qu'Heimdall allait bien et disparut avec le Asgard renégat. Heimdall poussa un petit soupir.  
Heimdall : Vous avez gagné la reconnaissance du peuple Asgard pour ce que vous avez fait.

Elle remarqua que Tessa boitait légèrement.  
Heimdall : Vous êtes blessée ?  
Tessa : Non, je me suis cognée en tombant, c'est tout.

Kalys gloussa et Tessa la foudroya du regard. Puis Heimdall tapota sur son clavier.  
Heimdall : Deux nouveaux vaisseaux de la flotte sont actuellement en construction. Le Haut Conseil Asgard vient de voter leur nom à l'unanimité. L'un des deux sera le Tessa Saldana, et l'autre le Kalys Cosmo, en hommage à votre courage.

_Extrait des archives secrètes françaises_

_Rapport du docteur Kate Heightmayer sur l'expédition Atlantis._

_2007_

_... Un des plus grands apports de ces jeunes femmes est sans nul doute la ratification définitive du traité Asgard-Terre. Les actions de Miss Cosmo et Miss Saldana ont entraîné un lien solide entre ces deux peuples que sont les Asgards et la Terre. L'appui des Asgards est un argument considérable lorsqu'il s'agit de traiter avec telle ou telle peuplade hostile. De tels liens entre nos deux peuples, bien que créés presque par accident pourrait-on dire, se révèlent néanmoins fondamentaux dans la politique galactique qui est la nôtre aujourd'hui. Hermiod aurait-il accepté d'accompagner le Dédale si Miss Cosmo et Miss Saldana n'avaient pas sauvé la vie d'un de ses compatriotes ? Cela reste à voir..._

Six... Sept... Huit... Neuf.

Ouais...

Une toile d'araignée de plus au plafond depuis la veille.

Deux... Trois... Quatre.

Super.

Deux mouches de plus dans la toile de gauche.

Christelle soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait... Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut Louise qui passait, en trottinant aveuglément derrière le docteur Jackson. Son ennui s'en trouva encore plus renforcé. Même Louise, une fille ennuyeuse au possible, toujours le nez dans les bibelots, trouvait à s'occuper. Quelle vie... Christelle soupira et tourna la tête.

Elle allait compter les endroits où le revêtement gris des murs s'écaillait.

Louise, de son côté, suivait le docteur Jackson à la trace partout où il allait. Elle était la dernière personne qu'il voyait quand il rejoignait ses quartiers le soir, et le matin, elle l'attendait devant la porte, toute frétillante.

Dans le dictionnaire Jacksonnien, calamité s'écrivait Louise.

Dans la salle de contrôle de la Porte, le sergent Davis était très occupé. Non pas qu'il y ait d'activité anormale de la Porte, loin de là ! Mais la jeune et voyante Miss Unas se trouvait là et orbitait dans un rayon de deux mètres autour de lui, se penchant sur les consoles, déchiffrant les inscriptions. Cela ne dérangeait pas Davis outre mesure, il aimait bien la jeune Française et ses piques impertinentes. Ce qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, toutefois, c'était la teinte bleu néon de ses cheveux. Et puis, aussi, la façon dont elle flirtait outrageusement avec tout ce qui passait à portée. Elle avait même fait du gringue à un hologramme de Baa'l... Qui avait eu l'air intéressé, Seigneur ! Ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait une femme, non, une jeune fille, avec des cheveux bleus, et apparemment, il pensait que ça ferait un hôte de choix pour sa compagne. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la jeune Virginia -qui portait sans doute très mal son prénom ! - avait eu l'air de considérer la proposition sérieusement. Mon Dieu, où donc allait la jeunesse des temps modernes...

Il gardait donc un oeil vigilant sur la jeune Miss qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ou presque. Le seul à qui elle obéissait, c'était Jack O'Neill. Impossible de savoir lequel était le pire des deux !

Tout bien réfléchi cependant, le général, lui, même s'il y avait eu l'histoire avec Hathor, n'avait jamais dragué Baa'l.

_A suivre..._


	8. Episode pilote : Partie 8

**La Dernière Porte**

**Episode Pilote – Partie 8**

_Extrait des archives secrètes françaises_

_Rapport du docteur Kate Heightmayer sur l'expédition Atlantis._

_2007_

_... Nous sommes obligés d'admettre que ce groupe, formé des personnes censément les moins à même de participer à une mission à hauts risques comme l'expédition Atlantis, se sont cependant révélées être cruciales à la réussite du projet. Chacune d'elles, avec ses différences, ses qualités propres, a contribué à l'avancée notable de notre succès dans les explorations galactiques. Mais plus encore, elles ont fait ce que nul autre n'avait été capable avant elles : elles ont créé la possibilité de vaincre. Vaincre les Wraiths, notre ennemi à ce jour le plus redoutable. Certes, les Orii sont dangereux, tout comme les Asurans, ces réplicateurs de Pégase, mais les Wraiths demeurent la plus grande menace. Par leur acharnement, leurs recherches, ou tout simplement leurs actes impulsifs, irréfléchis et spontanés, ces jeunes filles à peu près ignorantes du monde interstellaire ont créé une chance de vaincre un jour cette menace. L'un de leurs plus grands avantages est certainement, contrairement à la logique, leur mépris total de toute autorité, spécialement en ce qui concerne Miss Montcalfe…_

Sur Atlantis, Kim était frustrée. Elle avait beau travailler avec Akhar toute la journée, ils n'arrivaient pas à leur but. Elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait y arriver, mais avec la moitié des systèmes du vaisseau en cours de réparation par Hestia (qui avait dû jurer à Kim de ne rien expérimenter sans lui en parler d'abord après l'accident avec les répulseurs) et Juliana (bien soulagée d'échapper aux critiques de Rodney McKay), ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le matériel requis et devaient louvoyer entre deux technologies radicalement différentes. Pourquoi les Furlings s'étaient-ils donc sentis obligés de tout faire pour que Kim s'y perde ? Un manuel d'utilisation, ce n'était quand même pas infaisable, si ? Frustrée, la jeune femme se percha sur une console annexe et pianota distraitement sur les commandes. Elle allait voir si elle ne pouvait pas dériver la puissance des…

Oh !!

_Extrait du journal d'Hestia Vega.__  
_« _25 novembre. 15H22._  
Kim m'inquiète. Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle passe son temps fourrée à bord de l'Evenstar. Elle ne s'occupe plus de nous comme avant. Moi ça va, je me débrouille, Malia et Syd aussi. Kate part en mission. Mais c'est dur pour Angie et Juliana. Encore, Juliana, ça peut se comprendre, c'est la plus jeune, elle considère un peu Kim comme sa grande sœur. Mais Angie, c'est bizarre. J'avais pas l'impression qu'elles étaient aussi proches. On verra bien. Je pense que (taches d'encre)

_17h12_.  
C'est incroyable ! Kim nous a appelées à bord du vaisseau. Elle a trouvé une personne en stase dans les chambres de survie ! Akhar a été incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait. Il a été transféré à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde attend qu'il se réveille.  
Sauf Kim.  
Elle est retournée à bord du vaisseau comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Elle m'inquiète. »

A bord de l'Evenstar, Akhar, tout en pestant contre l'effacement d'une bonne partie de ses mémoires après la bataille, tentait de convaincre Kim de se reposer. Après une bonne quinzaine d'heure de travail acharné, avec à peine dix minutes de pause pour Kim, ils avaient réussi.

Akhar : Tu devrais te reposer, Kim.  
Kim : Suis pas faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahtiguée.  
Akhar : Tu n'arrêtes pas de bailler ! Maintenant que l'émetteur est aligné, tu devrais prendre du repos.  
Kim : On n'a pas terminé. Je veux savoir qui est ce type. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire.  
Akhar : Il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage. Son code génétique n'est pas furling.  
Kim : Quel dommage que ta mémoire ait été endommagée par la bataille.  
Akhar : Il faudrait pouvoir fouiller les banques de données de l'ordinateur central de la cité. Il doit bien rester une trace de son ADN quelque part, non ?

Kim se figea en plein geste.  
Kim : Excellente idée ! Connecte-toi au serveur local.  
Akhar : Dois-je faire venir Malia ?  
Kim : Non, je me débrouille sans elle, et puis tu es là pour m'aider. Il vaut mieux ne pas la mêler à tout ça… Je crois que le docteur Weir n'apprécierait pas trop ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Kim s'installa devant sa console et s'apprêta à pirater le système de sécurité le plus performant de la galaxie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sydney entendit un bruit de course dans le couloir, et Kim vit presque voler les portes en faisant irruption dans l'infirmerie.  
Hestia : Ca va pas de faire tant de bruit !  
Juliana : Tu vas le réveiller !  
Carson : Ca m'arrangerait bien. Qu'on sache qui il est.

Kim s'approcha du lit et détailla avec soin le visage de l'homme. Il était jeune, ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, et surtout était terriblement séduisant. Des longs cheveux bruns, un visage aux traits fins, tellement de charme.  
Kim : Je sais qui il est.

Le silence qui tomba sur la salle disait clairement combien l'assemblée était intéressée.  
Kim : Il s'appelle Morwan. C'est l'héritier du Basileus, l'empereur Atlante, mort depuis 10000 ans. Il est le souverain légitime de la cité.

Une bombe éclatant dans la pièce n'aurait pas pu produire un choc plus grand sur les personnes assemblées là. Dans un coin de la chambre où reposait l'homme endormi, Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. D'un regard, elle invita Kim à la suivre, imitée par John qui lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent la cité dans un silence pesant. Elizabeth avançait à grands pas, et Kim était presque obligée de courir pour la suivre. Quant à John, il se doutait de ce qui contrariait la diplomate. Echangeant un regard inquiet avec la jeune responsable du groupe des françaises, il la suivit dans le bureau. La dirigeante ferma la porte, s'assit, croisa les mains sur la table et les regarda attentivement.  
Elizabeth : Nous ne le réveillerons pas.  
Kim : Mais madame...  
Elizabeth : Pas de mais ! S'il est vraiment le souverain de la cité, il pourrait nous chasser et c'est hors de question.  
Kim : Il a le DROIT de...  
Elizabeth : Ca suffit ! J'ai dit !  
John : Cependant...  
Elizabeth : Ah non major ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! Sortez tous de mon bureau, j'ai du travail. Immédiatement !

John et Kimberly obtempérèrent. Dehors, ils échangèrent un regard atterré.  
John : Je m'en doutais.  
Kim : Moi aussi. Sa position est compréhensible, mais je n'y adhère pas.  
John : On en peut rien faire, vous le savez. C'est elle qui commande…  
Kim : Vous, non. Moi, je ne suis pas américaine, et aucunement liée à elle. Je ne reçois d'ordres que du SG-C…  
John : Qu...  
Kim : Pas de questions !  
John : Mais...  
Kim : Ainsi vous n'aurez pas à mentir quand on vous demandera si vous saviez.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille s'évapora en direction de l'infirmerie, sous le regard inquiet de John qui commençait à bien connaître sa jeune collègue. Qu'avait-elle encore été imaginer ?? Le soir venu, dans l'atrium où logeaient les jeunes filles, un conseil de guerre se réunit.

Kim : On est toutes d'accord, alors ? Qui est contre ?

Kate et Sydney levèrent la main.  
Kate : On risque gros, Kim.  
Sydney : Et on sait même pas si tu as raison !

La jeune pirate accepta la critique voilée d'un hochement de tête.  
Kim : En effet. Qui est pour ?

Angie et Juliana réagirent au quart de tout. Malia aussi. Puis Hestia leva aussi la main.  
Juliana : J'ai très envie d'essayer.  
Angie : Il doit en savoir des choses sur les Wraiths.  
Malia : Je voudrais lui parler...

Kim nota, un peu étonnée, la légère rougeur qui avait envahi les joues de la jeune interprète. Puis elle se tourna vers Hestia.  
Hestia : Je te fais confiance.

Cela avait été dit tout simplement, avec le même ton que si elle parlait de la météo, pourtant il y avait un éclat particulier dans les yeux d'Hestia. Kim, aidée par sa sensibilité exacerbée, y lut une confiance absolue, infinie et définitive. Grandement rassérénée, elle sourit.  
Kim : Alors faisons-le.

Les autres filles se levèrent.  
Kim : Kate, Syd, restez-la et attendez qu'on revienne ! Les autres, on y va.

Silencieuses comme des ombres, les cinq adolescentes sortirent. Direction, l'infirmerie. Elles avaient un Ancien à réveiller. Les cinq jeunes femmes se faufilèrent dans la cité endormie, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Kim marchait en tête, Juliana accrochée à sa manche gauche. Derrière venaient Angie et Hestia, et Malia fermait la marche. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, retenant leur respiration, les terriennes pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Kim ferma la porte et se tourna vers ses coéquipières.

Kim : Allez au boulot. Angie, tu restes là avec Juliana et si quelqu'un arrive vous l'empêchez d'entrer. Malia et Hestia, on y va.

Angie : On fait comment ?

Juliana : T'en fais pas j'ai une idée, viens.

Les deux adolescentes se postèrent à côté de la porte et attendirent que leurs aînées ressortent. Scotchée sur le bord du bureau du médecin-chef, un papier portant son nom retint l'attention de Kim qui s'en empara et sourit. Carson était-il un peu télépathe ?

« Kim. Je sais que vous allez tenter quelque chose. J'ai fait réactiver le système de sortie de stase par le major Sheppard qui a été visiblement heureux de m'y aider. Tout le personnel a une soirée de repos. Bonne chance ! »

Kim entraîna ses amies vers la pièce où se trouvait Morwan et sourit à nouveau. Il avait été déplacé dans la salle de réveil. Les trois jeunes filles n'eurent qu'à placer le caisson de stase dans le contrôleur.

Retenant son souffle, Malia actionna la commande de réveil…

Et les alarmes de sécurité se déclenchèrent.

Morte de peur, Angie se cramponna au bras de Juliana en claquant des dents.

« On va avoir de gros ennuis… on va avoir de gros ennuis… »

La jeune scientifique tapota gentiment le dos de son amie et attendit l'arrivée des forces de sécurité. Dès qu'elle aperçut John Sheppard débouler en courant, à moitié habillé, suivi de près par Teyla, elle calma Angie de plus belle en criant ostensiblement :

« Calme-toi Angie, le docteur va arriver, il va te soigner, ça va aller… »

John s'arrêta près d'elles en dérapant sur le sol impeccablement ciré, à bout de souffle.

John : Keskispas ?

Juliana : Angie fait une crise d'angoisse. Les filles sont entrées pour chercher le docteur Beckett. Elles ont dû faire tomber un truc, c'est pas grave, on va attendre que le docteur arrive.

Elle se pencha vers John, tout en retenant fermement Angie qui pour le coup en avait oublié sa peur et trépignait d'indignation, et murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

Juliana : Angie est hyper nerveuse…

Le militaire acquiesça, se tourna vers Teyla et lui fit signe de repartir.

John : Angie n'est pas bien. Je vais attendre avec Juliana que le docteur arrive. Retournez vous coucher et prévenez la sécurité qu'il s'agit d'une fausse alerte.

Pas dupe, Teyla hocha la tête et repartit. Juliana, elle, voyait son beau plan s'effondrer. Elle n'avait pas prévu que John resterait avec elles. L'homme désactiva l'alarme et se pencha vers Angie, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

John : Bon alors, elles en sont où ?

Un peu interloquées, les deux adolescentes ne surent trop quoi répondre. Le major éclata de rire.

John : Si vous voyiez vos têtes toutes les deux… Allez aider Kim et les autres. Moi je reste là et je surveille le couloir…

Perplexes, les deux filles se glissèrent dans l'infirmerie et mirent Kim au courant. Celle-ci soupira.

Kim : Il va avoir des ennuis. Je lui avais demandé de rester en dehors de ça.

John passa la tête par la porte.

John : Et comme je suis réputé pour faire ce que l'on me demande…

Kim : Je préfèrerais que vous nous laissiez faire seules.

John : Faire quoi ? (Air innocent) J'ai rien vu moi.

Il ressortit dans le couloir sous l'œil exaspéré de Kim. Celle-ci fit voler ses boucles rousses et se tourna vers Hestia qui s'acharnait sur les boutons du contrôleur.

Kim : Alors ?

Hestia : C'était désactivé, mais c'est bon maintenant.

Malia, sur un signe de Kim, actionna à nouveau la manette de réveil. Cette fois, aucune alarme ne se déclencha. Une intense lueur bleutée entoura le corps de l'Ancien. Eblouies, les cinq filles clignèrent des yeux. Sur les monitorings, quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les fonctions vitales du jeune homme étaient revenues à la normale. Il respirait calmement. Kim s'empressa d'entraîner sa troupe vers la sortie où elles retrouvèrent le major qui faisait les cent pas.

John : Alors ?

Kim : C'est fait, maintenant, ouste ! On file avant que Carson n'arrive ! Manquerait plus qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de nous. (Elle tapota sa poche où se trouvait le petit mot du médecin-chef, bien décidée à le brûler dès que possible).

John : Teyla a dit à la sécurité que c'était une fausse alerte, qu'on n'avait rien vu du tout. Vous n'aurez pas de problèmes.

Kim : Merci ! Mais là il faut vraiment vous en aller.

John : Je vous raccompagne à votre atrium. Allez, on se dépêche.

Il entraîna les jeunes filles en direction de leur logement.

La fureur d'Elizabeth en apprenant que l'Ancien s'était réveillé alimenterait les rumeurs dans tout Pégase pendant des décennies. Le hurlement désarticulé qu'elle avait poussé avait terrorisé les ambassadeurs de la planète Micel, venus négocier un traité économique, et les avait poussés à déguerpir au plus vite, craignant pour leur vie ! Kim avait ordonné à ses équipières de se claquemurer dans leurs chambres et avait bravé la tempête, imperturbable, son air le plus innocent plaqué sur le visage. Son courage avait forcé le respect d'une bonne partie de la cité, jusqu'à Zelencka qui jura avoir vu Kim et Hestia travailler à bord de l'Evenstar au moment même où l'Ancien se réveillait. Rodney, lui, assurait avoir débattu de l'impossibilité de la fusion à froid avec Juliana pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. De leur côté, Sydney et Kate auraient regardé un film avec Teyla, tandis qu'Angie et Malia auraient fait une promenade avec Aiden Ford et Carson Beckett sur les balcons (brave Carson, de leur côté jusqu'au bout, apparemment ! Jamais Kim n'avait autant béni le serment d'Hippocrate). Devant cette levée de boucliers, Elizabeth n'eut d'autre choix que s'incliner. Ses inquiétudes furent cependant calmées dès son premier entretien avec Morwan. Le prince atlante l'assura qu'il n'avait aucune intention de mettre les terriens à la porte (« au sens propre comme au sens figuré », chuchota Juliana à l'oreille de Kim qui lui envoya un coup de coude réprobateur, avant d'éclater de rire silencieusement dans le dos d'Elizabeth) et que de toute façon son peuple n'existait plus depuis longtemps, donc son titre de roi ne signifiait plus rien. Rassurée, Weir autorisa les jeunes françaises à s'occuper du revenant. Il intégra le groupe d'exploration de la cité et parlait longuement de l'époque où il y vivait. Cependant, si toutes étaient intéressées, la plus passionnée restait Malia qui ne ratait pas une occasion de parler avec lui, de préférence en privé. Kim assista à ce petit manège pendant une semaine puis ordonna à Malia de présenter leurs travaux à Morwan. Radieuse, la linguiste sauta presque au cou de sa chef et s'évapora en direction de la salle de réunion.

Restée seule dans l'atrium, ayant décliné la proposition des filles qui partaient faire un pique-nique sur le continent, Kim se rendit à bord de son vaisseau. Elle ressentait le besoin d'être seule, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Elle se percha sur la console de navigation et balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir lui fit tourner la tête. Qui donc pouvait venir la déranger ? Une silhouette fantomatique de femme traversa le seuil, courut vers la console de pilotage, s'effondra et ne bougea plus. Un filet de sang éthéré apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Un Wraith spectral pénétra alors dans le poste de pilotage. Il souleva le corps de la femme et disparut dans la lumière intense d'un rayon de téléportation. La jeune pirate frémit. Encore une de ces visions étranges qui la prenaient à tout moment. Seulement, celle-là était particulière. Kim était sûre qu'elle venait de voir ce qui s'était passé 10 000 ans auparavant, quand l'équipage du vaisseau avait été capturé par les Wraiths. Mais là… la jeune femme, capturée par le Wraith… elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait, mise à part la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche. Kim n'en avait pas. « Pas encore » lui souffla une voix désincarnée à l'oreille. Kim tourna la tête, saisit du coin de l'œil une silhouette translucide qui disparaissait. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir une longue chevelure bouclée avant que l'apparition ne se dissipe.

Elle sauta à terre et prit place dans le fauteuil du pilote, déclenchant le préchauffage des moteurs, préparant le décollage.

L'avenir attendrait. Pour le moment, un pique-nique entre amies l'attendait sur le continent.

_A suivre..._

_Par pitié ! Des reviews !!_


	9. Episode pilote : Partie 9

**La Dernière Porte**

**Episode pilote – Partie 9**

**_Merci pour les deux reviews... Clélia ayant déjà lu l'intégrale, je m'aperçois donc que Gaïa est désormais ma seule lectrice ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fuit comme ça ? (Pleurs désespérés). Dites-moi au moins pourquoi vous ne lisez plus !_**

**_En tout cas Gaïa tu as parfaitement raison, je base la hiérarchie d'Atlantis sur un modèle grec. Je connais relativement bien ma mythologie :D_**

_**Attention ! Passage classé NC17. Lemon ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Crédit à VLU. **_

_Extrait des archives secrètes françaises_

_Rapport du docteur Kate Heightmayer sur l'expédition Atlantis._

_2007_

… Bien évidemment, un tel irrespect de l'autorité peut provoquer des réactions dangereuses, mais dans l'ensemble, l'expédition ne peut que se louer de la présence de ces jeunes femmes parmi nous. Bien sûr, tout le personnel ne les apprécie pas au même degré. Elles ont quelques ennemis, jaloux de leur liberté d'action, puisque ne dépendant pas directement du docteur Weir. Mais elles ont cependant de nombreux amis, spécialement dans la population locale qui apprécie le contact avec des jeunes, donnant plus l'impression de sincérité que des adultes rompus à l'art de la négociation…De même, au sein du groupe proprement dit, il existe des inimitiés, et des amitiés, même parfois des relations fusionnelles…

« Miss Montcalfe en salle de réunion ! »

Le haut-parleur tira Kim de ses pensées. Soupirant, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing au trot, consciente qu'Elizabeth devait être sur les nerfs pour hurler de la sorte. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la stoppant net. John Sheppard.

John : Kim ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Kim : Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

John : Vous allez en salle de réunion ?

Kim : Evidemment, vu comme elle a hurlé dans le haut-parleur, toute la cité a entendu. Même les Athosiens doivent être au courant ! Je peux pas vraiment faire autrement…

John : Je viens avec vous. J'ai été convoqué aussi…

Kim : Comme vous voulez, si vous n'avez pas peur de maman dragon…

John leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire.

John : Vous appelez le docteur Weir « maman dragon » ?!!

Kim : Non.

John : Non ?

Kim : Non. « Maman dragon », c'est moi. J'ai surpris Sydney et Kate m'appeler comme ça avant-hier… Il paraît que je suis tyrannique.

John sourit malicieusement et choisit de ne rien répondre. Tyrannique, Kim ? N'importe quoi. Exigeante, oui. Rigoureuse, oui. Mais tyrannique, non ! Certes, elle voulait que ses coéquipières fassent le travail qui leur était demandé, mais elle leur accordait quand même beaucoup de liberté.

John : Kate Johnson. Elle est jamais contente celle-là !

Kim : Surtout depuis que vous l'avez virée de votre équipe pour m'y mettre à sa place.

John : Elle est trop indisciplinée. Elle met tout le groupe en danger.

Kim (grand sourire) : Et c'est vous qui dites ça…

John leva les mains, l'air de dire « OK je l'admets » et poussa du même mouvement la porte de la salle de briefing devant laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Elizabeth faisait les cent pas comme un ours en cage.

Elizabeth : Miss Montcalfe, major Sheppard, asseyez-vous.

Kim : Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca avait l'air grave…

Elizabeth : Oh oui ça l'est. Le docteur Zelencka a découvert que trois vaisseaux-ruches wraiths font route vers nous à l'heure qu'il est.

Kim déglutit péniblement et John se crispa.

John : Trois ?

Elizabeth : Oui. Il n'y a aucun moyen de défendre la cité, il va falloir évacuer.

Kim : Ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas quitter Atlantis ! On a tellement travaillé pour en arriver là !

John : Kim a raison, on ne peut pas partir. Il y a encore tant de choses à découvrir !

Elizabeth : Nous n'avons pas le choix ! C'est impossible de se défendre contre une telle force de frappe !

John : Je dois bien admettre que c'est vrai …

Kim : Et le satellite ?

Elizabeth : Le quoi ?

Kim : Le vieux satellite du point de Lagrange.

John : Je n'y pensais plus ! C'est le seul vestige des défenses orbitales de la cité, on peut peut-être le remettre en état ?

Elizabeth : Major, nous n'avons que trois jours !

Kim : Je sais que Juliana travaillait sur les plans du satellite ces derniers jours avec Akhar. On peut peut-être lui demander de…

Elizabeth : Faites-le ! Pendant ce temps, Radek travaillera à la compilation de ce que nous pouvons emporter. Chacun d'entre nous peut envoyer un message à ses proches. Kim, John, vos équipes sont prioritaires, vous avez du travail. Faites passer vos coéquipiers avant le reste du personnel.

-- Sur la base Tok'ra, Marine se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le paisible visage d'Idril, endormie près d'elle. Elles étaient allongées sur un lit Tok'Ra, avec leurs habits du jour précédent, la conclusion était donc simple : il ne s'était rien passé, leur symbiotes s'étaient bien tenus.  
Était-ce une bonne chose ? Probablement. Sûrement. C'était mieux ça que l'alternative non ? Bien sûr…  
Elle entendit Idril gémir et se retourner.  
Idril: T'arrives pas à dormir ?

Marine ravala sa salive et lui sourit dans l'obscurité.  
Marine: Rendors-toi, ça va.  
Idril: Si tu le dis…

Elle se tourna du côté opposé et se rendormit.

Une heure passa. Puis une autre. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de dormir ? Elle avait trop de choses dans la tête, ça devait être ça. Et puis les lits Tok'Ra n'étaient pas hyper confortables…  
Un mouton. Deux. Trois. Dix. Deux cents…Rien à faire.  
De quoi pouvait bien rêver Idril ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre franchement !!  
Rien.  
Rien du tout…  
Elle pensait peut être à son petit copain. Mais en avait-elle un ? L'aurait-elle laissé sur terre ?  
Non, elle devait être célibataire. Comme elle. Et puis pourquoi elle pensait à ça ? La fatigue sûrement.  
L'autre soupira dans son sommeil ce qui frit frissonner la future archéologue. Encore un effet bizarre, de toute façon, depuis qu'elle était ici, il n'arrivait que des trucs bizarres !  
Elle se releva sur un coude et observa Idril. Elle lui faisait dos, mais sa tenue Tok'Ra laissait voir quelques petits fragments de peau entre les lacets de nubuck cousus sur le coté maintenant sa « chemise de nuit alien » fermée. Sans réfléchir, elle plaça sa main droite en suspension au-dessus de cette fermeture artisanale. Elle rapprocha lentement sa main à quelques millimètres seulement de la peau de son amie d'infortune. Marine pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps, et curieusement cela faisait augmenter les battements de son cœur.  
Elle inspira doucement et toucha cette fermeture entrouverte, calquant sa respiration sur celle d'Idril. Scrutant la moindre réaction, à l'affût d'un éventuel froncement de sourcils.  
Fébrilement, elle entreprit de trouver le nœud qui liait les cordons de nubuck à la tenue entière. Elle le trouva et, après une vague hésitation; glissa ses doigts dans les boucles serrées les unes sur les autres et défit ce cadenas de tissus.  
Puis, elle écarta doucement les pans de la chemise de peau, avant d'entreprendre de l'enlever.  
Mais d'un seul coup Idril frémit et Marine se mordit la lèvre inférieure en la voyant se retourner vers elle, un regard étonné flanqué sur la figure. Elle hésita quelques secondes et glissa la main entre sa nuque et l'oreiller pour rapprocher son visage du sien et dévorer ses lèvres. Bien que surprise au début, Idril répliqua en passant une main moite dans les cheveux blonds qui s'offraient à elle.  
Puis, le symbiote reprit le contrôle à son grand désespoir et accentua le baiser, aidant son amante à enlever définitivement sa chemise de nuit. Marine gémit en savourant la texture de la peau de la terrienne frottant contre la sienne et quitta ses lèvres pour se réfugier au creux de son cou, goûtant à sa peau pâle et sucrée qui lui rappelait vaguement une sucette parfum vanille. L'adversaire attrapa l'espèce de bustier en jute qu'elle portait et le lui ôta , caressant fiévreusement son dos, titillant chaque épine de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant gémir de satisfaction.  
Marine Keene s'attaqua à la poitrine de sa partenaire, la faisant grogner de plaisir, un peu gênée tout de même. Elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur cette partie du corps qui prouvait bien qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire ça avec un homme, comme d'habitude, et remonta sur le visage d'Idril pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

Dans sa propre tête, la conscience d'Idril hurlait au symbiote de la laisser reprendre le contrôle, usant de ses talents d'avocate pour le convaincre de lâcher prise, ce qu'il fit finalement à regret.  
Le changement d'hôte secoua le corps de la terrienne et la jeune fille en train de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure prit ça pour de l'excitation. L'autre promena ses doigts jusqu'au bas de son dos, caressant ensuite ses hanches et essayant d'accéder à…encore une saloperie de lacet !! Ils étaient masos ces Tok'Ra ou quoi ??  
En plus le lien de cuir était coincé, c'était bien sa veine. Elle tira finalement sur le pantalon en cuir lui aussi, le glissant le long des cuisses de sa camarade et finissant par l'enlever. Ok, apparemment les sous-vêtements n'étaient pas le hobby des Tok'Ra non plus…ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
Soudain, Marine se mit sur elle, l'embrassa de nouveau et descendit lentement le long de son cou, de sa poitrine, de son ventre, pour enfin arriver…  
Idril frissonna. Ça commençait bien ! L'autre cruche venait de s'arrêter entre son nombril et sa taille. Apparemment elle avait jamais fait ça, ce qui était compréhensible. Pas plus mal, ça lui éviterait d'en faire autant. Elle attrapa ses épaules et la remonta face à elle, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle lui caressa la tempe et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis, avec toujours la même douceur, elle retourna Marine sur le dos et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
La future archéologue sentit soudain quelque chose en elle et prit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était une partie de la main de Idril, celle qui s'était pas en train de caresser ses cheveux. Elle s'agita quelque peu pour décupler le plaisir qui augmentait en elle, et qui s'arrêta brutalement lorsque Idril la relâcha les larmes aux yeux. Marine prit quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle et chercha son amie des yeux.  
Elle la trouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de sangloter contre la porte, le drap enroulé autour d'elle. Ni une ni deux, Marine sortit du lit et vint la consoler. Elle la serra dans ses bras en embrassant ses cheveux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Marine: Je suis désolée…  
Idril: Pourquoi on a fait ça ??

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent et Marine resserra son étreinte, se gardant bien de lui avouer que durant toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler, pas une seule fois le symbiote n'avait repris le contrôle de son corps… --

_-Passage entre -- par Vive les Unas-_

Idril se dégagea tant bien que mal des bras de Marine et entreprit de se rhabiller, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Sans un mot, Marine enfila ses vêtements de terrienne et sortit de la chambre. Plus loin dans le couloir, Coralie la regarda partir, perplexe. La jeune archéologue montra patte blanche au garde près des anneaux de transport, et sortit sur les dunes, pour méditer un peu sur ce qui venait de lui arriver, au calme.

Sur Atlantis aussi, c'était la panique à bord, mais un genre de panique différent, une panique collective et frénétique. Depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée des vaisseaux-ruches, tout le monde se battait pour être sûr de pouvoir envoyer un dernier message à ses proches. Kate avait presque arraché une oreille à Bates lorsqu'il tenta de la doubler dans la file d'attente devant la salle de réunion. Sydney, comme d'habitude, avait pris la défense de son amie. Hestia avait vite bouclé la chose et était retournée bricoler à bord de l'Evenstar, suivie par Juliana qui voulait tester la nouvelle batterie de senseurs et Angie qui s'ennuyait. Malia s'était fait embarquer par Morwan qui voulait lui montrer quelque chose « Avant que les Wraiths ne détruisent tout ».

Kim était donc seule dans l'atrium. Elle verrouilla la porte de la salle et s'installa en tailleur par terre. Allumant une bougie, elle la posa devant elle et se concentra sur la petite flamme dansante. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa couler dans le courant paisible qui l'entourait. Elle se projeta aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, tentant d'effacer cette inquiétude mortelle qui la rongeait depuis des jours, depuis qu'elle avait appris le terrible danger qui les menaçait, elle et les filles qui l'accompagnaient. Tentant d'oublier sa promesse de veiller sur elles. De les ramener vivantes et en bonne santé.

Une larme glissa sous sa paupière et sur sa joue. Elle se sentait tellement seule... Personne à qui parler de ce qui lui arrivait, personne à qui se confier.

Toutes les émotions accumulées depuis des mois se cristallisèrent soudain en une peine profonde. Une douleur immense qui la projeta plus loin qu'elle n'était jamais allée.

A la limite de sa conscience, elle les sentit : celles qui étaient restées de l'autre côté, celle qui n'avaient pas quitté la galaxie. Elle les sentait mais elle ne pouvait pas leur parler, si loin, elles étaient si loin...

Des tréfonds de l'âme de Kim monta un hurlement de détresse silencieux.

Sur sa dune, Marine essayait de se calmer. D'oublier cette étrange folie qui l'avait jetée dans les bras d'Idril alors qu'elle avait lutté contre son symbiote pour justement que cela n'arrive pas. Etait-ce de la fatigue, du stress, elle n'en savait rien et préférait ne pas le savoir.

Elle avait trop peur de la réponse. Peur de ce qu'elle éprouvait au fond d'elle. Peur de s'avouer ce sentiment si... contraire... à ce qu'elle était avant de quitter la Terre.

Expirant à fond, elle essaya de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose. Tiens, sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer sur Atlantis. On n'avait aucune nouvelle, depuis presque un an, et les filles du SG-C disaient que les dirigeants du projet n'avaient plus grand espoir.

Marine secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Décroisant ses jambes, elle se prépara à se lever, lorsqu'une image apparut sur le fond noir de ses paupières closes, accompagnée d'un hurlement désespéré.

L'autre sembla soudain percevoir sa présence. Le cri s'arrêta.

Des yeux immensément bruns aux reflets dorés. Le regard de l'inconnue transperça la jeune femme de part en part. Dans son esprit, une voix calme s'exprima.

« Marine »

L'archéologue paniqua, mais la vision s'élargit et elle aperçut clairement le visage de la femme qui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas une inconnue, réalisa-t-elle avec un sursaut de joie.

Marine : Kimberly ? Kimberly Montcalfe ?

Kim : Marine, écoute, il se passe des choses graves ici.

Marine : Quoi ?

Kim : Je n'ai pas le temps... Je suis en train de me vider de mon énergie. Si tu n'avais pas tendu ton esprit vers moi je ne pourrais pas m'accrocher à toi comme je le fais, mais cela reste très dur et... Bref, écoute. La cité va être attaquée, et très prochainement. L'ennemi est redoutable et nous ne pouvons pas gagner. Nous avons besoin d'aide, Marine, et rapidement. Un message va être envoyé au SG-C. Assure-toi que Samantha Carter le décrypte en utilisant l'algorithme du docteur McKay.

Marine : Mais... mais je ne...

Kim : Fais-le ! Notre survie en dépend ! Je... ne peux plus... Pas assez... énergie... partir...

La voix de la jeune femme faiblit.

Kim : Aide... vite !

L'image de la jeune femme disparut comme une bulle de savon qui éclate.

Marine bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers la Porte des Etoiles. Elle avait un message à délivrer.

_A suivre..._

_Alors ? Des hypothèses ? Des idées ? Des critiques ? Un afflux de reviews en masse ? _


	10. Episode pilote : Partie 10

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**Oui, je sais, ça fait une é-ter-ni-té que je n'avais pas posté de suite. J'ai accumulé une avance considérable, vous aurez donc des suites longues et rapprochées... pour le moment xD. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu de lecteurs en route ! Bonne lecture et à très, très bientôt !**_

_Extrait des archives secrètes françaises_

_Rapport du docteur Kate Heightmayer sur l'expédition Atlantis._

_2007_

_… Bien sûr, que dire de ce remarquable instinct de groupe qui a permis à deux de ces jeunes femmes de communiquer à travers deux galaxies ? Un instinct très développé qui a montré quel potentiel pouvait être celui de ce même groupe. Sans Miss Keene, nous n'aurions sans doute pas pu recevoir l'aide à temps; sans Miss Montcalfe, la jeune Miss Alemara n'aurait pas pu mener à bien sa mission. Que dire de plus ? Ces jeunes femmes ont amplement prouvé leurs mérites. C'est une chance pour l'expédition Atlantis de bénéficier de leur présence..._

Plusieurs jours plus tard, sur la base Tok'ra, la Porte des Etoiles s'activa. Marine Keene, hyper pressée, en émergea pour se précipiter vers les anneaux de transport. Une fois à l'intérieur de la base, elle courut vers la salle où siégeait le Grand Conseil et leur présenta le message du général O'Neill. Elles, les terriennes, devaient rentrer le plus vite possible sur Terre. Une mission urgente…

Idril aborda Marine au moment où celle-ci sortait de la salle.

Idril : Je t'ai vue arriver. Pourquoi tu es partie si vite ? Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Marine se crispa. Si, c'était un peu sa faute…

Marine : On doit rentrer. Le SG-C rappelle toutes les filles du groupe.

Idril : Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà terminé ! Un an seulement ?

Marine : Non rassure-toi. On a eu des nouvelles d'Atlantis.

Idril écarquilla les yeux.

Idril : Ah bon ? Et alors ?

Marine : Ils sont en grand danger. Un peuple ennemi redoutable, les Wraiths, va les attaquer et ils ont besoin d'aide. Kimberly et les autres étant exposées, on va aller les rejoindre.

Idril : C'est le général qui a dit ça ?

Marine : Non, c'est moi. Je lui ai certifié que Coralie et toi étiez d'accord pour quitter la Tok'Ra le temps d'aider les filles de Pégase.

Idril se mordilla les lèvres.

Idril : Un seul problème.

Marine : Laisse-moi deviner…

Idril : Les symbiotes ! Qu'on m'enlève ce truc avant de partir.

Marine : C'est déjà réglé. De nouveaux hôtes ont été recrutés et nous sommes prioritaires sur la liste des transferts.

Coralie March déboula en courant.

Coralie : Hé les filles ! Y'a Anise qui vous cherche. Elle a parlé d'un transfert…

Idril : ENFIN !

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent rejoindre leur supérieure en courant, plantant là une Coralie passablement énervée.

Coralie : Mais ! Pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien, à moi ?

Au SG-C, la Porte s'activa une fois de plus. Le code Tok'ra fut transmis, et les trois filles traversèrent. Une fois débarquées et leurs affaires posées, Christelle et Virginia leur sautèrent dessus.

Marine : On est les premières ?

Christelle : Oui. Enfin un peu d'action, c'que j'suis contente !

Idril : Tu t'ennuyais ?!!

Virginia : Faut dire, y'a pas grand-chose à faire ici…

Coralie : Elle est où, Louise ?

Louise ? Elle en avait marre...ou plutôt pour rectifier elles en avaient marre ! Pas que la vie au SG-C soit monotone ou inintéressante, loin de là. C'était bien plus excitant que tout ce que Virginia, Christelle et elle-même avait connu avant. Du moins Louise en était certaine en ce qui la concernait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'univers gris de la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Tout était gris, les murs étaient gris, le plafond était gris, le sol était gris...bon elle devait l'admettre c'était un gris légèrement plus foncé que celui des murs et du plafond...mais c'était gris quand même.

Les tables étaient grises, sauf celle de la salle de briefing, mais pour le temps qu'elle passait dans cette salle !

Bref tout était gris, alors certes des gris parfois très différents passant par toutes les nuances possibles et imaginables, parfois agrémentés d'une ligne colorée, comme dans les couloirs, et dont Louise n'avait toujours pas compris l'utilité.

Louise ne savait pas qui était le décorateur du SG-C mais il faudrait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas doué !

Tout ceci n'aurait pas été trop dramatique si elle avait été autorisée à sortir un peu, mais non, elle n'avait pas encore l'autorisation de quitter les murs de la base, il fallait laisser le temps aux dirigeants pour qu'ils fassent confiance au trois françaises. Ca faisait quand même un an qu'elle était enfermée là, nom de nom !

Alors quand le gris menaçait de la submerger, la jeune femme fermait les yeux et s'imaginait chez elle. Elle faisait toujours le même parcours, elle ouvrait la baie vitrée du salon et sortait sur la terrasse, face à elle s'élevait une grande chaîne de montagne qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'admirait et qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Contrairement au SG-C, la montagne connaissait d'autre couleur, du rouge, du jaune, du vert et RRRRHHHHAAAAA...du gris ! Là, à une certaine altitude, la végétation ne poussait plus et la neige n'était pas éternelle alors la montagne était grise !

Cette couleur l'obsédait, elle avait même fini par transformer sa chambre en arc-en-ciel géant en collant du sol au plafond des photos de tout est n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il y ait de la couleur.

Et puis pour le moment elle n'avait rien de très palpitant à faire, elle avait lu tous les rapports de mission de SG1. Elle avait été d'ailleurs très impressionnée par tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, si tout cela lui été arrivé à elle...elle serait morte environ 22 fois. Et encore elle ne comptait pas les éventuelles crises cardiaques en tombant nez à nez avec un réplicateur ou une autre des hideuses créatures que l'équipe était habituée à rencontrer.

Elle avait tellement harcelé le Dr Jackson pour l'aider dans son travail qu'il lui avait donné à dépoussiérer, étiqueter, ranger, classer tous les vieux artefacts sans intérêt qui traînaient dans la réserve de la base. Jackson avait cru lui faire un immense honneur et plaisir en lui dévouant cette tâche. En effet, sur le coup, Louise été enchantée, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait toucher des objets de l'Egypte ancienne ou ayant appartenu au Goaul'd, mais elle avait vite déchanté. Elle aurait dû s'en douter ! Les objets en bon état avaient déjà été soigneusement étudiés et rangés, les objets dont elle avait hérité la charge n'étaient que des morceaux, inidentifiables, tout poussiéreux dans le genre tesson de céramique de 3cm sur 2, statue décapitée manchot et cul de jatte ou encore petit bout de tablette d'argile.

Elle arpentait les couloirs gris, l'esprit torturé par une grise morosité, Daniel Jackson apparut soudain dans son champ de vision.

Daniel : Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

Louise le regarda sombrement et lui répondit :

Louise : Je hais le gris !

Elle reprit sa marche hasardeuse sur ces paroles, Daniel resta indécis au milieu du couloir. Les françaises étaient vraiment des personnes étranges, qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

_-Passage entre par Louise 14.-_

Daniel : Hé ! Le général O'Neill vous fait dire de préparer vos affaires ! Vous partez sur Atlantis !

Louise le regarda sans y croire. Puis elle poussa un hurlement tonitruant avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, empilant ses affaires dans sa valise avec frénésie. Fini, le gris !

Dans la salle de la Porte, un nouveau groupe de terriennes venait de débarquer. Kate Ravna et Morjana Helleni, croulant sous le poids d'une collection, ou plutôt d'un arsenal de lances-serpent richement décorées.

Idril : C'est quoi tout ce barda ?

Morjana : Cadeau en souvenir…

Elle trébucha sur le sac de Kate et s'étala par terre en répandant ses lances. Teal'c haussa un sourcil et l'aida à rassembler ses affaires sous l'œil perplexe de Sam.

Samantha Carter : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Morjana : C'est un cadeau…

Kate (voix étouffée) : Siouplait quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ?

Marine et Idril la déchargèrent de son fardeau.

Marine : Bah dis donc vous en avez un sacré stock. Vous pourriez ouvrir une boutique !

Elles entassèrent les affaires de leurs compagnes à côté des leurs, contre un mur de la salle. La Porte s'activa à nouveau.

Sur Atlantis, la panique gagnait du terrain. Kim tentait de convaincre Elizabeth de la laisser aider à l'organisation lorsque Juliana déboula.

Juliana : C'est bon pour le satellite, je pars avec le docteur McKay.

Kim : Sois prudente, d'accord ? Ca peut être dangereux.

La jeune scientifique adressa un sourire confiant à sa chef avant de fondre en larmes. Abasourdie, Kim la prit dans ses bras.

Kim : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Juliana : Suis désolée… j'ai tellement peur, Kim… Si on allait tous mourir ?

Kim : Juliana, je te promets que personne ne mourra. On va tout faire pour éviter ça.

Juliana : M… Merci. Je vais y aller maintenant.

La surdouée s'éclipsa dans un tourbillon de mèches blondes.

Kim : Je m'inquiète pour elles.

Elizabeth : Juliana est forte, vous savez.

Kim : Pas que pour elle, pour les autres aussi. Je les ai embarquées dans une galère monstrueuse…

Elizabeth : Elles ont choisi.

Kim : C'est vrai… Je vais aller voir où en est Hestia avec L'Evenstar. C'est vraiment dommage que l'hyperpropulsion ait lâché.

Elizabeth : Pile au moment où on en aurait besoin en plus…

Kim : Je suis à peu près sûre que les armes seront de nouveau opérationnelles à l'arrivée du vaisseau-ruche.

Elizabeth : Bonne chance.

Kim quitta à son tour la salle de réunion.

Silence complet dans la salle de la Porte de la Terre. Le groupe Nox venait de débarquer et, dédaignant Julie Dennison et Lisa Jones, tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur Teli Arnoldi. Ou plutôt, sur le nuage de pucerons qui entourait le bonsaï en équilibre précaire sur sa tête. Louise réprima un gloussement tandis que Marine et Idril tentaient de dissimuler leur fou rire hystérique.

Morjana : C'est, euh… très joli, absolument ravissant cette coiffure, Teli…

Teli (ravie) : Tu trouves ?

Morjana hocha la tête, incapable de parler, et fit mine de déposer les affaires de Lisa avec le reste pour cacher son envie de rire. Les filles commençaient à se raconter leurs vies respectives depuis leur dernière rencontre lorsque la Porte s'ouvrit.

En émergea un Asgard.

Louise lui tourna résolument le dos en marmonnant « pas de gris ! ». Derrière le Asgard, Tessa Saldana et Kalys Cosmo montrèrent le bout de leur nez.

Tessa : Salut les ringardes…

Tout le monde haussa les sourcils et Kalys flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie.

Kalys : Arrête, tu exagères…

Tessa : Comment ça j'exagère. Que je sache, aucune d'elle n'a de vaisseau à son nom…

Tessa descendit la rampe en se pavanant et déposa ses bagages sur le tas qui grossissait près du mur. Puis elle fouilla son sac et en sortit son ordinateur portable. Assise sur sa valise, elle commença à taper ses notes, ignorant superbement les autres filles. Le général O'Neill fit son apparition dans la salle de la Porte et ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'amoncellement de sacs et de valises, surplombé par les lances-seprent et un couvre-lit en patchwork offert à Julie par Lya.

Jack : C'est pas vrai, Caldwell n'aura jamais assez de place pour tout ça !

Kalys : Oh vous savez, en bourrant bien on devrait pouvoir entasser ça dans nos quartiers respectifs…

Elle se tourna vers la pile de bagages et grimaça.

Kalys : Ou peut-être pas…

Jack : Bien, vous savez ce qui vous attend. Vous allez partir avec le Dédale sous le commandement du colonel Caldwell. Vous arriverez bientôt sur Atlantis pour défendre la cité. Une fois là-bas, vous vous placerez sous l'autorité de Miss Montcalfe, compris ?

Toutes, en chœur : Compris !

Tessa marmonna qu'elle ne comptait recevoir d'ordres de personne, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Au moment où les bagages des françaises commencèrent à être transportés à bord du Dédale, le détachement du colonel Everett apparut dans la salle, prêt à partir, avec tout le matos nécessaire à la défense de la cité. Les filles se regroupèrent autour de la rampe pour regarder partir les militaires. Leur attention fut distraite par Daniel Jackson qui leur présenta deux jeunes femmes.

Daniel : Voici Alley Everett (il désigna une belle brune à l'air fier qui mâchonnait un chewing-gum). Elle est médecin et fera partie de votre groupe ! Et là, (il tendit le bras pour agripper celui d'une petite blonde au regard candide) voici Joanna Miles, scientifique.

Lisa : Tu as quel âge ? Tu as l'air vachement jeune.

Joanna : Seize ans depuis trois jours…

Tessa : Encore un bébé. Que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai aucune intention de jouer les baby-sitters.

Louise : Alley Everett ? Tu es de la famille du colonel, là ?

Alley : Ah non ! (Elle éclata de rire) A moins que j'aie de la famille aux Etats-Unis, ce qui m'étonnerait, je serais au courant quand même !

Tout le monde sourit et ignora Tessa qui continuait ses remarques acerbes. Lorsque Marine releva le nez, Tessa était en train de se faufiler dans le flot de militaires, ordinateur sous le bras, dans l'intention évidente de traverser la Porte. Marine jura et se lança à sa suite, suivie de près par Idril.

Idril : Où tu vas ?

Marine : Regarde-moi c'te peste !

Idril : Mais ! Elle se barre !

Les deux jeunes femmes se faufilèrent à sa suite. Virginia s'aperçut de leur manège et se lança derrière elles, imitée par Alley. Au moment où les quatre jeunes femmes allaient saisir Tessa, un mouvement de foule les précipita en avant… droit dans la Porte.

Quand elle rouvrirent les yeux, elles étaient sur Atlantis, et une sonnerie stridente leur perçait les oreilles.

Virginia : Nan mais c'est pas vraiiiiiii !

Idril : Bravo Tessa !

Tessa : Eh ho, mollo, je vous ai rien demandé moi.

Marine : Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Tessa : Toi, tu me parles sur un autre ton !

La Porte se referma et Elizabeth descendit les escaliers. Les jeunes françaises prirent conscience du silence pesant qui était tombé sur la salle. Elles se retournèrent vers l'escalier, et reçurent en pleine face le regard furieux du colonel Everett.

_Extrait des archives secrètes françaises_

_Rapport du docteur Kate Heightmayer sur l'expédition Atlantis._

_2007_

… _En conséquence de quoi, Monsieur le Président, j'approuve totalement le fait que Miss Montcalfe et ses coéquipières soient membres de l'expédition Atlantis. _

_**A suivre…**_


	11. 1x01 : Réunion

_Bien, il semblerait que mes rares lecteurs se soient envolés, snifff. Tant pis, voici quand même le premier épisode de la saison 1. Attention, l'histoire commence..._

**

* * *

**

**Saison 1**

**Episode 01**

**Réunion **

* * *

Alley déglutit et chercha des yeux le moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elizabeth s'approcha d'elles, un peu étonnée de découvrir cinq jeunes femmes au milieu des soldats. 

Everett : Mesdemoiselles, que signifie ? Je croyais que vous aviez reçu ordre d'embarquer à bord du Dédale ?

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et passa un savon aux jeunes filles. Plus loin, John activa sa radio et demanda à son correspondant de le rejoindre immédiatement. Deux minutes plus tard, Kim faisait irruption dans la salle, suivie d'Angie et de Kate.

Kim : Major, que se passe-t…

Elle s'interrompit, interloquée, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Des militaires à perte de vue, des armes… Elle leva un œil mi-inquiet mi-sceptique vers John.

John : On a reçu de l'aide du SG-C. De quoi nous défendre… Et un petit complément par la même occasion.

Kim haussa les sourcils au mot « complément ». John pointa le menton vers le petit groupe qui subissait les foudres d'Elizabeth. Du coin de l'œil, Marine capta le mouvement gracieux de ses boucles rousses alors qu'elle dévalait les marches, incrédule.

Marine : Kim ! Tu vas bien ?

Kim : Euh… oui, mais… par quel miracle ??

Marine : Un E2PZ trouvé par des archéologues en Egypte… Il a été chargé à bord du Dédale qui sera là dans quelques jours.

Everett : Vous aussi n'auriez dû arriver que dans quelques jours ! Que diable vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

Tessa : Non mais vous croyez pas qu'on est assez grandes pour se débrouiller toutes seules ?

Everett : Vous êtes sous mes ordres, jeune fille, alors baissez d'un ton !

Kim : Colonel, s'il vous plaît, et, euh, Tessa, c'est ça ?

Tessa : Exact.

Kim : Ici c'est MOI qui commande. Pour tout ce qui concerne le groupe français, je ne reçois d'ordres que du général O'Neill. Donc, laissez-moi régler ça.

Un peu plus loin, John dissimula un sourire devant l'air outré d'Everett. Kim avait relevé le menton et le toisait du haut de son mètre soixante-dix comme un véritable petit coq de combat. Idril, elle, vit que Tessa observait soigneusement Kim, comme si elle la jaugeait. Une imperceptible nuance de respect apparut dans son regard avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers les couloirs. Toute occupée à jouer à « celui qui détourne les yeux a perdu » avec le colonel, Kim n'avait rien vu. Sheppard prit les choses en main sous le regard admiratif d'Alley.

John : Vous comptez aller où comme ça, jeune fille ?

Tessa leva le regard vers lui et le scruta de haut en bas, de bas en haut, avant d'afficher le sourire le plus ravageur qu'Elizabeth ait jamais vu.

Tessa : Je m'appelle Tessa…

John : Enchanté !

Il la prit par les épaules avant de se pencher vers elle, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

John : Il n'empêche que vous attendrez les ordres de Kim ici.

Il la ramena vers le groupe et lui adressa son fameux sourire à-la-Sheppard. Elizabeth lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui chuchota furieusement :

Elizabeth : Deux mots. Détournement, mineure…

John leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules et reporta son attention sur le colonel et Kim qui se fixaient toujours sans ciller. Elizabeth, exaspérée, saisit l'homme par le coude avant de l'entraîner vers la salle de réunion.

Elizabeth : On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Les dirigeants de la cité partirent tenir une réunion de crise tandis que Kim faisait face à Tessa.

Kim : Où tu partais comme ça ?

Tessa : Visiter un peu tant que je le peux encore…

Kim : Comment ça, « tant que tu le peux encore ».

Tessa : Bah oui, avant la bataille. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, on va tous mourir.

Les filles la dévisagèrent, suffoquées. Virginia se mit à trembler. Tessa vit volte-face et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle de la Porte.

Kim : Juliana, Angie, vous la suivez et, surtout, vous faites attention à ce qu'elle ne touche à rien…

* * *

**Trois jours plus tard**

Juliana : Oh non, c'est pas vrai…

Massés dans la salle de contrôle, les membres de la cité qui n'avaient pas été évacués à l'arrivée des trois vaisseaux-ruches Wraiths cessèrent brusquement leurs cris de joie.

Elizabeth : Quoi ?

Dans la radio, la voix de Juliana se mit à trembler.

Juliana : Le vaisseau a été détruit… Mais…

La voix lui manqua et elle s'étrangla dans un sanglot.

Rodney : Elizabeth, le satellite… a été détruit par les deux vaisseaux restants… Et Peter était à l'intérieur.

Tessa, très intéressée, tapait fébrilement sur son clavier. Angie s'approcha en catimini et lut par-dessus son épaule : « La première tragédie d'une longue liste… Il est maintenant impossible que nous survivions… » Dégoûtée, la jeune fille tourna le dos à Tessa qui retranscrivait avec ravissement les sanglots de Juliana transmis par la radio, toujours allumée.

Elizabeth : Revenez. Tout n'est pas encore terminé.

Une ambiance sinistre avait remplacé l'allégresse. La mine défaite, Kim jeta un œil vers John qui organisait ses troupes. Il lui adressa un regard épuisé. Soupirant de désespoir, elle entreprit de rassembler les siennes.

Kim : Marine, tu iras avec Hestia à bord de l'Evenstar. Tu l'aideras à camoufler le vaisseau. Angie et Alley, à l'infirmerie. Vous aiderez à soigner les blessés. Sydney et Kate, vous irez avec Virginia coordoner les Athosiens. Idril et Tessa, avec moi. Malia, tu aides Morwan à activer les auto-défenses de la cité. Dès que Juliana arrive, je veux qu'elle se joigne au staff scientifique pour trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là.

Imperturbable, Tessa suivit Kim et Idril en direction de la salle de réunion.

Tessa : On va tous mourir…

Idril : La ferme !

Tessa, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la nargua d'un air narquois avant d'onduler des hanches à l'attention de John qui les croisait dans le couloir étroit. Kim, très préoccupée, ne s'aperçut de rien, mais Idril se promit de lui en parler dès que possible. Tessa avait été abominable pendant ces trois jours passés à organiser la défense.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les vaisseaux passaient à l'attaque. Les jeunes filles s'éparpillèrent vers leurs postes respectifs. Kim se campa dans la salle de contrôle, point central de tous les échanges tactiques, et réquisitionna une console, Idril à ses côtés, très inquiète pour Marine. Tessa, elle, notait tout ce qu'elle voyait avec un détachement inhumain et une curiosité, toujours selon Idril, des plus malsaines. Les trois jeunes filles assistèrent aux combats avec un effroi grandissant. Des explosions, des cris… Idril sentit une nausée diffuse l'envahir. Kim, elle, observa les visages qui l'entouraient.

Et, bien sûr…

Kim : Tessa ! Où est Tessa ?

Technicien : La peste ? L'est partie par là.

Kim et Idril s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir désigné et aperçurent Tessa qui s'approchait d'une baie vitrée pour mieux voir. Au même moment, un Dart en feu s'écrasa sur la coupole. Une pluie de gravats s'écroula sur la journaliste qui disparut sous les décombres. Kim et Idril se précipitèrent vers elle et la dégagèrent. Assommée, la jeune fille ne bougeait plus.

Idril : Elle est morte ?

Kim : Non, juste dans les pommes.

Idril : Et zut. Faux espoir.

Kim lui fit les gros yeux et se pencha sur Tessa.

Kim : Tu prends les bras et moi les jambes. On l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Idril : Mais y'a des Wraiths partout dans les couloirs !

Kim : Franchement je préfère risquer de tomber nez à nez avec un contingent de Wraiths plutôt que de supporter Tessa une minute de plus. Mais bon, si tu préfères jouer les nounous…

Idril secoua vigoureusement la tête, l'air horrifié, et s'empressa de soulever Tessa.

Arrivées à l'infirmerie sans dommage, les deux jeunes femmes confièrent à Alley leur fardeau qui commençait à remuer.

Alley : Me dites pas que vous l'avez tuée ?

Kim : Nan. Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui me manquait…

Angie : Dommage. On aurait enfin eu la paix…

Idril : On pourra toujours la balancer aux Wraiths. Ils auront tellement marre de l'entendre jacter qu'ils foutront le camp en courant.

Alley éclata de rire et se pencha vers Tessa qui reprenait conscience en gémissant.

Tessa : Où est l'autobus qui m'a roulé dessus ?

Kim : Pfff, quelle petite nature, tout ça pour un bout de plafond qui lui est tombé sur la tête…

Tessa : Oh tu peux parler toi, bien à l'abri derrière les autres, espèce de lâche !

Kim allait répliquer vertement mais Idril la devança et colla à Tessa un coup de poing magistral qui renvoya l'exaspérante journaliste au pays des rêves.

Alley : Waw. Beau crochet du droit !

Idril : Ca me démangeait depuis un sacré moment…

Au même instant, Juliana entra dans l'infirmerie en titubant.

Juliana : F… Fini…

Angie : Hé là !

Elle rattrapa de justesse la petite qui s'effondrait.

Kim : Elle est blessée ? Pitié non !

Alley : Ca va aller, elle est juste morte de fatigue.

Idril : Elle a passé son temps avec McKay et Zelencka à bricoler ces bombes…

Kim : Bombes ? (Elle ouvrit de grands yeux) Je reviens !

Elle partit en courant dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle du fauteuil de contrôle. Si Sheppard était occupé avec les soldats, il faudrait quelqu'un pour piloter les Jumpers à distance…

Elle tamponna John de plein fouet au moment où il sortait de la salle.

Kim : Le fauteuil ?

John : C'est mort !

Il était déjà reparti et traçait à toute vitesse en direction du hangar à Jumpers. Kim percuta au quart de tour et partit, elle, dans la direction opposée. Vingt secondes plus tard, Marine et Hestia se trouvaient éjectées de l'Evenstar qui levait son camouflage et quittait son emplacement, piloté par une Kim « totalement hallucinée » aux dires d'Hestia.

Les deux mécanos improvisées se rabattirent rapidement vers l'intérieur de la cité lorsque la plate-forme fut survolée par un Dart endommagé.

A quelque distance de là, Akhar posait le vaisseau dans le hangar à Jumpers pendant que Kim griffonnait quelques mots sur une page de rapport.

Akhar : Le premier Jumper vient de décoller.

Kim : Occupe-toi bien d'elles, Akhar.

Elle déposa la feuille bien en évidence et émergea du vaisseau sous l'œil ahuri de Radek. Sans dire un mot, elle l'interrogea du regard. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et lui désigna le deuxième Jumper piégé. Kim lui adressa un petit sourire crispé et monta à bord.

Radek : Vous ne l'avez dit à personne.

Ce n'était pas une question. Kim se retourna.

Kim : Il faut qu'elles soient fortes.

Radek : Et Elizabeth ? Elle sera furieuse. Vous êtes si jeune…

Kim : Plus sacrifiable que n'importe qui… Je ne suis pas nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de cette base. Les autres, si…

Radek : Si seulement on avait pu coller la petite peste dans ce Jumper.

Kim : Tessa ? Aux dernières nouvelles elle a été promue épouvantail à Wraiths.

Radek sourit, comprenant la tentative de Kim d'alléger l'atmosphère. Puis :

Radek : Elle va me tuer vous savez.

Kim : Tessa ?

Radek : Juliana. Elle vous adore, vous êtes son héroïne.

Kim : Elle sera entre de bonnes mains, entre Rodney et vous.

Radek : Je vous en fais la promesse.

Kim la salua de la tête et entra dans le Jumper. La dernière image d'elle qu'aperçut Radek fut celle de ses longs cheveux roux qui ondulaient alors qu'elle se penchait pour relever la rampe. Les larmes aux yeux, le scientifique contacta la salle de contrôle, saluant mentalement le courage de Kim. Tous s'étaient attachés à elle… Et elle allait leur manquer.

Radek : Elizabeth ? Le deuxième Jumper a décollé…

* * *

Loin au-dessus de la cité, John capta l'échange radio. 

John : Quoi ? Qui est aux commandes ?

Il scruta son écran radar et repéra effectivement un deuxième Jumper camouflé le rattrapant.

John : Radek ?

Radek : Kim. C'est Kimberly Montcalfe.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Marine blêmit. Hestia, elle, se jeta sur le haut-parleur de la cité.

Hestia : Toutes les françaises à bord de l'Evenstar, dans le hangar des Jumpers ! Tout de suite !

Elle saisit le bras de Marine et partit en courant. Dans l'infirmerie, Alley souleva Juliana dans ses bras.

Alley : Le hangar n'est pas loin, je la porterai.

Tessa : Et moi…

Angie et Idril la prirent chacune par une main et la forcèrent à courir, manquant percuter Malia au détour d'un couloir. Charitable, la linguiste offrit son épaule à Tessa qui s'appuya lourdement dessus, en apparence complètement dans les vapes. Sydney, Kate et Virginia les attendaient à bord du vaisseau.

Sydney : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hestia : Kim est dans le deuxième Jumper. Elle va se sacrifier pour faire exploser la deuxième tête nucléaire.

Tessa : Attendez. Si j'ai bien compris, notre chef va mourir ?

Les filles examinèrent sans gentillesse la journaliste miraculeusement remise d'aplomb.

Angie : Exact.

Tessa : Et est-ce qu'on sait à quel moment le nouveau chef va être choisi ?

Hestia la regarda sans trop y croire. Idril, elle, se serait jetée sur Tessa pour lui arracher les yeux si Marine ne l'avait pas retenue. Dégoûtées, les filles lui tournèrent le dos, ignorant Tessa qui n'en avait cure. Hestia remarqua la feuille posée sur le fauteuil de pilote. Elle la saisit et la lut à haute voix.

_« Hestia,_

_Si tu lis ces mots c'est que Radek aura accepté de me laisser partir avec le deuxième Jumper. Je te confie le groupe. Occupe-toi bien d'elles, d'accord ? Dès que je serai morte, le commandement de l'Evenstar te reviendra. Restez-y pendant l'attaque, vous y serez en sécurité. Akhar a ordre de vous protéger à n'importe quel prix._

_Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'avenir._

Adieu 

_Kim. »_

Une larme tomba sur la feuille, diluant les mots. Hestia se força à se reprendre et secoua son monde.

Hestia : Allez, du nerf. On est pas seules, Akhar va nous aider.

Tessa : Akhar ? C'est qui, Akhar ?

Akhar : C'est moi.

L'I.A. apparut dans son globe. Tessa ouvrit de grands yeux.

Akhar : Je suis l'intelligence artificielle en charge de ce vaisseau.

Tessa : Ah ? Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire que mon vaisseau à moi est beaucoup plus grand que celui-ci ! Et en plus, il est beau. Il n'a pas de traînées noirâtres sur la coque et des trous partout !

Akhar : L'Evenstar a été endommagé au cours de glorieux combats…

Tessa : Eh bah vu la gueule de cette épave, il a pas dû les remporter ! Alors que le Tessa Saldana…

Une gifle retentissante lui coupa la parole. Suffoquée, la journaliste leva les yeux vers Marine. Fulminante, celle-ci amorça le geste de saisir le zat accroché à la ceinture des vêtements Tok'Ra. Idril saisit sa main.

Idril : Arrête. On a autre chose de plus important à faire.

Angie : Kim a ordonné qu'on reste ici.

Hestia : Mais nous n'allons pas sortir de ce vaisseau… Akhar, ouvre la trappe !

Akhar : Je n'en ai pas l'autorisation.

Hestia : Je te l'ordonne !

Akhar : Tant que Kim est vivante je ne reçois d'ordres de personne d'autre.

Au même instant, Marine sentit quelque chose frôler son dos et bondit en avant. Trop tard. Tessa s'était emparée du zat et la mettait en joue. Marine ressentit une immense satisfaction en voyant l'empreinte de ses doigts tatouée en rouge vif sur la joue de la journaliste. Les doigts de Tessa se crispèrent sur l'arme et un rayon bleuté illumina la salle. Quand il se dissipa, Tessa était étendue par terre, évanouie, et Idril rengainait son arme avant de ramasser celle de Marine pour la rendre à sa propriétaire.

Akhar : Bon débarras.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'espace, deux Jumpers se rapprochaient des vaisseaux-ruches Wraith. John tentait désespérément de faire entendre raison à Kim qui finit par couper la radio. Au moment où John fut contacté par le Dédale et téléporté, une intense lueur et l'explosion gigantesque qui allait avec détruisit un des vaisseaux-ruches. Sur la passerelle du Dédale, John hurla de tristesse. Kim était morte ! Les hommes du dédale, au lieu de la téléporter, elle, en sécurité l'avaient sauvé, lui. Il se tourna vers Caldwell pour le sermonner lorsqu'une silhouette rousse s'extirpa de sous la console de navigation, en se massant le crâne.

La radio s'activa.

Novak : Ici Novak… Hermiod dit qu'il a pu téléporter la deuxième personne mais qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'affiner la rematérialisation… En clair ça a un peu manqué de précision…

Kim : Urghhhh… C'est rien de le dire…

Elle se releva péniblement sous l'œil perplexe de Caldwell. John se précipita et l'aida à se redresser. Vacillante, la jeune femme voyait double. Fou de joie, il la serra dans ses bras. La jeune pirate sourit et se dégagea.

Kim : Enfin, major, si Teyla voyait ça !

John : Je m'en fiche royalement. Je suis tellement soulagé !

Kim : C'est gentil de vous être inquiété.

La radio crachota. Une voix Asgard sortit du haut-parleur.

Hermiod : Colonel Caldwell. Nous avons un problème.

Caldwell : Quel genre de problème ?

Hermiod : Mademoiselle Cosmo ne se sent pas bien…

En arrière-plan, on entendait des cris hystériques.

Hermiod : Ses compagnes sont dans l'incapacité de la calmer et si je la rendors cela peut être dangereux…

Kim : Il faudrait contacter Tessa Saldana à bord de l'Evenstar. Elle a vécu un an avec Kalys dans la base de Cimerria.

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

Louise : Kimberly Montcalfe ?

Kim : Oui, c'est moi, il y a un problème ?

Louise : Oh non ! Seulement on voulait juste te dire, on est contentes que tu sois vivante.

Kim : Ah ça je suis très contente aussi ! merci Louise.

La communication fut coupée mais Kim eut le temps d'entendre : « Je veux débarquer j'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre du gris… et faites taire Kalys ou je fais un malheur » Elle se tourna vers John, qui lui-même fit face à Caldwell.

Caldwell : Il faut d'abord envoyer l'E2PZ sur la base.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Plus bas, dans la cité, plus précisément dans la salle de contrôle, Rodney poussait des glapissements de joie.

Rodney : Les boucliers ! On va pouvoir réactiver les boucliers ! J'y vais !

Angie et Juliana, en chœur : Je viens aussi !

Tessa : Bon, puisqu'il va falloir quelqu'un pour surveiller les bébés…

Elle allait les escorter hors du vaisseau lorsque la console des communications s'activa.

Morjana : Euh… Tu es sûre que ce truc est allumé.

Louise : Bah oui le bouton vert clignote…

Morjana : Coucou y'a quelqu'un ?

Hestia : Oui ! Ici Hestia Vega. C'est qui ?

Morjana : C'est Morjana Helleni. Je suis avec Kim sur la passerelle du Dédale et…

Hestia : KIM ! ELLE EST VIVANTE ?!!

Kim : Oui, je suis là !

Tessa (murmurant): Pas de nouveau chef, alors ? Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois…

Kim : J'ai été sauvée de justesse par le colonel Caldwell et son petit bijou…

Tessa (murmurant toujours) : Bijou, tu parles, le Tessa Saldana est beaucoup mieux que ce tas de ferraille bringuebalant…

Kim : Elle est où Tessa ?

L'intéressée jeta un regard de biais à la console, croyant devoir affronter des réprimandes pour ses commentaires.

Tessa : Je suis là.

Kim : On a besoin de toi.

Tessa : Aha ! On ne peut pas se passer de moi.

Toute fière, elle éjecta Juliana de son siège devant la console et s'y installa.

Tessa : Quel est le problème si compliqué que je suis la seule à pouvoir résoudre ?

Marine et Idril se regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kim : C'est Kalys.

Tessa : Ah. Elle refait une de ses énièmes crises de claustrophobie ?

Kim : Heu, moi j'appelle ça de l'hystérie, perso…

Tessa : Tu n'as qu'à dire à Hermiod de l'endormir.

Hermiod : Je l'ai déjà fait deux fois depuis ce matin.

Tessa : Ah. Et plus de deux fois par jour c'est dangereux, je sais. OK. Morjana, tu as un extincteur à portée de la main ?

Morjana : Euh, oui ?

Tessa : Un gros et lourd ?

On entendit un « ahan » immédiatement suivi d'un « aouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuille ».

Tessa : Morjana ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Kim : Hum, elle s'est, comment dirais-je, fait aplatir le pied par l'extincteur en voulant le décrocher.

Tessa : Donc gros et lourd. Bon, tu le prends.

Kim : C'est fait.

Tessa : Et tu assommes Kalys avec.

Kim : … Pardon ?

Tessa : Tu prend le gros truc rouge et tu lui tapes la tête avec !

Kim : T'es malade ?!!!

Tessa : C'est le seul moyen. Elle est vraiment grave cette fille, tu sais ? Même que les Asgards ont fait des expériences sur elle pour savoir d'où ça venait.

Kim : …

Tessa : La pauvre, elle est irrécupérable. Donc, tu la tapes fort, et tu devrais avoir deux heures à peu près tranquille. Après, tu laisses au moins une heure d'intervalle entre deux coups sinon elle va avoir des séquelles.

Kim : J'y crois pas…

Tessa : Evidemment la technique Asgard d'endormissement est efficace mais on ne peut l'utiliser que deux fois par jour. Après, elle devient gaga. Entre une copine claustro et une copine avec un Q.I. de poireau je préfère la claustro. Encore que y'ait pas grande différence...

Kim : Elle me fait peur là.

Morjana : Et encore t'as rien vu. Elle a été pire.

Hestia : Tessa ?

Morjana : Kalys. Elle vient de traverser la passerelle en hurlant que les petits hommes gris voulaient la tuer.

Tessa : Ca, c'est la faute à Loki.

Kim : Bon alors on fait quoi ?

On entendit alors une voix hystérique hurler :

Kalys : Morjana aide-moiiiiii ils sont lààààà ils veulent me tueeeeeeeeeeer…

Morjana : OK, donne-moi ça.

Un choc sourd mit fin aux jérémiades de Kalys.

Morjana : Pas mal le coup de l'extincteur. Merci Tessa.

Tessa : Mais, à ton service. Je suis toujours prête à venir en aide aux cas désespérés. En parlant de ça… Faut que je rattrape les bébés.

Lesdits bébés, plus connues sous les noms d'Angie et Juliana, progressaient avec Rodney et Teyla en direction du générateur. Un Wraith les surprit au détour d'un couloir. Rodney colla la valise contenant l'E2PZ dans les bras d'Angie et vida un chargeur sur le Wraith. Teyla flanqua un coup de coude à Juliana en murmurant : « Il y a pris goût on dirait… » Rodney tendit la main vers Angie pour récupérer la valise, mais sous le coup de l'émotion la jeune fille la laissa tomber. Rodney glapit :

Rodney : Mais faites un peu attention c'est très fragile !

Angie : Oh pardon je suis désolée !

Elle se pencha, ouvrit la mallette et en sortit l'E2PZ.

Rodney : Vous avez de la chance, il n'a rien ! Donnez-le moi !

Angie : D'accord, d'accord, le voillllllllllloups !

L'E2PZ lui échappa des mains. Tessa, arrivant en courant, venait de la percuter dans le dos et le choc lui avait fait lâcher le précieux artefact.

Rodney : C'est pas possible d'être maladroit à ce point-là !

Tessa : C'est vrai ça, vraiment Angie tu pourrais faire attention.

Angie : Mais.. mais c'est TOI qui…

Tessa : Vous avez l'intention de rester plantés là ?

Juliana foudroya Tessa du regard au passage et suivit les autres dans la pièce du générateur de boucliers. Rodney tenta de déclencher le mécanisme, mais rien n'y faisait. La voix d'Elizabeth sortit du haut-parleur.

Elizabeth : Rodney, si dans vingt secondes vous n'avez pas activé les boucliers nous sommes morts !

Rodney : Ca devrait marcher ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Juliana fit signe à Angie.

Juliana : Aide-moi à monter sur le socle !

Angie : T'es folle !

Juliana : Vite !

Angie fit la courte échelle à sa compagne qui se hissa sur le socle sous le regard ébahi de Rodney. Regard qui devint indigné quand l'adolescente entreprit de sauter sur l'E2PZ à pieds joints.

Rodney : Vous êtes folle vous allez le casser espèce d'inconsciente je vais vous…

Angie et Teyla se jetèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire tomber la blonde scientifique. En effet, sous l'action du traitement de choc infligé par Juliana, l'E2PZ rentrait doucement dans son logement.

Rodney : J'y crois pas ! Elizabeth, ça y est !

Sur le Dédale, c'était l'angoisse. Hormis Kalys qui roupillait, toutes les filles étaient rassemblées sur la passerelle. Près de Kim, Sheppard serrait les poings. La jeune fille posa une main sur son bras. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, chuchotant doucement.

Kim : Elle va bien. Il ne va rien lui arriver.

John : De qui…

Kim : Teyla, évidemment, qui d'autre ? C'est une battante, une guerrière. Elle va s'en sortir. Ils vont tous s'en sortir.

John : Oui. Ils vont tous s'en sortir.

Mais l'expression de son regard démentait l'optimisme de ses paroles, et il serra fort dans sa main les longs doigts fins posés sur son bras, avant de prendre Kim par les épaules. Une même inquiétude les rongeait. Un peu plus loin, les françaises les regardaient, jasant sur l'apparente complicité qui régnait entre leur chef et le responsable militaire de la cité.

Plus tard…

La première menace avait été repoussée. Tout le personnel du Dédale avait débarqué sur la cité, et Kim avait été en mesure d'affecter son groupe à des tâches bien précises.

Kim : Chacune des filles du groupe Atlantis va partir patrouiller avec deux d'entre vous pour repérer des Wraiths.

Hestia, tu iras avec Kate Ravna et Teli Arnoldi. Kate, tu iras avec Virginia et Alley. Angie, avec Louise et Marine. Malia, avec Morjana et Lisa. Juliana, avec Joanna et Julie. Sydney, avec Idril et Coralie. Christelle, avec moi. Tessa, tu escorteras Kalys à l'infirmerie.

Les groupes se répandirent dans la cité. Une demi-heure plus tard, les filles étaient de retour dans la salle de la Porte, passablement amochées. Teli, entre autres, se plaignait de s'être cassé un ongle… Kim soupira. Quelle troupe de choc !

Kim : Bon. Huit d'entre nous sont encore valides. Tout le monde à l'infirmerie ! Idril et Coralie, vous les escorterez et devrez les défendre en cas d'attaque. Les cinq autres, on va refaire trois groupes de deux. Kate Johnson, avec Virginia. Kate Ravna, avec Morjana. Vous avez l'habitude de travailler ensemble ! Sydney, avec moi.

Les trois paires partirent en repérage, guidées par radio depuis la salle de contrôle. Soudain, un craquement sortit des radios et elles s'éteignirent, ainsi que l'éclairage. Kim se tourna à demi vers Sydney qui la suivait.

Kim : Panne de générateur sans doute.

Sydney : Ou alors sabotage Wraith…

Kim : On verra bien. On va aller jusqu'au générateur de cette section, comme on nous l'a demandé, et après on rentre à la salle de contrôle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Douze minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles avaient contrôlé et verrouillé la salle du générateur et s'apprêtaient à revenir. Kim passa devant, Sydney la suivit, plongée dans ses pensées.

* * *

_La cité vient d'essuyer une première attaque des Wraiths. On a réussi à les repousser, par je ne sais quelle chance. Kim nous a envoyées par groupe de deux, partout dans la cité, pour être sûr qu'aucun de nos gentils envahisseurs n'est encore dans le coin. Elle marche juste devant moi, il fait sombre. On est aux aguets, recherchant la moindre trace, le moindre bruit des suceurs de vie, mais pour l'instant, rien ne se passe. C'est quoi ce bruit ? Je me retourne vivement, pointant de mon arme un quelconque agresseur, mais je ne vois rien. A croire que je deviens parano ; je baisse mon arme une seconde et reprend ma respiration. Rien que l'idée de me retrouver face à un Wraith me fait battre le cœur à 100 à l'heure. Je ne suis pas sûre que Kim m'ait vue m'arrêter, mais alors que je m'apprête à reprendre mon chemin, je sens quelque chose… C'est pas normal._

Elles allaient atteindre un tournant lorsque Sydney tomba sur dos de Kim. Celle-ci la retint, et poussa un cri horrifié en sentant une tache humide dans le dos de son amie.

Kim : Sydney ? Sydney ! Reste avec moi !

_Une horrible douleur me frappe dans le dos. Ca fait tellement mal que je n'arrive presque plus à respirer, je tombe à terre. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne au ralenti, comme si... Comme si quelques secondes plus tard, tout allait finir par s'arrêter de tourner... J'entends quelqu'un dire mon nom au loin, je crois que c'est un cri mais je ne perçois qu'un chuchotement. Tout est tellement loin. Le visage de Kim apparaît en face de moi, elle dit des choses mais je le sais uniquement parce que je vois ses lèvres bouger entre deux lourds battements de paupières. Je ne peux plus bouger, ma respiration est de plus en plus difficile et je crois bien que... Je n'arrive même plus à me rendre compte si la douleur est plus vive ou si elle se dissipe, mais je vois une ombre s'avancer vers Kim et... _

Le premier coup frappa Kim alors qu'elle se penchait vers son amie, les larmes aux yeux, terrifiée par la vague de sang qui s'étendait sous Sydney. Son amie leva les yeux vers elle…

_Et le Wraith est là._

La dernière pensée cohérente de Kim fut celle-là :

« Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré. Elle a pris le coup dans le dos… »

_L'ombre fait au moins deux mètres de haut, du moins vue d'ici ; elle lui donne des coups, je crois que c'est un Wraith. Je veux l'aider, j'aimerais tellement l'aider mais je n'ai plus la force. Je respire, une fois de plus, ferme les yeux, rien qu'une seconde. Pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir._

Les yeux grand ouverts de Sydney contemplaient l'éternité. Elle était partie… La conscience de Kim vacilla comme une bougie dans le vent.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. 1x02 : Suspicion

_Oh, Gaia, tu es toujours là ! Me voilà publiant des suites pour une seule lectrice. Je me sens pauvre, d'un coup ! xD_

_Si des anonymes passent par ici de temps en temps, pensez à moi, pauvre auteur désespérée, et laissez-moi quelques mots pour me livrer le fond de votre pensée, s'il vous plaît !_

_Et nous voici au deuxième épisode de mon bébé..._

_Bonne lecture à vous tous !_

* * *

**Saison 1**

**Episode 02**

**Suspicion**

* * *

Kim hoqueta en sentant le goût fade du sang sur ses lèvres. Sa vision se brouilla, tout devint trouble. Une immense lassitude s'empara d'elle, oblitérant tout, sa rage de vivre, son espoir fou de survivre, sa volonté d'aller de l'avant. Tout disparut, avalé par le tourbillon noir de la mort qui approchait. 

Encore un coup. Sa joue se déchira, emplissant ses yeux de larmes de douleur. Puis un autre. Kim vola en arrière et percuta le mur. Elle glissa à terre en laissant une longue traînée de sang sur la paroi.

Loin de là, à l'infirmerie, Marine bondit du lit où elle était étendue, l'épaule bandée. Idril se précipita vers elle. Son amie se tenait la joue en hurlant, se débattant dans les bras des infirmiers qui tentaient de la calmer.

La vision de Kim se précisa à nouveau. Rouée de coups, elle sentait la vie s'écouler hors de son corps, dans le flot de sang qu'elle perdait par une infinité de blessures dont plusieurs étaient potentiellement mortelles. Son regard se fixa sur Sydney.

Une larme, encore une, s'échappa de ses yeux. Une larme non plus causée par la douleur insoutenable qui la tenaillait, mais par le désespoir insondable qui l'envahit à la pensée de son amie, étendue morte près d'elle. Morte…

Un dernier regard. Sydney.

Une dernière pensée. Juliana.

Un dernier espoir. Hestia.

Un dernier souffle…

Vaincue, Kim lâcha prise.

_Douceur. Blancheur. Sérénité._

_Je flotte._

_Personne, rien, silence._

_Calme infini._

_Tranquillité d'un soir d'été après une longue journée de labeur. _

_Plus de souci._

_Plus de tristesse._

_Plus de douleur._

_Je suis bien. _

_Je veux avancer plus loin._

_Rejoindre cet endroit de calme._

_Mais je ne peux pas._

_Quelque part au fond de moi…_

Une image tremblota et s'imposa aux limites de la conscience vacillante de Kim. Quelque part, pas très loin, quelqu'un l'appelait. Quelqu'un avait conscience de son agonie. Dans un effort de concentration inhumain, Kim força son esprit défaillant à se concentrer sur cette personne. Des mèches blondes… Des yeux bleus. Le contact familier d'un esprit ami sur le sien…

« Marine. »

Marine cessa brusquement de se débattre.

Marine : Kim ?

Des larmes envahirent ses yeux azur alors qu'elle tournait le regard vers Idril.

Marine : Il faut faire vite… Kim est en danger.

Idril : Où ?

Marine : Je sais pas ! Un couloir… Il y a un Wraith !

Carson : Vous en êtes sûre ?

Marine : Oui ! Elle est gravement blessée, je vous en supplie, il faut la retrouver…

Des équipes de recherche convergèrent vers le générateur que devaient contrôler les deux françaises avant le black-out des communications.

Marine : Et le Dédale ? Hermiod pourrait les repérer !

Carson : Le vaisseau a été endommagé. Le dispositif de ciblage ne fonctionne plus très bien.

Marine tomba soudain à genoux, submergée par une vague de douleur atroce, comme si une main de fer avait ouvert sa poitrine pour en arracher son cœur.

Carson : Miss Keene ?

Marine : Il est en train de la tuer !

John (radio) : On les a trouvées !

Une rafale de coups de feu se fit entendre par le biais de la radio.

John : Venez vite, doc ! Elles vont pas bien du tout !

Marine : Je viens !

Idril : Moi aussi !

La petite Juliana se leva de sa chaise et boitilla vers les deux Tok'Ra.

Juliana : Et moi aussi !

Carson leva les yeux au ciel.

Carson : Vous êtes blessée !

Juliana : M'en fiche !

Elle s'agrippa au bras d'Idril, levant vers le médecin des yeux noyés de larmes. Le brave homme se laissa attendrir.

Carson : Montez là-dessus !

Juliana se jucha sur un des deux brancards et tout le monde partit en courant. Le spectacle qui les attendait fit blêmir les jeunes filles.

John : On l'a tué alors qu'il s'apprêtait à… euh, tuer Kim.

Juliana dégringola de son brancard et sautilla à cloche-pied jusqu'à la silhouette ensanglantée étendue contre un mur. Hestia la retint et la confia à Marine. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son amie inconsciente, frémit devant la plaie affreuse qui barrait la joue de Kim et écarta une mèche souillée de sang du visage défiguré. Carson avait rapidement examiné Sydney avant de faire signe à un assistant qui installa le corps sur un brancard, avant de le recouvrir d'un drap blanc. Il s'avança vers Kim et grimaça devant son état catastrophique.

Carson : On l'emmène ! Préparez le bloc opératoire !

L'équipe médicale s'évapora en direction du centre de soins. Restées sur place, le groupe des françaises qui avait clopiné jusque-là se taisait. Seuls les sanglots désespérés de Kate Johnson rompaient le silence.

_Deux jours plus tard._

Le choc avait été terrible. Les filles d'Atlantis se regardaient en silence, atterrées par la mort d'une des leurs. Mais le plus grand malaise, la chose la plus troublante, ce fut Carson qui l'annonça. Sydney avait été tuée par une balle reçue de dos. Une arme à feu… les Wraiths n'en avaient pas. Mais Kim était seule avec Sydney…Elizabeth avait ordonné la mise en place d'un cordon de soldats autour de l'infirmerie. Ce qui avait eu le don de pousser John aux limites de la fureur.

John : C'est ridicule ! Elle vient de frôler la mort et vous l'enfermez ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'elle fasse dans l'état où elle est ? On ne sait même pas si elle va survivre !

Elizabeth : J'espère qu'elle survivra.

John : Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, vos actes en font douter !

Elizabeth : Il faut qu'elle nous explique pourquoi elle a tué Miss Smith.

John : QUOI ? Vous la croyez coupable ? Sydney était son amie ! Kim est incapable de faire une chose pareille, je le sais !

Elizabeth : Ah oui, vraiment ?

John : Je la connais mieux que vous !

Elizabeth : C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. A partir de maintenant je vous interdis d'approcher les jeunes filles mineures de cette base jusqu'à ce que lumière soit faite sur cette affaire et sur TOUTES ses ramifications.

Sur ce, elle mit Sheppard à la porte de son bureau, lui claquant la porte au nez. Fulminant, il s'apprêtait à hurler lorsqu'une main tirant sa manche lui fit tourner la tête. Blême, les traits tirés, des cernes immenses et les lèvres tremblantes, Juliana levait vers lui un regard éploré.

Juliana : Elle croit que… que…

John : Oui. Mais pas moi. Juliana, Kim n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Je le sais. On va l'innocenter, ne t'en fais pas.

Juliana : C'est pas ça… C'est juste que… le docteur a dit qu'elle… qu'elle ne survivrait sans doute pas et je…

A ce stade, la scientifique éclata en sanglots. Un peu indécis sur la conduite à tenir, John regarda la surdouée brutalement retombée de son petit nuage algébrique. Elizabeth lui avait interdit de l'approcher, mais d'un autre côté, la petite blonde avait l'air si perdue… Et il avait toujours considéré les françaises comme ses petites sœurs. Il attira gentiment Juliana contre lui et la prit dans ses bras, tentant de son mieux de la réconforter. Lui aussi était très inquiet pour Kim. Non loin de là, Teyla observa la scène, surprise. John Sheppard décidément cachait bien son jeu : le militaire cynique avait cependant du cœur. Elle regarda l'homme tapoter le dos de l'adolescente avant de l'envoyer se reposer.

Préoccupé, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie pour voir où en était Kim dans le combat sans merci qu'elle livrait contre la mort.

Carson : Ah, major, vous tombez bien. Vous voulez bien emmener Miss Dennison ailleurs ? Elle prétend qu'elle veut soigner Miss Montcalfe mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle maîtrise les techniques Nox suffisamment…

Tessa : Pas du tout, même. Enfin, un bébé comme elle ? C'est ridicule…

Elle adressa un sourire charmeur au major et remit le nez sur son ordinateur portable. La porte de la salle où était Kim s'ouvrit et Hestia en émergea, recrue de fatigue, Julie derrière elle.

Julie : Je t'assure que je peux…

Hestia : Non tu peux pas. Tessa, tu me remplaces. (Devant l'air interrogateur de John, elle précisa) Tessa, Christelle, Alley et moi, on se relaie auprès de Kim par tranches de deux heures pour être là au cas où elle se réveillerait.

John n'avait pas vraiment confiance dans les capacités altruistes de Tessa et il avait raison. Lorsque Christelle la remplaça deux heures plus tard, la future journaliste était très occupée à taper un article intitulé : « La dirigeante du groupe assassine sa collaboratrice » ; sous-titré : « Une folle furieuse tue au hasard ». Suivait une interview de Kate Johnson qui dénonçait Kim comme « folle à lier », « tyrannique » et « dangereuse ». En clair, Kim aurait tué Sydney parce que cette dernière n'était pas d'accord avec elle… Alléchée par le beau scandale en perspective et l'article du tonnerre qui en découlerait, Tessa avait pris les devants et rédigé six pages, critiquant Kim à longueur de ligne.

Quatre jours plus tard, Kim sortait du profond coma dans lequel elle était plongée. Le cri de joie de Juliana qui fonça à l'infirmerie sans écouter Carson qui tentait de l'arrêter se mua en cri d'horreur, et la jeune fille se rua hors de la chambre, terrorisée. Hestia, Tessa, Christelle et Alley savaient bien à quoi s'en tenir, mais elles n'avaient rien dit aux autres de peur de les déprimer encore plus (dans le cas de Tessa, pour pouvoir jouir pleinement de l'effet de surprise). Sur la joue gauche de Kim, une longue mais fine balafre courait en diagonale du coin de son œil à la commissure de ses lèvres. Quant à son œil gauche, sa couleur était passée du marron au violet améthyste. Carson l'avait dit : le Wraith n'avait pas eu le temps d'aspirer les forces vitales de Kim mais une partie des toxines secrétées étaient passées dans l'organisme de la jeune femme… entraînant quelques modifications. La seule que n'avait pu inverser l'équipe de Beckett était l'étrange coloration de son iris gauche.

A peine réveillée, la jeune pirate se vit transférée non pas dans une cellule, à cause de ses blessures, mais dans sa chambre, avec interdiction d'en sortir, deux gardes placés à la porte.

Angie remonta le couloir et pénétra dans l'atrium, bien décidée à voir Kim. Elle déclina son identité, et les gardes de faction la laissèrent entrer.

Assise sur son lit, face à l'océan, Kim ne bougeait pas.

Angie : Kim ?

Pas de réponse. Elle s'approcha de son amie et posa timidement une main sur son épaule. Kim continua à lui tourner le dos.

Angie : Kim, parle-moi s'il te plaît…

Kim : Va-t-en.

Angie : Mais…

Kim : Va-t-en !

Elle s'était retournée pour hurler ces mots, et Angie, saisie, avait reculé de deux pas. Elle savait que Kim était défigurée, mais le voir de ses propres yeux était… terrifiant. De plus, l'expression pleine de rage qu'elle arborait présentement était à même de faire perdre ses moyens à n'importe qui. Angie prit la fuite en courant. Restée seule, Kim s'effondra sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Dans la salle de réunion attribuée aux françaises, les commérages allaient bon train. Entre Kate qui soutenait mordicus que Kim avait tué Sydney par vengeance, Juliana qui soutenait le contraire, et entre les deux Tessa qui distillait de fines allusions, c'était la pagaille. Personne ne savait plus quoi penser. Au fil des jours, deux camps se formèrent. D'un côté, mené par Hestia, celui qui soutenait Kim, formé par Juliana, Angie, Malia, les trois Tok'Ra, Christelle, Alley et Virginia. En face, l'acharnée Kate Johnson qui avait rallié Joanna à sa cause, Kalys, les trois Nox, les Jaffa et Louise. Au milieu, Tessa qui attisait la haine. Une belle foire d'empoigne qui culmina le jour où Kate Johnson et Juliana en vinrent aux mains sous le regard ravi de Tessa qui attendait toujours son beau scandale.

Elizabeth, poussée par John, convoqua Kim pour une audition. Lorsque les gardes escortèrent la jeune femme dans la salle choisie pour la circonstance, les deux camps s'étaient établis et attendaient la suite des événements. Kim s'assit face à Elizabeth, et fixa son regard sur elle. Gênée, Elizabeth détourna les yeux, troublée par le regard si étrange de Kim.

Elizabeth : Bien. Vous avez été convoquée pour répondre des accusations portées contre vous.

Kim : Quelles sont-elles ?

Elizabeth : Pardon ?

Kim : J'aimerais savoir de quoi on m'accuse.

Elizabeth : Vous vous fichez de moi !

John : Elizabeth…

Elizabeth : Vous avez tué Sydney Smith ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Kim ne répondit rien.

Elizabeth : Vous allez repartir sur Terre avec le Dédale. Une fois sur place…

Kim n'écoutait plus, tentant d'endiguer le flot monstrueux qui montait en elle et qui était sur le point de la submerger. Personne ne comprenait… Personne. Sydney était morte. La sensation de perte fut si grande que Kim en trembla. Une larme menaça et Kim dut fermer les paupières. Elizabeth, imperturbable, continuait son monologue. Dans l'assemblée, les filles murmuraient entre elles, émues malgré tout par la calme dignité de Kim. Marine, elle, sentit une sueur froide perler à son front. Sa sensibilité exacerbée lui faisait partager les tourments de Kim. Troublée, elle tenta d'en détacher ses pensées. Idril, à côté d'elle, lui chuchota : « ça va pas ? » Marine secoua la tête et releva les yeux. Sur l'estrade, Kim avait tourné la tête et la fixait droit dans les yeux. A cet instant, les ténèbres noires qui avaient pris possession de son cœur transpercèrent celui de Marine qui bondit sur ses pieds et partit en courant. Le regard de Kim glissa jusqu'à Idril. Un léger signe de tête, comme une prière. Idril acquiesça, se leva, et sortit rejoindre Marine. Kim se tourna à nouveau vers Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : …jusqu'à votre jugement. Des questions ?

Kim : Je n'irai pas sur Terre. Je n'ai pas tué Sydney. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et je n'ai rien à me reprocher. (Elle fixa ses yeux sur ceux d'Elizabeth) Je n'irai pas sur Terre.

John : Je pense qu'on pourrait (il déglutit devant l'œil furieux de Liz) la consigner dans sa chambre… Ca lui permettrait de continuer son travail…

Elizabeth : Trèèèès bien ! Je m'en lave les mains ! Au moindre problème, c'est vous qui partez.

Elle quitta la salle en tapant du pied. Les gardes se rapprochèrent de Kim, prêts à la ramener, mais John leur fit signe d'attendre. Il se pencha vers Kim.

John : Hé…

Kim : Je n'ai rien fait.

John : Je sais. Je voulais simplement te dire, j'ai interdit toutes les visites, tu dois vouloir rester seule. Sauf Marine Keene. Je crois que c'est nécessaire qu'elle te parle. Si tu veux voir d'autres personnes, dis-le-moi. D'accord ?

Reconnaissante, Kim hocha la tête. John la fit lever et la confia à ses gardes. Elle passa devant les autres filles la tête haute. Elle n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à ses amies.

Peu de temps après, on toqua à sa porte et la tête de Marine passa par l'ouverture.

Marine : Je peux entrer ?

Kim : Oui.

La Tok'Ra ferma derrière elle et s'adossa au mur.

Marine : Je voulais te dire…

Kim : Oui ?

Marine : Tu n'es pas seule. On sait bien que tu n'es pas coupable… On va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, t'en fais pas. On trouvera qui a fait ça.

Kim : Peu importe…

Marine : Pardon ?

Kim : Sydney est morte.

A l'énoncé de cette simple petite phrase, un étau enserra son cœur.

Kim : Trouver le coupable ne la ramènera pas…

Marine ne répondit rien. Elle sentait que les nerfs à vif de Kim allaient craquer si elle parlait. La pauvre avait atteint un point critique de tension nerveuse. Trop de stress, trop de peine… trop de désespoir. Alors, elle s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le lit, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Un instant, Kim fit mine de se dégager, puis sa volonté craqua et elle éclata en sanglots, pleurant pour la mort injuste de Sydney, pleurant pour son visage mutilé, pour le doute qui grandissait au sein du groupe. Même si Kim avait la charge d'une unité de 22 personnes, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune fille à peine majeure.

Dans l'atrium, l'oreille collée à la porte entre les deux gardes, Tessa enregistrait tous les détails, bien décidée à être aux premières loges lors du beau petit scandale dont elle se réjouissait par avance.

Seulement, le beau petit scandale se dégonfla le lendemain lorsque Carson, après examen par acquis de conscience de la balle extraite du cadavre de Sydney, découvrit qu'elle avait été tirée par un P-90. Kim n'était armée que d'un 9mm… Forcée de reconsidérer sa position, Elizabeth admit qu'elle s'était trompée et que Kim n'avait peut-être pas tué Sydney. Après des excuses murmurées du bout des lèvres, elle réintégra cette dernière dans ses fonctions de chef de groupe, et la chargea de répartir les filles dans 5 groupes de travail. Elle était libre d'aller et venir, mais des gardes devaient la suivre en permanence…

Casse-tête monumental. Kim délégua la tâche à Hestia qui fit de son mieux. Kim opéra quelques changements mineurs sur la liste d'Hestia.

Kim : Idril et Marine dans le même atrium. Tu mets Tessa avec Alley, et Joanna avec Malia. Christelle chef de son atrium.

Hestia : Sinon… le reste est correct ?

Kim : Ca va.

Tant de froideur… Hestia en était glacée. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Kim. Elle qui auparavant était si consciencieuse ne faisait plus rien. Juste le strict nécessaire. Toujours enfermée dans sa chambre, sans parler à personne. Elle ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, ne parlait plus. Carson assurait que c'était normal, qu'il lui fallait le temps de se remettre, mais Kim refusait de voir Kate Heightmayer pour « en parler ». Si on rajoutait à ça Tessa qui rôdait dans toute la cité en posant ses questions insidieuses…

Kim réunit toutes les filles pour leur exposer leur nouveau plan de travail.

Kim : Vous allez être réparties en cinq groupes, chacun de ces groupes chargé de travailler avec une personne précise. Dans l'atrium nord, Louise, Lisa, Joanna et Malia chef d'atrium. Vous travaillerez avec le docteur McKay et à l'occasion avec Daniel Jackson. Atrium est : Kate Johnson, Christelle chef de groupe, Coralie et Kalys, vous travaillerez avec les militaires, le colonel Sheppard et le sergent Bates notamment.

Kalys arbora un grand sourire, imitée par Kate qui tournait autour de John depuis un moment déjà.

Kim : Atrium ouest, Angie, Virginia, Kate Ravna, Teli chef de groupe, Alley, avec le docteur Beckett. Vous travaillerez bien sûr dans le secteur de l'infirmerie et de la recherche.

Alley et Teli eurent le même sourire enchanté.

Kim : Atrium central, sous ma direction. Hestia, Juliana, Idril et Marine. Nous travaillerons avec Teyla.

Juliana était partagée entre la joie de pouvoir garder un œil sur Kim et la déception de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre le staff scientifique.

Kim : Enfin, atrium sud. Morjana, Julie, Tessa. Vous serez sous la responsabilité de Kate Heightmayer. Des questions ?

Tessa : Qui est le chef du groupe ?

Kim tourna les yeux vers elle, et Tessa ne détourna pas les siens.

Kim : Toi.

Un murmure incrédule parcourut la salle alors que Kim ramassait ses notes, ignorant Tessa qui se rengorgeait, pénétrée de sa propre importance.

Kim : Une dernière chose. L'équipage de l'Evenstar a été modifié. Ne sont plus autorisés à bord que les membres de mon propre groupe.

Elle quitta la salle, évitant le regard furieux de Kate Johnson, et celui, profondément déçu, d'Angie. Kate se lança derrière elle.

Kate : Tu exagères. Tu n'as le droit de faire ça.

Kim : C'est mon vaisseau, j'ai tous les droits. Je suis le chef de ce groupe.

Kate : Je refuse d'obéir à une meurtrière.

Kim se retourna et se plaça face à elle, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Kate finit par détourner les siens.

Juliana : C'est Kim le chef. Elle n'a tué personne.

Kate : Toi la gamine tu te tais.

Elle sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

Kim : Tessa, une dernière chose. Si tu mets ne serait-ce que le bout d'un orteil à bord de mon vaisseau je te renvoie sur Terre.

Suivie de ses gardes, Kim sortit à son tour et partit travailler dans l'atrium qui était le sien.

Seule.

_**A suivre…**_


	13. 1x03 : Conséquences

**Saison 1**

**Episode 03**

**Conséquences**

Tessa fit irruption dans l'atrium de Kim.

Tessa : Kim t'es où ? Faut que j'te parle !

Hestia : Elle est dans sa chambre…

Idril : Comme d'habitude.

Tessa tourna la tête et repéra deux militaires en faction près de la porte de Kim. Elle s'en alla tambouriner à ladite porte sous le regard furieux de Juliana qui tolérait très mal les irruptions répétées de Tessa dans la vie de Kim. Toujours des allusions sous-entendues, des petits sourires hypocrites…

Tessa : Je veux plus travailler avec cette connasse de blonde !

Kim ouvrit sa porte.

Kim : Arrête de crier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

Tessa : Cette pétasse a dit que j'avais un complexe de supériorité aux Asgards ! Du coup ils m'ont pris mon vaisseau !

Kim : Comment ça, complexe de supériorité ?

Tessa : Oui, elle dit que je me prends pour un chef, que je crois que je suis parfaite et que… attends. T'as pas l'air surprise.

Kim : Non en effet. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, c'est Morjana le chef de ton atrium. Je pense qu'il serait sain pour toi, et surtout pour les autres, que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le nombril du monde. C'est moi qui ai autorisé le docteur Heightmayer à contacter Thor.

Tessa : Tu as QUOI ?!!

Tessa se rua en avant, dans le but clairement affiché d'arracher les yeux de sa chef. Un des gardes l'intercepta et Tessa se dégagea, furieuse.

Tessa : Vous allez me le payer !

Elle fit volte-face et se précipita vers le bureau de Kate en courant. Kim haussa les épaules et ramassa ses rapports pour la réunion hebdomadaire avec Teyla et Elizabeth, ne jetant même pas un regard à Juliana qui la suivait des yeux, quémandant un peu d'attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angie Marshell arriva en courant, à bout de souffle.

Angie : Docteur Weir… Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite, Tessa se bat avec Kate.

Elizabeth : Kate, laquelle, Johnson ou Ravna ?

Kim : Heightmayer. C'est pas vrai, quelle plaie cette fille-là.

Elle se leva et arriva sur les lieux de la bagarre. C'était une très belle bagarre, avec des cheveux tirés à pleine main et des morsures agressives.

Elizabeth : Mais ! Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Arrêtez immédiatement !

Tessa : Tu vas me le payer, espèce de pétasse !

Kate : Tu t'es pas vue, comme pauvre fille on fait pas mieux !

Elizabeth : Voulez-vous bien cesser immédiatement !

Les gardes de Kim se jetèrent dans la mêlée pour séparer les combattantes qui étaient dans un bel état. La chemise de Kate était complètement déchirée et laissait voir son soutien-gorge, quant à Tessa, elle n'avait plus de jupe et exhibait fièrement un string en dentelle noire.

Elizabeth ramassa ladite jupe et la laça à sa propriétaire.

Elizabeth : Rhabillez-vous ! J'exige des explications.

Tessa : Cette espèce de…

Kim : Ca suffit ! Elizabeth, étant donné le comportement désagréable de Tessa, Kate a fait un rapport aux Asgards, estimant que l'arrogance de Tessa était due principalement au fait qu'elle a un vaisseau à son nom.

Tessa : C'est sûr que c'est pas à toi qu'on aurait fait cet honneur !

Kim l'ignora et continua à parler à Elizabeth.

Kim : Ils ont donc décidé de débaptiser le Tessa Saldana. Le Kalys Cosmo sera désormais accompagné du Fierté des Etoiles.

Tessa : Un nom pourri, le mien était cent fois mieux !

Kim : Tais-toi ! Ta conduite est inqualifiable. Tu vas retourner dans ton atrium et te plier à l'autorité de Morjana. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, compris ? C'est un ordre !

Tessa : Si tu te figures que je vais obéir aux ordres d'une meurtrière…

Kim, choquée, ne répondit rien.

Hestia : Toi la peste, écrase et va faire ton boulot !

Tessa allait répliquer vertement lorsque Kate Johnson attira discrètement son attention d'un signe de la main. Elle haussa donc les épaules et sortit, sa jupe à la main, sous les regards exaspérés de Hestia et Juliana. Kate la suivit. Elle la rattrapa plus loin dans le couloir.

Kate : Hé, Tessa, attends.

Tessa : Quoi ?

Kate : Je voulais te demander. Tu veux être avec nous ?

Tessa : Avec vous ? Et pour quoi faire.

Kate : Pour prendre la place de Kim. Je n'ai aucune intention d'obéir à ses ordres mais là je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer.

Tessa : Hum… Je vais y réfléchir.

Kate : Dès qu'elle sera partie, je pourrais prévenir les Asgards qu'elle a menti et que tu mérites ton vaisseau…

Tessa : Tu prendrais donc sa place… Bien, je suis d'accord. Je vais t'aider à trouver des preuves contre elle.

Kate : Super ! Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Elle s'éloigna et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Tessa : Elle se prend pour Napoléon, celle-là, ou quoi ? Si tu crois que je vais obéir à une blonde, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, ma belle. Quelque chose me dit que tu caches un secret… Et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir quoi.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Malia et Morwan qui se dirigeaient avec la plus grande discrétion vers le hangar à Jumpers. Flairant un bon coup, elle les suivit en catimini et les vit décoller et traverser la Porte sous un faux prétexte.

Tessa : Kim n'autorise pas les membres du groupe à traverser seules… Je me demande bien ce qu'elle dirait si je lui racontais tout ?

Elle se tapota le menton de l'index, enfila sa jupe et se dirigea vers l'atrium de Kim.

Kim : Je t'ai dit d'aller travailler !

Tessa : Je sais quelque chose que tu ignores…

Kim leva les yeux au ciel, lassée de ce petit manège.

Kim : Voyez-vous ça.

Tessa J'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange… Une des filles en train de piquer un Jumper alors que c'est interdit..

Kim : Tessa, dehors. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Il faut que je parle à Carson.

Tessa : Oh, tu es malade ?

Kim : Moi non, mais Virginia ne parle plus depuis son arrivée. Pas un mot. Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose, par hasard ?

Tessa : Ahaha…

Kim : Tant pis.

Elle tourna le dos à la journaliste et fit mine de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Tessa (voix chantante) : Tu ne sauras jamais qui c'est !

Kim : Malia, et elle accompagne Morwan qui souhaite mettre la main sur le cocon de stase de son petit frère dans un ancien avant-poste.

Tessa : Tu le savais ?

Kim : De-hors.

Outrée, Tessa sortit en fulminant et partir ruminer sa rancœur dans les couloirs. A force de marcher au hasard, elle arriva dans une section de la cité qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ennuyée, elle hésita à demander de l'aide par radio. Elle entendit alors du bruit dans l'un des labos. Des… soupirs ? Tessa ouvrit la porte et se figea. Elle sortit son agenda électronique et filma ce qu'elle voyait. Puis elle s'éclipsa, sourire aux lèvres.

Tessa : Waw. On dirait bien que j'ai un scoop !

**Le lendemain** ... 

Tessa faisait un siège en règle de l'infirmerie. Depuis que Malia et Morwan étaient rentrés avec un jeune Ancien enfermé dans un cocon de stase, la petite peste tannait Carson pour qu'il la laisse lui parler. Harassé, le médecin finit par céder. Tessa entra dans la pièce, toutes voiles au vent, telle Cléopâtre en personne, s'attirant au passage un regard amusé d'Alley. Elle s'assit au chevet du jeune homme qui posa sur elle un regard un peu perdu. Il n'était réveillé que depuis une demi-heure et ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Tessa le dévora des yeux. On devinait un corps bien bâti et musclé sous le drap fin, et son visage était très séduisant. Il lui plaisait beaucoup ! Il la regarda, l'air interrogateur.

Tessa : Bonjour !

Davyd : Où suis-je ?

Tessa : A l'infirmerie…

Davyd : Sur Atlantis ?

Tessa : Exact !

Davyd : Et vous êtes… ?

Tessa : Oh, je suis Tessa.

Davyd : Vous faites partie de mon peuple ?

Tessa : Absoooooooolument !

Elle battit délicatement des paupières et déploya toute sa séduction. Elle allait reprendre la parole lorsque que Morwan entra, suivi de Kim et de ses gardes.

Davyd : Morwan ? Morwan !

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent avec une force qui en disait long sur l'affection qu'ils se portaient.

Morwan : Je suis content de te voir !

Davyd : Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Morwan lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil dans la cité, neuf mois auparavant. 10 000 ans s'étaient écoulés… Davyd écoutait, étonné. Lorsque son frère se tut, il soupira.

Davyd : Quelle histoire…

Au moment où Morwan allait répondre, Carson quitta la pièce, et Kim qui discutait avec lui se tourna vers la fenêtre, attirant le regard du jeune Ancien. De là où il était, Davyd ne voyait que son profil droit.

Davyd : Qui est cette fille ?

Morwan : C'est Kimberly Montcalfe. Elle est le chef de ce petit groupe dont je t'ai parlé.

Davyd : Kimberly…

Morwan : Tout le monde l'appelle Kim. Je te la présente si tu veux.

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit un geste à la jeune femme qui sortit de sa rêverie et se rapprocha sous le regard envieux de Tessa que Carson avait reléguée de l'autre côté de la vitre d'observation.

Morwan : Kim, je te présente mon jeune frère Davyd. Il a 19 ans. Davyd, voici Kim.

Kim : Enchantée.

Elle était froide, terriblement froide, et très distante. Davyd sentit cependant que cela n'était pas dirigé contre lui. La cicatrice de sa joue qui s'était révélée lorsque la jeune fille avait tourné la tête ne déparait pas son visage. Et ses yeux… Marron et violet. C'était fascinant. Subjugué, Davyd ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de celui de Kim. Finalement, celle-ci leva les yeux vers Morwan, un peu étonnée, puis adressa un signe de tête poli au jeune homme avant de se détourner pour sortir.

Davyd : C'est un honneur de vous connaître, ma Dame.

Kim interrompit son geste et se tourna vers lui. Davyd capta le mouvement gracieux de ses mèches rousses qui voletèrent le long de son corps et se perdit dans une contemplation rêveuse. Puis elle inclina la tête et sortit entre ses gardes, laissant une Tessa raide de jalousie marmonner derrière la vitre.

Morwan : C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme te fait cet effet-là !

Davyd : Elle... elle est…

Morwan : Défigurée ?

Davyd : Fascinante ! Ses yeux…

Morwan : Ah, tu l'as vu aussi. Moi, j'ai déjà Malia, et elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Kim est trop étrange pour moi… Mais n'hésite pas, toi, si elle te plaît. Elle n'a personne, aucun ami, elle est très solitaire. On l'accuse de la mort d'une de ses coéquipières…

Davyd : C'est pour ça, les gardes ?

Morwan : Elle n'a rien fait.

Davyd : Ca, je m'en doute…

Sur ce, Carson fit irruption, réclamant une bonne nuit de repos pour son patient.

Morwan : Repos ? Il a dormi 10 00 ans !

Carson : Justement il lui faut du temps pour récupérer. Allez, dehors !

Davyd ne dormit pas de la nuit. Sans cesse dansaient sur ses paupières le regard troublant de la jeune femme rousse.

Le lendemain… 

[Idril sortit de sa chambre, traversant l'atrium silencieux. Elle savait que dans quelques minutes, les autres se lèveraient. Elle voulait sortir de cette pièce avant. Elle alla faire un tour du côté de la salle de commande et voyant le bureau d'Elizabeth ouvert, elle frappa.

-Docteur Weir ?

La diplomate releva la tête.

-Miss Jamison ! Que puis-je pour vous.

-Rien Madame mais je me suis dit que vous, vous auriez bien besoin d'aide.

En disant cela, elle désigna la pile de papiers qui attendait à côté de la diplomate. Elizabeth sourit.

-C'est vrai. Vous voulez m'aider ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas !

-Bien sûr que non.

Idril s'installa alors devant Elizabeth et se mit au travail.

La cité s'éveillait lentement.

Elles étaient presque arrivées à bout de cette paperasse quand un technicien entra.

-Docteur ? Le Dédale vient de sortir de l'hyperespace, il demande la permission d'atterrir.

-Accordez-lui, je vais les accueillir. (se tournant vers Idril) Vous venez ?

-Bien sûr.

Le Dédale vomissait déjà ses passagers lorsqu'elles arrivèrent. Caldwell sortit à son tour.

-Bonjour Docteur Weir !

-Colonel !

-J'ai à bord quelque chose pour les jeunes françaises qui étaient parmi les Tok'ra.

Etonnée, Elizabeth se tourna vers Idril.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je n'en sais rien madame, répondit Idril en haussant les épaules.

-Le représentant qui est venu nous apporter ça nous a dit que c'était un cadeau pour elles. Et il m'a donné ceci à vous remettre en main propre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Elizabeth.

-C'est un enregistreur, il doit y avoir un message. Si vous le permettez je vais appeler Marine et Coralie.

-Bien sûr.

Idril porta sa main à son oreille enclenchant sa radio.

-Marine ? Coralie ? Vous me recevez.

-Oui.

-Bien sûr Idril !

-Le Dédale vient de nous apporter quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Coralie.

-Surprise, répondit Idril en souriant.

-D'accord j'arrive, rétorqua Coralie.

-Moi aussi. Terminé !

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent en courant sur la digue.

-Alors ? demanda Coralie.

Idril ouvrit la main et délivra l'enregistreur faisant sourire ses deux amies. Elle mit en route l'objet.

-Coralie, Idril, Marine, je vous salue. Vous ne me connaissez pas mais je suis sûre que l'une d'entre vous a une impression de déjà-vu.

Marine sourit.

-C'est vrai que sa voix me dit quelque chose.

-Je vous présente mon nouvel hôte, elle m'abrite en elle, puisqu'elle est consentante. Mon compagnon aussi a trouvé un hôte, un homme.

L'image sourit.

-Pour vous remercier de nous avoir abrités un temps dans votre corps à toutes les deux et pour remercier Coralie de nous avoir enseigné ce qu'elle savait, nous vous offrons un Al'kesh et trois planeurs de la mort, je pense que vous savez vous en servir.

Les visages des trois jeunes femmes s'illuminèrent.

-J'espère que vous en ferez bon usage. Au revoir et à bientôt.

L'image disparut. Les jeunes françaises se regardèrent. Puis elles s'élancèrent vers l'intérieur du Dédale. Arrivés à la soute, elles virent que leur cadeau était vraiment là. Elizabeth qui les avait suivies, s'arrêta devant ces vaisseaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle

Coralie sourit.

-Notre cadeau, ce sont des vaisseaux de guerre Goaul'd.

-Vous savez vous en servir ?

Idril lui répondit.

-Nous avons volé sur ses appareils il y a un an. Nous savons parfaitement nous en servir. Ils pourraient renforcer la ligne de défense aérienne d'Atlantis.

-Faites-moi une démonstration, nous verrons après.

Les jeunes femmes s'élancèrent, bien décidées à montrer leur savoir. Marine et Coralie chacune dans un planeur et Idril dans l'Al'kesh.

Elles s'envolèrent quand la soute s'ouvrit pour leur laisser le passage. Elizabeth les contacta par radio.

-Mais pourquoi trois planeurs ?

-Parce que nous sommes trois Docteur, répondit Coralie comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et le vaisseau cargo.

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir Docteur, dit Idril. Si une bataille nous oblige à nous en servir je préconise le prêt de ce vaisseau à une personne qui sait s'en servir.

-Qui ? demanda Liz

-Morjana je suppose, répondit Marine

-Qui d'autre ? Elle a passé un an avec les Jaffas elle sait forcément s'en servir.

Elizabeth suivait la progression des jeunes femmes depuis la passerelle du Dédale quand soudain…

-Vous avez disparu des écrans.

Elle entendit des rires.

-Ca veut dire que les boucliers occultants Tok'ra marchent bien. S'exclama Coralie.

-Où êtes-vous ?

Elle vit apparaître les vaisseaux juste devant la baie du Dédale, surprise elle recula.

-Voyons Docteur, nous n'allons pas vous tirer dessus, pas la peine de reculer, répliqua Idril.

-Très bien vous avez prouvé que vous saviez vous en servir alors rentrez au hangar à Jumpers et posez-moi ces engins sans rien abîmer. J'appelle Morjana pour qu'elle s'occupe du dernier.

-Bien Madame, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Les vaisseaux Goaul'd virèrent de bord et se dirigèrent vers le hangar à Jumpers où les attendait John[.

_-Passage entre [ par Clélia-_

Soudain, la radio crachota.

Akhar : Ici Akhar. Kim demande que les planeurs et l'Al'kesh soient stationnés à proximité de l'Evenstar.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ça ?

Akhar : Pour faciliter les entraînements en situation de combat…

Elizabeth : D'accord.

Akhar : Je découvre la plate-forme.

Le toit du hangar s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les trois planeurs.

#Un peu plus tard, le soleil se couchait sur Atlantis. Marine était debout sur le balcon de sa chambre et observait l'océan. C'était une fille de l'eau comme son nom l'indiquait, et son long séjour dans la base souterraine des Tok'ra l'avait un peu trop privée à son goût de l'océan. C'est là qu'elle avait grandi et c'est là qu'elle comptait mourir. Près de l'océan. Elle inspira profondément, laissant les embruns lui redonner la force qui lui manquait en ce moment. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait mais elle ne voulut pas se retourner. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et glisser sur son ventre. Leur propriétaire se colla à son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je vais finir par être jalouse !

Marine sourit.

-Et de quoi ?

- Tu passes des heures sur ce balcon quand tu as du temps libre. L'océan t'attire donc tant que ça !

-L'océan est mon élément, trop loin de lui je m'étiole. Inexorablement.

-Est-ce une raison pour passer plus de temps à le regarder qu'avec moi ?

Marine baissa la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Aimerais-tu une femme qui se meurt ?

-Mais tu ne meurs pas ! s'exclama Idril en se redressant.

-Cette année dans un désert m'a fait comprendre que l'océan m'était presque aussi vital que l'air que je respire.

-Donc je suis bien jalouse.

Marine pouffa et se tourna vers sa compagne.

-Jalouse d'un élément ? ça n'a pas de sens tu sais.

-Je sais mais c'est comme ça, tu me délaisses pour quelque chose qui n'a de vie qu'à tes yeux.

-Me fais pas une scène je t'en prie, pas aujourd'hui.

-Ca ne va pas ?

Marine se dégagea des bras de sa compagne et s'éloigna.

-J'en ai assez de vivre cachée, Idril.

Idril prit le visage de sa compagne dans ses mains et la força à la regarder.

-Les gens ne sont pas encore prêts à accepter, mon cœur. Nous en avons assez parlé. Tu étais d'accord.

-Oui, répondit Marine dans un soupir. Mais ça me pèse. Ca me pèse tellement.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur celui d'Idril. Consciente du mal être de sa compagne, Idril posa ses lèvres sur celle de Marine, la rassurant d'un baiser.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Tessa marchait dans les couloirs puis elle s'arrêta devant une porte, elle entendait des rires derrière…Tessa sourit puis elle frappa à la porte. Les rires s'arrêtèrent.

- Oui, dit la voix de Marine derrière la porte.

- C'est Tessa, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Tessa entendit des bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvrit, Marine était un peu décoiffée…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? fit Marine froidement.

- Je voudrais te parler ainsi qu'à Idril…je peux entrer…

- Non…

- Pourquoi parce que tu n'as pas fini de t'envoyer en l'air avec Idril, dit Tessa avec un grand sourire.

Marine fit des yeux ronds, puis elle répondit.

- N'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux de partir…, dit Marine d'une voix tremblante.

- Ok…

Marine referma la porte, Tessa attendit et compta…un…deux…trois…finalement la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau mais cette fois c'était Idril…

- Entre…

Tessa fit un grand sourire puis elle s'exécuta, Idril referma la porte…

- Tu veux quoi ? demanda Idril froidement.

- De l'aide…ou plutôt un service, répondit Tessa.

- Jamais on t'aidera, répliqua Marine.

Idril ne répondit pas.

- J'ai besoin de deux personnes pour espionner Kim et Kate Johnson…si vous ne voulez pas le faire, je fais ce que fait tout journaliste, dire la vérité à ses lecteurs…je me suis dit que je pouvais ouvrir une petite gazette, « The Daily Atlantis » ça sonne bien non, oui puisque c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé…et vous, vous seriez en première page… « Idril et Marine : face à l'intolérance des gens »…oui parce que certaines personnes ne sont pas aussi tolérante que moi envers les lesbiennes…je suis très ouverte d'esprit, vous savez…

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dévoiler la vie privée des gens…, dit Idril.

- C'est vrai tu as raison, mon but dans la vie n'est pas de faire des articles sur la vie privée des gens, et ni d'écrire pour la presse à scandale par contre…je veux faire de vrais articles sur la planète, la galaxie, la politique, l'économie ou pourquoi pas devenir écrivain un jour…mais je peux très bien par mégarde faire une gaffe au sujet de vous deux…ce serait très embêtant…

- Tu n'as pas de preuve, lança Marine.

- Tu crois ça…

Tessa sortit son agenda électronique de sa poche et appuya sur une touche puis elle tendit l'objet à Idril, celle-ci le prit et regarda l'écran…Marine aussi. Idril avait les larmes aux yeux…

- Je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas très discrètes…dans un laboratoire en plus mais bon c'est pas mon problème.

Tessa reprit son agenda électronique et le remit dans sa poche.

- Alors vous m'aidez oui ou non…

- De toute façon on n'a pas trop le choix, souffla Idril avec mépris.

- On a toujours le choix, il suffit de faire le bon…tu as le choix de ne pas m'aider et d'être confrontée aux regards des autres…et le choix de m'aider et de pouvoir marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs sans sentir des regards méprisants sur toi…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça…, demanda Marine.

- Parce que j'en ai le pouvoir…et aussi parce que la vie est injuste envers les faibles, répondit Tessa avec un sourire qui montrait qu'elle avait le pouvoir sur elles.

- Jamais je n'espionnerai Kim et Kate pour toi, lança Marine. Ni Idril.

Idril, elle ne répondit pas, Tessa vit très bien qu'elle hésitait.

- Bon je vais vous laisser réfléchir, bien sûr pas un mot de ce qui s'est passé aux autres au sinon je pourrais être très bavarde…

Tessa les regarda puis elle fit un grand sourire et sortit de la pièce.

De rage, Marine frappa du pied dans son lit.

-C'est pas vrai ! Jamais elle ne nous foutra la paix !

Fulminante, elle faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre. Idril l'arrêta.

-Calme-toi !

-QUE JE ME CALME MAIS TU L'AS ENENDUE NON ! ELLE VEUT NOUS DENONCER.

-J'ai entendu comme toi, ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça je ne suis pas sourde.

Pas calmée pour autant Marine frappa dans son armoire, s'abîmant le poing par la même occasion. Idril ne s'approcha pas, il ne fallait mieux pas s'approcher quand une tempête pareille agitait sa compagne.

-IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE J'ESPIONNE KATE ET ENCORE MOINS KIM.

-ET QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX FAIRE, ELLE VA NOUS DENONCER.

-ET ALORS, J'EN AI ASSEZ IDRIL ! ASSEZ DE VIVRE COMME CA, COMME UNE VOLEUSE PARCE QUE DES GENS NE SONT PAS CAPABLES DE COMPRENDRE QU'ON NE CHOISIT PAS QUAND ON AIME

-JE NE VEUX PAS QUE CA SE SACHE !

Marine se calma alors.

-Tu as honte de moi ! remarqua-t-elle.

Idril ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-Quoi ? Non… Jamais ! Je n'ai pas honte de toi.

-ALORS COMMENT TU EXPLIQUES QUE TU NE VEUILLES PAS QU'ON LE SACHE !

Idril baissa les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas prête à soutenir le regard haineux des gens et qui te dit que les autres filles l'accepteront. Je ne veux pas que sur notre passage, les gens soient dégoûtés, nous regardent de travers. Je ne veux pas perdre la confiance des gens de la cité juste parce que j'aime une femme.

Idril vit un air dégoûté apparaître sur le visage de Marine.

-Tu as honte de toi et ça c'est encore pire que tout, je ne peux rien y faire.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte. A peine sortie, elle tomba nez à nez avec Tessa. Elle avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Marine n'eut qu'une envie, l'effacer d'une gifle.

-Alors il y a de l'eau dans le gaz on dirait, demanda-t-elle un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Tessa, tu n'es pas chez toi ici !

Marine s'avança pour sortir de l'atrium quand la voix de Tessa l'arrêta.

-Justement je me demandais ce que ferait Idril si la nouvelle venait à se répandre dans la cité par ta faute.

-Comment ça ? demanda Marine en se retournant.

-Elle t'en voudrait non, peut-être même qu'elle te quitterait, eh oui elle n'est pas prête, il se pourrait même qu'elle nie votre amour…mais le mal sera déjà fait, parce que comme tu ne veux pas m'aider je vais devoir être très méchante…et une rupture est toujours dure à vivre…mais après tout ce n'est qu'une amourette…non.

Le cœur de Marine fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Vivre sans Idril à ses côtés lui semblait soudain terriblement impensable. Même si elles vivaient cachées depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, jamais l'idée qu'elles soient séparées ne lui était venue. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Tessa jubilait, elle avait réussi, enfin elle tenait sa revanche, après tout la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Marine cédait, elle le voyait. La peur de perdre Idril l'avait fait flancher. Marine se retourna vers la porte et d'une voix cassée, elle prononça ces mots qui lui coûtaient tant.

-Tu as gagné.

Tessa s'approcha d'elle et lui lança un regard tellement froid que Marine en fut choquée.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile d'être serviable…il suffit d'une bonne motivation et d'une grande volonté…

Marine essayait de retenir ses larmes, elle sortit de l'atrium en courant. Tessa la regarda partir, puis elle sortit son agenda électronique et son stylet.

- Bien, ça c'est fait…passons à la suite…

On retrouva quelques heures plus tard, Marine sur la digue, les yeux plongés dans l'océan et ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau sombre…#

_-Passage entre # par Clélia et Tessa-_

Tessa avait décidé d'espionner et Kate, et Kim. Histoire de voir ce qu'elle pourrait en tirer pour son article révolutionnaire sur Atlantis. La vexation infligée par les Asgards avait été cautionnée par Kim, et elle ne lui pardonnait pas. Elle lui avait retiré la direction de son atrium ! Quant à Kate, elle était blonde. Ca justifiait tout.

Tessa : Etape n°2 : Fouiller l'Evenstar. Après, le bureau de Kim… la chambre de Kate… et l'ordinateur de la cité. Bon, au boulot…

_**A suivre…**_

****

**_Gaia ? Toujours là ? _**

**_Et les autres, vous faites quoi ?_**


	14. 1x04 : Trahison

Hé bien, quelle longue interruption ! Les épisodes sont écrits depuis une éternité... j'avais juste oublié de les poster xD

Bonne lecture, et pensez à laisser trace de votre passage !

* * *

**Saison 1**

**Episode 04**

**Trahison**

{Marine marchait résolument dans les couloirs de la cité, direction un des balcons les plus éloignés de la salle de commande et surtout de ses collègues françaises. Malheureusement aucun des balcons n'était en vue et Marine ne semblait pas avoir envie d'aller respirer le calme et la sérénité de l'océan. Pas maintenant. Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Il était vide. Tout ce qui lui fallait. Elle ferma la porte et enleva le cristal de contrôle pour la bloquer. Elle s'avança au centre de la salle et tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle l'expulsa en hurlant. Les gens passant dans le couloir furent étonnés et voulurent ouvrir la porte condamnée. Sans résultat. Marine, indifférente aux appels répétés qui lui parvenaient du couloir se dirigea vers le sac de frappe.

Elle frappa, frappa encore, mettant toute sa rage dans ses poings. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle extériorisa toutes ses souffrances. Elle, qui ne supportait pas de se battre, ne demandait qu'une chose : que les équipes de sécurité arrivent à forcer la porte et viennent l'arrêter, elle pourrait alors frapper sur quelque chose qui n'était pas inerte et qui répliquait.

Marine n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait assez.

Assez de vivre cachée parce qu'elle n'était pas dans les normes imposée par les militaires de la base. Parce que oui, elle aimait une femme et que les militaires ne supportaient ce genre de comportement. Et pourtant, elle faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, toujours. Elle avait laissé derrière elle la Terre et ses parents qui ne savaient pas où elle était. Ils devaient la croire sur un chantier en Moyen-Orient entourée d'hommes et de fusils. Mais non, elle était dans une autre galaxie, elle était entourée de femmes dont une qu'elle aimait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle était entourée de vaisseaux spatiaux, dont un lui appartenait maintenant, et d'aliens suceurs de vie. Sa vie, bien qu'intéressante, lui pesait parce qu'elle portait un masque pour paraître « normale » aux yeux de tous. Elle avait porté en elle un symbiote Tok'ra et ses images de guerre et de souffrance lui revenaient sous forme de cauchemars.

Elle en avait assez de devoir, à tout bout de champ, calmer Idril qui piquait une crise d'hystérie, si par malheur, elle osait avoir un geste, un peu déplacé en public. Pourtant quand sa compagne s'inquiétait pour elle, il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre elles. Marre de la voir arriver en pleurs parce que les souvenirs de son symbiote étaient trop durs à supporter. Marine avait l'impression qu'Idril ne comprenait pas qu'elle aussi avait ses démons, avait son lot d'horreurs dans la tête. La mort de l'hôte précédent de Zila, le carnage dont elle était responsable dans une colonie de Jaffas. Et cette image horrible, d'un enfant mort à ses pieds. Elle devait prendre sa compagne dans ses bras et la bercer sans penser à elle. Idril s'endormait alors dans ses bras et elle la bordait, puis partait dormir dans la chambre de sa compagne pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. L'image de l'enfant déclencha une autre vague de larmes et de fureur qu'elle s'efforça de calmer en frappant de plus en plus fort dans le sac qui commençait à perdre sa forme.

Et Tessa ! Bon dieu, Tessa qui ne voulait pas les laisser tranquilles. Tessa qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de leur faire du chantage. Cette petite bourgeoise prétentieuse qui avait bien vu qu'Idril était plus faible psychologiquement et qui se servait de cette faiblesse pour les tenir toutes les deux sous sa coupe. Et son vaisseau, sa connerie de vaisseau, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire que le Tessa Saldana était plus ceci ou plus cela. Ce vaisseau n'était pas venu les aider alors pourquoi elle se vantait, on ne l'avait jamais vu, et en plus ce n'était même plus le Tessa Saldana, mais le Fierté de machin-chose. Qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire qu'elle était fille de PDG et d'une ambassadrice. Marine était fille de fonctionnaire et de comédien et alors, elle avait sûrement été plus heureuse que sa compatriote. Elle avait plus de plomb dans la cervelle que cette fille de riches qui avait toujours tout eu. Elle n'était même pas capable de se servir d'un zat. L'hésitation qu'elle avait eue à bord de l'Evenstar l'avait bien prouvé, elle se laissait porter par ses émotions alors qu'une guerrière laisse ses sentiments de côté. Elle la détestait et comptait bien lui faire payer ses idioties.

On s'activait toujours derrière la porte du gymnase mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle entendait la voix du Docteur McKay, du colonel Sheppard et de Juliana qui s'acharnaient sur le panneau de contrôle. Elle entendait aussi sa radio, posée sur le banc, cracher des mots. Elle reconnut la voix d'Hestia, qui parlait d'avertir Kim, ce qui lui donna encore plus de colère. Kim ! Qu'elle aille au diable, depuis son accident, elle restait dans son bureau à lire des rapports de missions ou alors elle partait avec SGA-1. Comme chef proche de ses subordonnés, Marine avait vu mieux. Le sac de frappe se décrocha et Marine, à genoux, l'acheva. Elle voyait Kim s'éloigner du groupe, elle voyait des clans se former et tous les beaux discours qu'elle avait entendus ne servaient plus à rien. Quand elle passait devant le bureau de Kim, elle avait toujours l'impression de voir un poireau assis devant une planche à découper prêt à se faire débiter en rondelles. Même si elle comprenait que ce qui lui était arrivé l'avait changée, elle ne supportait plus de la voir s'enfoncer dans ce mutisme et cette dépression.

Elle sentit un courant d'air, signe de l'ouverture, elle pivota, toujours à genoux, en attrapant son zat et le pointant vers l'entrée.

John et Juliana furent coupés dans leur élan par ce zat pointé sur eux. Le militaire vit alors la française comme jamais il ne l'avait vue. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré mais la fureur avait remplacé la tristesse et le chagrin. Le visage résolu, il sut qu'elle ne laisserait rien passer. Toujours à genoux, elle toisa les intrus. McKay avait reculé et John avait fait passer Juliana derrière lui. Il voulut s'avancer mais Marine tira juste à côté de lui. John s'arrêta et leva les mains.

-Marine ! Calmez-vous !

-Fermez la, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous !

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais vous êtes énervée, baissez cette arme, on va discuter.

Marine eut un sourire mauvais.

-Parce que vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire ! Vous gagnez du temps, le temps que l'équipe de surveillance arrive pour me neutraliser.

Juliana sortit de derrière John.

-Marine, c'est pas vrai.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être naïve ma pauvre Juliana, qu'est ce que tu crois ! Il a été formé à faire la guerre et à protéger à tout prix. Même au prix d'une vie innocente s'il le faut.

-Mais tu es mon amie, il ne fera rien.

-Ma pauvre fille, tu es bien jeune, la guerre est laide, nous sommes en guerre et une personne qui pète les plombs comme je suis en train de le faire, présente un danger, on l'élimine. Les sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte. Regarde Kim, ils l'auraient emprisonnée sans Carson.

Elle entendit des bruits dans le couloir.

-Vos subordonnés arrivent Colonel !

En effet l'équipe de sécurité venait d'entrer dans la salle. John leva la main.

-Ne faites rien.

Trop tard, Bates avait tiré. Marine porta la main à sa ceinture et la balle ricocha sur son bouclier. Elle visa et tira sur Bates, l'assommant.

-Maintenant je vais être claire avec vous colonel. Je veux pouvoir accéder au hangar à Jumpers, je vais prendre un des planeurs de la Mort que Zila nous a offerts, et je vais m'en aller. Le premier qui veut m'arrêter, je le zatte et pas qu'une fois comme j'ai fait avec le sergent. Je suis bien claire ?

-Mais où irez-vous ? demanda John.

Marine sourit mais ne dit rien.

-Marine ? demanda Juliana les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme passa entre les militaires et partit en courant vers le hangar, entra dans le planeur, le verrouilla et décolla.

Idril la vit décoller et disparaître à l'horizon, sur un balcon, elle savait qu'elle reviendrait, mais elle savait aussi, en partie, pourquoi elle était partie. }

_Passage entre {} par Clélia –_

Marine volait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un écho radar se rapprocha. La signature était celle de l'Evenstar. Un rictus aux lèvres, Marine passa sous camouflage, pensant ainsi déjouer Hestia qui était sûrement aux commandes. Personne ne la rattraperait ! A sa grande surprise, cependant, l'Evenstar se rapprocha, suffisamment pour qu'elle aperçoive le dessous de sa coque par la verrière. Subitement, le planeur ne répondit plus. Paniquée, Marine tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Peine perdue : le planeur entra doucement dans la soute qui s'était ouverte et se posa sans à-coup. Akhar avait pris le contrôle à distance.

Marine sauta à terre et dégaina son zat, prête à assommer Hestia qui la saoulait de bonnes paroles depuis son arrivée dans la cité. Comme si Marine était incapable de voir qu'elle se servait de Kim pour accroître son influence ! La jeune Tok'Ra remonta les coursives et arriva prudemment au poste de pilotage. Le fauteuil du pilote se retourna, et Marine, prête à tirer, retint un cri de stupeur. C'était Kim qui pilotait. Elle enclencha le pilotage automatique.

Akhar : Où allons-nous ?

Kim : Nulle part. Contente-toi de voler jusqu'à ce que te demande de rentrer. Je dois parler à Marine seule à seule.

Akhar : Bien.

Marine jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Kim : Marine, entre s'il te plaît.

Marine : Laisse-moi repartir.

Kim : Certainement pas. Tu n'es pas en état de piloter.

Marine : Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Kim : Oh si. Je sais que tu es furieuse, en colère. Contre Tessa, sans doute, mais qui peut supporter Tessa ? Et contre moi. Parce que je m'écarte du groupe. Parce que je n'assume plus mon rôle de chef…

Marine : Et sachant cela, tu as quand même le courage de venir ma faire la leçon ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Elle leva son zat, prête à tirer. Kim ne fit pas un geste. Marine, devant cette absence de réaction si surprenante, hésita un instant. Ce fut sans doute ce qui la sauva de la folie qui menaçait. Quelque chose dans l'expression de Kim, comme une attente…

Marine : Non ! Pas moi ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

Kim : Pourtant je le mérite plus que toute autre, non ? J'ai assassiné Sydney… de sang-froid, lâchement, d'une balle dans le dos… Tu m'as là, devant toi, désarmée, tu pourrais venger sa mort ignoble…

Marine : Je viens de comprendre…

Kim : Il était temps. Assieds-toi.

Marine obtempéra, rengainant son arme.

Marine : Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça. Kim, je suis désolée… Pourtant je savais que tu souffrais. Mais te voir comme ça, ça me mettait hors de moi. Comment pouvais-tu nous laisser alors qu'on a tellement besoin de toi ?

Kim : C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ma conduite te perturbait. Je pensais que… que m'éloigner du groupe tranquilliserait les autres. Elles sont mal à l'aise en ma présence. Je leur fais peur…

Marine : Elles ne croient pas que tu es coupable. Elles font juste semblant, pour s'occuper !

Kim : Je le sais bien. Il n'y a que Kate qui en est persuadée. Même Tessa ne s'en sert que comme un prétexte.

Marine : Mais alors pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? Pourquoi ? Tu en as le pouvoir ! Et ne prétends pas le contraire, je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable. Tu es la personne la plus puissante que j'aie jamais rencontrée, Kim.

Kim : Tu viens toi-même d'en faire l'expérience, à l'instant. Avoir le pouvoir et s'en servir sont deux choses très différentes…

Kim se détourna, baissant la tête. Marine observa les ondulations de sa chevelure flamboyante, navrée encore une fois de voir tant de beauté saccagée. Comme si elle avait intercepté sa pensée, Kim se tourna vers elle.

Kim : C'est pour cela que je m'éloigne. Je leur fais peur parce que je suis repoussante…

La Tok'Ra observa soigneusement le visage de sa compatriote. Non, elle n'était pas repoussante, décida-t-elle. Une certaine noblesse transparaissait dans les traits fins de sa compagne. La cicatrice, certes, c'était gênant, mais cela n'altérait pas l'harmonie, la symétrie du visage. Quant à l'œil gauche, il ne choquait pas tant que ça. Bien sûr, le regard de Kim était dérangeant, mais aussi étrangement captivant. Marine s'y perdit un instant. Elle se recula légèrement, étudia la masse de boucles rousses qui cascadaient le long des joues de son amie comme autant de larmes de feu. L'ensemble dégageait une grâce imperceptible. Non, pas repoussante, se répéta-t-elle. Troublante.

Marine : Je ne suis pas d'accord. Bien sûr, elles ont peur, mais tu n'es pas repoussante.

Kim : Je suis mutilée. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire…

Marine : Ce n'est pas l'avis de Davyd.

A la surprise de Marine, une légère rougeur colora les joues de Kim alors qu'elle secouait la tête. Une fois de plus, l'attention de Marine fut happée par la masse rutilante qui croulait sur les épaules de la jeune pirate.

Marine : Note à moi-même : me faire pousser les cheveux.

Kim : Quoi ?

Marine émit un petit rire et tira sur ses courtes mèches blondes qui caressaient ses épaules.

Marine : J'adore le mouvement de tes cheveux quand tu bouges la tête. C'est très joli. Mes cheveux à moi sont tout raides… j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire pareil.

Kim : Tu n'imagines pas le temps que ça demande… une demi-heure de brossage tous les matins pour enlever les nœuds ! Des fois j'ai très envie de prendre une paire de ciseaux pour ratiboiser tout ça.

Marine : Surtout pas ! Ce serait un crime.

Malgré elle, elle avança la main et effleura une mèche cuivrée.

Marine : Vraiment très joli…

Kim : Tu parles, ça ne vaut pas le bonsaï de Teli…

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Marine secoua la tête.

Marine : Tu vas te moquer de moi, mais je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'étais tellement en colère tout à l'heure.

Kim sourit.

Kim : Tu n'étais pas en colère. Tu avais de la peine. Et comme tu n'es pas le genre de personne à admettre que tu souffres, tu la transformes en colère.

Marine : Moui, tu as sans doute raison…

Elle ne lui parla pas d'Idril, de leur relation si privilégiée. Pour autant qu'elle le sache, elle était en train de partager un vrai moment avec Kim, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'allait pas le gâcher en lui révélant ce qu'il en était vraiment entre elles. Pour la même raison, elle passa sous silence l'odieux chantage de Tessa. Plus tard… elle le lui dirait plus tard.

Marine : Mais j'y pense ! Tes gardes, ils sont où ?

Kim gloussa comme une gamine.

Kim : Assommés et enfermés dans un placard !

Marine : Quoi !

Kim : Quand j'ai dit à John qu'il fallait absolument que je te parle seule à seule, il a demandé à Ronon de, euh, occuper les gardes deux minutes. Tu connais l'enthousiasme de Ronon…

Marine : Mon Dieu tu avoir des ennuis !

Kim : Eh bien tu vois, j'ai décidé que je m'en fichais. J'en ai marre de tous ces complots, j'en ai marre de vivre constamment surveillée, marre de devoir porter tout à bout de bras. Je pense que j'ai bien mérité une petite évasion. En plus ce soir c'est Litha, je veux pouvoir célébrer tranquille.

Marine : Li-quoi ?

Kim : Litha. Une fête wiccane. A chaque fois que je fais mine d'allumer une bougie les gardes font irruption, alors…

Marine : Ma pauvre… Ecoute, je vais rentrer à la base et je leur dirai que je ne t'ai pas vue. Comme ça, tu seras à peu près tranquille.

Kim : J'aimerais bien, mais si je m'absente longtemps Tessa va encore faire des siennes... Mais, si jamais tu éprouves de nouveau le besoin irrépressible de zatter Juliana… Viens me voir avant.

Marine hocha la tête, un peu penaude, puis reprit le chemin de son planeur de la Mort. Arrivée dans la cité, elle se dirigea vers l'atrium de Kim, le sien, celui où devait se trouver Juliana. La petite fit deux pas en arrière en la voyant arriver.

Marine : Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Les lèvres de la scientifique tremblaient.

Marine : Je te jure. Tout à l'heure, j'étais… pas bien. En colère, frustrée. Kim m'inquiétait beaucoup, mais je suis rassurée maintenant. Je… je suis désolée, Juliana, désolée, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît ?

La jeune surdouée se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Décontenancée, Marine la serra contre elle.

Juliana : Pardon, pardon… C'est juste que… j'ai tellement peur ! Kim… avant elle était toujours gentille avec moi… et maintenant elle me regarde même plus !

La petite se blottit contre la Tok'Ra qui se promit d'en toucher deux mots à sa chef dès qu'elle la verrait.

Juliana : C'est Tessa…

Marine : Quoi encore ?

Juliana : Tout à l'heure, elle est sortie du bureau de Kim… Et elle a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait voir Kim mais je pense qu'elle mentait… Elle avait l'air très, très contente.

Marine : Est-ce qu'elle a emmené quelque chose ?

Juliana : Elle avait juste sa sacoche d'ordinateur portable.

Marine : Bien, j'en parlerai à Kim.

Juliana : Elle ne t'écoutera pas… Elle n'écoute personne.

Marine : Elle est très seule tu sais. Elle a besoin de notre amitié.

Juliana sourit et Marine se sentit soulagée. Au même instant, Kim entra dans la pièce, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hestia et Teli entrèrent à leur tour.

Teli : Morwan est bien dans l'atrium de Malia… Si tu ne fais rien Tessa va lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Hestia : Bon, je crois que je vais le mettre dans celui de Christelle.

Marine : De qui vous parlez ?

Teli : Davyd. Il peut pas rester plus à l'infirmerie et Elizabeth veut qu'on s'en occupe.

Hestia : Il faut que je lui trouve un atrium.

Marine : C'est à Kim de faire ça, non ?

Hestia : En ce moment ? Eh bien, tu peux toujours essayer de lui en parler…

Elle échangea avec Teli un regard navré. Marine s'en alla toquer à la porte de Kim.

Marine : Euh, désolée de te déranger… On a un problème avec Davyd, il faut l'affecter à un atrium…

Kim : Atrium sud.

Marine : Celui de…

Kim : Morjana.

Marine : Tu es sûre de…

Kim : C'est le seul où il y ait encore de la place.

Hestia : Je les préviens.

Teli : Tessa va sauter de joie…

{Extrait du journal d'Hestia :

_« Un nouveau jour se lève sur Atlantis. Il y a quelques jours encore, je n'aurais pas cru en voir un de plus. On peut dire que les filles sont arrivées au bon moment. Enfin peut-être pas toutes._

_Je pense beaucoup à ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, même si je l'ai pas dit au filles._

_La mort de Sydney c'est…. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser en fait. Impardonnable ? Invraisemblable ? Insensé ? Impossible à accepter surtout ! C'est trop tôt pour tout le monde je crois. Mais les filles sont fortes, je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour elles. Bien sûr elles ont toutes leur façon de réagir. Je devrais sûrement demander son avis à Kim, après tout c'est notre chef, notre guide._

_Ou peut-être pas. Elle aussi a besoin de changer d'air. La pauvre ils ne l'ont pas ménagée ces derniers temps. Perdre Sydney est une tragédie pour nous toutes mais je crois que Kim le ressent au fond de son âme comme s'il y avait un lien spécial entre elle et chacune d'entre nous…._

_Et puis cette maudite accusation, sa blessure et surtout cette peste de Tessa n'ont pas arrangé la chose. Elle s'isole trop._

_Kim ma chère Kim où es tu? Je voudrais tellement remettre sur ton visage ce sourire que tu as perdu au profit de la tristesse au fond de tes yeux. Il ne faut pas que je te laisse sombrer c'est hors de question ! Tu as toujours été là pour nous après tout, on te doit au moins un peu de compassion, notre soutien et notre amitié. _

_Avec tout ça je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Radek va m'attendre. Je lui ai promis de l'aider à régler, à ma manière, son petit problème avec Kavagnah, quel sale type !_

_Un gentil garçon Radek, je l'aime bien. Mais avec cette maudite histoire d'atrium (merci Elizabeth pour cette brillante idée…), je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de beaucoup le revoir._

_En tout cas il est hors de question que ces groupes m'empêchent de garder un œil sur Kim ! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire mais je ne vais pas la lâcher comme ça, pas maintenant… Et puis si le Dr Weir n'est pas d'accord, je lui dirai ses quatre vérités !_

_Oui bon je sais je m'emporte, Elizabeth est une femme vraiment gentille._

_Il va falloir être discrète avec Kim ou elle risquerait de se renfermer un peu plus encore. Et avec Akhar aussi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il dise tout à son commandant ! Ce que cette I.A. peut m'énerver ! Parfois j'ai envie de le démonter et de le remonter exprès de travers._

_Et puis les filles aussi il faut que je les aie à l'œil. Il faut qu'elles ménagent Kim en ce moment, c'est important._

_Bon bah voilà je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à mettre mon « plan » à exécution. Et se souvenir : DIS-CRE-TION. (Tiens il serait bon que je m'en souvienne pour cette histoire avec Radek d'ailleurs !). Le plus important c'est Kim. Toujours avoir un œil sur Kim ma petite Hest' ! Si tu arrives à te débarrasser des gardes qui la suivent partout comme des toutous bien dressés… _

_Je parle à la troisième personne, faut que j'arrête le café moi …_

Allons y, Radek va m'attendre et je suis déjà en retard. »}

_-Passage entre {} par Hestia-_

Le lendemain…

Dans l'atrium sud, Julie tentait de se concentrer sur le rapport qu'elle devait présenter à Kate Heightmayer malgré la dispute, violente mais chuchotée, entre Morjana et Tessa.

Tessa : Je croyais que tu étais mon amie.

Morjana : Mais oui, je le suis ! Simplement, c'est Elizabeth qui…

Tessa : Tu pouvais refuser !

Morjana : Elle m'aurait renvoyée sur Terre !

Tessa : Mais moi j'aurais gardé ma place !

Morjana : Ta place, ta place, je commence à croire que Kim a eu raison de me mettre à la tête de cet atrium !

Tessa : Kim ? (Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur) Non mais tu l'as regardée, on dirait une statue ! Elle bouge pas, elle parle pas !

Morjana : Elle souffre et…

Tessa : Et alors moi aussi je souffre ! C'était pas juste de dire aux Asgards que je ne mérite pas mon vaisseau !

Morjana : C'est hallucinant tu ramènes toujours tout à ce vaisseau, ma pauvre fille tu tellement superficielle. Pas étonnant que tout le monde veuille que tu partes ! Tu es tellement inintéressante que tout le monde s'en fiche de toi.

Tessa levait le bras pour frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Hestia et Davyd entrèrent, surpris, et virent une facette de Tessa qu'ils ne connaissaient pas : décoiffée, rouge de fureur, elle semblait prête à tuer, oui, à tuer Morjana de ses mains. Dès qu'elle les vit, la journaliste laissa retomber son bras et afficha un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.

Tessa : Hestiaaaa ! Quelle joie de te voir !

Hestia : Arrête tes salades. Morjana, Kim a affecté Davyd à ton groupe de travail. Tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

Morjana : Bien sûr, Julie et moi allons lui montrer ce qu'il doit faire ! Dis à Kim que tout ira bien.

Hestia : Je lui dirai, merci ! (A Davyd) Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Davyd : Merci beaucoup Hestia.

Tessa : Et moi là-dedans ?

Hestia : Kim veut que tu ailles aider Kate à classer ses dossiers.

Tessa : Hors de question.

Hestia : D'accord, à ta guise. Julie ? Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail mais est-ce que tu pourrais…

Julie : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais.

La Nox rangea son rapport inachevé et sortit de la pièce, suivie par Hestia qui foudroya Tessa du regard.

Tessa : Bien, puisque Julie est partie, je vais te montrer les lieux et après…

Davyd : Non.

Tessa : Pardon ?

Davyd : C'est Morjana qui doit s'occuper de moi. Je verrai Julie quand elle reviendra. Quant à toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Il lui tourna le dos et suivit la Jaffa qui lui désignait une chambre vide. Tessa n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il lui tournait le dos ! Il la méprisait ! « Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Kim » se dit-elle, rageuse. « Il est hors de question que je laisse une personne au Q.I compris entre un navet et une asperge me dicter ma conduite » Elle quitta la pièce, fermement décidée à trouver des détails compromettants pour son article.

[Un peu plus tard, Marine se présenta devant les soldats qui gardaient la porte de Kim.

-Je viens voir Kimberly !

Les hommes la laissèrent passer. Elle entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Kim depuis l'accident. C'était une pièce simple éclairée par des bougies. Kim assise en tailleur, méditait. Marine sourit, ferma les yeux et pénétra dans les pensées de son amie.

-Coucou !

Elle vit Kim sourire, elle lui répondit aussi par la pensée.

-Salut !

Puis elles ouvrirent les yeux, revenant à un moyen de communication plus traditionnel.

-Je te dérange ? demanda Marine.

-Non.

Kim se leva et s'avança vers sa collègue.

-T'en fais une tête, ça va pas ?

-Si pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

-Comme ça.

-Et puis en parlant de tête, tu devrais voir la tienne, sourit Marine. (Surtout, ne pas lui parler de Tessa, surtout pas)

-Je sais, j'ai une sale tête !

Elles rirent.

-Alors dis-moi ! Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-Pour te voir c'est bien déjà non ?

-Il y en a qui veulent plus me voir.

-La plupart d'entre nous ont peur. Regarde comment Juliana a réagi en te voyant, pourtant elle vient encore !

-Moui.

-Il faut dire aussi que Tessa et Kate ont la fâcheuse manie de monter les plus influençables de nous contre toi.

-Elles ont leurs raisons.

-Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison !

-Et puis avoir un œil violet, n'aide pas forcément.

-C'est dommage, sourit encore Marine, j'aime bien la nouvelle couleur de ton œil.

-Il est violet !

-Et alors, c'est la couleur de la sagesse !

Kim fut intriguée.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Marine mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

-Secret !

-Comme ta relation avec Idril ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Kim mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

-Chacun ses secrets.

Marine pouffa.

-Tu connais sa dernière ?

-Non.

-Elle croit que je fais du charme à Hestia.

Ce fut Kim qui pouffa.

-C'est vrai ?

-Qu'elle le pense oui, que je fais du charme à Hestia non !

-Elle tient à toi.

-Je sais mais parfois ça m'étouffe. Enfin laissons ça et dis moi ce que tu tires de tes méditations, j'aimerais quand même….

La conversation se continua un certain temps, chassant momentanément les soucis de l'une et de l'autre.]

_-Passage entre [] par Clélia._

Marine : Va falloir que j'y aille.

Kim : Déjà ?

Elle soupira.

Kim : Tu es ma seule visiteuse, hormis Tessa qui se plaint continuellement de tout, et Davyd qui veut à toute force me parler.

Marine : Et toi, tu ne veux pas.

Kim : Je n'ai envie de parler à personne.

Marine : Et moi alors ?

Kim : Honnêtement, si je refusais de te parler, tu enfoncerais la porte avant de me ligoter à mon bureau pour m'obliger à t'écouter. Et comme je tiens à ma porte…

Marine sourit.

Marine : Bien deviné chef !

Kim : Allez file, tu vas être en retard. Teyla doit t'emmener en mission de négociation tout à l'heure non ?

Marine : Ouais.

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle avisa une partition écrite à la main sur le bureau de son amie.

Marine : C'est de toi ?

Kim : Oh, euh… oui.

Marine : Je peux ?

Kim haussa les épaules. Marine saisit la page, la parcourut des yeux.

Marine : Je te la ramène demain. Bonne journée !

Kim : A plus tard.

Marine quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre de John Sheppard. Elle avait un service à lui demander. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Tessa l'observait dans l'ombre.

Tessa : Mmmmmmmm… Elles passent beaucoup de temps ensemble… (sourire méchant) Je me demande ce que dirait Idril si elle le savait …

Elle partit d'un pas vif, bien décidée à torturer encore un peu plus la pauvre Tok'Ra.

_A suivre... _


	15. 1x05 : Les vacances, l'amour

Une petite review serait appréciée ! J'en suis actuellement à la finalisation de l'épisode 17. Laisser des comms m'encouragerait à poster plus rapidement :D

Saison 1

Episode 05

**Les vacances, l'amour … les scènes de ménage.**

Lorsque Tessa débusqua Idril, la jeune femme travaillait pour Teyla en vue de l'expédition diplomatique du lendemain, les filles de l'atrium central étant censées partir avec l'athosienne. Dès qu'elle vit Tessa, Idril tenta de s'éclipser discrètement. Trop tard.

Tessa : Idriiiil, houhou !

Idril : …

Tessa : Faut que je te parle d'un sujet hyper important.

Idril : Va au diable…

Tessa : Pardon ? Attention, je pourrais être méchante et repartir sans te dire… Ca concerne Marine… Ou plus précisément les fréquentations de Marine…

Idril : Tu vas arrêter oui ou non ? Je n'ai pas oublié ton chantage, merci bien !

Tessa : Mais mais mais, il ne s'agit pas de toi… Mais de Kim…

Idril : Hein.

Tessa : Tu vois, quand je les ai vues, ça m'a fait mal au cœur pour toi, je me suis dit, dommage, si Idril avait accepté de tout révéler, et tout, Marine ne serait pas allée voir ailleurs…

Idril sentit son sang se glacer. Elle avait peur de comprendre.

Idril : De quoi tu parles.

Tessa : Mais de ta chère et tendre qui passe vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de Kim…

Idril : N'importe quoi. Je ne te crois pas.

Tessa : Tiens, voilà Marine qui arrive… Tu n'as qu'à lui demander où elle était…

Tessa affichait un air matois qui n'augurait rien de bon. Idril se dirigea vers sa compagne et la dévisagea froidement.

Idril : T'étais où ?

Marine : Idril ça va , t'as pas l'air bien ?

Idril : Je t'ai demandé où tu étais.

Marine : Euh…

Idril : T'ETAIS OU !

Marine : Hé, calme-toi ! J'étais chez Kim.

Idril : Je le savais. Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça ?

Tessa sortit de la pièce en retenant le rire qui montait. Une belle scène de ménage dans le beau petit couple… Ca leur apprendrait à respecter les personnes plus importantes qu'elles dans la hiérarchie. La journaliste diabolique repartit en direction de son atrium, prête à tout pour trouver d'autres détails croustillants.

Le soir venu, à l'infirmerie, Angie Marshell était de service et aidait Carson à soigner les blessés de la dernière mission. Un des soldats était déjà mort, et un deuxième semblait près d'en faire autant. Epuisée, la jeune fille se passa une main sur le front.

Carson : Allez vous reposer, miss Marshell.

Angie : Non non, ça va, je vous assure.

Carson : Vous semblez sur le point de tomber endormie…

Angie : Mais non, je vous dis que ça va.

Carson haussa les épaules et fit signe à Alley de venir l'aider, au grand dam de Teli qui avait un faible pour l'Ecossais. La pauvre ne se doutait absolument pas que le nuage de pucerons qui voletait autour de sa tête en bourdonnant doucement décourageait toute tentative de conversation…

Angie, elle, luttait contre la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'un curieux bourdonnement qui persistait dans ses oreilles, extrêmement soporifique. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'un des pucerons de Teli s'était installé quelque part dans ses cheveux, avant de réaliser qu'il n'en était rien. (Les charmantes bébêtes adoraient Teli qu'elles considéraient comme leur mère et la suivaient à la trace partout où elle allait). D'ailleurs, en se concentrant bien, elle parvenait presque à distinguer… une voix ? Ri-di-cu-le ! Elle haussa les épaules, bailla un grand coup et se remit au travail.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Angie avait terminé son service et s'apprêtait à partir se reposer. Puis elle entendit : « Aide-moi ! » Elle se tourna vers Alley.

Angie : Oui, quoi ?

Alley : Bah rien, pourquoi ?

Angie : Tu viens de me demander de t'aider.

Alley : Euh non, pas du tout, personne n'a parlé depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes.

Perplexe, Angie réfléchit. Elle avait clairement entendu une voix de femme parler, à l'instant !

Angie : Ca doit être la fatigue, je vais aller me coucher.

Alley : Ca, c'est une bonne idée !

Carson : Bonne nuit, et merci de votre aide.

Angie : Je vous en prie c'est normal. Bon courage !

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsque la voix se fit entendre à nouveau. Elle se figea au milieu du couloir. Ce n'était plus la même voix… Elle semblait se parler à elle-même, comme quelqu'un qui réfléchit à voix haute. Angie tendit l'oreille, cherchant à comprendre ce que lui arrivait.

Voix : Comment le leur dire… Ils s'en prennent à la mauvaise personne, je dois faire quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas le droit… Je ne dois surtout pas intervenir…

Angie : Y'a quelqu'un ?

Voix : …

Angie : Houhou ?

Voix : La pauvre, elle doit être fatiguée, elle parle toute seule.

Angie : Hé, je suis pas fatiguée ! Je vous parle, à vous, là !

Voix : Pfff je fatigue aussi, un peu plus et j'allais lui répondre… Elle ne me parle pas, elle ne peut pas m'entendre.

Angie : Mais si je vous entends !

Voix : Elle me parle ? A moi ?

Angie : Ca vous dérangerait de me parler directement ? Et puis d'abord je connais votre voix… Ca me rappelle quelqu'un…

Voix : Non ! Je ne te rappelle personne, tu es en train de rêver, tu dors debout, va te coucher !

Angie : Mais si… Vous me rappelez… vous me rappelez…

Voix : Angie, je t'en prie, va te coucher et oublie ça.

Angie : … Non… C'est impossible… Elle est morte ! Vous, vous ne pou… pouvez pas… être elle !

Voix : Je suis un pur produit de ton imagination.

Angie regarda autour d'elle, au bord des larmes. Puis, la voix tremblante, elle reprit la parole.

Angie : Sy… Sydney ?

Pas de réponse.

Angie : Sydney, c'est toi ? Où es-tu ?

Toujours rien.

Angie : Je deviens folle ! J'entends des voix !

Elle se laissa glisser par terre et éclata en sanglots. La fatigue avait fini par avoir raison de sa résistance nerveuse, et là, elle craquait.

Voix : Bon, OK, j'admets, je ne suis pas une pure invention de ta part, mais s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer.

Angie, entre deux hoquets : Sydney ?

Voix : Oui !

Angie se releva tant bien que mal et recula en trébuchant.

Angie : Carson. Il faut que je voie Carson. Ou Kate Heightmayer.

Sydney : Ote-toi ça de la tête tout de suite. Tu n'es pas folle et je suis bien là.

Angie : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

La jeune journaliste s'enfuit en courant, traversa la moitié de la cité comme une folle, en hurlant à intervalles réguliers, et percuta de plein fouet quelque chose au détour d'un couloir. La chose en question émit un « ayeuuuuh ! » éminemment reconnaissable en réponse au cri de terreur d'Angie.

Angie : Juliana ? C'est toi ?

Juliana : Nan nan c'est la Reine d'Angleterre. Bien sûr que c'est moi, espèce de cruche ! T'es devant la porte de mon labo !

Angie : Oh seigneur, pardon, je suis désolée ; j'ai cru que tu étais… quelqu'un d'autre.

Juliana : Je suis sortie et j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, c'était toi ?

Angie : Euh… oui…

Juliana : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Angie : Oh rien, tu sais, je suis hyper fatiguée, c'est la nuit, et j'ai cru… entendre quelque chose, le genre de bruits qu'on imagine quand on est tout seul la nuit, tu vois.

Juliana : Mmm. Tu me le dirais si tu avais un souci, hein ?

Angie : Eeeeeeeevidement ! (Sourire figé) Quelle question.

Juliana : Je vais aller me coucher. Tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir me dire…

Angie : Oui, je suis sûre de ne rien vouloir te dire ! Bonne nuit !

Elle fit volte-face et partit en direction de l'atrium ouest presque en courant. Restée en arrière, Juliana se jura de savoir ce qui tracassait son amie. Etrange quand même pour une fan de Stephen King de s'effrayer toute seule la nuit comme ça… Puis elle partit en direction de l'atrium central pour prendre un repos bien mérité. En arrivant, elle entendit ce qui ressemblait à des cris chuchotés. Comment pouvait-on chuchoter un cri, Juliana n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était que ces cris provenaient de la chambre d'Idril. Elle allait toquer à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Marine émergea de la chambre en trombe et sortit de l'atrium en courant, blême de colère. Juliana passa la tête dans ladite chambre et aperçut Idril en pleurs, affalée sur le lit. Elle allait entrer pour la réconforter lorsqu'elle capta du coin de l'œil un mouvement derrière elle. Kim était également sortie de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers la sortie, sur les traces de Marine. Elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement, regarda Juliana droit dans les yeux et fit un léger signe de tête en direction d'Idril. L'air de dire « occupe-toi d'elle, moi je vais chercher l'autre ». Trop heureuse d'avoir enfin l'attention de sa chef, Juliana acquiesça vigoureusement et entra d'un pas décidé dans la chambre de sa collègue. Kim, elle, sortit de l'atrium et s'engagea dans les couloirs déserts.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Juliana, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de chercher Marine. La Tok'ra était trop en colère pour l'écouter calmement, elle la verrait plutôt dans la matinée. Là, Kim avait surtout envie de se changer les idées. Elle avait vaguement senti un problème du côté d'Angie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, une tension généralisée vis à vis de l'attitude de Tessa, et la dispute entre Idril et Marine. Tout cela était très fatiguant.

Kim traversa la salle de contrôle, déserte à cette heure, et poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir d'en face. Elle ouvrit une des portes et déboucha sur un balcon surplombant l'océan. C'était son endroit préféré dans la cité. Calme et isolé, exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade et leva la tête pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Elle n'entendit pas la porte des balcons se rouvrir et quelqu'un entrer derrière elle.

Pendant ce temps, Tessa mijotait un coup diaboliquement monté. Avec Morjana en mission sur le continent et Julie qui squattait l'atrium nord, elle se retrouvait seule dans le même atrium que Davyd. L'occasion rêvée de… faire un peu mieux connaissance, se dit-elle en achevant de revêtir une nuisette en dentelle si courte que c'en était une atteinte à la pudeur. Mais, évidemment, Tessa étant Tessa… Elle sortit de sa chambre et s'en alla toquer à la porte de Davyd.

Pas de réponse.

Elle toqua à nouveau, un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Elle balança un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

Silence total.

Tessa : Bon, il doit dormir profond là.

Elle ouvrit la porte, bien décidée à le réveiller… et se trouva face à un lit vide.

Tessa : Mince. Où il est passé, celui-là !

Elle fila s'habiller et se faufila dans les couloirs de la cité, bien décidée à lui mettre la main dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Davyd se trouvait sur un balcon, et se tenait silencieux derrière Kim qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle le fuyait si souvent. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, elle trouvait une excuse pour le faire partir. Il ne mettait même plus les pieds dans l'atrium central, Juliana, Hestia, Marine, et Idril ayant pris l'habitude de l'en chasser sous des prétextes divers et variés.

Et elle était là. Distraite, apparemment, elle n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée. De là où il était, il ne voyait d'elle que son dos, la moitié gauche de son visage et ses boucles sombres qui cascadaient en mèches folles. Ca lui suffisait, décida-t-il. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait la regarder sans qu'elle ne se cache ! Elle avait levé son visage vers le ciel, et la cicatrice qui courait sur sa joue se trouvait presque effacée par la faible lumière projetée par les étoiles.

Il inspira profondément et avança de quelques pas, venant s'accouder près d'elle. Il nota son mouvement de recul, et cela le blessa. Pensait-elle qu'il lui ferait du mal ? Mais, presque immédiatement, elle se laissa à nouveau aller contre la rambarde. Un peu plus loin cependant qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsqu'il s'était avancé.

Davyd : Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, ma Dame…

Kim : S'il vous plaît. Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

Davyd : Pourquoi ?

Kim : Cela me gêne. J'ai un nom… Utilisez-le.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il reçut en plein visage son regard déroutant.

Davyd : Ma Dame… Kimberly ?

Kim : C'est un bon début.

Davyd : C'est bizarre.

Kim : Quoi donc ?

Davyd : Je n'ai aucun problème à tutoyer les autres filles… mais pas vous. Et pourtant, vous êtes plus jeune que certaines d'entre elles.

Kim : Je ne vous en empêche pas.

Davyd : Ce n'est pas volontaire... Enfin, je pense. C'est plutôt que vous… vous éloignez tant des autres, c'est… difficile de vous approcher suffisamment pour vous connaître.

La porte du balcon s'entrouvrit. Tessa avait retrouvé sa proie… mais elle choisit de reculer dans l'ombre pour écouter aux portes, son activité préférée ces derniers jours, et surprendre ainsi quelque histoire… intéressante.

Tessa, chuchote : Oh non, pas elle, encore.

Kim se mit à rire. Un rire qui sonnait faux. Davyd en eut la chair de poule.

Kim : Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Je suis un assassin. Une meurtrière.

Davyd : Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Kim : Vous êtes le seul.

Davyd : Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas vrai. Beaucoup de personnes vous croient innocente.

Kim : Ah oui ?

Davyd : La plupart de vos compatriotes !

Kim, dégoulinante d'hypocrisie : Ah, en effet, surtout Kate Johnson, Tessa… (La journaliste, derrière sa porte, fit une grimace. Elle ne _croyait _pas que Kim était coupable, elle le _soupçonnait_… Nuance.)

Davyd : Le major Sheppard. Teyla Emmagan. Rodney McKay !

Kim : Des personnes qui me côtoient depuis longtemps et qui pensent me connaître… et qui se trompent.

Davyd : Avez-vous tué Sydney Smith ?

Elle se détourna, puis lui fit face à nouveau, une lueur démente dans le regard.

Kim : A votre avis ? Je suis folle… Dangereuse… J'agis sans motif… Je suis irrationnelle, irraisonnée, déraisonnable…

Elle avait l'air si hallucinée que Davyd la gifla à la volée. Tessa haussa les sourcils en entendant le bruit caractéristique qui accompagna la gifle. Les yeux de Kim se remplirent de larmes.

Davyd : Non, c'est ce que vous voulez faire croire… Kim, vous n'êtes pas folle. Vous êtes victime d'une injustice, et terriblement seule. Vous vous êtes coupée du monde.

Kim : Ils ont peur de moi… Peur que je tue l'un d'entre eux, l'une des filles, comme ça, pour rien… J'ai vu mourir Sydney, sous mes yeux !

Elle hurla presque.

Kim : Un Wraith était en train de me battre à mort, et tout ce que je voyais, c'était le corps de Sydney, la dernière lueur dans ses yeux, puis le vide et plus rien… Une vie, une vie prometteuse, brillante, ruinée en un instant, fauchée par une balle tirée de dos, lâchement, sans raison… Une fille, une femme, que j'avais sous ma responsabilité, et qui est morte sans que je ne puisse rien faire…

Les mots sortaient tous seuls. Kim se pencha en avant, se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les bras serrés contre son buste, comme pour calmer les élancements douloureux de son cœur.

Kim : J'aurais dû faire quelque chose… Appeler les secours… Non, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de venir sur Atlantis, l'empêcher de risquer sa vie ! Elle est morte, et ça sert à quoi, à rien, rien, elle est morte pour rien !

A ce stade, elle éclata en sanglots. Davyd tendit les bras, et l'attira contre lui. Kim résista, tenta de reculer, puis se laissa aller contre lui, les mains agrippées à ses épaules à lui, comme une noyée à la bouée qui va la sauver.

Bouleversé, à la fois par sa proximité et par son désespoir, il la serra doucement contre lui, tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort là où les mots ne le pouvaient plus. Secouée de violents sanglots, elle avait perdu pied. La douleur qui s'était emparée d'elle à la mort de Sydney revenait, plus forte que jamais, et pourtant… Pourtant, elle souffrait moins. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait enfin commencé à faire son deuil, était-ce parce qu'une personne lui offrait sa confiance, était-ce parce que quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras sans peur, elle n'en savait rien. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, la part de son esprit qui raisonnait encore clairement lui chuchotait un nom, Davyd, Davyd, Davyd… Par un effort de volonté surhumain, elle s'arracha aux bras de Davyd, et eut la sensation de s'arracher le cœur en même temps.

Danger, lui soufflait sa conscience. Ne t'attache pas, parce que sinon quand il mourra tu souffriras plus… Détache-toi des filles du groupe, leur mort te causera moins de peine… Sois odieuse, indifférente, glaciale, ils te détesteront ou alors t'oublieront, et ta propre mort ne les touchera pas…

A bout de souffle, Kim tourna le dos à Davyd et s'essuya les yeux. Lui ne bougeait pas. Il attendait qu'elle se calme. Quelle nuit étrange… En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait touché Kim, oui, il l'avait tenue contre lui, elle s'était laissée faire, et en même temps il avait pénétré dans les tréfonds de son âme, là où se cachait soigneusement une personne sensible, qui ressentait encore des émotions, mais uniquement négatives. Il avait vu la peine, la douleur, la haine… Haine d'elle-même, de ne rien avoir pu faire… Et le désespoir absolu, la pensée obsédante que la prochaine fois, elle ne pourrait toujours rien faire… Que l'une de ses amies, de ses collègues, mourrait sans qu'elle puisse agir, impuissante…

C'est à cet instant que Davyd tomba profondément, irrévocablement et définitivement amoureux de Kimberly Montcalfe.

Kim, elle, ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui, la tête basse.

Kim : Excusez-moi. Je me suis conduite d'une façon… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous pouvez penser de moi…

Davyd tendit la main, souleva délicatement son menton, forçant son regard à trouver le sien. De son autre main, il caressa doucement la joue défigurée. Juste un effleurement, comme le contact léger du vent, mais Kim en frémit cependant.

Davyd : Tu as un courage incroyable.

Il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Kim qui n'eut même pas le temps de reculer. Il l'avait tutoyée ? Et… et embrassée ? Surprise, elle baissa les yeux, les releva. Il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir qu'elle avait perdu son regard de bête traquée. A la place, un immense point d'interrogation se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Il la lâcha, s'obligeant à ne pas le regretter mais plutôt à savourer ces brefs instants qui lui avaient été accordés.

Un peu étourdie, Kim secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis fit deux pas hésitants en direction de la porte. Tessa se retrancha prudemment plus loin.

Kim : Je… je vais… dormir, je…

Davyd : Bonne idée. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Sa voix était égale, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Un peu étonnée, Kim le scruta plus attentivement, et vit l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas la rejoindre, la serrer encore contre lui. Tant de confiance, tant d'affection, pour elle. Pouvait-elle enfin vivre ? Vivre heureuse, et oublier ? Non. Pas encore.

Elle avala sa salive, et avança vers lui, tendit la main, la posa sur son bras. Et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Kim : Merci. Pour tout. Je… j'ai été mutilée. Je ne suis pas… entière. J'ai besoin de temps avant de…

Davyd : La patience est une vertu… C'est Juliana qui me l'a dit. (Un bref sourire) J'attendrai.

Non, en effet. Pas encore. Mais un jour peut-être… Elle tenta de sourire, ne parvint qu'à grimacer, mais l'intention y était. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle rentra dans la cité, fit quelques pas, s'éloigna du balcon…

Tessa : C'était si beau…

Kim se retourna, surprise. Tessa était négligemment appuyée au mur.

Tessa : Non, vraiment, c'était… touchant, je suis si émue…

Elle mit la main dans sa poche, en sortit un mouchoir et fit mine de se tamponner ostensiblement le coin des yeux.

Kim : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un peu plus loin, hors de vue, Marine, que les émotions violentes provenant de Kim avaient alertée, se plaqua contre un mur pour écouter. Elle ne voulait pas que Tessa la voie avec Kim et crée encore plus de problèmes entre Idril et elle.

Tessa : Oh, rien, je me promenais… Et j'ai vu une scène très belle, très… émouvante…

Kim : Fiche le camp, laisse-moi tranquille.

Tessa : Tu sais Kim, tu as tort de réagir comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie ; tu n'as pas remarqué que je suis la seule à te parler normalement, en te regardant dans les yeux… Tous les autres baissent le regard devant toi. Bon, évidemment, c'est pas joli joli, mais au bout d'un moment on s'habitue… Tu vois, les autres te traitent comme si tu étais en porcelaine, un objet fragile… Ils ont pitié de toi en fait. Le pire, c'est Davyd. Le coup du je-te-comprends, c'est nul. Je l'ai vu le faire à Marine. Bon, il perd son temps, elle est lesbienne. Tu sais, moi, je n'ai pas pitié de toi… Dans le monde, il faut de la diversité, il y les gros, les maigres, les grands, les petits, les beaux, les moches… Regarde notre groupe, moi je suis la belle, et toi, tu es la moche… Surtout, pas de complexe, c'est très tendance le moche. Prends confiance en toi ! Il faut mettre tes défauts en valeur. Bon, ce sera difficile mais rien n'est impossible… Je sais, je sais, tu te dis : J'ai perdu ma beauté, et tout… C'est pas que t'étais vraiment jolie avant en plus, mais je te comprends, c'est normal… C'est pas tout d'être belle, tu peux aussi être gracieuse à la place… Bon j'admets que ta façon de marcher en canard et les épaules au niveau du nombril c'est pas top, mais qui sait dans vingt ans ce sera peut-être le nec plus ultra. Y'a plein de moches gracieuses, tu sais. Regarde Kalys, c'est pas une beauté mais… attends, mauvais exemple elle fait trop garçon manqué. Juliana, tiens ! hum à la réflexion non, trop jeune… Enfin, surtout, ne te sens pas exclue, tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es quelqu'un qui a souffert et qui doit voir un médecin, un psychologue pour se faire soigner, et tu verras, au bout de dix ans, ça finira bien par s'arranger… Enfin, pour le moment, si tu veux que les gens en général et Davyd en particulier aient moins pitié de toi, sors un peu, vois du monde… et essaie de te faire arranger cette cicatrice, hein, vu de près c'est pas très ragoûtant finalement… Bon, bah, j'ai des trucs à faire, bonne nuit, Kim…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Tessa, très satisfaite de sa tirade lapidaire, virevolta sur ses talons et repartit en direction de son atrium, sourire aux lèvres, en pensant : « Avec ce que je lui ai dit, elle ne lui adressera plus jamais la parole… » Marine, elle, réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Tessa. Complètement tordu, mais avec un fond de vérité… Non, elle n'irait pas voir Kim pour la consoler, après tout elle l'avait mérité ! Marine prit le chemin de l'Evenstar. Etudier les Furlings, voilà qui la calmerait.

Kim, elle, plantée au milieu du couloir, était statufiée par le massacre verbal de Tessa. Elle ne sut jamais trop comment elle parvint à retrouver sa chambre au milieu du chaos mental dans lequel elle était plongée.

[Marine entra sur la passerelle de l'Evenstar, regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut la console dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'y installa et se mit à travailler. Bien qu'elle ait abandonné ses études depuis un an pour venir ici, elle tenait à garder de solides connaissances. Plongée dans les rapports établis par Ahkar, elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'intelligence artificielle lui parlait.

-Miss Keene ?? Miss Keene ??? Miss Keene.

Marine sursauta.

-Ahkar! Excuse-moi j'étais concentrée sur les rapports que tu as dressés sur les Furlings.

-Je sais mais j'aimerais vous poser une question.

Il y avait comme une hésitation dans la voix mécanique du vaisseau. Surprise, Marine repéra le fichier qu'elle consultait, ferma la console et se tourna vers la passerelle vide.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, je voulais savoir si vous aimiez Idril Jamison.

La question fut trop directe pour Marine qui eut du mal à l'encaisser.

-Qu'est ce que … Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je voudrais savoir si vous l'aimez d'amour ?

Marine prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Idril alors l'expliquer à un tas de boulons était moins que facile.

-C'est plus compliqué que cela en a l'air.

-J'ai tout mon temps Miss.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège.

-Mouais, évidemment, marmonna-t-elle. Nous avons pendant plus d'un an abrité dans nos corps des symbiotes Tok'ra, sans qu'on nous informe qu'ils étaient amants. Nous avons, encore maintenant, en nous l'amour que ces deux symbiotes se portaient, je peux donc dire que d'une certaine manière, j'aime Idril d'amour oui.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je ne te comprends pas là.

-Comment deux personnes du même sexe peuvent-elles s'aimer ?

-Ah, ça c'est un des grands mystères de l'univers Ahkar, je sais seulement qu'elle m'attire et que je peux rien faire contre ça.

-Mais c'est contre-nature !

-Ce qui est contre-nature Ahkar, c'est de laisser l'amour passer quand il est en face de nous. Je n'ai pas choisi, j'ai encore du mal à faire la part des choses entre ce que ressentait Zila et ce que je ressens, Idril m'exaspère au plus haut point en ce moment, mais je l'aime, je peux juste te dire que c'est comme ça et qu'on y peut rien.

-Vous allez vous laisser aller à aimer une femme ?

-Peut-être bien, répondit Marine en souriant.

-C'est honteux !

Marine vit rouge.

-CE QUI EST HONTEUX AHKAR, C'EST QUE TU SOIS INCAPABLE DE COMPRENDRE QUE L'AMOUR NE SE COMMANDE PAS. AH MAIS PEUT ETRE QUE TU AS RENCONTRE IL Y A DES ANNEES UNE JOLIE CORVETTE MAIS QUE TU LUI AS RIEN DIT ET QUE TU RETOURNES TA FRUSTRATION CONTRE MOI. MAINTENANT SI TU N'ACCEPTES PAS QUE JE PUISSE AIMER UNE FEMME, JE TE CONSEILLE DE TE FAIRE REVISER LES CIRCUITS. SI TU AS LE MALHEUR DE REPETER CA A IDRIL OU A QUI QUE CE SOIT, JE ME CHARGERAI PERSONNELLEMENT DE TE DEMONTER TRES LENTEMENT ET EN TE LAISSANT ALLUME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle sortit du vaisseau telle une furie et se dirigea vers son atrium. Elle entra en bourrasque dans sa chambre sous le regard ébahi de Juliana qui avait enfin réussi à calmer Idril, claqua la porte et donna un coup de pied dedans.]

_- Passage entre [] par Clélia -_

Pendant ce temps, Akhar, resté seul, poussa l'équivalent d'un soupir mécanique.

Akhar : Une corvette, non. Mais une femme, oui.

Le lendemain matin, Davyd se disputa avec Hestia pour pouvoir toquer à la porte de Kim. Celle-ci, qui avait mûrement réfléchi pendant la nuit, avait décidé qu'en effet il ne faisait que lui manifester de la pitié, et en conséquence lui claqua la porte au nez.

Hestia : Bon, elle veut pas te voir, alors va-t-en, on a suffisamment de travail sans que tu nous tournes dans les jambes.

Un peu ébahi, Davyd se laissa mettre dehors comme un gamin gênant, trop occupé à trouver une explication au comportement aberrant de Kim. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Perplexe, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement.

Deux heures plus tard, il traversait la salle de contrôle lorsque le groupe des françaises sortit de la salle de réunion, rapports sous le bras. Il chercha Kim des yeux et entraperçut un éclat flamboyant qui s'éclipsait en douce. Il la suivit, la perdit de vue et la retrouva par hasard dans le réfectoire où, contrairement à son habitude, elle était assise en face de Marine. Elle qui prenait tous ses repas dans sa chambre… Apparemment, Marine l'avait traînée là de force pour le petit déjeuner, à en juger par l'air grognon de Kim. Il s'approcha d'elle, plateau à la main.

Davyd : Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

La réaction de Kim fut édifiante. Elle se leva d'un bond et fit mine de partir.

Davyd : Mais attends !

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, son regard était chargé d'éclairs de fureur.

Kim : Fous-moi la paix, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Elle sortit du mess telle un ouragan en percutant Angie, qui en laissa tomber son plateau. Marine adressa un sourire d'excuse à Davyd, se leva et partir à la poursuite de Kim.

Tessa : Non, franchement là elle exagère.

Davyd : Lâche-moi tu veux.

Tessa : Non vraiment, elle est gonflée. Tu es super gentil avec elle, on fait tous des efforts et ça sert à rien, elle nous rembarre tout le temps. Après tout on y est pour rien si elle est défigurée !

Elle battit des paupières.

Tessa : Tu te rends compte la chance que tu as, pour te consoler je vais m'asseoir avec toi. Je vais juste me chercher de quoi manger et je reviens.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éloigner.

Davyd : Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je vais retrouver Kim et lui parler.

Tessa : A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, aigrie comme elle est…

Davyd : Peut-être. Mais même aigrie, elle vaut toujours beaucoup plus que toi.

Il lui colla son plateau dans les mains, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Tessa : Je m'en fiche, de toute façon elle ne voudra pas lui parler…

Elle s'assit et commença à picorer un toast.

Tessa : Il finira par se rendre compte de son erreur… Et ce jour-là, je serai là…

_**A suivre…**_


	16. 1x06 : Ruses

_Merci à Gaïa qui ne lâche pas le morceau, et à Rubie22 qui reviewait pour la première fois !_

_Je publie donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. S'il vous plaît, si vous passez, laissez trace de votre passage, que je sache un peu si cette fic vous plaît, ou pas ! Parce que là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir uniquement deux lectrices. Alors que mon petit coeur d'auteuse pleine d'espoir espère bien que vous êtes plus nombreux !_

_Pour ceux qui le désirent, je peux vous donner les adresses Internet des différentes fanvids réalisées à partir de cette websérie : trailers, bandes-annonces, génériques...  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Saison 1**

**Episode 06**

**Ruses**

Atlantis, quatre heures du matin. Une silhouette sortit d'une chambre, se faufilant en silence dans les couloirs vides … Du moins, en théorie. Marcher pieds nus par terre quand on a les pieds plats, mauvaise idée. Les « flotch flotch » résultant du ventousage systématique du carrelage à chaque pas ne réveillèrent cependant personne, et l'ombre se glissa dans un labo désert à cette heure de la nuit, caméra en poche, prête à tout pour avoir accès à certains documents confidentiels…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion ravageait le laboratoire en question.

Communicateur : Réunion des chefs de section dans cinq minutes !

Elizabeth avait une voix énervée. Kim, réveillée en sursaut, sauta de son lit, se prit les pieds dans le drap et s'étala par terre.

Kim (voix étouffée) : Tessa, si c'est encore à cause de toi, je te tue de mes mains. (Elle se releva, s'empêtra l'autre pied dans la couette cette fois et retomba) Me réveiller en sursaut à cette heure… Il est quelle heure d'abord. (Elle jeta un œil vers sa montre) Oh non…

Elle se débattit quelques minutes avec ses draps qui refusaient de la lâcher et aurait certainement péri étouffée si John n'était pas arrivé deux minutes plus tard pour la démailloter.

John : Une vraie momie, comment as-tu fait ça toute seule ?

Kim : Mmmmmffff !

John : Attends j'enlève le drap… Voilà c'est bon.

Kim : Si je tiens celui qui est responsable de cette réunion je le…

John : Apparemment c'est un labo qui a explosé.

Kim : Sabotage ?

John : J'en sais rien. Je passais devant l'atrium et j'ai décidé de venir voir si tu t'étais bien réveillée…

Kim : Riche idée.

John : Allez habille-toi vite. Je t'attends dans la pièce commune…

Kim : OK.

Elle se remit debout, trébucha sur une chaussure traîtreusement embusquée sur son chemin et s'écroula (encore !) à plat ventre sur le lit.

Kim : Ouurf.

John : Kim ?

Kim : Finalement je reste couchée. Même mes fringues conspirent contre moi. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à Elizabeth de m'envoyer Tessa et je règlerai tout ça directement avec elle… demain matin.

John (ton réprobateur) : Kim…

Elle se remit debout en maugréant, regarda attentivement où elle mettait les pieds et s'habilla en un temps record.

Kim : Je suis prête.

Sheppard se contenta de la regarder en haussant les sourcils.

Kim : Quoi ?

John : Oh tu sais, moi ce que j'en dis… Mais bon tu ferais peut-être mieux de mettre des chaussures non ?

La jeune pirate baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et soupira. Elle pêcha une paire dans son bazar et l'enfila dans le téléporteur sous le regard amusé du colonel.

Kim : Arrêtez c'est pas drôle. Me faire ça à quatre heures du matin, c'est abuser quand même…

John : On devrait voter un règlement comme quoi les situations d'urgence doivent attendre sept heures du matin.

Kim : Huit. Et ils fournissent les fringues prêtes à être enfilées directement dans les téléporteurs.

John : Adopté !

Kim : (baille) Je suis pas vraiment du matin moi…

John : J'avais cru remarquer.

Ils arrivèrent en salle de réunion. Elizabeth et Carson étaient là.

John : Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Elizabeth : Un laboratoire a explosé…

John : Sabotage ?

Elizabeth : Non… On a retrouvé sur place une personne qui apparemment s'était mise en tête d'espionner…

Kim : Tessa ? Oh la petite peste, je vais la… !

Carson : Justement non.

Kim : Non ? Vous voulez dire, non, ne la tuez pas tout de suite ?

Carson : Ah si, ça aucun problème. Je voulais dire, non, ce n'est pas elle…

Kim : Ah zut. Pour une fois que j'aurais pu...

John : Mais alors, c'est qui ?

Elizabeth et Carson échangèrent un regard gêné.

Elizabeth : Il faudra que ça reste entre nous…

Carson : Et miss Alemara ne doit pas émettre de plainte…

Kim : Pourquoi Juliana devrait… Oh. Attendez. C'est son labo qui a explosé.

Carson : Oui.

Kim : Et quelqu'un espionnait.

Elizabeth : Oui.

Kim : Oh l'espèce de… Je vais le lui faire payer !

John : Mais qui à la fin !

Kim : RODNEEEEEEEEEEEY MC KAY vous êtes un HOMME MORT !

John : Rodney ?!!

Kim : Juliana travaillait sur la fusion à froid ! Elle m'a dit hier soir qu'elle avait presque abouti ! Et Rodney certifie qu'une telle chose est impossible ! Il a dû vouloir copier ses notes pour aboutir avant elle, l'espèce de… de… de… Je suis sûre qu'il a touché à tout, c'est pour ça que ça a explosé. Comment a-t-il osé… Faire ça à une adolescente… Elle y a tant travaillé !

Les trois autres étaient un peu étonnés de sa réaction. Où donc était passée la Kim amorphe qu'elle était devenue depuis la mort de Sydney ? Fulminante, Kim fit mine de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. John l'intercepta. Pendant qu'il la retenait, Elizabeth et Carson sortirent, déterminés à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec un certain docteur.

John : Eho, on se calme, tu ne vas tuer personne !

Kim se tourna vers lui, des larmes de rage dans les yeux.

Kim : Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'est… C'est toute sa vie, à Juliana, la fusion à froid. C'est son but, ce qui la pousse en avant. Moi aussi j'avais des rêves, et on me les a pris… On a saccagé ma vie. Je ne laisserai personne lui voler la sienne.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, de nouveau tranquille, comme vidée de toute énergie. A son tour, John venait d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui se cachait sous cette surface trompeusement lisse. Une sorte de force trouble, traîtresse, qui pouvait se manifester à n'importe quel moment et se volatiliser tout aussi soudainement.

L'homme se pencha et détailla le regard de Kim qui avait les yeux dans le vague. On pouvait y lire une pointe de folie… Il n'était pas psychologue, ni même médecin, mais il pouvait affirmer sans trop se tromper qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la folie douce qui menace après un choc violent, mais bien de la folie terriblement logique qui pouvait pousser n'importe qui à des actes insensés. Le regard de Kim était si froid, si… implacable. Saisi, il recula de deux pas. Kim tourna les yeux vers lui.

Kim : Vous voyez. (Elle chuchotait). Vous aussi, vous avez peur.

John : Pas du tout, c'est seulement que…

Un sourire effrayant apparut sur les lèvres de Kim. Son regard bicolore accrocha celui de John et ne le lâcha plus.

Kim : Pourtant vous auriez raison…

Elle saisit l'étui accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon en sortit le fin poignard dont Marine avait équipé toutes les filles. Elle se leva dans le même mouvement, faisant danser le poignard au bout de ses doigts avec une agilité diabolique, et avança vers John, qui recula d'autant.

Kim : Vous voyez ce poignard ? Il est destiné à se retrouver planté entre les omoplates d'une certaine personne…

John : C'est n'importe quoi, tu ne tuerais personne.

Kim se mit à rire.

Kim : Oh si… Vous verrez bien.

John : Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

Kim : Comme ça, le jour où vous trouverez un nouveau cadavre, vous saurez vers qui chercher.

Elle rengaina l'arme et la lueur démente disparut de son regard.

Kim : Je retourne me coucher. Je compte sur vous pour mettre les points sur les i avec Rodney…

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la salle de réunion, laissant derrière elle un John passablement inquiet.

Une semaine plus tard…

-Espèce de traînée !

-Ecarte-toi de mon chemin !

-Jamais !

-Tant pis pour toi !

Les hurlements vindicatifs en provenance du couloir alertèrent Carson qui sortit de l'infirmerie. Face à face, dressées fièrement l'une contre l'autre à moins de cinq centimètres de distance, Alley Everett et Teli Arnoldi se crêpaient le chignon. Ou plutôt le bonsaï.

Le brave médecin, courageux mais pas téméraire, saisit son communicateur et alerta, dans l'ordre, Elizabeth, Kim, John, Bates… et tout le service de sécurité de la cité. La réaction du chef de la sécurité, Bates en personne, fut très classique puisque répétée par les autres membres de son équipe : « On non… Encooooore les françaises… » Il était vrai que le groupe de Kim faisait assez régulièrement parler de lui. Rien que cette explosion la semaine passée dans le labo de la gamine, là, la blondinette… Gillian, quelque chose comme ça. Comparée aux deux qui s'envoyaient des insultes à la figure, c'était rien.

En effet, depuis environ quatre jours, la guéguerre que se livraient Teli et Alley avait pris un tournant décisif sur un coup bas de Teli, qui avait délibérément saboté le travail de sa rivale. Carson, harcelé de pucerons bourdonnants, avait pris le parti d'Alley, ce qui avait mis Teli dans une rage noire. Ensuite, il avait demandé à Teli de cesser de venir à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, la Nox avait été choquée. Mais Alley avait repris l'avantage en minaudant.

Alley : Oh, ne vous faites pas, docteur Beckett, je vais demander un changement d'atrium… (Battement de cils effréné) Je vais demander à Morjana de m'intégrer au sien, et je m'arrangerai pour venir travailler avec vous lorsque que Kate Heightmayer s'occupera de ses patients… (Re-battement de paupières)

Carson : Merci beaucoup, Miss Everett. Je dois dire que le comportement de miss Arnoldi m'attriste un peu, mais puisque vous êtes assez raisonnable pour deux, je m'incline. Mon infirmerie va retrouver un peu de sa tranquillité mais va perdre beaucoup en qualité de soins…

Le pauvre homme avait l'air si ennuyé que la rage de Teli s'en trouva encore décuplée, si cela était possible. La Nox était donc partie en campagne pour que le changement d'atrium ne soit pas validé, ceci afin que Alley n'ait d'autre choix que de rentrer sur Terre. Malheureusement pour elle, Alley s'était rendue compte de son manège et n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout l'intention de se laisser faire sans réagir. D'où la dispute dans le couloir…

Les forces de sécurité arrivèrent au moment où les deux femmes en venaient aux mains. Ils tentèrent bien de les séparer mais elles étaient trop emmêlées pour le faire sans les blesser. Kim attrapa son communicateur et demanda à Marine et Idril de les rejoindre. Ignorant superbement la froideur qui régnait entre les deux femmes, elle leur demanda de zatter les combattantes. Idril dégaina son zat, pivota sur ses talons et zatta Tessa qui passait par là, complètement par hasard pour une fois. Une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva. Marine haussa les épaules, zatta Teli et releva Alley qui saignait d'une griffure sur le front.

Marine : Ca va ?

Alley : Elle est complètement malade cette fille-là, tu le sais ça ?

Marine : Kim va s'en occuper. Tu devrais aller soigner ça.

Alley : Ouais.

Pendant ce temps, Kim s'était penchée sur Tessa qui, prise par surprise, était à court de menaces. Un peu K.O., elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, refusant l'aide de Carson qui ne la lui avait proposée que du bout des lèvres.

Kim : Qu'on ramène Teli à son atrium. Alley va emménager dans l'atrium Sud. Si j'entends encore parler de ça, elles rentreront sur Terre toutes les deux.

Sans plus s'attarder, la jeune femme reprit le chemin de son bureau à bord de l'Evenstar. Un peu plus loin, John s'apprêtait à escorter Teli. Il avait vainement cherché une trace de la folie qui guettait Kim. S'était-elle un peu remise ? Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un peu de fatigue, ou de stress… voire de surmenage. Non. Pas de surmenage. Après tout, que faisait-elle de ses journées, à part rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre ou son bureau ? Un peu perplexe, il se promit de tirer ça au clair.

Un peu plus tard…

[Une fois de plus, Juliana se trouvait dans son labo, absorbée par ce qu'elle considérait plus comme un loisir que comme du travail, l'objectif de sa vie : « la fusion à froid ».

Malgré le scepticisme du Dr Mc Kay, qui allait très souvent bien au-delà, se transformant en arrogance, elle était enfin arrivée à quelque chose. Le scientifique en chef d'Atlantis s'en était d'ailleurs mordu les doigts quelques jours plus tôt.

Juliana avait entendu dire qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie. Elle l'avait cherché dans toute la cité pour s'excuser, n'ayant pas réussi pas à obtenir une quelconque autorisation du Dr Beckett pour rendre visite au tyran. Hélas ou heureusement, elle l'ignorait, ses efforts furent vains. Le Dr Mc Kay demeurait introuvable.

Tandis que l'adolescente était plongée dans ses pensées, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Surprise, elle leva les yeux pour découvrir Rodney Mc Kay, face à elle.

Il avait viré au rouge écarlate, Juliana ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui importait peu.

- Puis-je vous aider Dr Mc Kay ?

- Euh, en fait non, je cherchais le Dr Zelencka, bredouilla le Canadien, agitant nerveusement ses mains.

L'intéressée réprima un sourire, profondément amusée par le comportement enfantin de l'astrophysicien.

- Je crois que …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, le Tchèque arriva en trombe dans le laboratoire et s'exclama, furax :

- Rodney, que faites-vous !? Vous m'aviez dit que vous en aviez pour cinq minutes ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que je vous attends.

- Je, je …

Bien qu'ayant une irrépressible envie de rire, Juliana vint au secours de Rodney :

- Excusez-le Radek, il vous cherchait.

- Euh Juliana, c'est bien ça ?

L'adolescente opina.

- Ecoutez Juliana, c'est très gentil de votre part de prendre sa défense mais le Dr Mc Kay n'a aucune excuse, il savait parfaitement où me trouver !

La jeune scientifique n'eut guère le temps de répondre car son sauveur commençait déjà à maugréer en tchèque, enfin celui qu'elle pensait être son sauveur … mais Rodney assura à Zelencka qu'il allait le rejoindre.

Furieux, le Tchèque partit.

- Alors Dr Mc Kay, si vous m'expliquiez la véritable raison de votre visite ! suggéra Juliana, un peu décontenancée.

Elle avait bien une idée sur la raison de la présence de Mc Kay mais, n'en étant pas certaine, elle préférait entendre sa réponse.

- Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que vous me cherchiez alors …

- Oui, sourit Juliana. Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, même si quelque part ce n'est pas de ma faute dans le sens où vous n'aviez pas à toucher à mon travail mais …

- Comment ça pas à toucher à VOTRE travail ? Je supervise tous les scientifiques de cette base, je suis donc le propriétaire de tous les travaux qui s'y déroulent.

Juliana était outrée par le comportement de son « supérieur » et ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- D'une mon supérieur ne s'appelle pas Rodney Mc Kay mais Kimberly Montcalfe, et de deux, vous avez toujours soutenu que la fusion à froid était impossible. J'ai mené ces expériences seule ! Conclusion, ce travail est le mien, il ne vous appartient en aucun cas !

- Voyez-vous ça ! Vous avez bien utilisé le matériel que j'avais mis à disposition il me semble, non ?

L'intéressée répondit par la négative, remerciant silencieusement Kim.

FLASHBACK

Elles venaient d'arriver sur Atlantis. Juliana s'installait dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Juliana vit apparaître Kimberly dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle n'avait pas encore de cicatrice ni d'œil violet… Elle était encore gaie et vivante.

- Entre Kim ! Je suis désolée pour le désordre mais …

- Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune pirate, je ne suis pas là pour m'occuper de l'art décoratif mais … j'ai remarqué que tu étais très enthousiasmée par … la fusion à froid.

La jeune scientifique acquiesça, s'animant à cette simple appellation.

- Oui, ça serait un progrès considérable de pouvoir …

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Kim, mais je voulais juste te donner un conseil. N'utilise pas le matériel mis à disposition par le Dr Mc Kay !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ne l'utilise pas, le moment venu tu me remercieras ! Sers-toi plutôt d'un labo autonome, je le consignerai dans les comptes-rendus de mission.

Juliana acquiesça, surprise. Kim allait quitter la pièce quand elle dit :

- Une dernière chose … les tee-shirts et autres pantalons sont une moquette très originale … vraiment très jolie !

Echangeant un sourire complice avec sa subordonnée, elle tourna les talons.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Le Dr Mc Kay était resté là, interdit. Mais, au grand dam de Juliana, il reprit très vite ses esprits.

- Vous savez que vous êtes très jolie.

- Pardon, s'exclama la scientifique, interloquée. Dr Mc Kay, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- C'est juste une constatation… répondit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Dr Mc Kay, je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir, le Dr Zelencka va vous attendre.

Le Canadien se tut, s'approchant lentement. Il s'arrêta, extrêmement proche de l'adolescente. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. Cette situation ne plaisait guère à Juliana mais elle était à court d'excuses pour se débarrasser de lui.

Soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il l'embrassa. Juliana le repoussa violemment :

- Je savais que vous lorgniez sur mon invention mais je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusque là ! s'écria-t-elle. Sortez de ce labo.

Elle assortit son ordre d'une gifle retentissante. Penaud, le scientifique s'exécuta. Hélas, aucun des deux n'avaient vu Tessa, qui s'était rapidement dissimulée quand elle avait entendu les derniers mots de Juliana.

Elle esquissa un sourire mauvais, voyant le Dr Mc Kay partir, en colère.]

_- Passage entre [] par Juju -_

Voilà qui la consolait bien du traître coup de zat d'Idril. Pour un peu, cela lui ôtait l'envie de se venger de la Tok'ra. Encore un beau petit scandale, se promit-elle.

Juliana, elle, ne décolérait pas. Comment osait-il ?! Pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'aller voir Angie. Ca lui ferait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, et puis, de toute façon, il fallait qu'elle lui tire les vers du nez au sujet de cette fameuse nuit, la semaine précédente. Elle se mit à la recherche de son amie, consulta l'emploi du temps affiché dans l'atrium Ouest, et décida que la jeune journaliste devait se trouver actuellement quelque part entre le continent et la cité, puisqu'elle devait partir avec Kate Ravna accompagner le docteur Beckett vacciner les bébés. Apparemment, ça s'était décidé au dernier moment. Normalement Virginia aurait dû accompagner Kate, mais elle avait été prise d'une sorte de mal de tête qui la clouait au lit. La pauvre. Elle ne parlait pas, et en plus elle devait rester toute seule. Juliana se promit d'aller lui dire coucou quand elle aurait tiré les choses en clair avec Angie, histoire que Virginia se sente moins seule. Elle allait sortir de l'atrium lorsque Teli émergea de sa chambre, l'air furibond.

Teli : Elle est où ?

Juliana : Qui, Angie ?

Teli : Nan ! L'autre espèce de…

Juliana : Ah tu parles d'Alley… Bah écoute, je l'ai croisée dans le couloir, elle était en train de transbahuter des cartons. Y'avait Julie avec elle, elle l'aidait à porter, et Ronon aussi, lui il portait le reste. (Elle gloussa) D'ailleurs c'était marrant, on aurait dit une montagne ambulante en carton. Je l'ai reconnu uniquement parce qu'un couteau a dégringolé… (Elle s'arrêta net devant l'air hargneux de Teli) Euh, bref, je sais pas où elle est… Bon tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller sur le continent, des trucs à faire… Bye…

La jeune scientifique s'éclipsa. Pas assez vire cependant pour ne pas entendre le bruit de verre brisé et divers chocs sourds en provenance de l'atrium. Apparemment Teli refaisait la déco à son goût dans le style vestiges-d'une-explosion-nucléaire.

Dans le réfectoire, un Davyd à l'air lugubre jouait avec la même fourchette depuis une heure et demie. Louise, qui venait chaparder quelque chose à grignoter, l'aperçut et s'approcha, s'installant en face de lui.

Louise : Salut !

Davyd : ? Ah, c'est toi Louise.

Louise : Ca va pas on dirait, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Davyd : Oh rien, c'est Kim…

Louise : Ah. Je vois. Toi aussi tu la supportes plus, hein ? Moi, quand je la vois se pavaner avec ses airs de martyre, ça me gonfle… T'as vu comment elle nous traite ? Pire que des chiens. Toi, fais ceci, toi fais cela, etc., etc.… Elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un.

Lisa, qui avait accompagné sa compagne d'atrium, se mêla à la conversation.

Lisa : Moi, je ne la supporte plus. Toujours à vous regarder de haut ! Elle m'énerve. C'est vrai à la fin, pourquoi elle devrait être notre chef, c'est même pas la plus vieille, et en plus, c'est une meurtrière !

Davyd, qui avait écouté, incrédule, le venin des deux filles, décida d'intervenir.

Davyd : Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait tué Sydney ?

Lisa : Mais enfin c'est évident.

Louise : Si elle n'avait rien fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'Elizabeth l'aurait fait surveiller ?

Lisa : Elle l'a tuée, c'est sûr. Moi, j'ai peur pour ma vie ! Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance.

Louise : Oh, quand même, moi j'en suis pas persuadée. C'est juste son comportement qui me dérange.

Lisa : En plus elle a un air sournois qui me…

Davyd se leva d'un bond.

Davyd : J'en ai assez entendu. Bonne journée.

Il sortit du réfectoire, bien décidé à toucher deux mots de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part des deux françaises à leur chef d'atrium, Malia.

Plus tard…

Juliana arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de Kim et toqua. Derrière elle, Akhar se matérialisa dans son tube de verre.

Akhar : Elle est occupée.

Juliana : Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai un truc à lui demander…

Akhar : C'est urgent ?

Juliana : Euh, pas vraiment, mais bon je voudrais le faire rapidement… Aussi vite que possible, quoi.

Akhar : De quoi s'agit-il ?

Juliana : Je voudrais juste qu'elle me donne la permission d'aller sur le continent, je… je voudrais, euh… aider le docteur Beckett. Je m'ennuie, vous savez, et je…

Akhar : Vous cherchez Angie Marshell.

Juliana : … Comment vous savez ça ?

Akhar : Vous arrivez droit de l'atrium Ouest, et miss Marshell en est la seule occupante dont vous soyiez plutôt proche.

Juliana : Bon, OK, je dois lui parler, mais elle est sur le continent. Il faut que Kim m'autorise à prendre un Jumper.

Akhar : Vous ne savez pas piloter.

Juliana : Je m'en fiche, j'ai le gène et ces trucs se pilotent par la pensée !

Akhar : Je vous le déconseillerais.

Juliana : Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Akhar : Miss Vega est en train de modifier les compensateurs d'inertie de tous les vaisseaux. Le seul qu'elle n'ait pas touché, c'est celui que le docteur Beckett a emprunté pour partir, elle est arrivée trop tard et ils avaient déjà décollé…

Juliana : Ah d'accord. En effet c'est plus prudent…

Elle était tellement embêtée qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que le vaisseau décollait. Surprise, elle n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher à un dossier de siège pendant que la cabine basculait en configuration de vol.

Juliana : Akhar ?

Akhar : Kim est tellement occupée que réfléchir ici ou sur le continent ne changera rien pour elle. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps… Et je m'ennuie.

Tessa, elle, ne s'ennuyait pas. Elle avait profité de l'absence de technicien pour s'approprier une console, prétextant une recherche à faire pour un rapport. Elle connecta en douce son ordinateur au réseau de la cité et commença à télécharger des informations. Elle avait bien l'intention de récupérer la base de données des Anciens. Avec ça, elle aurait matière à faire un article sensationnel !

L'ordinateur bipa.

Tessa : Ah, ça y est… hein ? Comment ça, « plus de place disponible » ? J'ai rempli mon disque ? (Ravie) J'ai dû télécharger pas mal de trucs… Voyons voir… QUOI ?!! 0,00001 % ? C'est quoi cette blague… Mmmm. Je vais avoir besoin d'un système de compression qui tienne la route…

Elle déconnecta son ordinateur, le replaça dans sa chambre et se mit au travail. Elle savait exactement comment récupérer ce système de compression.

_A suivre…_

_Alors ? Des idées, une intuition, une théorie fulgurante ?  
_


	17. 1x07 : Orgueil et préjugés

_Allez Gaïa, et c'est bien parce que je n'avais aucun autre moyen de répondre à ta question, vu que tu n'es pas connectée quand tu reviewes, je ne peux pas te répondre xD Davyd est le bôôô jeune homme retrouvé en stase. C'est un Ancien, et lui et son frère aîné Morwan (retrouvé en stase dans la Cité et ranimé) habitent maintenant sur Atlantis. Relis l'épisode pilote :D_

_Alleeeeeeeeeez ! Je veux plein de reviews !!_

_Merci à mes camarades de forum de m'avoir envoyé leurs productions, elles figurent en bonne place dans cet épisode !_

**Saison 1**

**Episode 07**

**Orgueil et préjugés**

[Rodney marchait dans les couloirs, depuis quelques temps il essayait de manger à la cantine quand il n'y avait personne, et essayait d'éviter le plus de monde possible… Pourquoi ? La honte de ce qu'il avait fait…Bien sûr peu de personnes étaient au courant mais quand même…

Arrivé à son laboratoire, il entra… il ne voulait pas rejoindre l'équipe de recherche, il avait besoin de tranquillité, donc d'être seul…mais à son grand regret, il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Une jeune femme brune se tenait là en face de lui, elle était de dos, elle regardait les diplômes de Rodney accrochés sur le mur…

_Hum…Hum, fit Rodney.

_Inutile de signaler votre présence Dr McKay, je vous ai entendu arriver...

Rodney reconnaissait bien ce petit accent arrogant, froid et espagnol…

_Sortez de mon bureau Tessa…

La jeune femme se retourna, et sourit…

_Si je suis là, c'est pour mon article…j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire une interview du meilleur scientifique de la base…mais si vous ne voulez pas, je n'ai qu'à demander à Zelencka.

_Un article…sur moi…meilleur scientifique de la base, fit Rodney.

_Oui, qu'en dites-vous…

Rodney réfléchit une minute, pourquoi cette vipère voulait écrire un article sur lui, et en plus elle le considérait comme le meilleur scientifique de la base, ce qui n'était pas faux…mais il avait des doutes, Tessa était très réputée dans toute la base, elle était froide, blessante et manipulatrice…mais après tout il était plus intelligent qu'elle, et jamais il ne se ferait manipuler par une gamine de 17 ans.

_Bien j'accepte…

_Merveilleux, fit Tessa en s'asseyant sur le bureau de McKay. Bien, en échange de cet article, que diriez-vous de me rendre un petit service…

_Je le savais, la réponse est non…

_Vous êtes sûr…, dit Tessa d'un ton menaçant.

Rodney s'approcha d'elle et lui dit droit dans les yeux…

_Oui…donc maintenant sortez de mon bureau.

_Bien…

Tessa se leva puis elle sortit un CD de sa poche, s'approcha de l'ordinateur de Rodney et inséra le CD…

_Que faites-vous ?

_Je vous montre l'article que j'avais commencé sur vous, vous m'en direz des nouvelles…

Tessa sélectionna un dossier, un écran s'afficha…puis on vit Tessa à l'écran, elle marchait dans les couloirs d'Atlantis tout en parlant :

« Bonjour, Tessa Saldana en direct de la galaxie Pégase…cela fait plusieurs semaines que je suis sur Atlantis, je continue toujours mon article sur les troublants secrets de la cité dont un …la mystérieuse mort de Sydney Smith…une minute de silence pour ma consœur journaliste… ». Tessa s'arrêta de parler pendant 5 secondes puis elle reprit aussitôt :

« Reprenons…aujourd'hui nous allons nous intéresser aux personnalités de la cité dont une se démarque assez des autres…le Dr Rodney McKay, brillant astrophysicien, est l'un des experts incontestés en matière de Porte des Etoiles et d'une manière générale, en ce qui concerne la technologie des Anciens. Il a énormément apporté à ce projet…sous ses airs arrogants et hypocondriaques, se cache un homme très courageux, qui est prêt à tout pour sauver ses amis et mêmes des personnes qu'il ne connaît même pas…Maintenant laissons place aux témoignages… ».

Sur l'écran, on vit apparaître John…

« Rodney, il est super…bon des fois il est comment dire agaçant mais c'est un type bien, et je suis ravi qu'il fasse partie de mon équipe… »

Rodney sourit, finalement Tessa était une excellente journaliste, elle était très objective…il l'avait mal jugée.

Plusieurs personnes témoignèrent du courage et de l'intelligence de l'astrophysicien, Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Zelencka, Carson et bien d'autres…

Puis Tessa réapparut à l'écran…

« Eh oui le Dr Rodney McKay est un homme exceptionnel, il est loin d'être parfait, il a des qualités comme des défauts, c'est pour cela que tant de monde l'aime. Mais qui se cache vraiment derrière le Dr McKay…un brillant scientifique assoiffé de pouvoir…non, il n'est pas comme ça…je dirais plutôt un grand pervers qui n'hésite pas à faire du harcèlement sexuel à une gamine de 15 ans. Eh oui, voyons ça en images… ».

Rodney resta là sans voix à regarder son écran d'ordinateur :

« - Vous savez que vous êtes très jolie.  
- Pardon, s'exclama la scientifique, interloquée. Dr Mc Kay, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?  
- C'est juste une constatation… répondit-il d'un ton mielleux.  
- Dr Mc Kay, je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir, le Dr Zelencka va vous attendre.  
Le Canadien se tut, s'approchant lentement. Il s'arrêta, extrêmement proche de l'adolescente. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. Soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il l'embrassa. Juliana le repoussa violemment :  
- Je savais que vous lorgniez sur mon invention mais je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusque là ! s'écria-t-elle. Sortez de ce labo.  
Elle assortit son ordre d'une gifle retentissante. »

Tessa réapparut à l'écran…

« Voilà le véritable Rodney McKay, un sale pervers qui mériterait qu'on le jette en prison, Juliana Alemara a peur…

Une nouvelle image apparut, on voyait Juliana qui parlait :

« J'ai peur… ».

« Elle a peur, répéta Tessa. Encore une injustice dans la galaxie Pégase…bien demain nous verrons une autre personnalité d'Atlantis…notre très chère diplomate le Dr Elizabeth Weir, une femme d'une grande douceur qui sait gérer les problèmes de la galaxie avec calme et grande diplomatie…la preuve en images.

Sur les images, on voyait Elizabeth assise dans son bureau puis d'autres images…Elizabeth en train de crier sur des jeunes françaises et juste à côté d'elle des ambassadeurs d'autres planètes terrifiés par la diplomate…Puis on vit une autre scène où Elizabeth toute décoiffée, les traits de son visage déformés par la fureur, les yeux rouges, prête à commettre un meurtre…

Le reportage revient sur Tessa…

« Ah donc demain le sujet comme vous avez pu le remarquer, sera Le Dr Elizabeth Weir : une diplomate hystérique…à très bientôt chers téléspectateurs…C'était Tessa Saldana en direct de la galaxie Pégase ».

_Ah, alors comment vous me trouvez à l'écran, moi mon truc c'est plutôt la presse écrite mais je dois avouer que j'ai du talent dans le domaine de la télévision…

Rodney respira calmement puis il regarda Tessa.

_Vous avez manipulé les images…

_Non, je n'ai fait que montrer la vérité, rien de plus…

_Bien, que voulez-vous, parce que je suis sûr que vous allez me faire chanter…donc en échange de ce reportage que voulez-vous ?

_Un système de compression, et je promets de ne jamais montrer ces images.

_Un système de compression, rien que ça, fit Rodney.

_Pour l'instant du moins, dit Tessa avec un grand sourire.

Il avait parlé trop vite, Tessa était une grande manipulatrice, et il s'était fait avoir…maintenant il devrait sans cesse lui rendre service pour ne pas être viré du projet.

Rodney se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit un Cd-Rom de son tiroir et le donna à Tessa.

_Tenez…vous saurez l'installer ou vous voulez que je m'en charge…

Tessa le prit puis elle répondit :

_Merci de votre aide mais je saurai le faire toute seule…mais si j'ai besoin de vous, vous serez là pour m'aider.

_J'ai pas vraiment le choix, lança Rodney.

_On a toujours le choix Dr McKay, et vous vous avez fait le bon, c'était soit m'aider, soit être mon ennemi donc de perdre votre job…Bon je dois partir, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire…au revoir.

Sur ce…Tessa quitta le laboratoire de Rodney d'un air triomphant de prédateur.]

Passage entre [] par Tessa –

L'Evenstar se posa en douceur près du campement des Athosiens. Une nuée d'enfants l'entoura aussitôt, enchantés de voir apparaître leur jouet favori. Juliana descendit du vaisseau, distribua quelques bisous et câlins, très à l'aise dans son rôle de grande sœur, puis se mit à la recherche de son amie. Elle la débusqua un peu plus loin, en train de remballer le matériel médical pendant que Kate procédait aux dernières injections sous le regard vigilant de Carson.

Carson : Tiens, miss Alemara, que nous vaut le plaisir ?

Juliana : Oh, rien, je passais par là !

Elle exhiba le plus innocent des sourires hypocrites et se tourna vers Angie.

Juliana : Je travaillais à bord de l'Evenstar, et Akhar a décidé de tester les détecteurs en vol… Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas venir te voir pendant qu'il passe les diagnostics dans le système ?

Angie : Mais, euh, j'ai du travail…

Carson : Oh, laissez donc, miss Ravna se débrouille très bien…

En effet, un peu plus loin, Kate enfonçait des seringues à tout va, avec un bel enthousiasme.

Carson : Je vais finir ça moi-même, allez donc vous reposer, Miss Marshell.

Angie (sourire crispé) : Merci…

Juliana sourit de nouveau, style sourire-de-crocodile, exhibant de belles dents blanches, puis manu-tracta Angie derrière un bosquet.

Angie : Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

Juliana : Tu le sais très bien. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière ! Tu avais l'air terrorisée.

Angie : Ca ne te regarde pas.

Juliana : Ah, donc il s'est bien passé quelque chose !

Angie : Fiche-moi la paix !

Juliana : Hors de question. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

Angie : Oh non crois-moi, tu ne veux pas.

Juliana : Si !

Angie : Non !

Juliana : SI !

Angie : NON !

Juliana : SI SI SI !

Angie : NON NON NON !

Juliana : SIIIIIIIII !

Angie : Sydney !

Juliana : Si !… Euh, Sydney ? Comment ça, "Sydney" ?

Angie : J'ai cru entendre sa voix, c'est tout !

Juliana : « C'est tout » ?!! Je te signale quand même que Sydney est morte.

Angie : Merci bien, je sais. C'est pour ça que j'avais peur, je croyais avoir vu un fantôme ! Mais c'était juste une hallucination, j'étais épuisée.

Juliana : Une hallucination, hein.

Angie : C'est ça.

Juliana : J'te crois pas.

Angie : Mais, Juliana !

Juliana : Si tu dis que tu as entendu Sydney, c'est qu'elle était là.

Angie : Tu viens de le dire, elle est morte. Comment pourrait-elle être là.

Juliana : Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander !

Angie : Ah non alors, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ces choses-là. Et je veux plus jamais en reparler !

Elle fit volte-face pour repartir vers le Jumper du docteur Beckett et sursauta. Juliana suivit son regard et se mordit les lèvres. A quelques pas de là, Kim les observait, silencieuse.

Kim : Juliana, je rentre. Soit tu rentres avec moi, soit tu repars avec Angie et Kate.

Juliana : Je, heu… je rentre avec toi.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir choisi cette option. Kim allait la bombarder de questions sur ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu manquer d'entendre… Elle haussa les épaules face à l'air anxieux d'Angie et suivit Kim vers l'Evenstar.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cité, plus précisément sur un balcon, Idril réfléchissait. Cela faisait deux jours que Marine ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, et à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, la température chutait de plusieurs degrés. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Hier soir, elle avait tenté un geste de conciliation. Peine perdue, Marine s'était mise à hurler comme jamais elle ne l'avait entendue hurler, elle était vraiment déchaînée. Tout ça à cause de Tessa qui les harcelait matin et soir pour avoir leurs prétendus rapports. Elle avait encore menacé de tout révéler après avoir compris que Marine inventait le contenu de ses rapports. C'était après ça que sa compagne était partie en claquant la porte. Depuis, Idril ne savait plus que faire. Oui, elle avait peur, terriblement peur du regard des autres. Mais elle avait encore plus peur de perdre Marine. Peut-être le moment était-il venu d'afficher au grand jour la teneur de leurs sentiments ? Au loin, la silhouette élégante de l'Evenstar se découpa sur le ciel alors qu'il amorçait sa phase d'approche. Idril, pensive, regarda le vaisseau se poser et Juliana en émerger comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Puis elle se détourna, et rentra à l'atrium central. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

{Sydney errait dans les couloirs, tel un fantôme… D'ailleurs c'est un peu ce qu'elle était, un fantôme avec des super pouvoirs, mais un fantôme quand même. Elle n'avait personne avec qui discuter, Angie la fuyait comme la peste depuis leur première « conversation »… Puis, les autres Être Elevés n'avaient pas de conversation, du moins rien d'intéressant d'après elle… Ils étaient là, à part, toisant tout le monde du haut de leur plan d'existence, ils ne se parlaient qu'entre eux, un peu comme le club des pom-pom girls au lycée…

En bref, elle se sentait bien seule… Non, sérieusement, quand on lui avait proposé l'Ascension elle avait pensé qu'il y aurait au moins un petit peu d'action ! Mais non… l'omniscience c'était vraiment ennuyeux…

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand deux soldats arrivèrent en courrant. Elle n'eut que le temps de se plaquer contre le mur pour éviter les deux bolides et cria :

« Heeey ! Vous pourriez un peu faire attention, non ?!! »

La seule réponse qu'elle entendit fut un « J'ai encore gagné !! » que l'un des soldats lança à l'autre.

« Bien sûr, vous ne m'entendez pas… J'en ai marre… j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre !! » fit-elle en se cognant la tête contre le mur.

« Et j'en ai marre de pas ressentir la douleur !!! » cria-t-elle en donnant un coup encore plus fort sur le mur, si bien qu'elle bascula en arrière et passa à travers. Assise par terre, elle mit sa tête dans ses mains en grognant :

« Grrr tuez-moi… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans des quartiers.

« Où est-ce que je suis encore tombée, moi ? … Okay, vu la déco ça ne peut qu'être un appartement d'homme… »

Elle fit quelque pas, et se rendit compte que du bruit provenait de la salle de bains.

« Avec la chance que j'ai en ce moment, ce sont les quartiers de Kavanagh… » soupira-t-elle en entrant. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa où elle était, son cœur manqua un battement (si tant est que son cœur battait encore, ça pouvait se discuter…)

Son regard se posa sur les jambes de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos ; il remonta vers les cuisses, puis le dos pour redescendre avec insistance sur la paire de fesses recouverte de gouttelettes d'eau qui s'offrait à elle.

« Je jure de ne plus jamais nier les avantages qu'offre l'Ascension… » se promit-elle en matant ardemment l'homme nu, qui finit par se tourner, une serviette de bain à la main :

« _Et quels avantages_… »

Alors qu'elle se liquéfiait depuis plusieurs minutes face à la charmante anatomie du soldat, elle se réprimanda :

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Sydney ?!! Tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour… pour entrer dans l'intimité d'un homme issu d'un plan d'existence inférieur, avec qui tu as travaillé en plus de ça ! C'est immoral, c'est injuste, ingrat, c'est mal, c'est stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide… »

« Brr on gèle ici ! » lança le jeune homme en enfilant son pantalon, au grand regret de l'Elevée.

« Ca c'est l'effet que je fais aux gens depuis que j'ai fait mon Ascension, mais si seulement j'étais en chair et en os, tu ne dirais pas ça, crois-moi ! » lança-t-elle dans un sourire gourmand.

Elle détourna vivement le regard et dit entre ses dents : « Si seulement je pouvais me gifler parfois !!! »

« John, tu es là ? » demanda une voix féminine s'élevant de la pièce d'à côté.

« Quoi ?! Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'ils sont ensemble ! » maugréa Sydney, ayant reconnu la voix de Teyla. « Moi qui commençais à m'amuser un peu… »

Remarquant que les deux amants s'embrassaient passionnément, elle grimaça un « Beurrrrk, il faut que je sorte d'ici, moi !! » et disparut.}

_- Passage entre {} par Sydney (aussi connue sous le pseudo de Miss Sheppard ici, sur !) -_

De son côté, Marine aussi avait réfléchi. Idril était la lumière de sa vie, comment pouvait-elle la laisser tomber ? Certes, elle était parfois énervante, avec ses angoisses, mais elle était aussi infiniment réconfortante. Inutile de le nier, elle avait besoin d'elle, de son sourire, de sa gentillesse, du son de sa voix… Marine se dirigea vers son bureau.

[L'atrium central était calme, pour une fois, elle était seule dans ce repaire. Elle attrapa une feuille de papier et un stylo. Elle s'installa au bureau.

_Mon frère !_

_Je dis ça mais tu ne l'es pas réellement, tu le sais, j'ai un frère de sang mais ce n'est pas à lui que j'écris. Je ne sais pas si le gouvernement des Etats-Unis te donnera cette lettre, tout dépend de ce qu'ils considèreront comme top-secret. D'abord je viens pour te dire que je vais bien, ou du moins aussi bien qu'on puisse se portait en temps de guerre. Et oui, je fais la guerre. Je te vois bien faire les gros yeux en te disant que ce n'est pas moi, que je ne supporte pas de faire du mal à qui que ce soit mais c'est ainsi, je fais la guerre. Je fais partit d'une équipe regroupant 22 françaises et nous nous rendons le plus utile possible. Mais je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas._

_Oh bien sûr il y a des gens qui ne sont pas très agréables mais je fais front, comme je sais le faire. Mais toutes ne sont pas désagréables, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, une femme pour être précise. Je te vois déjà rigoler en te disant que c'est une folie de ma part, un caprice d'enfant mais je ne suis plus une enfant, j'aime sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment. Toi qui m'a toujours vu seule ou avec des hommes dans ma vie tu dois avoir du mal à imaginer que je sois avec une femme et pourtant. Elle s'appelle Idril, elle est avocate et je suis heureuse. Elle me laisse mon indépendance et respecte mon besoin de solitude. Je ne lui ai pas dis que tu existais, pardonne-moi mais tu sais bien que je n'aime parler de moi. Hier j'ai pété un plomb comme tu n'as jamais vu. A ce moment là, tu n'étais pas là et je l'ai regretté, j'aurais voulu que tu sois là et que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Que tu me berces comme tu le faisais il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais tu n'es pas là et je dois me calmer seule. C'est pas facile mais j'ai trouvé une amie, ma chef d'équipe, m'a fait comprendre sans vraiment me le dire qui j'étais réellement. _

_On m'appelle, je dois y aller._

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en pleine forme._

_Je t'aime_

_Marine._

Elle rangea la feuille de papier dans une enveloppe et passa par le service du courrier avant de rejoindre l'Evenstar.]

_- Passage entre [] par Clélia -_

Elle avait envie de parler à Kim. La jeune pirate était, sans en avoir l'air, de ce genre de personnes qui vous font comprendre d'où viennent vos problèmes d'un simple coup d'œil. Elle croisa sans le savoir Idril qui revenait à l'atrium pendant qu'elle le quittait par un autre couloir, et rejoignit l'Evenstar. Lorsqu'elle monta à bord, la porte du bureau de Kim était verrouillée. Elle toqua une fois, deux fois. Les accords assourdis qui montaient de l'autre côté du panneau s'arrêtèrent et Kim ouvrit, guitare à la main.

Kim : Oui ?

Marine : Je peux te parler ?

Kim : Entre.

Elle posa son instrument avec mille précautions. Marine plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira quelque chose de froissé.

Marine : Tiens, je te la rends, excuse-moi, elle est un peu abîmée…

Kim jeta un coup d'œil à la page de partition. Marine se demanda si son amie savait que ladite page avait servi de projectile ? Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'en prendre à d'innocents objets quand elle était en colère.

Marine : J'ai demandé à John de la jouer, c'était… très joli.

Kim : T'en fais pas, je connais la chanson par cœur.

Marine se dandinait nerveusement. Voilà que la tension qui régnait entre Idril et elle existait aussi avec Kim ! Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

Marine : Kim, je voudrais… m'excuser.

Kim : Vraiment.

Marine : Je n'ai pas été très… sociable ces derniers temps. Après tout, tu n'y es pour rien si Idril et moi avons des problèmes…

Kim : Oh. Moi qui croyais que tu voulais parler de la façon dont tu me traites…

Marine : C'est ce que je viens de faire ?!

La Tok'ra ne comprenait plus.

Kim : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Ne te sens pas obligée de venir me voir.

Marine : Mais… Kim !

Kim : On m'a ouvert les yeux récemment, c'est vrai, tout le monde ici me traite comme un objet fragile. Je ne veux pas que les gens viennent vers moi par pitié. C'est la plus grande insulte que l'on puisse me faire.

Une petite ampoule s'alluma métaphoriquement au-dessus de la tête de Marine.

Marine : Ah, c'était ça ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois ce que Tessa t'a raconté ?

Kim : Parce que selon toi cela n'avait pas un fond de vérité ?

Marine : Je sais pas, je…

Kim : Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu étais là, je l'ai senti.

Marine : Kim, il y a un fond de vérité. C'est vrai pour des filles comme Teli ou Christelle ! Celles-là ont peur de toi, c'est vrai, et sans doute pitié aussi. Mais les autres, elles veulent juste t'aider, tu sais. Angie est triste de ne plus te voir, quant à Juliana, elle le vit comme une véritable tragédie. La vérité, c'est que Tessa est frustrée que tu réussisses là où elle échoue.

Kim : Pardon ?

Marine : Tu es soupçonnée d'être une criminelle. Tu es défigurée. Asociale même ! Et pourtant, les gens ont envie de te parler, ils se font du souci pour toi.

Kim : Tessa se fiche royalement d'avoir des amis ou non.

Marine : Je te parle de Davyd. Tessa veut être admirée. Elle est belle, séduisante, elle est agréable quand elle s'en donne la peine. Et pourtant, Davyd passe son temps à courir après une femme défigurée et froide. Ca la vexe ! Elle a juste voulu te priver de ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

Kim : Tu crois ?

L'intonation de Kim avait changé. Plus de colère. Juste une indifférence sceptique. En la regardant, Marine pouvait presque voir les liens qui l'attachaient encore à cette existence se détacher les uns après les autres. Marine mit toute la conviction du monde dans sa réponse, consciente de livrer un duel impitoyable contre la marée de ténèbres qui envahissait lentement son amie jour après jour.

Marine : J'en suis persuadée !

Kim : Si tu le dis.

Même le scepticisme s'en était allé. Ne restait qu'une froide indifférence. Kim fit un vague geste en direction de la porte.

Kim : Il y a autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

Marine secoua négativement la tête. Kim se désintéressa alors totalement d'elle, reprenant la guitare, jouant une suite d'accords terriblement triste. Marine sortit du bureau, referma la porte derrière elle, s'y appuya. Elle avait livré bataille, et elle avait perdu. En face d'elle, Akhar apparut dans son globe de verre.

Akhar : Miss Keene ?

Marine : Plus tard, tu veux ?

Akhar : Je suis inquiet pour elle.

Marine : Moi aussi… je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Akhar : Je vais essayer de lui parler.

L'intelligence artificielle sembla alors remarquer la grande confusion de Marine.

Akhar : Vous devriez aller retrouver miss Jamison… Vous semblez avoir besoin de réconfort.

Elle acquiesça et prit le chemin de l'atrium. Ce fut à cet instant-là seulement que Marine se souvint de la dispute qui l'avait opposée à l'I.A. Si un tas de boulons pouvait accepter leur relation, le reste de la cité le pourrait sans doute aussi ?

Restée seule, Kim dut se concentrer pour garder ses barrières mentales levées. Il lui avait fallu un immense effort pour ne pas laisser voir à Marine la peine infinie qui l'habitait. A quoi bon ? Même si la jeune Tok'ra était sincère, le reconnaître signifiait s'attacher davantage… Kim préférait souffrir seule. Et cette histoire avec Angie et Sydney… La seule évocation de la défunte journaliste amena un rictus de rage sur le visage de Kim. Vivante ? C'était proprement inconcevable ! Après tout, le nécessaire avait été fait pour que la petite fouineuse ne mette plus son nez trop curieux nulle part…

Pendant ce temps, indifférente à la souffrance qu'elle semait autour d'elle, Tessa finissait de télécharger les données du système central de la cité. Elle pianota distraitement sur les touches, attendant la fin du téléchargement, puis s'éclipsa comme une voleuse. Dans le couloir, Idril avançait à grands pas. En voyant Tessa arriver, elle sortit une liasse de feuilles de son porte-documents et la lança au visage de Tessa, continuant son chemin sans s'arrêter. Tessa rassembla les feuilles et sourit triomphalement. Son chantage avait apparemment porté ses fruits ! Vu l'air sombre de la Tok'ra, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux femmes. Et Idril venait de lui remettre un compte rendu circonstancié des activités de Kim la semaine précédente. Tessa rangea les feuilles, puis se rendit dans sa chambre où elle consulta les fichiers volés.

En Ancien. C'était écrit en Ancien. Evidemment. Sa maîtrise de la langue était largement insuffisante pour comprendre tout ça. Hors de question de demander de l'aide… Comment allait-elle faire ? En plus, plusieurs fichiers faisaient référence à des logiciels installés dans le réseau, intéléchargeables. Elle réfléchit plusieurs minutes. Puis le déclic : L'Evenstar ! Le vaisseau de cette chère Kimberly possédait une liaison directe avec l'ordinateur de la cité. Nul doute que miss Prétentieuse-en-Chef avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir naviguer dans le registre de données sans problème. Pour le problème de traduction, elle verrait ça plus tard.

Tessa sortit son agenda électronique et ouvrit sa liste de tâches. Elle cocha la case « base de données », ajouta « Evenstar » et « traduction ». Après mûre réflexion, elle ajouta aussi une case « Davyd ». Il était hors de question que Tessa Saldana se laisse faire par un Ancien, tout de même…

Non loin de là, Juliana réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait appris. Sydney, vivante ? Etrange. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec Angie. Heureusement que Kim ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle s'était bouclée dans son bureau après avoir enclenché le pilotage automatique. Elle qui aimait tant piloter avant… Juliana se dirigea vers son labo. Elle avait des expériences à mener.

[Kalys se précipitait au pas de course vers le téléporteur le plus proche. Bates lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans un autre point de la cité. Sa bonne humeur s'envola quand elle vit qui lui tiendrait compagnie. Kavagnah, elle avait eu la malchance de le croiser plus tôt son humeur ne semblait pas s'être amélioré depuis. Il ne leva même pas les yeux de sa paperasse quand Kalys entra à son tour dans le téléporteur, elle en fut plutôt soulagée et sélectionna l'endroit de la cité où elle devait se rendre sur le plan. Les portes se refermèrent … et rien d'autre ! Ils n'avaient pas bougé de place. La jeune femme appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'endroit qu'elle avait sélectionné. Peut-être y avait-il déjà quelqu'un et que ça bloquait, comme dans les ascenseurs terrestres … Kavagnah leva les yeux de son rapport et dit :

_Vous auriez pu demander avant de …

_Les téléporteurs sont pour tout le monde, et vous étiez occupé, répliqua-t-elle calmement avant de reporter son attention sur le plan.

L'homme marmonna quelques paroles sur la mauvaise éducation des enfants. Kalys lui décrocha hypocritement un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'objet de son inquiétude. Elle avait essayé plusieurs points mais. Rien ! Kavanagh leva une nouvelle fois les yeux de son rapport :

_Qu'est que vous avez fait pour qu'on reste coincé sur place ?

_Rien !

Sa bonne vielle claustrophobie reprenait le dessus. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris un dédale de couloir pour rejoindre Bates ? Au lieu de ça, elle était coincée dans une cabine en compagnie de la personne la moins aimable quelle avait eu la malchance de rencontrer. Kavagnah sélectionna un des points de la cité pendant que Kalys faisait une prière muette pour que ça marche. Cette fois ci encore, rien ! Il lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'elle était responsable de la situation actuelle. Elle soutint son regard, espérant quitter aussi vite cette cabine étroite et la compagnie peu agréable qu'elle y avait. Cabine étroite ! Ne pas penser à ça, on allait venir les chercher et elle sortirait de cette boîte d'allumettes aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. A présent Kavagnah actionnait à tour de rôle tous les endroits où le téléporteur pouvait se rendre. Quant à Kalys, elle s'efforçait de rester calme, elle inspira un bon coup pour calmer le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur. Voir l'autre s'énerver ne l'aidait pas …

_Ca ne sert à rien de vous énerver, il refuse de marcher, lança-t-elle voix blanche.

Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard mais lui mit son dossier entre les mains pour s'attaquer plus librement au tableau de bord.

_Mais je vous dit que ça ne marche pas ! Si vous continuez, il va vraiment ne plus marcher !

_Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !

_Pardon, mais je suis autant concernée que vous ! J'ai pas envie de rester enfermée dans cette boîte de conserve ! Cria Kalys en lui remettant fermement sa paperasse. Et je ne suis pas votre secrétaire ! Gardez vous-même votre paperasserie !

S'efforçant de rester calme, Kalys essaya une nouvelle fois, sans grand espoir … elle appuya dessus à plusieurs reprises, nerveusement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Kavanagh :

_Vous n'êtes pas claustrophobe au moins ! C'est bien ma veine !

_Et alors, je suis claustrophobe, lui cria-t-elle ! Merci de votre soutien moral, j'en avais vraiment besoin !

_J'ai mieux à faire que calmer les phobies d'une gamine !

_Je ne suis pas une gamine !

Il marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct, ce qui encouragea Kalys à s'extérioriser davantage, elle sentait cette panique irrationnelle l'envahir et éprouvait le besoin de se libérer …

_Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire ! Dites-le-moi en face au moins !

_Arrêtez de crier, j'ai mal à la tête !

_Si vous arrêtiez de penser à vous, ça irait peut-être mieux !

_Taisez-vous, gamine impertinente !

_Je me tais que si j'ai envie ! Si j'avais un peu de soutien moral de votre part, ça irait peut-être mieux !

_C'est pas à moi de vous aider, mais à un psy !

_Dites que je suis folle pendant que vous y êtes !

La porte s'ouvrit, Kalys ne laissa pas le temps à Kavanagh de répliquer et fila droit dans le couloir … ]

_- Passage entre [] par Bevy -_

Hestia, qui bricolait les cristaux de contrôle, la vit sortir comme une bombe. Elle replaça précipitamment le panneau de protection et s'éloigna, l'air innocent. Si jamais elle se faisait prendre… Déjà que les compensateurs des Jumpers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête depuis qu'elle y avait touché… Zelencka lui avait passé un sacré savon. Et en plus de ça, Kim qui lui avait demandé de modifier un truc qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Elle exagérait un peu, Kim. Mais bon, le travail étant le travail… Au moins, elle ne se ferait pas enguirlander pour cette expérience-là !

Atrium nord.

Davyd : Je t'assure, Malia, c'était vraiment révoltant…

Malia : Ecoute, je n'y peux rien, moi. Lisa et Louise ont parfaitement le droit d'avoir leur propre opinion. Du moment qu'elles font bien leur boulot et que le docteur McKay est satisfait…

Davyd : Il serait gonflé de ne pas l'être, tout ce qu'il leur fait faire c'est balayer son laboratoire et lui rapporter du café.

Malia : Davyd, je sais que tu es préoccupé, mais je n'ai pas le droit de contrôler leurs pensées, enfin ! Elles sont parfaitement libres d'exprimer leurs sentiments, je suis désolée, c'est un des droits fondamentaux, sur Terre.

Davyd : Je vois.

Il sortit de l'atrium, dégoûté.

_A suivre…_

_Ca vous a plu ? :D  
_


	18. 1x08 : Tensions

Saison 1

Episode 08

**Tensions**

**_Episode écrit par Clélia sur un scénario élaboré par mes soins : merci miss !! On continue à reviewer, allez allez. Gaia, tu as loupé le dernier chapitre ? xD_  
**

_L'après-midi :_

Idril, nerveuse, s'arrêta face au laboratoire d'archéologie où elle savait trouver sa compagne. Marine passait en effet beaucoup plus de temps dans son univers de vieilles pierres poussiéreuses que dans l'atrium depuis leur violente dispute. Idril savait que Kim lui avait parlé et qu'elle était revenue dans l'atrium très calme mais le visage fermé. Juliana le lui avait dit. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, de peur de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Marine semblait l'éviter avec soin depuis ce jour. Ce jour que disait-elle. C'était il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça quand on y pensait mais une heure sans la voir devenait des jours pour elle. Elle se décida à frapper et la voix de Coralie lui répondit.

-Entrez !

Dans le laboratoire où elles étaient seules, une musique de Cancan résonnait. Elles étaient toutes deux vêtues de jupes au dessus de leur pantalon et dansaient comme des folles. Coralie s'arrêta en voyant sa compatriote apparaître dans l'entrée.

-Idril ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

Marine réagit instantanément au nom de sa compagne et se retourna vers l'entrée. Elle était rouge d'avoir dansé comme un beau diable. Idril la regarda alors bien attentivement. Si la rougeur aux joues ne lui allait pas des masses, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux pétillants lui donnaient un air follement coquin qui ne la laissa pas indifférente. Pourtant quand elle porta ses yeux sur ceux de Marine, elle vit l'étincelle d'insouciance disparaître au profit d'un regard vide d'expression, froid comme une banquise.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à l'archéologie ! remarqua-t-elle froidement.

Aïe la partie n'était pas gagnée.

-Je voudrais te parler.

-Tu as pourtant été plus que claire la dernière fois, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à ajouter.

-S'il te plait. Lui demanda-t-elle implorante.

Marine pesa le pour et le contre. Mais comment résister quand elle lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu. Elle la laissa pourtant poireauter encore quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Coralie.

-Je te quitte quelques minutes, on a des choses à se dire elle et moi.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais réviser ma grammaire en attendant.

-Oui ce ne sera pas du luxe tu peux me croire. Sourit Marine

Faussement outrée, Coralie lui envoya à la figure sa jupe qu'elle venait d'enlever. Riant aux éclats Marine suivit donc Idril qui l'emmena dans l'atrium. Laissant entrer l'archéologue en premier et refermant la porte de l'atrium soigneusement, Idril se remit les idées en place. Puis elle se retourna. Marine était appuyée contre le dossier d'un fauteuil, les bras croisés, elle attendait patiemment qu'Idril daigne ouvrir la bouche et lui expliquer enfin ce qu'elle voulait.

-Sa grammaire est donc si affreuse que ça ?

Marine leva un sourcil interrogatif, se demandant un instant de quoi elle parlait.

-Oui quand on confond le passé et le présent c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as fait quitter mon élève.

Idril soupira. Droit au but, comme toujours avec sa compagne.

-Non, je … Je voudrais m'excuser de m'être conduite ainsi avec toi, j'ai été injuste.

-Tu le reconnais c'est bien !

-Mais j'aimerais savoir… pour… pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec Kim ?

Marine soupira et se redressa.

-Parce que je partage avec elle quelque chose que je ne peux pas partager avec toi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La conscience du monde.

Idril fronça les sourcils.

-Mais j'ai conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi.

-Certes mais pas au même niveau qu'elle et moi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Comment crois-tu que j'ai su qu'elles étaient en danger ici ?

-Je…. Je ne sais pas.

-Tu te souviens de notre première … nuit ?

Idril sourit.

-Oui.

-J'ai fui, tu t'en souviens.

-Oui.

-J'ai été réfléchir à la surface. Comme je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui s'était passé, j'ai pensé à Atlantis et je me demandais comment elles allaient. C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai entendue, elle hurlait de désespoir. J'ai su alors qu'il fallait que nous allions les aider, c'est aussi simple que ça. Maintenant que nous sommes sur Atlantis, on s'aide pour ne pas se laisser déborder par les émotions de l'autre, ce qui n'est pas facile tous les jours.

-Je… Je ne savais pas. C'est pour ça que tu es partie en courant lors des accusations contre Kim.

-Oui mais je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte de l'atrium pour sortir quand Idril la retint par le bras.

-Attends, je voulais m'excuser. Je suis désolée de t'avoir engueulée.

-C'est rien, sourit Marine. Je t'ai pardonné 3 secondes après que tu aies fini de hurler. Maintenant si tu veux bien j'ai une élève qui m'attend.

Marine sortit en souriant. Elle croisa Hestia qui venait chercher les rapports du groupe français. Elle trouva dans l'atrium une Idril avec une banane jusqu'aux oreilles mais personne d'autre.

-Idril ! Je viens chercher les rapports de la semaine !

-Tiens, voilà le mien et…, elle fouilla dans le bureau, celui de Marine

-Merci ! Tu sais où sont les autres ?

Idril réfléchit.

-Hum, j'en sais rien, Kim est sûrement dans l'Evenstar, ça parait logique et Juliana dans son labo. Tu sais bien qu'elle a presque fini son beau projet de fusion à froid.

-C'est vrai. Bon bah je continue à faire le tour, le docteur Weir veut ces rapports en fin de journée. On se voit au dîner !

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers l'atrium est où elle devait récupérer le rapport de Kalys. Mais elle était absente, s'entraînant avec Bates apparemment. Hestia soupira et prit la direction de l'atrium ouest où elle devait voir Alley. Elle n'eut pas à aller jusque là. Elle vit le bonzaï de Teli passer comme une tornade devant ses yeux et, se débarrassant du nuage de pucerons qui l'entourait, elle courut après sa collègue. Quand elle la rattrapa, elle eut devant elle une Teli furibonde.

-Teli arrête-toi s'il te plait. (Quand elles furent arrêtées). Merci, t'as pas vu Alley ?

-SI JE SAIS EXACTEMENT OU ELLE EST ET JE VAIS LUI ARRACHER LES YEUX.

-Ah ouais, tant que ça ?

-ELLE A PAS A FAIRE DU CHARME A CARSON, IL EST A MOI, PERSONNE N'A LE DROIT DE L'APPROCHER SANS MON AUTORISATION PREALABLE.

Hestia se retint de pouffer mais ce n'était pas des plus faciles.

-Je suppose donc qu'elle est à l'infirmerie.

-OU VEUX TU QU'ELLE SOIT D'AUTRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-D'accord, alors j'irai la voir plus tard.

Elle laissa Teli repartir vers l'infirmerie et décida d'aller voir Kim pour réclamer son rapport. En chemin elle croisa Lisa.

-Alors Hestia ! Toujours larbin d'une meurtrière.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit calmement l'intéressée.

-Voyons Hestia tu sais bien que notre bien-aimée chef de groupe à tué Sydney.

-Je te le répète Lisa, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Lisa eut un sourire méprisant.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que les petits chiens voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Tu as sûrement cru tout ce qu'à dit le docteur Beckett !

-Et bien oui.

-Tu n'es qu'une idiote Hestia, croire que Kim n'a pas tué Sydney est la pire idiotie que j'ai jamais entendue. Il n'y avait qu'elles dans le couloir. Ah !!!! J'ai trouvé !!!! En fait tu es complice de ce meurtre horrible, c'est pour ça que tu défends Kim.

Hestia sortit de ses gonds.

-CA SUFFIT MAINENANT, JE N'AI RIEN A VOIR AVEC LA MORT DE SYDNEY, C'ETAIT MON AMIE ET RIEN, JAMAIS, NE M'AURAIT FAIT PORTER LA MAIN SUR ELLE. QUAND A KIM, EFFECTIVEMENT ELLE ETAIT AVEC ELLE MAIS LA BALLE RETROUVEE DANS LE CORPS DE SYDNEY PROUVE QUE CE N'EST PAS ELLE, CE N'ETAIT PAS CELLE DE L'ARME DE KIM !

-Jamais je n'obéirai à une criminelle, désormais, je ne reconnais plus Kim comme notre chef, je ne prendrai mes ordres que de mon chef d'atrium et du Docteur Mckay.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais un jour ou l'autre ça te retombera dessus.

Hestia partit vers le hangar à Jumpers pour se calmer en bidouillant et peut-être en réparant les bêtises qu'elle avait faites. Elle ignora soigneusement le Jumper décalqué contre le mur et celui qui s'était encastré dans la trappe de sortie pour se diriger vers l'un des vaisseaux encore intacts. Elle posa ses rapports sur la banquette arrière, attrapa ses outils et s'enfonça dans les entrailles de l'engin. Christelle passait par le hangar à Jumpers, cherchant ses affaires qu'elle avait de nouveau égarées. Elle s'avança sur ses talons hauts vers l'arrière train d'Hestia qui dépassait de son panneau de contrôle.

-Hestia ! Appela-t-elle.

Hestia se releva brusquement, surprise. Malheureusement pour elle, le panneau ouvert n'en avait pas décidé comme ça. Et elle se cogna la tête. Grognant, elle regarda Christelle de travers en se frottant la tête.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

-T'as pas vu mes affaires ?

-Nan, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Et elle retourna à son activité première. Christelle sortit de l'engin et avança sans regarder devant elle. Mal lui en prit, elle ne vit pas la flaque d'huile à la sortie du jumper. Elle s'affala dedans et ses beaux habits de haute couture à la pointe de la mode ne s'en remirent pas.

Un peu plus loin. Joanna entrait tranquillement dans son laboratoire, voisin de celui de Juliana. Elle allait refermer sa porte quand le bruit d'une violente dispute lui fit sortir la tête. Elle vit Rodney McKay sortir en se frottant l'arrière-train. Juliana sortit à son tour du labo en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais l'approcher et de ne plus jamais entrer dans son labo, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Surprise, Joanna entendit la porte de la pièce claquer et vit Rodney s'en aller, l'air penaud et apparemment le rouge aux fesses. Elle attendit quelques minutes et alla frapper à la porte de sa collègue scientifique. Juliana apparue, rouge de colère et peu disposée à parler.

-Juliana, je viens de voir le Docteur McKay sortir de ton labo.

-Et alors, répondit Juliana.

-Bien j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça. Et puis t'as pas à le foutre comme ça dehors, c'est le chef du staff scientifique, il doit voir tout ce qui se fait ici.

-Tout ça ne te regarde pas Joanna, je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

-Ca va t'énerve pas, tu vas devenir aussi froide que Kim, comme un iceberg ! Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi si tu deviens une meurtrière !

-UNE MEURTRIERE ! Non mais ça va pas. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi, tu ne sais pas quel mufle il peut être. Quel jaloux il est. Quand à Kim je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle. C'est ton chef, ne l'oublie pas, tu obéis parce que c'est elle qui commande et que rien ne changera ça.

Elle attrapa un fer à souder encore chaud et le lança vers sa collègue. Joanna l'évita de justesse, elle sentit la chaleur du fer sur sa joue mais elle ne fut pas touchée. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de cheveux brûlés rectifie cette pensée. Ebahie, elle voulut parler

-Mais tu es folle !

-OUI ! Je suis folle, n'est ce pas ce que tu voulais dire, que je suis comme notre chef, folle à tuer une des miennes. Parce que c'est ce que tu penses n'est-ce pas ! Qu'elle a tué Sydney !

-EXACTEMENT ! Elle a tué une des siennes, une personne qui était sous sa responsabilité. Une jeune fille même pas majeure et ses parents ne savent rien du drame qui s'est déroulé ici. On l'a enterrée sans même savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Est-ce qu'elle voulait être incinérée, ou est-ce qu'elle voulait une cérémonie particulière ?

Joanna avait les mains posées sur le générateur à Naquadah de Juliana. Et bientôt elle l'attrapa à pleines mains et le lança vers sa collègue. Ayant prévu le coup elle se baissa et le réacteur vint exploser par terre, le Naquadah liquide se répandant sur le sol. Juliana entra dans une rage folle. Elle attrapa Joanna par le col de l'uniforme et la mit dehors puis appela le Docteur Weir, elle devait signaler un réacteur HS.

« Mademoiselle Joanna Miles est demandée dans le bureau du Dr Weir »

Joanna leva les yeux vers les hauts parleurs et haussant les épaules, accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers le bureau du Dr Weir. Elle frappa à la porte et entra.

De la salle de la porte, on entendit la diplomate hurler contre la jeune française, la traitant de folle, de fille immature, d'élément dangereux pour la sécurité de la cité.

Joanna repartit vers son atrium, fulminante.

Kate Johnson venait de sortir de la salle d'entraînement des Jaffas. Avec Morjana, elle avait perfectionné sa technique de combat rapproché. Elle venait de prendre une décision, elle allait trouver des preuves de la culpabilité de Kim. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle se dirigea vers les laboratoires. Joanna sortait du sien, blême de rage. Les remontrances du Dr Weir et la conversation plutôt vive avec Juliana qui restait campée sur ses positions lui avaient mis les nerfs à vif. Il ne fut pas très difficile pour Kate de voir qu'elle pourrait la mettre dans son camp.

Elle s'approcha et se fit compatissante.

-Tu as un problème Joanna ?

-Juliana est une tête de mule, comment peut-on croire que Kim est innocente ? Qu'elle soit défigurée ne suffit pas, il faut qu'elle paye pour son crime.

-Je te comprends, je suis du même avis. J'ai toujours su que tu étais plus intelligente que cette pimbêche de Juliana… Malheureusement certaines personnes semblent ne pas penser comme nous. Remarqua Kate

-Le colonel par exemple !

-Pour ne citer que lui. La moitié d'entre nous n'est pas d'accord.

-Tant que ça ? S'étonna Joanna

-Bien sûr, que des lèche-bottes. Mais tiens, tu devrais te joindre à nous. On est déjà une petite communauté contre elle. On voudrait la renverser. Prendre quelqu'un d'autre comme chef.

-Pour se retrouver avec un autre tyran ! Non merci.

-Mais non, on organiserait des élections et commandera celle qui sera élue. Expliqua Kate.

Joanna réfléchit.

-Dans ce cas je vous suis. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer, je vais faire un somme.

Kate, plutôt fière d'elle, repartit à la recherche de preuves de la culpabilité de Kim. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir où avait eu lieu le drame. Elle y croisa Virginia qui y passait des heures chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait perdu la parole. Elle l'ignora et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Elle allait la toucher quand une voix l'interpella.

-Ne touche à rien !

Elle se retourna, croyant d'abord que Virginia avait retrouvé la parole, puis aperçut dans un coin la silhouette de Lisa.

-Ne touche à rien, lui répéta-t-elle. C'est un sanctuaire ici, pour Sydney mais aussi pour Virginia. Elle y a perdu la parole, elle pense que c'est ici qu'elle retrouvera la parole en même temps que la mémoire des évènements.

Lisa s'approcha de la jeune muette et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Virginia lui sourit faiblement, se leva et partit en direction de son atrium.

-Pourquoi s'attacher à cet endroit. Ce n'est qu'un couloir comme les autres. Remarqua Kate.

-Parce que beaucoup d'entre nous viennent ici pour se recueillir ou parler à Sydney.

-C'est stupide ! s'exclama Kate.

-Peut-être, répondit Lisa mais c'est ainsi. Ils viennent se rappeler de qui elle était, à quoi elle ressemblait et comment elle se comportait.

-Il y a sa tombe sur le continent pour ça !

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Tu disais que certaines d'entre nous venaient ? Qui ne vient pas ?

-Oh Juliana, Teli ou encore Kim !

Lisa avait craché le nom de sa chef comme si c'était une saleté. Kate y vit un nouveau membre pour sa communauté d'anti-Kim, elle parvint donc à la convaincre du bien fondé de ses idées et Lisa rejoignit le camp sans trop de difficultés, et même avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Il était près de 21 heures quand Davyd se présenta à la porte de l'Evenstar. L'espoir chevillé au corps, il espérait faire sortir Kim de son trou pour la forcer à aller dîner. Avec lui de préférence. Quoique dîner n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il refusait de se retrouver avec un puceron dans son assiette comme il avait vu le Dr McKay en sortir un de sa tasse de café le matin même. Chassant cette pensée, il frappa à la porte. Rien ne se produisit. Renouvelant son geste, il n'obtint pas plus de réponse. Tapant une troisième fois sans succès, il tambourina. Se matérialisa Akhar sur un petit écran.

-Je vous prierais de cesser de me taper dessus. Si je n'ouvre pas c'est que je ne veux pas vous ouvrir.

Davyd fit un pas en arrière, surpris. Puis s'avançant de nouveau :

-Je souhaiterais voir Kimberly, je sais qu'elle est ici.

-Miss Montcalfe est en effet ici mais elle refuse de vous voir.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne laisser entrer que l'équipage de ce vaisseau.

-Mais je…, bredouilla Davyd.

-Vous ne faites pas partie de l'équipage, je refuse de vous laisser entrer.

Dépité, Davyd tenta une dernière approche.

-Est-ce qu'elle a mangé ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

-Je suis sûr que non, je voudrais l'inviter à dîner.

Akhar poussa ce qui ressemblait à un soupir électronique.

-Attendez ici !

Et l'écran redevint noir.

Dans une salle du vaisseau, Kim méditait loin de l'agitation de la cité. Akhar apparut doucement devant elle et l'appela. Lui expliquant la situation, il vit le visage de son capitaine afficher une contrariété sans nom. Se levant doucement, elle s'avança vers le sas et l'ouvrit, se campa devant l'intrus.

-Je ne veux pas dîner avec vous !

-Ma Dame…

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai un nom, utilisez-le !

-Dame Kimberly ! Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Akhar ! Remonte la passerelle !

Davyd se sentit soulevé de terre et comprit rapidement que s'il ne descendait pas de la passerelle, il se retrouverait aplati contre la coque du vieil appareil. Il sauta comme il put et se retrouva près du train d'atterrissage, regardant la passerelle et Kim qui disparaissait derrière. Il cria son nom, attirant Tessa qui passait par là, à la recherche d'un compresseur plus puissant.

-Davyd ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Rien, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Tessa !

Tessa eut un sourire en coin.

-Mais voyons, tu viens de crier le nom de Kim dans tout le hangar.

-Et alors ?

-Il y a plein d'autres filles très bien dans cette cité regarde devant toi !

-Ce que je vois c'est une allumeuse ! répliqua Davyd.

Elle s'approcha en dandinant des fesses.

-Mais je veux juste te réconforter ! Tu as l'air si triste !

-Fous-moi la paix Tessa, je ne veux pas de toi.

Il la laissa plantée là, la bouche en cœur.

_A la nuit tombée :_

La cité silencieuse était entourée de l'océan qui lui ne semblait pas dormir. En effet, depuis un certain temps, la météo autour d'Atlantis était plus que chaotique. Le Dr McKay avait dû baisser l'occulteur de la cité pour mettre en route le bouclier. Dans ce climat humide et dans cette atmosphère lourde, Tessa zonait. En réalité, elle ne zonait pas, elle cherchait une connection sûre et « privée » vers la base de données des anciens. Elle passa devant la porte et s'arrêta un moment, pensant que sans cet engin, rien n'aurait pu se produire, elle n'aurait pas eu autant d'ascendant sur les personnes. Chassant ses pensées, elle se recentra sur son objectif, l'Evenstar. Arrivée près du vaisseau, elle remarqua que Akhar avait baissé la passerelle du vaisseau mais la porte était fermée. Se présentant devant la porte, elle voulut continuer à avancer, persuader que la porte s'ouvrirait d'elle-même comme elle l'avait toujours vu faire. Malheureusement pour elle et surtout pour son nez, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle se cogna dedans. Reculant de plusieurs pas, elle se frotta le nez en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Akhar n'avait pas ouvert la porte, elle faisait partie de l'équipage depuis le début, elle était autorisée à entrer dans cette foutue boîte de conserve. Frappant à la porte, elle hurla à Akhar de la laisser entrer. L'intelligence artificielle bougonna sur son support, demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure pareille. Paresseux, il déploya le scanner installé quelques jours plus tôt par Hestia.

Il analysa du coin de l'œil le code génétique de la personne occupée à martyriser la porte d'entrée.

-Grr, elle peut pas me foutre la paix celle-là ?

Péniblement, il se déplaça vers l'écran intégré par Hestia et toisa froidement la jeune femme.

-Tu fais pas parie de l'équipage Tessa, t'as rien à faire ici !

-Laisse-moi entrer Akhar, je suis membre d'équipage !

-Il n'en est pas question espèce de journalise à la noix. Si tu continues, je t'envoie t'écraser contre la coque !

Tessa pouffa méchamment.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens !

-Comme tu veux, répliqua Akhar.

La passerelle se leva alors et Tessa dû alors réitérer l'exploit de Davyd et atterrit, avec beaucoup moins de grâce que son prédécesseur, près du train d'atterrissage.

Bougonnant contre ce qu'elle appelait une boîte de conserve artificielle sans aucune intelligence intégrée, et qui plus est semblait avoir pris toutes les caractéristiques du caractère de Marine Keene, elle se dirigea vers son atrium, se jurant de faire demander, le lendemain à la première heure, un moyen de pénétrer dans l'Evenstar. Pas facile, réalisa-t-elle alors. Le Dr McKay était en effet de très mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci ! Pourquoi ? Voilà un mystère que Tessa se promit de résoudre au plus vite.

C'est en passant le coude du couloir qu'elle aperçut une silhouette sortir de l'atrium ouest. Intriguée et flairant le scoop, elle décida de suivre la mystérieuse silhouette. Contre toute attente, la personne faisant l'école buissonnière n'était pas la personne à laquelle elle avait pensé de prime abord. Doucement pour ne pas se faire repérer, elle suivi donc un long moment, Kate Ravna qui se faufilait agilement dans les couloirs. Si elle n'avait pas la technique des Tok'ra, Tessa devait bien avouer qu'elle se débrouillait très bien. Soudain, elle se plaqua contre un mur, Kate venait de se retourner, cherchant dans le noir si on la suivait. Se rangeant à l'avis que non, on ne la suivait pas, elle continua sa progression en vérifiant tout de même régulièrement ses arrières. Se croyant repérée, Tessa prit toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de sa collègue. Au détour d'un è-nième couloir et après un è-nième retournement obligeant Tessa à se mettre hors de vue, Kate partit en courant sans raison apparente. Tentant tant bien que mal de la suivre, Tessa finit par la perdre. Soupirant, elle retourna dans son atrium. Sans réveiller ses colocataires, elle attrapa son bloc note électronique et nota bien soigneusement qu'elle devait surveiller de très près Kate Ravna. Elle rangea soigneusement ses affaires et alla se coucher.

Si Tessa s'était endormie assez vite, deux autres personnes ne dormaient pas encore. Marine et Idril, assises sur un balcon regardaient l'orage qui menaçait. Depuis leur réconciliation de l'après-midi, elles ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quittées. Désormais, elles voulaient avoir une discussion privée. Elles avaient alors attendu que les autres dorment pour sortir de leur chambre.

-Alors comme ça tu aimes les orages ? demanda Idril, resserrant son éreinte autour des épaules de Marine.

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est une force brute et tellement belle.

-Ah tu aimes la force alors, sourit Idril en attrapant sa compagne pour la maintenir fermement sur le sol.

Elle chahutèrent quelques minutes en riant puis, se redressant Idril se lança.

-Marine ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais…

-Tu voudrais ???? demanda Marine moqueuse.

-Ah te moques pas ! réagit Idril en tapant gentiment dans l'épaule de sa compagne.

-Moi ? Mais je n'oserais pas voyons !

-Je voudrais qu'on arrête de se cacher.

-Pardon ????? s'exclama Marine en se mettant face à sa compagne.

-Je voudrais que tout le monde sache.

Marine mit du temps à assimiler l'information.

-Tu vas bien mon cœur ? s'inquiéta Marine en posant sa main sur le front d'Idril.

-Oui !

-Bon… D'accord mais … Pourquoi ?

Idril sembla réfléchir.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute parce que tu ne supportes pas de vivre cachée. Et puis j'en ai marre que les soldats te regardent comme un beau parti parce que tu es belle et que tu ne les regardes pas.

-Jalouse peut-être ?

-C'est possible, sourit Idril.

-Kim le sait déjà ! Elle l'a deviné je pense.

-Bon bah ça fait au moins une personne de moins à prévenir ! Mais …

-Pourquoi hésites-tu ? demanda Marine.

-Je voudrais que Tessa l'ignore.

-Ca va de soi !

-Je t'aime Marine !

-Moi aussi mon ange.

Elles partirent se coucher, fortes de leur décision et plus si affinités.

Pendant ce temps…

_Non ! Pas encore, pas ça, je ne veux pas !_

Angie se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, encore ! Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Mais celui-là était plus que troublant. Comment qualifier autrement un rêve où apparaît une personne morte depuis des mois ! Soupirant de lassitude, elle s'extirpa de son lit, ou du moins, elle tenta de s'extirper de son lit, puisque les draps semblaient vouloir la garder avec eux. Finalement, après moults négociations avec sa literie et beaucoup de menaces, elle finit par sortir de sa chambre. Enfilant un peignoir, elle sortit de l'atrium : direction l'atrium central ! Les couloirs sombres la renvoyaient à son cauchemar. L'ambiance de tempête et d'attente l'angoissait. Un bruit de pas l'apeura. Elle se glissa vite fait dans un recoin sombre, vit passer quelqu'un, reconnut Tessa et pria pour ne pas qu'elle la voie. Vœu exaucé. La journaliste à l'air contrarié disparut hors de son champ de vision. Angie se faufila rapidement dans les couloirs et entra sans bruit dans la salle commune de l'atrium central. Regardant autour d'elle, elle repéra la petite plaque qui annonçait la chambre de son amie Juliana. Elle allait frapper quand son regard se porta sur la chambre voisine. Kim devait être informée de ce qu'elle voyait et de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle allait comprendre. Sinon, comment interpréter la confiance qu'elle avait acquise auprès de sa chef et tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié sur sa religion. Elle frappa mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle voulut réitérer son geste, la porte s'ouvrit seule, révélant la chambre vide de la responsable du groupe français. Angie entra et appela doucement :

-Kim ! Ouhou Kim !

Pas de réponse, si ce n'est le silence. Où pouvait bien être Kim à cette heure de la nuit, autre part que dans son lit ? Fronçant les sourcils, Angie resserra son peignoir autour d'elle et sortit de l'atrium silencieux, sans réveiller Juliana.

Angie progressa rapidement dans les couloirs du retour. L'atmosphère plombée et électrique la mettait mal à l'aise. Dans un couloir adjacent, une ombre passa, une étincelle au bout du bras. Un rayon de lune révéla que l'ombre était équipée d'un poignard Tok'ra, comme ceux dont Marine avait équipé toutes les françaises. L'ombre disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

_Le Matin :_

Vers 7 heures du matin, l'alarme de la cité retentit puis la voix du Dr Weir la remplaça bien vite.

« Les chefs de sections sont convoqués d'urgence près du labo 15 »

Kim, pour la seconde fois en deux jours, fut réveillée en sursaut mais ne se battit pas contre ses draps. Elle les envoya valdinguer loin d'elle, se leva en ramassant à la va-vite ses affaires et courut dans les couloirs. Elle arriva devant le labo 15 et le Dr Weir avec le pantalon déboutonné et une chaussure dans la main.

-Vous auriez pu vous habiller avant de sortir, ce n'est plus aussi urgent maintenant.

Kim fronça les sourcils et enfila sa chaussure. Puis attendant les autres chefs de sections ; elle écouta les explications d'Elisabeth.

Une console avait explosé dans le petit matin. Réduite en cendres, elle était dorénavant hors d'usage. Peut-être pouvait-on récupérer quelques pièces pour les autres terminaux de la cité mais ce n'était pas vraiment gagné. Une réunion éclair eut lieu dans le couloir et tous repartirent à la tâche qui leur été désignée. Si Elisabeth voulait que l'information reste secrète, elle ne le resta pas longtemps. Tessa avait en effet accouru à l'appel à la réunion. Restée cachée derrière un des murs, elle avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui s'était dit, l'avait soigneusement noté et était repartie écrire l' « article du siècle ». Recoupant avec plus ou moins de présence d'esprit les informations en sa possession, elle en conclut que l'accident était du fait de Kate Ravna, qu'elle avait perdue la veille au soir dans les couloirs de la cité. La coupable toute trouvée, elle préféra garder cette information capitale pour elle, laissant les militaires détachés à l'enquête se noyer dans une tonne de paperasse. La rumeur allant toujours plus vite que ce que l'on croit, l'information fit rapidement le tour de la cité, arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles d'Angie à l'infirmerie. Elle examinait une petite athosienne, qui à première vue, faisait une réaction allergique à un quelconque fruit originaire du continent. En l'examinant, elle tendit l'oreille à une conversation entre deux infirmières. Un sabotage ? Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? L'image de la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Trouvant tout de suite son coupable, Angie se dit qu'il n'y avait que Tessa pour faire ce genre d'idiotie. Bousiller un terminal de la cité était bien une idée de journaliste à la gomme. Secouant la tête devant la bêtise de sa collègue, elle se reconcentra sur sa petite patiente.

-Tu as mangé quelque chose d'inhabituel hier ?

-Je crois pas Madame !

-Tu peux m'appeler Angie ma puce ! Bien alors je veux que tu te concentres et que tu cherches ce que tu as mangé hier toute la journée. Pendant que tu réfléchis, je vais chercher un médicament !

Elle abandonna sa patiente, le temps de faire l'aller retour entre la pharmacie et le lit. En arrivant à la pharmacie, un détail la frappa. Kim n'était pas dans sa chambre hier ! Ce pourrait-il que sa chef soit l'instigatrice de ce sabotage ? Plus Angie y pensait, plus cette idée lui semblait, non pas ridicule, mais tout à fait probable. Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête et revint vers la petite fille.

-Angie ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai mangé un drôle de fruit jaune et long ! Mais je crois qu'il venait de la cité.

-Jaune et long ?

-Oui.

Angie lui tendit le médicament en souriant.

-Et bien je crois ma puce que tu es allergique à la banane ! Allez avale ça !

Laissant ses réflexions de côté, elle attrapa la main de la fillette et l'emmena manger un morceau avec elle, sans banane bien sûr.

_A_ _suivre…_

_Riviou ! Riviou ! Riviouuuu !  
_


	19. 1x09 : Di da dou dada dee

* * *

_Oh, coucou Rubie, te revoilà :D Merci aussi à Gaia - j'ai l'amère impression de publier pour les yeux de deux personnes seulement, faites-moi de la puuuuub, les filles ! xD Cet épisode a été un de mes préférés à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. On rejoint une zone un peu plus légère, avec un humour plus... zoubiesque. Débile, donc :D Bonne lecture, et review ! Review !_

_Merci à Louise14 pour sa participation à la cause :D_

* * *

**Saison 1**

**Episode 09**

**Di da dou dada dee**

Les mesures de sécurité étaient devenues drastiques. Depuis l'explosion d'une console dans un laboratoire, des patrouilles quadrillaient la zone des labos la nuit, et des barrages de sécurité étaient établis vis-à-vis des visiteurs qui n'y comprenaient pas grand-chose.

Cela n'empêchait nullement Tessa de fouiner. La peste en chef, bloquée à l'extérieur de l'Evenstar par le scanner génétique d'Hestia, avait de nouveau fait pression sur Rodney. En pure perte… Encore un coup de la géniale morveuse, alias Juliana Alemara, qui avait bardé le système de tout un tas de gadgets fantastiques… sauf pour les apprentis cambrioleurs. Le pauvre Rodney allait mettre à certain temps à se remettre de la décharge électrique qui l'avait projeté à trois mètres du scanner, les cheveux dressés sur la tête style punk. Dépitée, Tessa avait envisagé de divulguer son reportage compromettant, mais… Après tout, Rodney pouvait encore lui être utile, autant garder ce moyen de pression…

Elle réfléchit un moment. Seuls les membres de l'atrium central… Akhar laisserait sûrement entrer un ancien membre d'équipage comme Malia ou Kate Johnson…

L'insupportable journaliste planta là un Rodney zigzaguant et partit en chasse.

Pendant ce temps, rassemblant tout leur courage, Idril et Marine quittaient l'atrium central. Elles avaient décidé de révéler la véritable teneur de leurs sentiments, mais souhaitaient le faire dans le dos de Tessa afin qu'elle se trouve ridicule en appliquant son chantage. Les deux femmes marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir en direction de la salle de réunion où elles avaient demandé à réunir tout leur groupe (sauf Tessa) ainsi que les chefs de section. Elles débouchaient dans la salle de la Porte lorsqu'une conversation leur parvint, depuis la salle de contrôle :

Soldat 1 : Ouais t'as bien raison, c'est super ici.

Soldat 2 : En plus y'a de belles nanas, t'as vu ces Athosiennes…

Soldat 3 : Ah me parlez pas de ça, moi sur Terre j'avais des voisines lesbiennes. Quelle horreur, à poil toute la journée, à se bécoter dans la rue… Brrr.

Soldat 2 : C'est pas normal ces gens là.

Soldat 1 : Oui d'ailleurs c'est une maladie, c'est prouvé, y'aurait un gène pour ça…

Soldat 3 : Au moins y'en a pas ici.

Soldat 2 : Heureusement.

Glacées, Idril et Marine s'étaient figées. Idril entendit sa compagne murmurer quelque chose du genre « Akhar aurait bien des choses à leur apprendre » avant que l'un des soldats, celui-là même qui avait vitupéré ses anciennes voisines, remarquait leur présence.

Ou plutôt, la présence de Marine. Suivirent les inévitables clins d'œil appuyés, commentaires un rien grivois et mimiques suggestives. D'habitude, Marine traitait ces démonstrations répugnantes par le mépris le plus total. Là, elle craqua. Dégainant son zat, elle assomma les deux premiers soldats avant qu'Idril n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Le troisième déguerpit à toute vitesse, les yeux écarquillés.

Idril : Ca va mieux ?

Marine : J'ai des envies de meurtre.

Idril : Réfléchis plutôt à ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire…

Marine : Impossible de tout révéler.

Idril : Si d'autres personnes réagissent comme ça on est foutues…

Au même instant, les mèches folles de Juliana se matérialisèrent par-dessus la rambarde.

Juliana : Ohé les filles ont est toutes là, on vous attend !

Les deux Tok'ra échangèrent un regard navré et entrèrent en salle de réunion. Le staff de la cité au grand complet se trouvait réuni là, ainsi que la plupart des filles du groupe. Tessa n'avait pas été conviée, et Kim, à son habitude, jouait les femmes invisibles. Le reste du groupe était là, sauf Teli, occupée à ruminer sa vengeance. Marine, en un éclair, saisit cette opportunité.

Marine : Voilà, Idril et moi vous avons réunies pour…

Elle capta le regard paniqué de sa compagne du coin de l'œil et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

Marine : Pour parler de Teli. Nous ne supportons plus son attitude puérile envers le docteur Beckett ici présent (elle indiqua Carson d'un mouvement du menton), de plus elle harcèle Alley. Il faut faire quelque chose.

Kate Ravna : Ah donc c'est une sorte de réunion syndicale ?

Idril ( grand sourire) : Aaaaaaabsolument !

Louise : Bon, moi, pour Teli je sais pas trop quoi faire, je me mets à sa place, la pauvre, et puis c'est mon amie, mais j'ai une suggestion à vous soumettre… Je vais en parler avec mon groupe et je vous en reparle, d'accord ?

Marine sauta sur l'occasion.

Marine : D'accooooooooooooord aucun problème ! On se réunit la semaine prochaine pour voir si la situation de Teli s'est arrangée… Bien la réunion est levée merci de votre attention !

Les deux Tok'ra s'évaporèrent environ trente-neuf secondes après le début de la réunion soi-disant hyper importante. Louise, elle, convoqua l'atrium Nord en séance plénière.

Un peu plus tard…

A l'infirmerie, Angie réfléchissait. Kim-Tessa, Tessa-Kim ? Laquelle des deux avait bien pu saboter cette console ? De son côté, Tessa aussi réfléchissait. Kate Ravna… Pourquoi donc avait-elle fait ça ? Quel intérêt avait-elle à saboter cette console ? Elle devait absolument se procurer plus d'information. Mais là, son objectif, c'était… Angie Marshell.

[John marchait tranquillement dans un couloir quand il fut percuté de plein fouet par quelque chose de feuillu. En effet, après l'impact, des dizaines de feuilles blanches se mirent à voler en tout sens. Il remarqua alors, à terre, une jeune femme, se faisant lentement ensevelir par le papier.

Louise se releva et jura à haute voix devant le désastre des feuilles. C'est à peine si elle leva les yeux vers Sheppard qui tentait de s'excuser.

_ Houlà, désolé, vraiment... attendez je vais vous aider ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant Louise ramasser ses documents pêle-mêle en grommelant.

L'affaire fut rapidement réglée et la jeune femme leva soudainement les yeux vers le militaire, comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer sa présence.

_ Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard...

_ Heu...oui, c'est moi !

_ Vous tombez à pic ! S'exclama Louise ayant retrouvé le sourire.

_ Ah ?

_ Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour signer une pétition ? Demanda la Française.

John la regarda éberlué, une pétition ? Sur Atlantis ? Ces françaises étaient décidément bien plus folles qu'il ne le pensait. Ne tenant pas à vexer la jeune femme qui attendait, de toute évidence, son approbation, il lui fit un sourire et demanda :

_ En quoi consiste cette pétition ?

_ Il s'agit de récolter le plus de signatures possible pour forcer le gouvernement à autoriser l'importation sur Atlantis de rouleaux de tapisserie.

_ Pardon ? John avait mal dû comprendre, elle voulait lui faire signer une pétition pour faire venir des rouleaux de tapisserie ?

_ Des rouleaux de tapisserie ou à la rigueur des pots de peinture ! Répéta Louise.

John eu un petit rire, ça devait être une blague !

_ Mais pour quoi faire ? Interrogea-t-il à la limite du fou rire.

_ Sincèrement, est-ce que vous aimez ce gris ? S'écria la jeune femme en désignant du doigt le mur du couloir.

_ Bah... ! Répondit John en haussant les épaules.

_ Moi, je le hais ! Dit Louise sur un ton catégorique. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Il a été prouvé, par des études on ne peut plus sérieuses, que les couleurs influençaient le comportement des gens. Et je peux vous affirmer, que le gris n'a pas une bonne place dans le classement final !

_ Attendez, vous voudriez retapisser...les murs de la cité ? S'exclama Sheppard.

_ Pas toute la cité, bien sûr, cela est impossible...à court terme. Notre projet, est dans un premier temps de retapisser les quartiers personnels ainsi que les couloirs les plus empruntés, tels que celui du mess ou ceux menant à la salle de la Porte. Bien sûr il faudra trouver une décoration spéciale pour la salle de la Porte. Je pensais à un bleu très profond qui contrasterait avec le bleu du vortex. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Louise avait parlé d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

John n'en revenait pas, ce projet ne pouvait pas être sérieux, retapisser la cité et pourquoi ne pas proposer aux Wraiths de prendre un café ?

_ Votre signature nous serait d'un grand secours dans ce projet ! Vous êtes un membre influent de la cité, je suis sûr que le gouvernement sera sensible à votre jugement. Continua Louise.

Elle est folle pensa Sheppard, complètement timbrée mais le problème c'est qu'elle l'avait coincé dans un couloir et qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en débarrasser sans se la mettre à dos.

_ Faites-moi voir les signatures que vous avez déjà recueillies. Demanda John faisant mine de s'intéresser.

Louise lui tendit en souriant une feuille blanche couverte de quelques signatures et surtout d'une grande trace de pas.

_ Oups, désolée, j'ai dû marcher dessus en me relevant ! Expliqua Louise.

John parcourut la liste des yeux, il y avait une dizaine de signatures dont celle de Louise en première ligne. John lut à voix basse les noms :

_ Malia Indiraï...Lisa Jones...Joanna Miles...Morwan...Daniel Jackson...

John réfléchit un instant, il était à peu près certain que ces cinq personnes faisaient partie de l'Atrium Nord, c'est-à-dire le même que Louise. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient signé, ils devaient être prêts à tout pour se débarrasser de la jeune femme et de sa pétition.

La jeune femme le regardait d'ailleurs avec un sourire béat, pensant sûrement qu'il était impressionné par le nombre de signatures ou pire croyant qu'il allait signer. Il reporta son attention sur la liste et les derniers noms.

_ Teli Arnoldi...Virginia Unas...Coralie March et Kate Ravna.

Probablement les amies de Louise. John espérait fortement qu'aucune personne de la liste n'était réellement aussi motivée que Louise pour ce projet, sinon la cité d'Atlantis connaîtrait peut être sa première manifestation.

_ Bien, bien ! S'exclama Sheppard en tendant la feuille à sa propriétaire.

Louise continua de sourire au militaire et lui dit :

_ Vous avez oublié de signer !

_ Ah...euh...oh ! Mais...c'est que...c'est que je n'ai pas de stylo...je signerai plus tard ! Tenta-t-il.

Louise enfonça sa main dans la poche de sa veste et sortit un stylo bille noir, prêt à l'emploi. Et merde, pensa John.

_ Et voila de quoi signer ! Dit Louise en lui fourrant le crayon dans la main.

John fit mine d'écrire.

_ Oh, c'est dommage mais votre stylo ne fonctionne pas ! Mentit-il. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

Il essaya de remettre la pétition et le stylo dans les mains de sa propriétaire mais celle-ci s'exclama :

_ Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne marche pas ? Faites-le voir !

John se mordit la langue, sa supercherie n'allait pas marcher. Louise s'empara d'une feuille blanche qui lui encombrait les bras et tenta d'écrire avec, mais le stylo refusa obstinément de fonctionner.

John poussa un profond soupir intérieur quand la jeune femme lui dit :

_ Ah bah ça alors, il marchait encore il y a dix minutes ! Bon, je vais en chercher un autre, ne bougez pas !

_ Non bien sûr ! Dit à haute voix John.

A peine Louise eut-elle disparu à l'angle du mur que John entreprit de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et la jeune femme.]

_Passage entre [] par Louise14 –_

Tessa, elle, entra dans l'infirmerie et s'installa en face d'Angie qui la toisa froidement.

Angie : Quoi ?

Tessa : Tu sais Angie, tu ne devrais pas être aussi méchante avec moi, je viens te proposer mon aide…

Angie : Ton aide.

Tessa : Oui, je me suis dit que tu aimerais profiter de ma grande expérience du journalisme… Je pourrais te donner de bons conseils, des petits trucs utiles…

Angie : Vraiment ? Je suppose qu'il y a une condition ?

La jeune fille était très intéressée mais se doutait que tout cela cachait un coup fourré. Tessa était si aimable subitement. Trop aimable pour être honnête. Evidemment, ça ne rata pas.

Tessa : Oh, une condition, une condition, tu parles ! Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses entrer à bord de l'Evenstar…

Angie : C'est strictement hors de question. Tu vas encore semer le bazar et Kim a besoin d'être seule.

Tessa : Je ne la dérangerai pas, je veux juste avoir accès aux consoles de contrôle. Tu comprends (elle se mit à chuchoter) je fais une enquête sur la mort de Sydney, je pense qu'on ne sait pas tout… et jamais je trouve la preuve que ce n'est pas Kim qui l'a tuée, eh bien ce serait génial non ?

Angie la regarda en coin, méfiante. Etait-elle sincère ? Après tout, on parlait de Tessa ! Mais la rusée journaliste affichait un air tellement candide que les doutes d'Angie se calmèrent. Après tout, Tessa pourrait être utile.

Angie : Bon d'accord. Suis-moi.

Les deux journalistes partirent en direction de l'Evenstar quand soudain Tessa pila net.

Angie : Quoi encore ?

Tessa : On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller ce soir ?

Angie : Pourquoi ??

Tessa : Bah parce que si on y va là on risque de croiser du monde. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis ! (Ni que tu m'en crées pauvre cruche, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement).

Angie : Ah… Oui tu as sans doute raison… OK alors.

Tessa : Je t'attendrai dans le hangar ce soit à 10h.

Angie : Et pour ta part du marché ?

Tessa arbora un sourire crispé.

Tessa : Tu pourras me suivre pendant mon travail, comme ça tu verras comment je m'y prends, ça te va ?

Angie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Grâce à Tessa, elle allait avoir accès aux secrets les mieux cachés de la cité !

Angie : Ca me va !

Les deux femmes se séparèrent, enchantées chacune de pouvoir se servir de l'autre sans qu'elle s'en doute.

Pendant ce temps…

[Rodney était extrêmement concentré, il effectuait une expérience très minutieuse. Une seconde d'inattention et tout serait à recommencer.

_ Dr Mc Kay ! J'étais sûre de vous trouver ici ! S'écria une voix féminine

Rodney sursauta violemment et renversa une partie de son expérience en cours, il releva la tête, prêt à massacrer sur place l'intrus. Cependant il se contint en remarquant qui était sa visiteuse. Louise Five, la catastrophe ambulante se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il adressa une prière intérieure aux Anciens pour qu'il parvienne à se débarrasser rapidement de la jeune femme.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu le Colonel Sheppard, des fois ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un air contrarié.

_ Euh, non, non pas du tout. Mentit Rodney. En vérité, John était passé peu de temps auparavant et lui avait fait un récit complet de sa rencontre avec Louise et sa pétition. Le militaire l'avait quasiment supplié de mentir si la jeune femme venait à passer par là. Après, il avait filé tout droit en direction de la salle de la Porte.

_ Ce n'est pas grave ! J'espère que ne je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant les dégâts de l'expérience renversée.

_ A vrai dire....si...

_ Ce n'est pas grave ! Répéta Louise.

_ Ah bon...

_ Vous avez bien deux minutes à m'accorder. S'exclama Louise.

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre elle continua sur sa lancée :

_ Je voudrais savoir si vous seriez intéressé de signer une pétition pour autoriser l'import de rouleaux de tapisserie...

Louise était partie dans son petit discours d'introduction que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Quand elle eut fini Rodney n'avait pas trouvé de solution pour lui échapper, il décida donc de tenter la même ruse que le Colonel, le coup du crayon qui marche pas !

Il prit donc la feuille et le stylo que lui tendait Louise avant de consulter la liste qui s'était quelque peu allongée par rapport à ce que lui avait dit John.

Zelenka avait gribouillé une signature qui laissait entrevoir un certain agacement, Simpson aussi avait signé et Louise avait même réussi à arracher une signature à Bates !

Rodney fit semblant de signer et s'exclama :

_ Votre stylo ne fonctionne pas, c'est dommage, vous repasserez plus tard !

Louise afficha un air franchement contrarié, plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une pleine poignée de stylo bille.

_ On va bien en trouver un qui fonctionne ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Louise sortit deux minutes plus tard avec sa nouvelle signature, elle se tourna vers Rodney qui la regardait d'un air exaspéré et lui lança :

_ N'oubliez pas Dr Mc Kay, ce projet, c'est NOTRE projet !

Puis elle partit en trottinant à la recherche de nouveaux signataires.]

_- Passage entre [] par Louise 14 -_

Rodney poussa un profond soupir. La voix de Louise s'éleva à nouveau dans le couloir, puis disparut au loin. Une tête blonde passa par la porte.

Joanna : Docteur McKay ?

Rodney : QUOI ENCOOOOORE ?!!

Joanna cligna des yeux.

Joanna : J'ai subtilisé la feuille des signatures de Louise.

Rodney : Hein ?

Joanna : Je lui suis rentrée dedans à l'instant et tous ses papiers sont tombés. J'en ai profité pour lui piquer la feuille.

Rodney : Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Joanna (battements de cils effrénés) : Pour vouuuuuuuuuus ! (sourire ravageur)

Rodney : De… quoi ?

Joanna : J'ai bien vu que vous ne vouliez pas signer ! D'ailleurs moi non plus je voulais pas mais elle m'a tellement harcelée…

Rodney en avait marre. Louise l'avait saoulé avec sa pétition. Quant aux deux blondinettes qui faisaient partie de son équipe, l'une des deux ne le supportait pas et l'autre lui faisait les yeux doux !

Rodney : Dehors.

Joanna : Elle est vraiment énervante Louise avec son gris et… Pardon ?

Rodney : Fichez le camp de mon labo !

Joanna : Ooooh ! (Rodney crut qu'elle allait pleurer ou hurler) Vous êtes occupé, c'est pas grave, je repasserai plus tard ! Bon courage ! (Zut raté, se dit Rodney)

Elle sortit telle une tornade et Rodney l'entendit chantonner depuis son propre labo, situé à côté du sien et en face de celui de Juliana.

Joanna : Di da dee… Di da dou dada dee !

Rodney crut que sa tête allait exploser. La mélodie était énervante à un point !

Joanna : Di da dou dada dee !

Il prit son mal en patience et compta à rebours. Trois, deux, un… top !

Juliana : Joannaaaaaaaaa ! La ferme !

Il bénit l'autre blonde qui apparemment avait autant de mal à se concentrer que lui.

Joanna : DI DA DOUUU ! DADA DEEEEEEEE !

Juliana : Mais ta gueule bordel !

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Juliana avait sans doute raté une expérience pour être aussi énervée.

Joanna : Di da… KOAAAAA ?!

Juliana : Tu chantes faux d'abord !

Joanna : Tu t'es pas vue, eh la greluche !

Juliana : J'préfère être une greluche qu'une grognasse !

Et toc ! pensa Rodney. D'habitude il aurait défendu Joanna mais là elle l'avait gonflé avec ses yeux de cocker.

Joanna : Tu vas voir si je suis une grognasse !

Juliana : Ah mon Dieu j'ai peur, maman le méchant roquet !

Elle éclata d'un rire quasi-hystérique qui mit le feu aux poudres. Du moins à celles de Joanna. Un tube à essai vide vola à travers le couloir et se fracassa sur la table de Juliana. Le cling-tageling-ding du verre brisé réjouit Rodney au plus haut point. Il passa la main sous sa table, en sortit un paquet en carton qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans son micro-ondes spécial fringales nocturnes.

Juliana : Salope ! T'as bousillé mon expérience !

Joanna : Bien fait ! Pauvre conne !

Juliana vit rouge à son tour. Une chaise de bureau fendit les airs en sifflant et manqua Joanna d'un cheveu. Biiiiiiip fit le micro-ondes de Rodney. Il en sortit le paquet fumant, prit son fauteuil pivotant et l'installa dans le couloir, devant sa porte, s'assit dessus et enfonça la main dans le paquet, en sortit une pognée de pop-corn et l'avala, décidé à ne perdre aucune miette du spectacle.

Joanna balança un bec bunsen. Juliana dégaina l'artillerie lourde. Une caisse en métal atterrit à un mètre de Joanna, qui riposta avec un assortiment de scalpels. Des bruits de course retentirent, et Samantha Carter émergea de son propre labo. La pauvre n'était arrivée avec le Dédale que depuis deux jours, en même temps que le docteur Jackson. Elle ne savait rien des disputes quotidiennes des deux blondes du service. Hermiod la suivait, mais ne s'arrêta pas au niveau de Rodney, lui. Il passa la tête par la porte de Juliana. La jeune fille l'aperçut, fondit sur lui et l'attira dans son labo.

Sam : Il va peut-être la calmer ?

Rodney : Je crois pas.

Les espoirs du colonel furent en effet cruellement déçus lorsque Hermiod vola de la porte de Juliana à celle de Joanna. Nouveau bruit de course. Tessa débarqua et braqua son enregistreur numériquo-Asgard sur le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte que Rodney et Sam.

Joanna : Heyyyy c'est de la triche !

Sam : Je peux ?

Rodney : Je vous en prie.

Elle piocha dans le carton de pop-corn et s'adossa au mur, très intéressée. Pendant ce temps, renvoi à l'expéditeur, Hermiod traversa le couloir dans l'autre sens, pour la plus grande joie de Tessa.

Tessa : Nous voici donc les témoins d'une nouvelle scène de violence dans les couloirs de la cité. Le docteur Weir semble déteindre sur un nombre croissant de personnes. Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour des deux gosses, Juliana et Joanna, de se battre. Au second plan, le colonel Carter et le docteur McKay ne font strictement rien pour arranger la situation…

Rodney : Vous laissez Sam tranquille !

Tessa : Il semblerait que le docteur Mckay soit hautement intéressé par le colonel Carter… Se serait-il lassé des adolescentes ?

Rodney se jeta en avant sur Tessa, décidé à lui prendre son enregistreur. Hélas, au même moment, Joanna tricha et n'attendit pas que Juliana riposte pour balancer un truc. Le truc en question se trouva être un marteau oublié là par Hestia après le dernière réparation de labo (qui datait à peine de deux jours). Rodney se trouva traverser la zone de combat en même temps que le marteau qui lui passait dans l'autre sens. Les lois de la physique étant ce qu'elles sont, la rencontre de la tempe gauche de Rodney perpendiculairement avec un marteau le sonna complètement et il s'effondra par terre.

Sam : Rodney !

Tessa : Il semblerait que miss Miles ait outrepassé ses droits en lançant deux fois de suite, au mépris de toutes les règles de duel…

Sam arriva droit sur Tessa et tenta de lui arracher son enregistreur.

Sam : Lâchez ça !

Tessa : Vous voyez chers spectateurs, la liberté de la presse n'est plus ce qu'elle était, on tente de m'empêcher de parler…

Hermiod repassa dans l'indifférence générale. Puis…

Louise : Hermiod, je vous cherchais. Vous voudriez signer la pétition ? Regardez… Bon c'est mon double de sécurité vu que j'ai perdu l'original, mais une photocopie c'est bien quand même…

Elle suivait Hermiod au fur et à mesure de ses traversées aériennes de couloir lorsque…

Louise : Maiiiiiiiis lâche-moiiii ! Julianaaaaaaaa !

Fuiiiiiiit ! Fit Louise en volant dans le couloir.

Fuiiiiiiit ! Fit Hermiod en volant dans l'autre sens.

Chtooooonk ! Firent-ils en se percutant au milieu du couloir.

Tessa pendant ce temps avait réussi à se débarrasser de Sam qui avait filé prévenir Elizabeth Weir.

Tessa : Bien, chers spectateurs, c'en est fini pour le moment, nous avons abouti à un match nul par KO respectif des projectiles…

Bom-bom-bom. La cavalerie débarqua. Elizabeth Weir et Malia envahirent la zone de combat, dans le plus grand style casque bleu tentant d'éviter une explosion nucléaire. Après tout, les deux filles avaient chacune plusieurs générateurs à Naqquadah, Juliana possédait même un E2PZ… bon ok, vide, mais quand même.

Elizabeth : Ca suffiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Sa voix dérapa dans les aigus et finit sur un contre-ut dévastateur.

Malia : Arrêtez tout de suite !

Elizabeth : Quelle conduite inqualifiable ! Pour la peine vous serez privées de labo jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! Et que quelqu'un aille chercher miss Vega pour qu'elle répare tout ça…

Juliana émergea de son labo, sourire aux lèvres, son matériel encore intact dans les bras. Elle n'avait qu'à déménager son expérience à bord de l'Evenstar. Joanna, elle, aurait une grande semaine pour tourner en rond !

Malia : Enfin, Juliana…

Juliana : Oui je sais. Mais bon elle m'a tellement énervée.

Malia : Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire ?

Pendant ce temps, Carson ramassait Rodney, Louise et Hermiod avant de les convoyer à l'infirmerie. Sam suivit le mouvement, inquiète pour Rodney, quant à Tessa, elle fila enregistrer sa vidéo sur son ordinateur.

Juliana : Oh, elle a rien dit…

Malia : Elle a fait quoi alors ?

Elizabeth vida les lieux pour faire un rapport. Joanna s'éloigna à son tour dans le couloir après un regard venimeux à sa blonde collègue.

Joanna : Di da dee… Di da dou dada dee... Da dee dee !

Les mains de Juliana se crispèrent convulsivement sur son carton.

Malia : Oh. Je vois. Bon viens, je vais t'aider à transbahuter ton bazar.. Akhar sera heureux de te voir…

Les deux françaises partirent à leur tour, laissant derrière elles un champ de bataille dévasté, jonché de pop-corn.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_Ca vous a plu ? Des commentaires, des critiques, des suggestions ? C'est par ici m'ssieurs-dames !  
_


	20. 1x10 : Espionnage sur Atlantis

* * *

Cet épisode a été écrit par Tessa, ma dévouée co-scénariste, sur mes directives. Merci à elle. Je vous retrouve pour le prochain épisode qui ne saurait tarder !

**Lisa**, qui reviewe pour la première fois : Merci !! J'adore avoir de nouveaux lecteurs. Faites de la pub !

Pour tous les anonymes qui passent sans laisser de petit mot, merci de continuer à lire, quand même. Même si un simple "bien" griffoné à la va-vite ferait plaisir à toutes les personnes qui travaillent avec moi sur ce projet :D

**IMPORTANT**

**Le site officiel de la websérie, avec tous les personnages, est accessible sur simple recherche avec l'ami Google. Copiez-collez ces mots-clés "_monsite evenstar zoubi la dernière porte_" dans le champ de recherche, et le premier lien vous enverra directement dessus. Laissez trace de votre passage ! Sydney, la webmiss, et moi-même serions ravies de lire vos messages. Par contre, ne lisez pas les épisodes non encore publiés ici... vous vous gâcheriez tout le plaisir ! (et me priveriez de reviews tellement appréciées :D) **

* * *

Saison 1

Episode 10

**Espionnage sur Atlantis.**

Deux semaines plus tard…

Elizabeth était dans son bureau en grande discussion avec Rodney.

-Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée, parce que je dois dire que moi je la trouve très mauvaise, c'est de la folie…

-Rodney, coupa Elizabeth. Essayons, elles ne vont pas tarder en plus. Ah les voilà.

Joanna et Juliana se lançaient des regards assassins tout en marchant vers le bureau du Dr Weir.

-Asseyez-vous.

Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux tout en s'installant sur des chaises.

-Regardez-moi, fit Elizabeth qui commençait en avoir marre de ce petit jeu. Joanna et Juliana obtempérèrent. Joanna remarqua qu'il y avait Rodney, elle lui fit un immense sourire :

-Bonjour Dr McKay.

Juliana fit « pfffffff ».

-C'est quoi ce "pffff", s'exclama Joanna.

-Rien, répondit Juliana avec mépris.

-Tu me cherches c'est ça, attends tu vas voir

-Viens je t'attends

-ASSEZ, s'écria Elizabeth.

Les deux blondes la bouclèrent immédiatement.

-Bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous partagerez le même laboratoire.

Les deux françaises ouvrirent la bouche mais la refermèrent aussitôt en voyant le regard noir d'Elizabeth.

-Bien, vous n'aurez plus à votre disposition de matériels dangereux comme des réacteurs à Naqquaddah. Vous pouvez disposer jeunes filles, et je vous préviens au moindre problème, les conséquences seront terribles.

Les deux françaises firent oui de la tête.

-Maintenant vous pouvez retourner travailler.

Joanna et Juliana se levèrent, puis sortirent du bureau, Elizabeth les observait par la baie vitrée. Dès qu'elles atteignirent le couloir, Juliana et Joanna s'ignorèrent royalement. Arrivées devant une intersection, Juliana prit à droite et Joanna à gauche.

Cantine

Marine et Idril mangeaient tout en discutant.

-Elle est en retard.

-Je sais, s'impatienta Marine. Je commence en avoir marre. Je sais même pas à quoi ça lui sert de faire ça.

-Oui mais bon c'est toujours mieux de subir son chantage que les regards méprisants de certaines personnes.

Marine ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate.

-Ah la voilà, fit Idril.

Tessa venait d'arriver dans le réfectoire, comme d'habitude tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle prit un plateau, un militaire, plutôt joli garçon s'approcha d'elle, et prit un morceau de pain puis il se tourna vers elle :

-Bonjour.

-Au revoir, fit la jeune journaliste sous les éclats de rire des collègues du militaire.

-Regarde-moi tous ces porcs, marmonna Marine.

-Elle aussi, t'as vu comment elle marche, telle une prédatrice, c'est dingue, elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un, fit Idril. Elle approche.

Tessa passa devant la table des filles sans leur accorder le moindre regard, Idril et Marine ne comprirent pas, puis elles se tournèrent pour voir où allait s'installer Tessa, et à leur grande surprise, elles s'aperçurent qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table d'Angie.

-Tessa va manger avec Angie, bizarre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Marine.

-Tu crois qu'elle lui fait du chantage.

-Je ne sais pas

Tessa s'assit en face d'Angie.

-Tessa je voulais te…

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote, on s'est donné rendez-vous à 22h au hangar, il y a une semaine, et tu n'es jamais venue.

-Je suis désolée mais Kim à la dernière minute m'a envoyée sur le continent.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, c'est ce que font les gens polis.

-Tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour parler de politesse, fit Angie.

-Ne joue pas à ça Angie, tu pourrais te faire mal, très mal, tu m'entends.

Angie déglutit, le regard de Tessa était si glacial, jamais elle n'avait vu un tel regard.

-On a qu'à se redonner rendez-vous ce soir, dit Angie pour calmer sa situation.

-Bien, mais on va dire qu'il y aura des limites dans notre marché.

-Comment ça ?

-Comme j'ai dû d'attendre des heures et des heures et que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis une semaine, et que tu m'as fait perdre un temps très précieux, j'ai décidé que tu n'auras le droit de me suivre dans mon travail que pendant deux semaines. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Non.

-Non, répéta Tessa.

-Tu as besoin de moi pour entrer dans l'Evenstar, et je ne compte pas te suivre juste pendant deux semaines, on apprend rien en deux semaines.

-Tu n'as pas l'air aussi naïve et gentille que tu en as l'air mais sache une chose Angie, je n'ai aucune conscience, et ce genre de personne est très dangereux. Deux semaines, c'est tout, c'est bien suffisant.

Angie ne répondit pas, Tessa aucune conscience, elle l'avait déjà remarqué, et ses yeux étaient si froids, que ça lui faisait peur.

-Bien, deux semaines.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, bien j'ai du boulot, tu es mon assistante à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Ton assistante pendant deux semaines.

-C'est cela, bien donc tu me rejoins ce soir à 22h à l'hangar, tu débarrasses mon plateau, et je veux un café d'ici une heure dans le couloir D de l'aile Sud.

Tessa se leva, Angie allait répliquer mais Juliana s'assit juste à ce moment là, elle était furax.

-J'en ai marre de cette Joanna, je vais la tuer.

La jeune blonde se calma puis dit :

-Au fait depuis quand tu parles à cette allumeuse.

-Oh rien, c'est juste qu'elle voulait un truc.

-Et tu l'as envoyé promener hein.

-Oui, mentit Angie.

-Super, j'aurais aimé être là.

Tessa s'approcha de Marine.

-Les rapports…

Idril les lui mit dans la main sans même la regarder, la journaliste les consulta, puis elle leva un sourcil.

-Quoi encore, souffla Marine.

-Il est dit ici que Kate Johnson a pris toutes les affaires de Sydney et les a embarquées dans sa chambre.

-Oui, elle compte les envoyer à sa famille, répondit Marine froidement.

-Bien, elle se déplace beaucoup, par contre Kim toujours dans sa chambre à se lamenter sur son sort, elle ferait mieux de retourner dans son orphelinat.

Marine se leva d'un coup, elle était à quelques centimètres de Tessa, elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui casser le nez.

-Marine, Marine, Marine, tu n'oseras pas me frapper, et si tu le fais, je prendrai plaisir à détruire ta vie et celle d'Idril, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait beaucoup d'homophobes sur Atlantis. Tessa fit un immense sourire puis elle prit congé et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cantine. Marine se rassit, elle mit sa tête dans les cheveux.

-Marine…, commença Idril.

-On en parlera ce soir, il ne vaut mieux pas se faire « remarquer », lança Marine.

Idril baissa la tête, elle était fatiguée de tous ces mensonges, fatiguée.

Joanna venait de sortir de sa chambre avec une pile de catalogues et aussi deux pots de peinture (rose et vert), elle croisa Louise dans les couloirs, toujours avec sa pétition.

-Salut Louise, ça te dit de m'aider à décorer mon labo avec du rose et du vert.

-Oui, je te suis, enfin des couleurs et non le mot qu'on ne doit pas prononcer.

-En route alors.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux joyeuses vers le nouveau laboratoire de Joanna et Juliana.

Pendant ce temps, Davyd était dans les couloirs de l'aile Nord, il se dirigeait vers le laboratoire où travaillait son frère et Malia. Il croisa Daniel avec qui il discuta un peu, puis il vit le laboratoire, par la baie vitrée, il remarqua que Malia et Morwan s'embrassaient tendrement.

-Dr Jackson, ça été un plaisir mais je dois mettre un terme à notre discussion, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

-Bien, que diriez-vous si on la reprenait ce soir, à la cantine.

-Non, désolé, une autre fois.

Davyd prit congé, Daniel était déçu, mais bon tant pis il se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Davyd prit un transporteur, il choisit une destination au hasard. Il se retrouva tout près du hangar à Jumpers.

Hestia était sur un Jumper, en train de réparer le plafond, Christelle elle n'arrêtait pas de contempler le colonel Sheppard sous toutes ses coutures.

-J'en ai marre de ces deux blondes, Juliana et Joanna, elles détruisent des labos et c'est qui qui les répare c'est Hestia, j'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai une tonne de boulot moi, et en plus Kim qui me harcèle de mails en me demandant quand j'aurai fini sa commande, j'en ai marre. Christelle tu m'écoutes.

-Hmmm, hmmm, fit la mannequin.

-Passes moi la clé à molette.

-Heu, j'ai pas envie de me salir, je viens de me faire les ongles.

-CHRISTELLE.

-Ok pas la peine de t'énerver.

Christelle prit du bout des doigts l'outil et le passa à son amie, puis elle remarqua Davyd, qui traînait les pieds.

-Salut Davyd.

L'ancien leva la tête et vit Hestia et Christelle, il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes.

-Salut.

-T'en fais une tête, remarqua Christelle. C'est encore à cause de Kim.

-Comment on fait pour faire la cour à une fille ?Christelle et Hestia se mirent à rire. Qu'est ce qui est drôle là dedans.

-Rien, c'est juste que faire la cour c'est fini, on dit plutôt draguer, oh faire la cour ça dit aussi mais bon ça fait ringard, enfin bref. Une femme adore les fleurs, les chocolats, les dîners romantiques, de belles chansons.

-N'importe quoi, s'exclama Hestia. Les femmes adorent les vrais mecs, forts, ayant de l'autorité, qui se laisse pas faire, tu vois la plupart des fantasmes des femmes, c'est un pompier défonçant notre porte, et qui nous prend et nous embrasse.

-Oui, j'aimerais que John fasse pareil mais bon les hommes romantiques sont si rares, et ils sont trop mignons.

-Tu parles le romantisme, ça existe pas, c'est débile, c'est pour les fillettes, passe-moi le marteau.

-Merci pour vos conseils, je vais vous laisser, dit Davyd en voyant Hestia taper comme une folle sur le Jumper.

-Bonne chance pour Kim.

-C'est gentil.

Chambre de Kim

Kim était seule dans sa chambre avec sa guitare, elle lisait une partition en face d'elle, elle était très concentrée.

-Si, la, si, la ré, do…

TOC TOC

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de lire sa partition.

-Kim, c'est Davyd, ouvre-moi, au sinon je défonce la porte.

-Pfff.

-Je compte jusqu'à trois, un, deux, trois, bien tu l'auras voulu. Je vais défoncer la porte.

Rien ne se produisit.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Davyd se retourna, Alley était là en face de lui les mains sur les hanches.

-Rien, je veux juste parler à Kim.

-Bonne chance dans ce cas.

Du mouvement se fit entendre derrière la porte.

-Elle va m'ouvrir, cool.

La porte s'ouvrit, Davyd se retourna et fit face à un tir paralysant en pleine figure, il tomba comme une crêpe sur le dos.

-Bien j'aime mieux ça, tu t'occupes de lui Alley, ah j'oubliais, tu as un rapport pour moi.

La jeune médecin lui tendit le dossier, Kim le prit puis elle se renferma dans sa chambre.

-Une équipe médicale dans l'atrium central, demanda Alley.

Hangar, 22h.

Angie était devant l'Evenstar, la main droite sur un écran. La porte s'ouvrit. Tessa arborait un grand sourire, et entra la première. Une boule de verre s'alluma :

-Angie ravi de vous…

-Bonjour Akhar.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai invitée, Akhar, expliqua Angie qui venait tout juste d'arriver. J'ai besoin d'elle pour terminer mon rapport, il ne faut pas que Kim le sache, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi.

Akhar regardait Tessa des pieds à la tête.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

Tessa regardait l'endroit, tout en faisant des petits pas, elle remarqua que sur une console, il y avait un bouton qui clignotait. Elle le regarda d'un œil suspicieux et méprisant.

-Pourquoi ça clignote ?

-Parce qu'il sent un intrus dans l'appareil.

-Je ne savais pas que les IA pouvaient faire des sarcasmes, lança Tessa.

Infirmerie.

Davyd se réveilla, il entendit des rires à côté de lui, c'étaient deux militaires.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, fit Alley. Tu te sens mieux ?

-J'ai très mal à la tête.

-Tu as de la chance qu'elle t'ait paralysé avec un zat et non un fusil wraith, sinon tu aurais été paralysé plus de deux jours.

-Kim serait aux anges si cela avait été le cas.

-Davyd, je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle mais elle est très vulnérable, laisse-lui du temps, ne la brusque pas.

-Je dois essayer, il faut que quelqu'un la sorte de là.

-Fais comme tu veux mais je te conseille de la laisser tranquille, elle doit faire son deuil avant de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

Davyd ne disait plus rien, il voulait tellement l'aider mais elle refusait son aide. Bien je vais te laisser, je reviens d'ici une heure pour voir si tu peux sortir.

-Ok.

Atrium Sud

Tessa était seule dans sa chambre, toute vêtue de noire, elle sortit de celle-ci, et regarda si il n'y avait personne. Silence total, elle refermait doucement la porte, quand elle vit que Morjana était toujours en train de travailler.

-On passe au plan B.

Elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit, elle sortit sur le balcon.

-Heureusement que je fais ça toute ma vie.

Elle monta sur le balcon et marcha sur la rambarde, il y avait exactement 1 mètre pour atteindre l'autre balcon, le long du mur néanmoins il y avait une sorte de petite bordure de 5 cm.

-Allez courage, j'ai fais des pointes durant 10 ans, c'est tout à fait faisable.

Elle enjamba le balcon et mit son pied gauche sur la bordure, puis sa main droite sur l'autre bordure qui était au-dessus de sa tête, maintenant c'était au tour de son pied droit.

Pendant ce temps, Davyd s'était esquivé de l'infirmerie, il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, quand il aperçut une ombre. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit un mouvement étrange derrière celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit, et sortit sur le balcon. Rien, il n'y avait rien. Il sortit, referma la fenêtre et se tourna, une autre ombre, il courut vers elle. Une silhouette sauta sur le balcon, c'était Tessa. Elle sortit, elle était dans le couloir maintenant, elle remarqua que Kate Ravna était cachée derrière un poteau.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

Kate entendit un bruit et partit en courant dans la direction inverse de Davyd.

-Bizarre, elle ne m'a pas vue, elle doit vraiment cacher quelque chose, je me demande ce que c'est…

-Il y a quelqu'un, s'écria Davyd.

-Oh non pas lui. Tessa courut vers le transporteur et sélectionna la destination, les portes se refermèrent juste au moment où Davyd arrivait.

-Ah, je suis sûr que c'était Kim. Il resta planté devant les portes en faisant des signes de mécontentement puis il se retourna, en face de lui il y avait Virginia et Lisa qui le regardaient comme si il était fou.

-Salut les filles, ça baigne, dit-il en levant sa main en l'air pour les saluer.

-Viens Virginia vaut mieux pas rester ici.

Lisa embarqua Virginia par l'épaule vers le transporteur, elles entrèrent puis Lisa appuya sur une partie de la cité, les portes se refermèrent et elles disparurent.

-Il vaut mieux que j'aille dormir moi.

Hangar.

Tessa était dans l'Evenstar, elle remarqua que le bouton clignotait toujours.

-Voyons à quoi tu sers mon joli.

Elle sortit son agenda électronique, et le brancha à la console.

-Consultons les plans du vaisseau.

-Vous vous trompez de console pour les plans c'est l'autre.

Tessa sursauta, et se tourna vers la voix. C'était Akhar.

-Vous êtes malade, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Mince j'étais si près du but.

-Très drôle, je suis sûre qu'au fond de vous, vous m'adorez.

-Voyez-vous ça.

-Bien Akhar je sais que personne ne m'apprécie dans la cité, mais si je suis ici pour une bonne raison, je veux savoir qui a tué Sydney.

-Pour votre article démentiel.

-Non pour permettre aux gens de faire leur deuil, je pense que si on découvrait le véritable coupable, les gens pourraient aller un peu mieux, comme Kim par exemple.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Permettez-moi de consulter toutes les données de l'Evenstar pour mon enquête. Akhar, je suis persuadée que Kim n'est pas coupable, on a aucune preuve contre elle. Et je veux…

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, je ne vous crois pas, mais vous pouvez prendre toutes les données que vous voulez, ainsi j'aurai la paix.

-Merci Akhar, dit-elle avec une pointe de mépris.

Tessa commença le téléchargement de tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Couloir.

Virginia était à genoux devant un petit autel dédié à Sydney, il y avait une photo d'elle, avec des fleurs, et des lettres. Elle ne bougea pas, elle restait là à contempler le portrait. Tout à coup des bruits de pas se firent entendre, elle se retourna et vit deux point lumineux avancer vers elle, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, la peur l'envahit.

-Virginia du calme c'est moi, dit une voix.

Une jeune femme blonde s'avançait vers elle, c'était Lisa, les deux points lumineux qui brillaient provenaient de ses boucles d'oreilles.

Virginia se calma mais elle tremblait toujours.

-Tout va bien Virginia, dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant elle. Je te jure que quand j'aurai trouvé des preuves contre Kim, tu te sentiras plus en sécurité, elle paiera pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Alors que Lisa disait ces mots pour réconforter Virginia, une personne écoutait en silence, on ne pouvait voir que son ombre grâce au reflet de la lune.

Pendant ce temps, Tessa était seule dans sa chambre devant son ordinateur.

-Tu me le paieras Akhar, je te jure que tu me le paieras.

Le lendemain matin dans le Dédale.

-Hermiod, on a besoin de votre aide, s'il vous plait, suppliait Morjana depuis une heure maintenant.

-Hermiod vous pourriez les aider, lança Sam.

-C'est vrai ça, rajouta Julie.

-Mon but n'est pas d'aider les êtres qui me sont inférieurs.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes là, fit Julie.

-Mon travail est de m'occuper des technologies asgardes, et non d'êtres primitifs.

Julie se laissa tomber sur une chaise, Morjana croisa les bras et tapa du pied, alors que Sam, elle, levait les yeux au ciel. Tessa entra dans la pièce.

-Il manquait plus qu'elle, murmura Julie.

-Hermiod, j'aurais besoin de me servir de ton ordinateur.

Julie, Morjana et Sam regardèrent la scène avec beaucoup d'attention, Tessa allait se faire casser par l'asgard.

-Bien entendu Miss Saldana.

-Vous êtes un ange Hermiod.

Il lui céda sa place, Morjana, Julie et Sam n'en revenaient pas, il lui laissait sa place comme ça,

Tessa brancha son agenda électronique à une interface électronique, et commença à bouger les interfaces blanches dans différents points du panneau transparent. Des algorithmes apparurent sur un écran.

-Intéressant, d'où ça vient.

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre colonel Carter.

-Ce sont des mathématiques d'un niveau très avancé, je ne pense pas que vous soyez douée dans ce domaine.

-Je suis pleine de ressources. Elle appuya sur un bouton, les algorithmes disparurent au profit d'autres symboles.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'étonna Sam.

-De l'asgard. Hermiod, j'aimerais savoir d'où provient la source du…

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sam qui écoutait la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Tessa se tourna vers Hermiod, et continua sa phrase mais en asgard.

Morjana et Julie n'en revenaient pas, elle savait parler asgard. Tessa continua son monologue, Hermiod lui répondait, elle semblait déçue à certains moments. Daniel débarqua et fut étonné d'entendre Tessa parler avec autant d'aisance l'asgard.

Tessa se tourna de nouveau vers les autres, puis vers Hermiod, et dit quelque chose, l'asgard se tourna vers eux, puis il répondit à la jeune femme. Tous les deux se mirent à rire.

-Pourquoi vous aidez Tessa, répliqua Morjana hors d'elle.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment je n'aide pas les personnes plus primitives que moi.

-Eh oui Morjana. Merci Hermi. Tessa prit une interface blanche et la mit dans sa poche. Elle prit congé, Hermiod retourna à ses occupations, Morjana quitta la pièce verte de rage, suivie par Julie.

-Pour qui elle se prend cette sale gosse de riche.

Daniel ne disait rien, Sam se tourna vers lui.

-Vous disiez.

-Rien.

-Vous avez vu, elle sait parler parfaitement l'asgard, et sans accent en plus, c'est stupéfiant.

-Daniel.

-Quel peste cette Tessa.

-Je préfère.

Chambre de Sydney.

Kate Johnson fouillait dans des cartons, de nombreux vêtements étaient au sol, ainsi que de nombreux bouquins.

-Mais où es-tu ? Merde.

Elle lança un livre comme le mur et se laissa tomber à terre en pleurs.

Hangar.

Tessa entra dans l'Evenstar.

-Je savais que vous reviendrez.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un *****

-Merci d'avoir testé mon nouveau virus.

-Vous savez Akhar, j'ai réussi à détruire votre virus, ça était assez simple je dois dire, amateur.

-Comment avez vous fait ?

-Allez vous faire voir, je trouverai le moyen d'avoir les données de l'Evenstar, vous savez moi aussi j'ai mon stock de virus. Passez une bonne journée Akhar.

Elle quitta le vaisseau.

Pendant ce temps, Juliana et Joanna se bagarraient à propos de la décoration, alors que Kalys se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs, une ombre noire apparut.

-Qui est là ?

L'ombre s'esquiva, Kalys partit à sa poursuite. Davyd lui se faisait beau devant un miroir, un bouquet de fleurs était posé sur son lit. Hestia sortit du hangar, elle venait de terminer sa journée, Julie se laissa tomber sur son lit, alors que Morjana terminait sa tasse de café. Davyd sortit de sa chambre, bouquet dans la main. Kalys entra dans une pièce.

Tessa, elle, était dehors sur un balcon, elle devait absolument retourner dans l'Evenstar car elle avait trouvé le moyen de pirater les données du vaisseau.

Des portes se refermèrent, un cri se fit entendre, Davyd s'immobilisa, cette voix, il la connaissait. C'était Kalys, il partit en courant vers celle-ci.

Tessa continua son avancée vers le hangar, alors que Davyd s'arrêtait devant une porte.

-Aidez-moi, à l'aide au secours. Je vais mourir, non, nooooooooooooooooooooon.

Davyd actionna la porte, Kalys tomba à genoux devant lui, puis elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, elle sauta dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le front, la joue.

Un éternuement se fit entendre, Kalys s'arrêta. Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait éternué, c'était Kim.

-Kim, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, lança Davyd. Kalys se détacha de lui et se tourna vers Kim.

-Salut Kim quoi de neuf.

Un grand bruit retentit dehors, tout le monde se tourna vers la fenêtre, Tessa tomba en voyant tous les regards sur elle. Kalys se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, il n'y avait personne.

-J'aurais juré voir quelqu'un.

-Moi aussi, lança Davyd.

Le bruit du transporteur se fit entendre, Davyd courut vers celui-ci.

-Et merde. Pourquoi elle fuit à chaque fois ?

-Elle fuit tout le monde.

-Hormis Marine.

-Peut être qu'elle sait comment atteindre Kim sans se faire jeter, demande-lui conseil.

Kalys s'esquiva vers les escaliers, jamais plus elle ne monterait dans un transporteur.

Tessa essayait tant bien que mal de remonter.

-Allez.

Elle mit son pied droit sur un bloc puis elle essaya de remonter mais elle glissa et tomba.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Elle atterrit sur…une chaise.

-Bienvenue à bord de l'Evenstar.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, Akhar abordait un grand sourire.

-Je…Mer…oh…

-Tout va bien.

-Depuis quand vous me surveillez ?

-J'ai décidé de vous laisser consulter les données de l'Evenstar, Miss Montcalfe n'est pas au courant, je fais cela derrière son dos.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

Tessa se leva doucement, et sortit son agenda électronique.

-J'ai dit « consulter ».

-C'est une blague.

-Non, vous viendrez ici tous les soirs, pour faire ce que vous avez à faire.

-Mais…

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Je prends sale vermine.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise et commença son travail.

Davyd marchait seul dans les couloirs, il vit Carson passer, et déposa dans ses bras le bouquet de fleurs. Teli qui était juste derrière arriva, Davyd, lui, monta dans un transporteur. Carson se tourna vers Teli.

-Tenez-moi ça.

Alley arrivait juste à ce moment là et vit la scène, elle devint verte de rage.

-Merci Carson, fit Teli avec un grand sourire.

Davyd sortit du transporteur, il était dans l'atrium Sud, il entra dans sa chambre, prit un stylo et raya le mot « fleurs » sur un bout de papier, accroché au mur.

Le lendemain matin.

Kate Johnson était dans une pièce debout sur une estrade. Avec elle, il y avait Teli, Julie, Lisa, Kate Ravna, Morjana, Louise et Joanna. Kalys venait tout juste d'arriver, suivie par Tessa. La jeune journaliste s'installa devant. Teli était derrière une table face à un ordinateur, elle devait prendre des notes de ce qui allait se passer.

-Merci à vous toutes d'être venues. Le but de cette réunion est de faire en sorte de convaincre le SG-C d'enlever à Kim le commandement des françaises. Elle ne s'occupe de rien, elle passe sa journée enfermée dans sa chambre.

-Kate a raison, nous devons changer de chef, je refuse de continuer à servir une meurtrière, lança Lisa, en levant le poing en l'air.

-Lisa a raison, on doit faire quelque chose, fit Louise.

Joanna applaudit, Julie et Morjana étaient du même avis, Kate Ravna écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, Teli, elle, tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

-Qui vous dit que c'est Kim qui a tué Sydney, les preuves ne collent pas, répliqua Kalys. C'est vrai ça les preuves ne collent pas.

-Kalys n'a pas tort, Sydney est morte d'une balle dans le dos, Kim était devant elle, lança Kate Ravna. Et en plus la balle ne provenait pas de l'arme de Kim.

-Elles ont raison.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tessa, celle ci se leva, et monta sur l'estrade.

-Les preuves ne prouvent pas la culpabilité de Kim, mais une question demeure. Pourquoi Sydney est morte, il y a plusieurs hypothèses. Tout d'abord, Sydney est morte d'une balle dans le dos, une arme terrienne, donc on peut exclure le fait que ce soit un wraith le coupable. Donc la question, quel humain a pu tuer Sydney ? Pourquoi la tuer ? Kate Johnson m'a fait part tout à l'heure que le journal intime de Sydney a été volé. Pourquoi voler le journal intime d'une défunte ? Peut être parce que celle-ci y a mis un secret, un secret qui l'a tuée.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait un assassin en liberté, lança Julie.

-Ce ne sont que des hypothèses, j'en ai une autre, il se peut que Kim soit coupable, par exemple, elle a tué Sydney avec une autre arme, puis elle s'en est débarrassée, après tout on n'a jamais retrouvé l'arme du crime. Il se peut que Sydney ait découvert quelque chose sur Kim, et celle ci l'a tuée mais manque de pot, les wraiths l'ont défigurée. Ou il y a une autre hypothèse, Kim était la cible mais c'est Sydney qui a pris la balle, mais une question demeure, pourquoi tuer Kim ? Cela semble peu probable, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a volé le journal intime de Sydney. Le jour du meurtre, comme par hasard le système d'identification des personnes par chaleur et par ADN, est tombé en panne, ce qui nous laisse penser que la personne qui a tué Sydney connaissait parfaitement le système, donc soit devait être scientifique ou vivre depuis longtemps sur Atlantis. Kim nous a dit qu'elle était innocente, mais on n'a aucune preuve. Il y a plusieurs scénarios possibles mais un seul est juste. J'ai un conseil, ne faites confiance à personne, personne de l'entourage de Kim, elles seraient prêtes à tout pour protéger leur petite Kim.

-Comment savoir qui a tué Sydney ? demanda Kalys.

-Ouvrir l'œil, et ne faire confiance qu'aux personnes présentes ici, moi je dis que Kim joue un rôle majeur dans ce meurtre, elle se sent coupable, la preuve elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée, dans tous les cas, elle est responsable de cette mort que ce soit volontairement, ou involontairement.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Alley hurlait sur Carson, elle ressemblait à une furie, elle était toute rouge. Quant à Davyd, il était devant la chambre de Kim avec un chariot où reposait un dîner aux chandelle, avec du chocolat. Et dans le bureau du Dr Weir, Rodney et Zelenka étaient cramponnés l'un à l'autre, on lisait de la peur sur leurs visages, Elizabeth se tenait devant eux, et se mit à crier de rage.

Le technicien qui travaillait sur les commandes de plongée de la cité sursauta suite au cri d'Elizabeth. Au moment où Kim claquait la porte devant le nez de Davyd, toute la cité trembla sur ses bases.

-Quelle femme, quelle force, waouh, dit-il complètement figé.

Nuit, Atlantis.

Tessa était seule dans sa chambre en train de lire un carnet tout vert, dessus il y a écrit « Journal intime de Sydney ».

-Quelles peste, celle là, comment ça, je suis « une pauvre fille gâtée pourrie ressemblant à Paris Hilton ». N'importe quoi.

Pendant ce temps, une ombre se faufilait près de l'Evenstar, Angie vit toute la scène, et suivit l'ombre. Elle se cacha, puis remarqua que cette ombre avait une lampe de poche, Angie releva un peu la tête, et aperçut Kate Johnson avec un appareil photo et un carnet.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

Alleeeeeeez ! Un p'tit comm ! Une croix apposée hâtivement ! N'importe quoiii !  
_


	21. 1x11 : Une renarde dans la Cité

**Saison 1**

**Episode 11**

**Une renarde dans la cité**

_Merci à mes quelques rewieveuses infatiguables. Encore du boulot pour vous !!_

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis les récents évènements de la cité. Deux semaines pleines d'évènements bizarres, de réunions à la tombée de la nuit, de complots sous la lune, et d'expéditions nocturnes dans les frigos de la cuisine.

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Juliana Alemara avait rôdé autour de sa collègue Angie, très perplexe en la voyant travailler avec Tessa. Elle en avait même négligé de surveiller le laboratoire... son laboratoire, dont Joanna avait fait un véritable chantier.

Flash-back

Juliana marchait dans les couloirs, en direction de son labo après avoir perdu Angie au détour d'un couloir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait bien sûr pas prêté attention aux gouttelettes de peinture sur le sol. Et là...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_Fin du flash-back._

Rien que d'y repenser, elle en frissonnait encore ! Du vert et du rose, partout !! Son labo s'était changé en bonbonnière pour ado guimauve. Quelle horreur ! Et Joanna avait eu beau tempêter et la menacer des pires représailles, elle avait tout re-carrelé, aidée par Hestia. C'était quand même beaucoup plus pratique !

Elle émergea de ses ruminations en voyant Angie approcher, et seule, pour une fois. Sautant sur l'aubaine, elle sauta également sur son amie par la même occasion.

- Heyyy ! Angie !! Attends !

La brunette sursauta, fit demi-tour, et tâcha de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Peine perdue. Juliana la rattrapa et se planta devant elle au milieu du couloir.

- Angie, attends, je voudrais te parler.

- Fais vite je suis pressée.

- Angie, tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr que ça va.

- Permets-moi d'en douter...

- Mais quoi à la fin ?

Juliana grimaça. Elle savait qu'Angie allait se fâcher.

- Eh bien... Toute cette histoire avec Sydney... Et puis, Tessa. Tu ne travailles plus qu'avec elle... On ne te voit plus. Tu as toujours l'air préoccupée.

- C'est pas tes affaires. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Elle bouscula Juliana et courut presque vers le téléporteur. Restée seule, la blondinette retourna méditer dans son labo et s'enferma dans son côté de la pièce, en tirant le rideau de douche à fleurs piqué dans les réserves du Dédale qui délimitait l'espace respectif des deux blondes à retardement.

De son côté, Angie ruminait de sombres pensées. Cela faisait treize jours qu'elle suivait Tessa dans son enquête, mais elle avait l'intime conviction que l'insupportable journaliste lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?? Secouant la tête, elle retourna dans son atrium, travailler sur le dossier qu'elle devait rendre à Kim dans la soirée.

Tessa, elle, se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. A chaque fois qu'elle mettait le pied dans un couloir, elle sentait un regard peser sur sa nuque. Mais jamais personne ne la suivait, quand elle se retournait, les couloirs derrière elle étaient vides. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, elle en était persuadée... Mais quoi, alors ? Pour se changer les idées, elle s'engagea dans le téléporteur et sélectionna la baie où était l'Evenstar était « garé ». Se disputer avec Akhar, voilà qui la distrairait.

- Akhar ! Debout.

L'IA émergea du mode veille en grommelant mille bougonnements maussades.

- Quoi encore ?

- Akhar, tu devrais être plus agréable avec moi... Je te rappelle que le fautif ici, très cher, c'est toi !

Nouvelle série de grommellements inintelligibles.

- Bon, Tessa, que voulez-vous ?

- Les plans du vaisseau.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je veux ces plans.

Tessa, préparée à une longue et fatigue argumentation avec l'intelligence artificielle presque aussi têtue qu'elle, s'assit sur une console et croisa les jambes. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut, juste en face d'elle, la fameuse console-avec-le-voyant-qui-clignotait-toujours. Et là, sa suspicion légendaire revint au galop.

- Akhar... A quoi elle sert cette console, déjà ?

- Elle est reliée au système qui contrôle les systèmes de téléportation que nous avons réparés grâce aux pièces fournies par les Asgards.

Bien trop de précisions. Akhar tentait-il de noyer le poisson sous un flot de spécifications techniques ? L'insupportable journaliste prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Akhar. Je voudrais ces plans.

- Et à quoi vous serviront-ils ?

- Akhar... Tu vas me les donner, ou tu comptes me faire perdre mon temps encore longtemps ?

Silence. L'entité et Tessa se dévisagèrent sans ciller pendant plusieurs secondes, puis... choc.

- Oui.

- ... Oui ? Oui tu veux me faire perdre mon temps ou oui tu me les donnes ?

Silence, silence, silence. Akhar regardait dans le vide au-dessus de Tessa, apparemment plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Oui, je vous les donne.

Incrédule, Tessa vit le témoin de téléchargement clignoter sur son agenda électronique. Suspicieuse, elle activa son antivirus, modifié par ses soins après la petite rébellion d'Akhar. Elle sourit en repensant à la vengeance qu'elle avait mise en œuvre. Le pauvre Akhar avait passé un quart d'heure très fatiguant à tenter de se débarrasser du virus que Tessa avait injecté dans son noyau central de données. Tessa avait beaucoup appris avec les Asgards... Elle avait finalement accepté de l'en débarrasser en échange de sa collaboration. Après cela, l'I.A avait boudé pendant deux jours... Fichu caractère.

Sans rien ajouter, Tessa retourna à son atrium, et se boucla dans sa chambre pour transférer les données sur son ordinateur portable. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Ca alors ! Les plans montraient un vaisseau grand comme trois fois le Dédale, au moins. Or, l'Evenstar était à peine plus grand que dix Jumpers collés côte à côte. Intriguée, elle parcourut attentivement le journal de bord qu'elle avait allégrement piraté.

Oooooooh !

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de la Porte, un beau-remue ménage avait lieu. Le Dédale était revenu de la Terre avec des passagers. Elizabeth Weir contemplait trois jeunes femmes, assises sur des caisses, qui semblaient attendre le déluge. Shannon Collins, Clio DeMarco, et Emily Bennet. Trois scientifiques en transit pour le site Alpha. Trois françaises... A l'instant où le vortex allait être ouvert pour les envoyer rejoindre leur camp, une alarme se déclencha. Vortex entrant.

_Une heure plus tard..._

- Mesdemoiselles, ce n'était pas prévu, mais le site Alpha est sous le coup d'une attaque des Wraiths. Je vous invite à vous rendre à l'atrium central, pour voir Miss Montcalfe qui vous attribuera un poste temporaire.

Elle fit signe à Malia qui travaillait là de les emmener. La linguiste haussa les épaules et servit de guide à ses futures collègues.

- Voilà, c'est là. Voici Marine, la blonde, l'autre c'est Idril. Salut les filles, j'amène des recrues à Kim. Elle est là ?

Signe affirmatif de la part de Marine. Malia désigna la porte de Kim, puis fila en vitesse. Idril prit la parole.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Idril Jamison et voici ma cop... collègue Marine Keene. Kim est un peu étrange ces derniers temps, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est très gentille. Vous êtes quoi ?

Froncements de sourcils. Marine précisa.

- Comme métier ? Vous faites quoi ??

La brunette, Clio, prit la parole.

- Scientifiques. Toutes les trois. Shannon (elle désigna la blonde benjamine du groupe) est biologiste, spécialisée en botanique. Emily (elle désigna la rousse flamboyante) est chimiste, spécialisée en substances pétrolifères. Moi, je suis spécialisée en explosifs. On devait faire des recherches sur le site Alpha... Même que c'est Mademoiselle Montcalfe qui nous a choisies.

- En effet.

Tout le monde se retourna. Kim était appuyée contre le mur, sans que personne ne l'ait entendue arriver.

- Marine, conduis Shannon au laboratoire et confie-la à Joanna. Idril, tu escortes Clio voir le docteur McKay, qu'elle prévienne de l'arrivée de tout le monde. Après tu l'emmènes au labo pour qu'elle travaille avec Juliana. Mademoiselle Bennet, je vous prie de bien vouloir distribuer les nouveaux uniformes que j'ai commandés. Voici la liste des personnes, avec les couleurs correspondantes et leur taille. Ensuite, vous viendrez me voir.

- Bien madame.

Emily avait répondu avec autant de concision et de politesse que Kim. Idril et Marine partirent escorter leurs protégées, tandis qu'Emily retournait chercher les cartons marqués au nom de Kim dans la salle de la Porte pour distribuer les nouveaux uniformes.

- Bonjour tout le monde... Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je m'appelle Emily Bennet, et Kimberly m'a demandé de vous distribuer vos nouveaux uniformes. Elle a estimé que vous deviez porter la marque des groupes auxquels vous appartenez. Vous aurez donc une marque blanche pour le groupe des françaises, et une de couleur pour votre spécialisation. Alors... les uniformes bleus, pour le staff scientifique. Pour mesdemoiselles... _froutch froutch (bruits de feuilles froissés) _Alemara, Miles... et Indiraï. Ces deux là sont pour les nouvelles, mesdemoiselles DeMarco et Collins... et un dernier pour mademoiselle Five.

Elle distribuait les nouveaux uniformes au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la liste.

- En jaune, personnel médical... Mesdemoiselles Everett, Unas, Dennison, Ravna et Marshell. En noir, les militaires : mesdemoiselles Johnson et Cosmo. En vert, équipe technique, mademoiselle Vega. En rouge, les assistantes du docteur Weir... Mesdemoiselles Helleni et March. En blanc, mesdemoiselles Montcalfe, Saldana, Bennett... C'est moi, ça... Keene, Jamison. C'est l'équipe de commandement. Et en violet, mesdemoiselles Jones, Arnoldi, Moore. Des questions ?

Stupéfaction. Tout le monde avait un uniforme dans les mains, mais bloquait sur le fait qu'une nouvelle fraîchement débarquée intégrait l'équipe de commandement.

- Avant que vous ne le demandiez, Kimberly voulait une scientifique, et comme mesdemoiselles Alemara et Miles sont un peu jeunes, elle m'a demandé d'assurer ce rôle. Avec les gens en qui elle a le plus confiance. Mesdemoiselles Keene et Jamison, ainsi que Tessa Saldana.

Re-choc.

- Ces personnes sont là pour vous servir d'intermédiaire avec les autorités de la cité, c'est tout, ne vous montez pas la tête. Autre question ?

Christelle leva le bras.

- Oui, mademoiselle... Moore, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, pourquoi nos uniformes sont violets, à Lisa, Teli et moi ?

- Parce que vous êtes sans qualification utile. Attendez, je regarde la liste de Kimberly... Oui, c'est ça, « personnel inutile ». Autre question ? Bien. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait trouver Tessa Saldana, lui donner son uniforme et l'informer de son intégration à l'équipe administrative ? Merci, Marine. Pourrais-tu en même temps donner son uniforme à Juliana, Joanna, Clio et Shannon ? Elles sont aux labos... Merci... Je vais aller donner le sien à Kimberly... Merci de votre attention.

Angie frémit. Dans un coin de la pièce, elle entendait une voix marmonner.

- Ouais, et moi d'abord ? Pourquoi j'en ai pas, hein ? Ras-le-bol, pfff. Si c'est comme ça, je vais retourner visiter les douches. Dès que t'es morte, tout le monde t'oublie, ma pauvre Sydney ! Hé, fais gaffe, toi !

Emily avait traversé le corps immatériel de Sydney, et l'espace d'une micro-seconde, on aurait juré qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers l'esprit, et souri. N'importe quoi hein ! Soudain, l'attention de Sydney fut attirée par un sachet que la rouquine pointait discrètement du doigt dans son carton. Un sachet en plastique, contenant un uniforme... et une étiquette. De la main de Kim. « Sydney Smith. Blanc. Pour son retour. »

Sous le choc, Sydney arrêta de rouspéter. Emily, elle, quitta la pièce, carton sous le bras, ignorant le remue-ménage provoqué par Teli à qui, avec un temps de retard, la moutarde était montée au bonsaï.

Tessa, de son côté, faisait une découverte importante. Les rapports de Marine et Idril mentionnant la frénésie de calcul de Kim prenaient un sens. L'Evenstar tel qu'elles le connaissaient n'était qu'un vingtième de la structure totale. Le vaisseau était gigantesque... Simplement, il avait dû abandonner sa partie amovible en orbite autour d'une planète. Et Kim tentait de retrouver les coordonnées de cette planète. Intéressant. Mais ce n'était pas là le plus important. Pff, console de réglage de la téléportation Asgard ! N'importe quoi ! C'était bel et bien une console de communication, et active en permanence.

La question était de savoir qui conspirait avec Akhar pour l'espionner, elle, Tessa Saldana.

- Peut-être Kim... Mais j'en doute. Elle est incapable ne serait-ce que de regarder par la fenêtre. Angie ? Ses deux semaines d'observation sont terminées... Elle pourrait vouloir me surveiller pour voir comment je m'y prends... Mais cette console clignotait déjà auparavant. Juliana ? C'est vrai qu'elle est amie avec Angie, elle pourrait s'inquiéter. Mais je doute qu'elle ait le culot de faire ça. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une gamine. Hestia ? Elle a les compétences techniques, mais Akhar ne la supporte pas. Reste Juliette et Juliette... Elles cherchent une preuve contre moi pour contrer mon chantage, peut-être ? Peine perdue. Et puis, vu leur QI relativement... limité... hum.

Tessa s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise. Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par Marine, qui tapa à la porte.

- Tessa, t'as un nouvel uniforme, et t'es intégrée à l'équipe de commandement du groupe. Jte laisse mon rapport.

Les pas de Marine indiquèrent que la blonde archéologue était partie relativement rapidement. Tessa intégra les faits. 1 – Marine avait remis son rapport. 2 – Elle avait un nouvel uniforme. 3 - ... !! Intégrée à l'équipe de commandement ?

- Ca, Kim, c'était très bien joué.

Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte, ramassa le carton posé devant, et retourna s'asseoir. Elle eut un sourire appréciateur en découvrant l'uniforme. La veste, notamment. Elle était cintrée. Le SG-C avait enfin pris en considération les mensurations féminines. Bon, ce n'était pas aussi seyant que du Gucci, mais bon... On ferait avec. Elle ôta l'étiquette portant son nom d'un geste machinal et resta là à méditer sur ses récentes découvertes.

Pendant ce temps, Louise vivait un quart d'heure traumatisant. Virginia voulait parler au docteur Weir, et en tant que traductrice-interprète en langue des signes, elle avait été réquisitionnée. Et Virginia, qui le savait parfaitement, avait mis un pull gris !! Elle aurait au moins pu mettre sa veste d'uniforme ! Louise tentait de ne pas la regarder, mais elle était bien obligée de voir ses gestes pour traduire. D'où la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front. Pour couronner le tout, elle ne comprenait rien aux élucubrations de sa consœur, et Elizabeth commençait à s'énerver.

- Virginia, s'il te plaît, fais un effort, on ne comprend pas ce que tu dis...

- « Le tournevis d'Isis ! Louise ! Fais un effort ! »

- Madame, je suis désolée, elle parle du « tournevis d'Isis ».

- Vous devriez peut-être l'emmener voir le docteur Heightmayer... ?

- « Liz, si l'une de nous deux a besoin d'un psy ici, c'est pas moi ! Louise ! Explique-lui pour le tournevis d'Isis ! »

- Je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler !

- « Quelle bande de... Le tournevis d'Isis quoi ! Les Asgards ont bien le Marteau de Thor pour les Goaul'ds , pourquoi nous on aurait pas le Tournevis d'Isis pour lutter contre les Wraiths ?? »

Louise avait traduit, et Elizabeth avait considéré la Française aux cheveux rose chewing-gum pendant une bonne minute sans ciller.

- Vous voulez dire que votre projet important voire vital pour la survie de la Cité était une histoire farfelue de... de _tournevis_ ?!!

Elle avait presque hurlé le dernier mot.

- Oui, on m'appelle ?

Hestia Vega venait de passer la tête par la porte, caisse à outils à la main.

- J'ai vingt-sept tournevis différents. Quatorze cruciformes, et niveau couleur, j'ai du bleu, du vert, du jaune, du rouge, du noir, et du transparent ! Si vous voulez je peux vous en prêter un, mais pas un transparent, c'est mes préférés. Vous en voulez un comment ?

Elizabeth pinça les lèvres. Louise sentit venir la tornade, attrapa Virginia d'une main et Hestia de l'autre, et les emmena loin de la dirigeante de la Cité qui commençait à montrer des signes d'explosion imminente. Hestia, un rien perplexe, rentra à l'atrium central, où elle croisa Davyd qui marchait en cercles dans la pièce principale.

- Hé ? Ca va ?

- Ah tiens, c'est toi Hestia. Je voulais, heu...

- Parler à Kim ?

- Ouais. Mais elle ouvre pas quand je frappe à la porte.

- Attends.

Hestia fila tambouriner. Puis elle ouvrit la porte. Vide.

- Ben c'est un peu normal, elle est pas là.

- Qu... pas là ??

- Juste comme ça, ça fait combien de temps que tu attends ?

- ... Trois heures... je crois que je vais aller voir Akhar. Il me laissera bien entrer, cette fois.

- Amuse-toi bien...

Hestia regarda partir Davyd, puis enfila sa ceinture à outils dans laquelle elle transféra un petit marteau, une clé à molette ajustable, et quinze tournevis, parmi lesquels ses deux précieux transparents. Elle se dirigea vers un téléporteur, et utilisa lesdits précieux tournevis : elle se fit un chignon, et piqua les deux outils dedans pour le maintenir en place.

- Pile la bonne taille. Sont super, ces tournevis. Tiens, si j'examinais ce capteur ?

Trente secondes plus tard, tous les téléporteurs de la Cité tombèrent en panne.

Cela n'inquiéta pas Idril et Marine qui avaient monté une opération commando. Elles étaient montées à bord de l'Evenstar en évitant Kim, et étaient en train de fouiller son bureau. Akhar, qui s'était transféré dans la console annexe du bureau, les observait silencieusement.

- Tu diras rien, hein Akhar ?

- Non, Miss Keene. Du moment que vous agissez à l'encontre de Tessa, je ne dirai rien.

- Tu l'appelles Tessa, maintenant ?

- J'appelle tout le monde par son prénom.

- Tu m'as appelée Miss Keene.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis sûre.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, Mis... Marine.

- Hum.

Un bruit de papier posé violemment fit sursauter Marine. Idril piquait sa crise.

- Dites donc, plutôt que de taper la causette, ce serait cool de m'aider à chercher !

- Oh c'est bon, on peut bien s'amuser un peu hein !

- S'amuser ? J'te signale qu'une journaliste cinglée nous fait un chantage pourri, que d'ailleurs je suis la principale victime puisque c'est moi qui refuse de dire la vérité, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est papoter !!

- Désolée. J'arrive.

Marine avançait pour prêter main-forte à sa collègue lorsque l'alarme d'intrusion s'alluma. Les deux femmes se figèrent sur place. Kim ? Akhar, lui, passa du côté de la console principale pour voir qui était entré dans le vaisseau sans sa permission. Bien sûr... Davyd. Fichu entêté !!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je cherche Kim...

- Elle est en rendez-vous avec le docteur Beckett.

- Oh...

Oh, se dirent Marine et Idril.

- Elle est malade ?

- Je crois.

Davyd redescendit la rampe en courant et fila droit vers l'infirmerie, qui était plutôt loin de là, sans téléporteurs pour faire le chemin. En parlant de téléporteurs, l'un d'entre eux émettait des bruits étranges, comme des... coups.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! Je veux sortiiiiiiiiiiir ! Au secours ! Raah...

- Salle de contrôle ? Ici Sheppard... je suis coincé dans un téléporteur avec miss Cosmo...

- Sheppard, ici Weir. On est en train d'examiner la question et Miss Vega a promis qu'elle réparerait ça vite... Avez-vous un extincteur à portée de la main ?

- ... Non...

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je veux sortir !!!

- Elizabeth...

- Je suis navrée, John. Je connais vos principes, mais là...

- Banzaiiiiiiiii !

Chtoooonk.

- John ?

- Je ne l'ai pas touchée ! Elle s'est auto-assommée contre la paroi !!

- ...Pardon ??

- Elizabeth, elle avait un livre avec elle... J'ai ma lampe, et le titre, c'est « Se faire hara-kiri en dix leçons »...

- ... Equipe médicale au téléporteur de l'aile sud !

A bord de l'Evenstar, le commando Démasquons-Tessa fouillait toujours. Quand soudain, Idril émit un cri de victoire.

- Je l'ai !

Elle agita victorieusement un dossier sur lequel était écrit : « Tessa Saldana – Dossier complet ».

- Vite, cherche !

- Historique judiciaire vide... Pas d'infractions... Comportement modèle... Dossier médical... Classique... Elle a eu les oreillons et la varicelle à l'âge de trois ans.

- Mais c'est pas vrai... File-moi ça. Y'a forcément quelque chose d'exploitable !!

- Marine... Regarde.

- Quoi ?

- Les numéros des pages.

- ... On passe de la page huit à la page quatorze... Pareil pour son historique, il manque trois pages.

- Tu crois que Tessa a falsifié son dossier ?

- Non, Kim s'en serait aperçue.

- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il manque autant de pages ?

Marine attrapa son propre dossier dans le carton.

- Regarde, il en manque du mien aussi.

- ??

- Kim a dû enlever les pages compromettantes et les cacher.

- C'est louche. Regardons les autres aussi.

Froutch froutch.

- Pareil.

- Et mince !

- Tessa a un secret, Idril. Et un gros, si j'en juge le nombre de pages manquantes... Il en manque treize en tout. Dans les autres dossiers, ce n'est qu'une ou deux. Mais quel secret ?

- A nous de le découvrir...

Le commando partit après avoir tout remis en place, songeant à des plans récréatifs pour la soirée. Une fois la porte du bureau refermée, une plaque du mur coulissa, et Kim sortit de la cachette, visage fermé.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elles iraient jusque là.

- Le mal est fait.

- Je sais, Akhar.

- Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Laisse-moi faire. Je vais les empêcher de gêner mes plans. Définitivement.

Tessa avait enfin décidé de sortir de sa chambre, tenaillée par la faim. Elle se rendit donc au mess, choisit une table près des baies vitrées, et alla s'asseoir en se pavanant. Les regards de la moitié mâle de l'assemblée étaient fixés sur elle et ça, elle aimait bien. Elle savoura un instant l'attraction qu'elle attirait sur les hommes, mais quelque chose se mit à clocher. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Plus personne ne la dévisageait, tout le monde était tourné vers l'entrée du mess. Une jeune femme rousse, portant comme elle l'uniforme de l'équipe de commandement, venait d'arriver et concentrait à elle seule l'attention de l'ensemble de la salle. Une très belle jeune femme rousse qui n'était pas Kim. Elle écouta les chuchotements autour d'elle. « Emily Bennett, la nouvelle des françaises... Ouais, elle en jette ! »

Tessa haussa dédaigneusement un sourcil. Il en fallait peu, décidément, à ces sous-hommes pitoyables... Elle vit du coin de l'œil Alley et Coralie faire un signe de main à Emily pour l'attirer à leur table. Un brin énervée, elle piqua de la fourchette un innocent steak de soja, lorsqu'une silhouette lui cacha le soleil qui entrait à flots par la grande baie.

Elle leva la tête pour chasser l'importun : Lisa Jones.

- Je peux m'asseoir, Tessa ?

- Je crois que tu t'es trompée de table.

Tessa continua à hachicoter son steak sans plus prêter attention à Lisa. A sa plus grande contrariété, cette dernière s'assit en face d'elle. Elle darda sur l'importune un regard de glace, et ouvrait la bouche pour lui décocher une réplique cinglante, lorsque l'air de conspiratrice de Lisa lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle lui parla donc, mais sans pouvoir réprimer l'agressivité de sa voix. C'était trop naturel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lisa regarda autour d'elle d'un air qui se voulait discret, mais qui affichait sur son front en grandes lettres lumineuses « Je conspire ! ». Tessa leva les yeux au ciel, prenant le panthéon universel à témoin de la stupidité des larves nommées personnes qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour.

- Lisa, va t'asseoir ailleurs, tu pollues mon oxygène.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Tu vois mon magnifique front, là ? Tu vois marqué « Sœur Thérésa », dessus ? Non ? Alors tu prends ton plateau, tu bouges tes fesses, et tu vas t'asseoir ailleurs.

- C'est pour la mort de Sydney.

Tessa plaça posément sa fourchette à côté de son assiette, alignant soigneusement le couteau et la cuiller à côté. Bien. Ces petits gestes tous simples avaient pour effet de canaliser son envie d'envoyer promener la niaise Lisa.

- Je t'accorde une minute.

- Me... merci...

- 59... 58... 57...

- J'ai un indice !

- 55... 54...

- Kate ne te fait pas confiance et veut t'évincer.

- D'accord. Tu as toute mon attention.

D'ailleurs, c'est pas comme si moi, je lui faisais une pleine et entière confiance... pensa-t-elle.

- J'ai voulu aider Kate à faire tomber Kim, mais elle m'a dit que je ne lui servirais à rien. Elle dit que je ne suis pas subtile.

- Elle a raison.

Tessa sourit ironiquement à Lisa qui semblait hésiter entre prendre l'air outragé et continuer son petit laïus.

- Tu disais ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, je suis quelqu'un de très occupé maintenant que je fais partie de l'équipe de commandement...

- J'ai peut-être une aide.

- Une aide ??

Lisa sortit un carnet de sa poche et le posa sur la table, le faisant glisser vers Tessa.

- Il y a là-dedans tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur le lieu du crime. Toutes les observations, les rapports de Beckett, les comptes-rendus d'interrogatoire de Kim, les traces relevées... j'ai besoin que tu trouves une preuve, n'importe laquelle, que c'est Kim qui a assassiné Sydney.

Tessa ne pouvait pas savoir qu'à un mètre à côté d'elle, Sydney fixait le carnet comme si sa non-vie en dépendait.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Tessa, tu es la seule ici à pouvoir trouver qui est le coupable.

- Bon, d'accord. Je prends ça. Maintenant, laisse-moi finir mon repas tranquille, merci.

Lisa se leva et alla s'asseoir avec Louise et Virginia. Tessa, elle, acheva son repas.

- Miss Napoléon, je te tiens... Il y a déjà de la rébellion dans tes fidèles, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps... et je saurai ce que tu caches.

Elle se leva et retourna se boucler dans son QG. Là, elle passa la main sous son bureau, sortit le journal de Sydney de sa cachette, et posa le carnet de Lisa à côté. Elle l'ouvrit, et commença à lire. Une phrase retint son attention.

Dans la liste des pièces à conviction. Le rapport parlait d'un « bout de métal doré : probablement un bijou ». Un bout de métal doré ? L'inventaire des preuves n'en faisait pas mention. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce fragment de métal pour l'examiner. Elle prit les deux carnets, sortit et se rendit sur la scène du crime. Elle contourna l'autel de Sydney, fureta.

Non loin, cachée dans l'ombre, une silhouette l'épiait, mais prit la fuite lorsqu'un hurlement désarticulé alerta Tessa. Ca venait des labos ! La moitié de la cité se réunit devant le laboratoire de Juliana et Joanna. Ladite Juliana, d'ailleurs, hurlait de toutes ses forces, mais sur un ton franchement rageur. Le carrelage qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à poser avait été repeint... En rose et vert ! Joanna, elle, riait franchement, bien satisfaite. C'en était trop. Juliana attrapa le pot de peinture verte, le soupesa... et en vida le contenu sur la tête de sa consœur. Clio éclata de rire, Shannon, au bord des larmes, se précipita vers Joanna, chiffon en main, pour éponger la couleur dégoulinante. Haussant les épaules, Tessa laissa derrière elle le chaos et partit méditer sur ses découvertes.

A bord de l'Evenstar, Kimberly accueillait Emily.

- Bienvenue, mademoiselle Bennet.

- Tout a été fait selon vos ordres, mademoiselle Montcalfe. Tout est prêt. La gêneuse ne sera bientôt plus un problème.

Dans une pièce verrouillée d'Atlantis, une silhouette brune tapait à l'ordinateur. Autour d'elle, sur les murs, des photos de Tessa étaient punaisées. Tessa en briefing, Tessa en mission, Tessa en train de lancer une pique.... Seul le bruit des touches de clavier rythmait le silence.

_A suivre..._

_Commentaire ? C'est le bouton, là, juste ici !  
_


	22. 1x12 : La voisine du dessus : Partie 1

**Note :** Cet épisode est écrit depuis presque un an et demi, et j'en ai six autres qui attendent la publication. Faites l'effort de laisser un petit mot, et je mettrai les autres !

**Saison 1**

**Épisode 12**

**La voisine du dessus – Première partie**

Larmes.

Chagrin, et souffrance.

Le deuil pesait lourdement sur les épaules de chaque personne présente. Les sanglots douloureux des plus jeunes résonnaient dans la salle, et sur les joues de Coralie, c'était tout le poids du silence qui dégoulinait, sans fin.

Marine tendit la main dans son dos et attrapa celle d'Idril, qui s'y accrocha. Elle tremblait. Elle était si près de s'effondrer.

Pour une fois réunies dans la peine, Joanna et Juliana se raccrochaient à leurs voisines. Teli pouvait enfin servir à quelque chose, et même ses pucerons chéris s'étaient posés dans leur bonsaï, sans bruit. Plus loin, Morwan avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Malia. Julie et Hestia se tenaient debout, serrées l'une contre l'autre, atterrées. Louise, silencieuse et désolée, était tombée en petit tas au pied de l'estrade et fixait le vide devant elle, l'air hébété.

Les autres filles du groupe tentaient de contenir leur chagrin de leur mieux.

Sur l'escalier, l'équipe de commandement de la cité respectait la douleur des jeunes femmes. La mort était quelque chose de terrible. Accrochée au mur, sur la droite de la Porte, une photo agrandie de Sydney posait sur le groupe un regard bienveillant. Kate Johnson regardait souvent dans cette direction, tentant de lire quelque chose dans les grands yeux de sa défunte collègue, tentant d'oublier le vide insondable de son regard, quand elle avait vu son corps, après sa mort. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Sydney était là, debout près d'elle, dépassant à moitié du mur, le spectre de larmes coulant sur ses joues éthérées alors qu'elle aussi regardait le portrait suspendu au mur.

Trois personnes seulement ne participaient pas au deuil collectif.

Du haut de la salle, Morjana avait rivé son attention sur un couple qui n'avait pas pris part à la cérémonie. Debout le long du balcon d'observation de la salle de la Porte, Emily Bennett posait un regard froid sur la situation. A côté d'elle, Kimberly Montcalfe observait la scène, un air étrange sur le visage. Un air suspect.

Mortellement haineux.

Générique

_Deux semaines plus tôt._

{Angie avait fini sa journée, elle en pouvait plus, une bonne douche et après elle irait dormir sans manger…elle devait se rendre dans l'atrium Est pour parler à Coralie…elle se dirigea vers un transporteur, y entra et choisit sa destination, une fraction de seconde plus tard elle se retrouva face à un couloir…elle marcha en direction des quartiers de Coralie quand son attention se porta sur une porte…elle se figea net quand elle vit que la porte était entrouverte. Et l'occupante des lieux n'était pas Kate.

Angie regarda en silence Tessa fouiller la chambre. Celle-ci se rendit compte de sa présence. Elle ne sursauta pas mais demanda calmement à Angie tout en continuant de farfouiller à droite et à gauche :

- Qu'est que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Quoi que, je sais ce que tu fais, violation de domicile.

- Va jouer les juristes ailleurs ! Dit Tessa avec sa froideur habituelle.

- Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce que tu fais là…pourquoi tu fouilles les affaires de Kate !

- Très chère, tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais te dire ce que je fais là ! Et même si tu t 'avisais de dire quoi que se soit, personne ne te croirait, tu n'as pas de preuves ! Et ne t'avises même pas t'essayer de parler, au sinon tu le regretterais.

- Mais je n'ai rien à cacher, répliqua Angie, déstabilisée par la froide assurance de Tessa.

- Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, il suffit de chercher au bon endroit, et je suis sûre que tu as un petit secret très intéressant…

Angie fixait Tessa, jamais Tessa ne découvrirait son secret, elle aura beau chercher, elle ne trouvera jamais. Tessa vit l'air d'Angie, cet air inquiet qu'une personne a lorsqu'elle a peur…Elle sourit intérieurement, ma petite Tess, tu as encore un mystère à découvrir mais pour l'instant tu dois partir d'ici avant que les autres arrivent…

Tessa sortit de la chambre et passa devant Angie, celle ci la suivit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chien, alors dégage, ta période de stage est terminée, fit Tessa le plus calmement possible.

- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as contre Kate, c'est vrai, tu travailles avec elle depuis que tu as décidé de rejoindre son mouvement de rébellion…, lança sèchement Angie.

Tessa se tourna vers elle, et sourit.

- Quitte à choisir entre une blonde qui se prend pour Napoléon et une rousse qui ressemble à un légume depuis la mort de Sydney…je choisis la blonde, déclara Tessa.

- Vraiment je croyais que tu choisissais par rapport aux intérêts que l'une pouvait d'apporter par rapport à l'autre, fit Angie en soutenant le regard froid de Tessa.

- Tu vois Angie, je t'ai sous estimée, tu n'as l'air aussi bête que tu en as l'air, remarqua Tessa.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment venant de ta part c'est rare, répondit Angie. Tu mijotes quoi avec Lisa ?

- Bon je dois partir, j'ai du boulot…

Tessa tourna les talons et marcha droit devant elle, Angie resta là un moment, soit elle suivait Tessa, soit elle allait voir Coralie et oubliait ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais son âme de journaliste choisit de suivre et de découvrir ce que manigançait la peste.}

**Passage entre {} par Tessa**

Silencieuse comme une ombre, Kim se faufilait dans les couloirs derrière Tessa et Angie. Il était temps d'agir. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, plus le temps passait, plus les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient d'une vérité qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes à découvrir. Il était hors de question que les plans de Kim soient ruinés par deux petites imbéciles prétentieuses ! Tant d'efforts, tant de préparation. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Dans la salle de surveillance, Davyd regardait l'objet de ses tendres pensées avancer en catimini, lorsque ledit objet leva les yeux vers la caméra en fronça les sourcils. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une impulsion électromagnétique faisait griller les caméras de toute la zone.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

{Tessa était dans le transporteur, Angie courut et entra juste au moment où les portes se fermèrent et que le rayon les transporte à la destination demandée.

Tessa sortit du transporteur, suivi de près par Angie.

- Tu es un vrai pot de colle, marmonna Tessa.

- Et toi une fouineuse de première, répondit Angie. On est où là ?

- Dans l'atrium Nord…

- Oh, pourquoi c'est vide…

- Parce que tout le monde est en train de bouffer, répondit Tessa visiblement énervée.

- Oh…, fit Angie qui fut contente d'énerver Tessa. Tu n'as pas faim.

Tessa se tourna vers Angie, elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle s'arrêta…

- Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle…

- Fermes là, dit Tessa.

- Pardon, qu'est ce que tu viens dire ?

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer…

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, je ne suis pas ton chien, et tu crois me faire peur…

Tessa marchait doucement en direction d'une pièce qui était ouverte et sombre, Angie vit le regard de Tessa, il était inquiet voire paniqué…

- Tessa…tu fais quoi là…tu essayes de me faire peur…sache que ce genre de choses ne marche pas avec moi…

Tessa ne répondit pas, elle semblait très inquiète puis sans prévenir elle poussa Angie dans le télé-porteur. Heurtant douloureusement le fond de la cabine, Angie heurta le panneau d'affichage…

- Tu es malade, fit Angie en se massant la tête…Il n'y avait aucun bruit…Tessa…t'es où ?

Angie sortit sa tête de la cabine, il faisait très sombre, c'est bizarre, elles sont dans l'atrium Nord et il n'y a personne…en réfléchissant Angie remarqua qu'elle était dans une des parties de l'atrium Nord où il n'y avait pratiquement personne mais juste de vieux laboratoires…

- Tessa…, s'inquiéta Angie.

Un bruit retentit, Angie vit Tessa voler et atterrir contre un mur brutalement. Puis une ombre ou plutôt une personne vêtue de noir apparut et se tourna vers elle.

Elle marchait vers Angie oubliant Tessa qui était inerte sur le sol, Angie se remit dans la cabine, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Tessa même si sa tête lui disait le contraire…la personne arriva face au transporteur, Angie ne vit pas son visage, mais qui ça pouvait être ?

- Bonjour Angie, fit la personne.

- Bonjour…, trembla Angie qui essayait en vain de ne pas paniquer, et qui reculait pour pouvoir atteindre le panneau d'affichage.

- Tu sais qui je suis…

Angie fit non de la tête, elle avait peur, Tessa devait être blessé ou pire morte quoi que il y a pire que la mort de Tessa.

- Je suis ton pire cauchemar…

Angie tremblait de tous ses membres, la personne sortit un pistolet de sa poche et le braqua sur Angie. Celle ci ferma les yeux et entendit un énorme bruit, en les réouvrant, Tessa se tenait debout devant le transporteur, et la personne vêtu de noir était assommé à ses pieds…Tessa avait une blessure au front…elle se mit à côté d'Angie.

- Dépêches toi de nous téléporter avant qu'elle se réveille, fit Tessa d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui…, fit Angie en appuyant sur le panneau d'affichage…Rien ne se produit.

- Angie, dépêches toi…

- Ça marche pas, je comprends pas, ça marche pas, Tessa, ça marche pas, paniqua Angie.

Tessa la poussa et essaya à son tour, rien, elle démonta le panneau et essaya de trouver le problème, rien pour elle tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

- La poisse…, souffla Tessa.

Elle regarda Angie, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, réfléchis Tessa, réfléchis, comment te sortir de là ?…Bingo, Tessa prit la main d'Angie et se mit à courir avec elle, Angie se laissa faire…Mais elle tomba…

- Tessaaaaaaaaah…

Tessa se retourna et vit que la personne tenait le pied d'Angie, Tessa courut vers Angie et donna un coup de pied à la personne ; celle ci lâcha le pied d'Angie. Tessa prit la main de sa camarde et elles coururent…

- On va où ?

- A l'autre transporteur…

Arrivées à destination, elles foncèrent dedans et appuyèrent sur le panneau d'affichage…un rayon apparut puis disparut.

- Ca va, demanda Tessa.

- C'était quoi ça, demanda Angie. Tessa ne répondit pas et avança…Tessa, tu sais qui c'est ?

- Je l'ignore comme toi, alors maintenant tu te bouges…On est où là ?

- Je sais pas…

Tessa se mit la tête dans les mains.

- Bon on retourne au transporteur…

Tessa changea de direction mais elle se ravisa en voyant une lumière bleu apparaître dans le transporteur, les portes s'ouvrèrent, la personne apparut…Angie trembla en la voyant…

Tessa recula ainsi qu'Angie…la personne sortit un couteau, puis elle s'arrêta…Angie eut un haut le corps en voyant que les yeux de la personne brillaient…Tessa, elle resta calme et prit la main d'Angie.

- à trois…tu pars en courant…ok…

Angie fit oui de la tête, Tessa sortit un pistolet, c'était le pistolet que la personne avait laissé dans l'atrium Nord. Un…deux…trois…maintenant. Angie lâcha la main de Tessa et courut comme elle n'avait jamais couru… elle arriva devant une porte, elle entra et se cacha derrière une armoire…Elle attendit, puis un coup de feu retentit, ses larmes coulaient, et ces points lumineux effrayants...

Dans la salle de contrôle, le technicien fit des yeux ronds et se précipita vers le bureau du Dr Weir…

- Dr Weir, il y a un énorme problème dans l'un des sous-sols d'Atlantis…

- Pardon…

- Un des circuits a été endommagé, fit le technicien.

- Envoyez une équipe, vite…

- Bien Madame…}

**Passage entre {} par Tessa**

Elizabeth soupira. Plus rien ne tournait rond dans cette fichue cité. Juré, dès qu'elle pourrait retourner sur Terre, elle retournerait batifoler du côté des séminaires internationaux. Un jeu d'enfant.

- Miss Jones ?

- Madame ?

- Vous pourriez aller faire les relevés topographiques de la section 147 ? La personne qui aurait dû le faire nous fait une appendicite...

- Euh, bah oui, j'y vais, s'il le faut...

Lisa partir en traînant les pieds, sous le regard moqueur d'Idril et Marine qui analysaient les rapports du Dédale depuis la console principale.

Virginia, elle, s'ennuyait ferme. Allez, allons, allons tralalala, zoner ailleurs, chantonna-t-elle dans sa tête sur l'air de la Marseillaise version rap.

[L'adolescente rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre et verrouilla sa porte en mettant du coton entre les cristaux du panneau de contrôle, comme elle le faisait souvent. Elle n'avait pas le gène mais tenait à son intimité, pas question que quelqu'un vienne la déranger.

Virginia soupira. De toute façon, personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle était muette, mais cela ne changeais rien, même quand elle avait encore la faculté de parler elle n'avait jamais ou presque engagé une conversation, restant isolée comme elle l'avait toujours fait. La plupart des filles étaient sympa avec elle, même si elles la prenaient pour un bébé, sauf peut être Tessa, qui était désagréable avec tout le monde. Okay, elle n'avait que 16 ans (bientôt 17 n'empêche), et la plupart de ses compatriotes étaient plus âgées qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'arrêter de parler dés qu'elle approchait, pour lui cacher sans cesse des trucs ou se montrer choqué quand elle présentait ses courts métrages !

Bien sur, il y avait ses cheveux. Elle changeait de couleur tous les mois, vert, bleu, rose, orange, rouge, tout y passait selon son humeur, et son style vestimentaire était très particulier, des frocs disparates, des vêtements d'occasion qui avaient appartenu à d'illustres inconnus.

Elle alluma son ordinateur portable et brancha les hauts parleurs, écoutant des sons éléctros bizarres, des bruits genre chutes d'eau ou chants d'oiseaux, avant de se saisir de son oreiller. Des tréfonds de la taie, elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes dans lequel était rangé un briquet. Un trafic de clopes s'était mis en place sur Atlantis, et comme ne plus parler lui faisait une activité en moins, elle s'était mise à fumer, taxant des cigarettes au Major Lorne en échange de son silence écrit. Il fallait dire que si Elizabeth l'apprenait, le pauvre militaire allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

La jeune fille alluma sa cigarette et se saisit de la bouteille à moitié vide de coca cachée sous son lit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage: si Carson apprenait qu'elle fumait, elle n'avait plus qu'à faire son testament ! Le médecin la couvait un peu trop à son goût, lui disant de manger plus équilibrer, de faire plus d'exercice, d'écouter sa musique moins fort... un peu comme un père de substitution.

Elle avait toujours vécu avec sa mère, son connard de vrai père ne voulant jamais la voir. Et elle avait toujours eu la désagréable impression que sa mère serait mieux sans elle. Toujours à la critiquer, "Virginia, arrête d'écouter cette musique bizarre", "Virginia, soit plus sociable, tu n'as aucun ami !", "Virginia, je t'interdis de te teindre les cheveux en violet !", "Virginia, arrête de t'amuser, bosses !" et ainsi de suite, un enfer. Alors quand on lui avait proposé de venir aux States pour travailler dans je-sais-pas-trop-qu'elle-organisation, elle avait accepté, et sa mère avait été ravie de se débarrasser d'elle.

Malgré son départ forcé sur Atlantis - à cause de cette peste de Tessa-, Christelle s'était souvenue qu'elle avait oublié sur Terre sa précieuse caméra Super 8 d'occasion qu'elle ne quittait jamais et la lui avait ramenée. Virginia s'était donc amusée à faire des courts métrages pour passer le temps, puisque personne ne se décidait à la considérer comme une adulte. Oh, oui, couvons la petite Virginia, l'innocence même, c'est dans son prénom !

Elle n'était plus une gamine, elle voulait que les autres le comprennent. Alors elle avait fait des films courts, sur le mal être, des films qui mettaient les autres mal à l'aise, où elle montrait successivement une poupée et un P-90, une fleur et une lame de rasoir, sur un fond musical qu'elle avait créé en faisant tomber des gouttes d'eau dans son lavabo. Alors en plus de la considérer comme une enfant, les autres filles l'avaient trouvée bizarre.

Et maintenant, elle s'ennuyait, tout le temps, 24h/24, 7jours/7. D'accord, quelques fois il y avait de l'action, comme quand les Wraith avaient attaqué la Cité et qu'elle...qu'elle avait...

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs. Ca ne servait à rien de ressasser ça, c'était même dangereux.]

**Passage entre [] par Vive les Unas**

Pour preuve, le vide étrange qui grandissait en elle quand elle y pensait, et le fourmillement dans ses doigts, et le rouge du sang qui devait couler pour l'apaiser.

{Pendant ce temps, Angie prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa cachette pour voir si Tessa était toujours en vie…elle s'approcha de la porte lentement, elle tendit sa main pour l'ouvrir quand elle vit une ombre à travers la vitre…elle recula…la porte s'ouvrit…Angie était sur le point de crier quand Tessa se jeta sur elle et lui mit la main à la bouche.

- Chut…pas un bruit…

Angie fit oui de la tête, Tessa la lâcha et l'entraînant vers une cachette, elles s'accroupirent et attendent.

- C'était quoi ce coup de feu…

- J'ai tiré sur un boîtier, ce qui à créer un court circuit, quand il s'est approché, il s'est reçu des étincelles, ça m'a permis de me sauver…

- Mais enfin qui c'est ce type ?

- On s'en fout, tirons-nous d'ici ! fit Tessa.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Tessa, je veux qu'on s'en aille.

- Bon pas un bruit…

Tessa et Angie attendirent, Tessa savait très bien qu'une équipe allait venir pour réparer les dégâts, faites qu'ils s'en sortent…Tessa vit une ombre face à son mur, l'attaquant s'approchait…Angie le vit et essaya de ne pas paniquer, elle regarda Tessa, elle avait l'air si calme mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une grande panique…Angie bougea son pied et là sa maladresse légendaire opéra…des flacons tombèrent produisant une réaction en chaîne, de l'autre bout de la cité, on pouvait entendre ce bruit. Tessa se tourna vers Angie et la fixa avec un regard plein de colère et de peur.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- J'ai…pas…fait…exprès…je suis désolée, trembla Angie.

L'autre entra et s'approcha du bruit…Tessa et Angie se faisaient toutes petites…Puis Tessa eut une idée, elle se leva…

- On est là, venez nous sauver, on est attaquées…, cria-t-elle.

La personne se tourna pour voir à qui elle criait quand elle se retourna, Tessa l'aspergea avec un produit, il se mit à crier. Angie et Tessa eurent le temps de s'enfuir… elles couraient dans les couloirs…

- C'était quoi…

- Chanel n°5…, fit Tessa.

- Tu te ballades avec du parfum sur toi…

- Ben oui, et ça sert la preuve grâce à ça, on est sauvées…

Tessa et Angie arrivèrent à un cul sac, en face d'elle, il y avait juste un balcon…

- Merde, on est dans la merde…tout ça c'est à cause de toi, toi et ta fichue maladresse…

- Je suis désolée…

- Si je meurs, je ferais en sorte de te pourrir la vie dans l'au delà…, fit Tessa.

Elles entendirent des bruits de pas…Tessa et Angie reculèrent vers le balcon…et là elles virent leur agresseur se ruer sur elles. Tessa fut projetée par dessus le balcon…Angie fit un croche pied à l'assaillant, qui se cogna la tête contre les barreaux du balcon. Il tomba inerte sur le sol…Angie se précipita vers le balcon, Tessa se tenait tant bien que mal à une des barreaux.

- Donne-moi ta main… }

**Passage entre {} par Tessa**

Partout dans la cité, le drame se nouait. Les morts, de plus en plus proches, attendaient patiemment leur heure. Certaines d'entre elles, plus fortes que les autres destins, se précisaient, devenant plus nettes.

Quelques images déchirèrent la trame du temps pour s'imposer à Marine, en pleine méditation. Juste quelques visages, quelques sensations, mais tellement de, de...

D'angoisse.

Tessa, le visage barbouillé, ensanglantée et meurtrie, un trou béant dans la poitrine, le cœur arraché.

Angie, pâle, presque translucide, dégoulinante, tentant de parler, mais incapable de formuler le moindre son.

Virginia, dévorée de l'intérieur par ses démons, pleurant des larmes de sang.

Trois morts imminentes, inéluctables. Trois pertes... Mais dans un futur instable, l'une des voies n'était pas encore fermée. Marine s'y engouffra, n'y trouva le froid que d'un seul cœur figé, que d'une seule mort.

Deux de ces trois pouvaient être sauvées. Une seule ne pouvait faire autrement que de mourir.

Soudain, Marine fut rejetée en arrière. La voie était fermée, l'instant était passé. Plus rien ne pouvait être fait...

{Angie tendit sa main vers Tessa mais elle était trop loin, Tessa essaya de se rapprocher mais c'était trop dur…Angie se pencha de plus en plus…puis elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque…elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut propulsée elle aussi. Angie réussit à se tenir aux jambes de Tessa. La silhouette les regarda, et se mit à rire…Tout était fini…

- Tessa…même si je t'aime pas vraiment, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

- Et moi j'aimerais te dire que ça va faire mal…

- Quoi, s'exclama Angie.

Tessa lâcha sa main, Angie se mit à crier, elles tombèrent sur le balcon plus bas…L'autre les regarda puis il disparut…Tessa se releva, elle boitait, son front saignait, ainsi que sa joue et sa main quant à Angie, elle se tenait la cheville.

- Je crois que j'ai une entorse…

Tessa s'approcha et l'aida à se relever, Angie passa un de ses bras sur l'épaule de Tessa.

- Finalement on va vivre, fit Tessa en souriant.

- Vous croyez ça, fit une voix grave en face d'eux. L'attaquant avait fait le tour…

Tessa et Angie reculèrent vers le balcon.

- Je commence en avoir marre de toutes les deux…

- Vraiment…et ben c'est réciproque, fit Tessa amèrement.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de la provoquer….

- Tu as une meilleure idée…

- Non et toi ?

- Tu sais nager…, demanda Tessa.

- Quoi…mais tu es folle, tu sais à quel étage on est ?

- Tu choisis, mourir de façon très douloureuse, ou mourir noyée dans la mer, ou bouffée par le monstre marin…

- Super les choix…

Tessa regarda par dessus le balcon et vit l'océan noir et très profond. L'ennemi savourait cet instant de bonheur. Angie trembla…Tessa prit Angie et la poussa…Elle entendit des cris puis un plouf… L'autre regarda Tessa.

- Je préfère le monstre marin, sale vipère…

Il se rua vers Tessa, trop tard elle avait sauté…un nouveau plouf se fit entendre… Il regarda par dessus le balcon et vit un océan noir et profond mais aucune trace des filles…elles étaient mortes.}

**Passage entre {} par Tessa**

L'ombre ricana, puis fit demi-tour et partit.

Dans une salle de bains de la cité, une lame de rasoir glissait sur une peau blanche. Une goutte de sang écarlate perla, grandit, puis coula doucement le long d'un poignet fin. Elle tomba au sol dans un « plic » imperceptible, formant une fleur carmin. Puis une deuxième fleur apparut.

Que de jolies fleurs, décida l'adolescente qui les créait. Elles ont la même couleur que mes cheveux. Elles sont si belles, si parfaites...

Encore une, puis une autre.

Et encore une.

Un bouquet de fleurs se forma sur le sol. Puis tout un massif. Et un bosquet entier.

Dans le froid silence du crépuscule, Virginia s'endormit doucement, bercée par l'océan de fleurs sur lequel elle reposait.

Dans l'atrium central, Emily, silencieuse, attendait le retour de Kim.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Le silence pesait toujours sur la salle, présidée en quelque sorte par le portait suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes, sous le regard vigilant de la photo de Sydney.

La mort est toujours quelque chose d'inéluctable.

Tessa, Angie, Virginia. Réunies en ce jour, elles que tout ou presque séparait avant ce même jour. Réunies par leurs collègues, réunies avec elles, priant de là où elles étaient pour que l'une au moins de ces femmes dont elles avaient brièvement partagé la vie trouve un sens à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Sur les marches de la salle de la Porte, Sydney se retourna, aperçut les trois silhouettes qui venaient vers elle.

- Vous voilà. Je vous attendais.

_A suivre..._

_Bien, j'ai mis du temps, mais votre manque absolu de réaction m'a vaguement découragée ^^ Allez, un p'tit effort, laissez-moi un commentaire !_


End file.
